FATE
by Kyuubi-zero
Summary: In the area called new port city. six brony boys are going to be with there favorite ponies and overcome the events that will fall onto them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the main 6 bronies

GOVERNMENT HQ-MAY 12- 1 WEEK AGO

It was 10:56 am in the morning and offices were full with people working and chatting with each other, others were being lazy, and others were pulling pranks on there friends to kill time. but in the war room up on the 50th floor a conversation was taking place.

"chief if I may ask as to why we have to keep protecting the poor people of new port city?" there chief known to all of new port city as chief commander lucy, was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, baggy pants, and a silver necklace with a ruby in the center. She sighs as she hears this "look I been over this with the three of you time and again! She shouts causing the three men to jump in fear, "I have to protect the poor souls of new port city for my fucking reputation!, If this wasn't about my reputation then I would leave them to fucking die and rot for all I fucking care!, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!". They then looked at each other and nodded at her as she then got up from her seat and walked out of the room, as she was gone the three men looked at each other and smiled evilly. One man then turned into a black alicorn with a white horn and red zebra strips on his body, he then laid his front hooves on the table as he then began to speak.

"well our master was right, she is the one that our master is very interested in" the other man then spoke up "well vanish let's hope that lord discord and Lucy will be a wonderful and chaotic couple", they all then chuckled in unison in the dark lit room.

New port city-may 17

"Clayton...Clayton wake up your gonna be late" his mother said on the other side of his door, she then heard him fall out of his bed and groan. "uhhh...hey mom what time is it?" he asked as he then got up and walked to the bathroom in his room to brush his teeth and wash his face and proceeded to open his door and walk out the room shirtless and in his sweat pants with a number 5 on the side. His mother only chuckled and smiled as she gave him an answer "it's nine in the morning and you have no school anymore because you told us that you were not ready for it this year, plus you have plans to do with your friends today".

He then walked back into his room and closed his door gently and started getting dressed " anything else I should know about today mom?" he said as he put on his army pants and blue sleeveless shirt, his polo laceless shoes, his worn out old brooklyn express jacket that he got 3 years ago from his mother and he put on his black fingerless gloves and his black kamina sunglasses that he got last week. As he walked out he then looked over to his bed side and saw his devil may cry 3 Yamato katana that his father had gotten him as a gift last month, and grabbed it and put it over his shoulder as he walked out of his room.

He walked over and hugged his mother and stepped back a bit as his mother then snapped her fingers "oh by the way Clayton you did kinda miss your show today", Clayton just blinked as he had no idea what his mother was talking about until it hit him. "oh shit!" he thought as he then ran downstairs and saw his father watching my little pony as he was laying on the sofa, "dad!, Did I miss it!?" he asked.

His father looked at him and sighed with a smile "sorry bud but yea ya did, it was the one with your girlfriend doing a sonic rainboom" he said which made him blush and run his right hand threw his black curly hair. "dad come on don't tease me like that, just because I have a huge crush on rainbow dash, hell you and mom keep wishing that she was real so she could be a member of this family". His father only smiled hearing his son say that as he then saw his wife walk downstairs and pass Clayton into the living room with him, his mother then spoke "yes and we will keep doing that because you are like a male version of her, and I think that the two of you two dating would be very sweet" she finished with a chuckle.

Clayton looked away from his parents hiding his blush "living with a family full of broines...best family ever" he thought to himself until his iPhone went off in the kitchen he then walked over to it and grabbed it and looked at the two new messages on his phone, one was from his friend corey and the other was from his older sister...lucy. He looked up at his parents who were watching another episode of my little pony when he cleared his throat making his father pause the show and turn to him, his father looked at him with concern "what's the matter bud?" Clayton stared at him "I got a text from lucifer".

Both of his parents knew who this was and looked at each other then at Clayton "so" his father said "what does lucy want with you all of a sudden " he put his phone in his pocket, "I don't know dad and to be honest I really don't care about lucifer or should I say my ex-brony of a sister" he said shuddering at the word sister coming from his lips. He then looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:46 am, as he then started to scamper out of the kitchen and to the front door "crap i gotta go, I will see you guys latter love you mom, love you dad bye" he said as he ran out the door and to his third and sadly prized possession a custom made chopper that his sister got him for his 18th birthday last month.

He got on it and pulled out his key attached to a black and red rabbits foot, and put It into the ignition and started it up and drove off. "ok let's go to the park, that is were Corey told me that we would all be hanging out as our personal spot from now on" he thought as he drove to the park with a cocky grin on his face.

THE PARK

At the park Corey, his brother max, clayton's cousin dillon, sam and jack were all sitting on a large blanket talking amongst themselves about there favorite pony. Since they they were young they all lived very close in the same area and have been friends for live, they were even bronies as well and they all decided to make a team which they called "the brony family". Each member had there favorite pony that they loved dearly max had twilight sparkle, Corey had rarity, sam had applejack, jack had pinky pie, dillon had fluttershy, and Clayton had rainbow dash.

"so guys can someone please riddle me something" max said

Dillon answered "what is it man?"

"were the hell is your cousin!"

"dude Corey texted him already don't worry about it he'll be here"

Max only rolled his eyes and looked at his full metal alchemist pocket watch and saw that it was 12:11 pm, he sighed and put his watch back into his pocket and looked up at the sky as he then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over and saw that it was jack's hand.

"hey I'm sure that he and his family are just enjoying some time with him at the moment but I know he'll be here man just be cool".

"I can't jack you forget today is saturday and plus summer has started too". "so that means a lot of people are gonna want to be in the park and hang out and shit".

Jack turned over to sam and stuck his tongue out at him as Corey intervened "oh come on you guys cut it out he will be here, just wait a litt-, Corey was cut off when a football hit him in the chest causing him to fall over.

"aww damn did I hit the little pussy too bad" the boys then looked over to see a overweight boy with grey hair and glasses wearing a gold and blue shirt and green shorts walking over to them. Dillon face palmed himself as he knew that voice, "leave us alone richard were not here to mess with you" dillon said to him in a medium tone.

Richard only growled at his remark and walked over to him and grabbed him by his shirt "and why should I not mess with you little fucks huh!, Since summer is now here that means I get to have all the fun I want in fucking with you pussy fags!". Dillon only looked into his green eyes and spitted into his face causing Richard to drop him and giving dillon time to hide from the unnatural fuckery,"ah you little shit!, I'm gonna break all your fucking bones when I find you!". Before he could run he felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned around to see who tapped him, a hard punch was thrown to his face making him fall face first into a tree.

As he looked up at his attacker he immediately saw who had hit him "not you" said as he got back to his feet. The boys all smiled when they saw clayton grinning at Richard still balling up his fist, "yea that's right fat ass it's me!, Now what were you gonna go and do to my cousin fat ass?" he asked as his left hand started to go for his sword on his back.

Richard then saw him reach for his sword as he went to grab his football and walk past Clayton, but as he walked past him he put his hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear "you think your so strong with that sword huh bitch". Clayton only smiled darkly as he whispered back to him, "carful they could stab you in the back" just as he finished his sentence he quickly backed away from Richard and drew his Yamato katana over his head and cut his left eye and glasses in two.

Richard screamed in pain as he put his hand over his left eye and saw on the ground that his glasses were cut in two. "come on guys let's go before he recovers" clayton said as he walked away from Richard, they all smiled at what Clayton did, dillon had the biggest smile out of all of them. He always wanted to do that to Richard for all the bullying that he suffered from him at school. He ran over to the group and walked beside his older cousin with joy but they all heard Richard yell at clayton, " THIS ISN'T OVER YOU BASTERED!, I SWEAR I WILL GET YOU BACK AND WHEN I DO YOUR DEAD!" hearing that from Richard caused dillon to shiver a bit in fear but as he looked up at clayton he saw him flip him off as they walked out of the park.

Max then turned to clayton as his smile then faded into an uneasy look on his face "dude you know that he is really gonna get you back for breaking his glasses and cutting his left eye man", Clayton only huffed "so what, he had no right to mess with you guys at all". "besides were family and we must always protect this family no matter what or die trying". Max just looked at him as he then turned his head "I swear you and those crappy words of motivation", Clayton just rolled his eyes as jack tapped his shoulder.

"hey Clayton?"

"yea?"

"what took you so long to get to the park you always get there before us?"

"I was busy"

Sam then turned to him "with what admiring rainbow dash with your family of bronies?" he snickered a bit

Clayton blushed madly as he glared back at sam "w-what no!, if you MUST know I was at the star fire rave club and I asked the owner of the club if we could go and hang out there tonight, and he said that he'll be happy to let us hang out there for free when ever we want", everyone in the group had there mouths drop the star fire club was one of the most popular and very very expensive rave clubs to get into unless you had a VIP pass of course. The only problem with getting one is that they costed $78 bucks to even get one, all the boys then hugged Clayton as tight as they all could.

Dillon shouted "thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Clayton tried to speak but he couldn't because of the lack of oxygen from the hug, when jack let go of him they all did the same. Max simply rubbed his head "heh heh sorry clayton".

Clayton finally got some air and looked at him "it's ok I would do the same thing, but for now let's go have some fun shall we boys" The boys all nodded before heading to the club.

STAR FIRE CLUB 4:58 pm

The club was blasting with music and lights and people mostly teens were dancing and grinding on each other, Clayton watched his fellow friends dance there heads off while he was leaning back on the wall smiling at them. Max was dancing away from the group a bit not with his mind too much into the music and accidentally bumped into someone making them fall.

Max then looked down at the person he knocked down was a girl and gasped "oh my god I'm so sorry for knocking you over, are you ok?, he kneeled down and held out his hand to her. She looked up into his eyes with her purple eyes and max then felt like she was looking into his mind, she reached for his hand and gently took hold of it and he pull her up gently back to her feet.

"sorry I was too much into the music" max said sheepishly as he blush a bit in embarrassment, the girl only giggled at his apology and smiled at him "it's ok I'm not hurt or anything but thank you for helping me up..ummm". He held out his hand in front of her "max" he said with a smile "my name is max, and who might you be?" the girl then put her hand threw her purple long hair as she then dusted off her purple short sleeve shirt and purple shorts as she grabbed for his hand, my name is iris it's a pleasure to meet you max".

Max blushed as he smiled "the pleasure is all mine iris" he said as he kissed her hand making her blush red as a rose. "um well if it's ok with you iris I would like to know if you would like to stay at my house for the night, I mean if that is ok with you I mean?". Iris blushed more at his offer and smiled "yes I would like that very much max", as soon as max could speak he looked over at his friends who were cheering him on, and started lip sing "kiss the girl" making Clayton chuckle a bit as he still watched from the wall.

As the party ended for the night all the boys walked to max's suv and got in except for Clayton and dillon who got on his cousin's chopper and waved to the guys before heading out, as they saw the two leave max then got inside his car and drove his friend's home to there houses. As he dropped off jack and sam only Him, Corey, and iris were left in the car as they drove into the driveway of there house.

Corey got out first and walked to the front door to be meet by there father who taped his foot when he saw the boys. "you two got home late I see" there father said with a calm voice, Corey then patted his father on the chest "yea old man we did sorry if we made you worry about us, Clayton got us into the star fire club for free". There father then raised an eyebrow at him "and how in gods name did he pull that off?" max walked into the house with iris behind him. There father saw the two and snickered "and I take he helped you with this as well huh maxwell?", max groaned when he heard his father call him by his full name.

"ugh no old man, this was all me" he then turned to iris "hey old man, is it ok if iris can spend the night over here with us please?", there father rubbed his grey beard in thought never once had max or Corey been with a girl in well ever and seeing this now in front of his eyes was a very wonderful thing to him. He sighed happily and nodded "well why not after all it's only a sleep over, it's not like you two are gonna do anything else" he finished his sentence with a wink making the two blush. Corey then face-palmed and looked at his father "come on old man max is only 19 and still a virgin, sex is one thing that he would not be good at".

Max just stood there twitching madly as iris broke the awkward moment, "w-well that is what we will not be doing I promise you". Corey and there father nodded in agreement max was not like other men out only looking for just sex all the time, he was extremely smart and he always loved to read on his spare time. But he wanted to find a girl that would have the same tastes as him and that is why he turned to my little pony and fell in love with twilight sparkle, because that was the kind of woman or pony that he wanted in his life.

As there father then looks at the clock and turns to then he snaps his fingers signaling then that they all should get some rest. Corey, max, and iris all head upstairs and go into there room and close the door.

As soon as they hear there father sleeping in his room Iris sits on max's bed and looks at his collection of twilight sparkle ponies making her smile and looks over to his brother Corey's posters of rarity. "wow rarity would love him to death if she saw this" iris thought as she looked at max who was sitting on the floor next to the bed, she then pokes max's arm making him turn his attention to her.

He looked up at her into her purple eyes that seemed to draw him into a trace "yes iris what's up?" he asked her. She then looked at him with a worried look on her face, "umm max would you umm...believe me if I told you that I'm not what you think that I am?". He blinked at what she said and scratched his brown spiky hair "what do you mean iris?" he was still puzzled by her words, she then sadly sighed and got off the bed and sat in front of him.

"allow me to show you what I mean" she then started to glow a purple aurora around her body and started to change, her hands started to turn into hoofs, her body then shifted and formed into a purple pony like body, her legs then formed into back hoofs as her tail which was as the same color as her hair came out, and her face formed into a muzzle and a purple horn was showing on the top of her head.

Max's mouth dropped at what he saw before his very own eyes, the pony that he had loved was in his house in front of his own eyes. The purple pony then began to speak to him "my real name is twilight sparkle and I am a pony from ponyville" she said with a smile, max didn't know what to do after herring twilight speak to him expect faint right in front of her.

Twilight then jumped at his action "max!" she shouted but he was knocked out, "oh dear looks like I will have to do some explaining to him when he comes to".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: introductions and a new home

"uhhh...what happened?. I thought for a moment that I saw twilight sparkle in my house and she was talking to me" max says as he starts to come to from passing out.

"sorry bro but no it was not a dream"

He then looks over to his Corey and his eyes almost fall out of there sockets as he sees his brother stroke rarity's mane gently with his hand, he then looks over to his right to see a bunch of cartoon ponies in there room.

Twilight then trots over to him a bit making max back away a little bit in fear.

She sees this as she then looks down at the floor "max...I know that this maybe hard to believe. But please try to understand that we-", she was cut off when she felt him grab her in his arms and hug her lovingly.

"hard to believe! Twilight this is the best thing to ever happen to me!" he said to her shedding small tears on her purple main, twilight was shocked by this a bit. She never thought that he would react like this let alone hug her the way he did, in her mind she was happy and she was happy that he was happy.

She then rested her head on his shoulder and sighed happily "oh max I'm so happy that your not afraid or anything" she said as she broke the hug. He looked at her she looked just as she did in the show but a little bigger that he thought, as he stood up he saw that she reached his half his legs.

Max then turned to his brother and titled his head at him, "wait Corey how come your ok with this?. I mean I thought you would be freaking out and stuff?" his big brother only smiled at him as he stopped stroking rarity's mane. As he stopped rarity noticed this and pouted at him "aww darling. Why did you stop that felt so relaxing on my mane" said fluttering her eyelashes at him hoping that he would stroke her mane again.

Corey knew what she was doing and only waged his finger at her "ah ah ah rarity. I know what your trying to pull but that will not work with me my dear hehe", rarity stopped fluttering her eyelashes at him and raised her head up in a snobbish way. The sight that rarity did only made Corey chuckle a bit be for he cleared his throat, "ahem I know that you have a lot of questions to ask bro so I will let twilight explain them to you as she did to me" he then looked over at twilight who was sitting at max's side. As she heard him say her name she instantly looked up at max "ah yes as I almost forgot to tell you, but yes as your brother said there is a reason to why we are all here max. Princess celestia has been wanting to learn about this planet for quite some time, and she has been sending some ponies do see what they can learn about this planet called...umm what was it called again?".

Max leaned down and tapped her "earth" he said to her, "ah yes earth thank you max".

"it's ok twilight"

"well she sent the 6 of us here to learn many things about the inhabits that live on this planet and so far the only two people that we have learned about is you and Corey", she finished.

Max was stunned to hear that princess celestia has been watching over earth for some time. And now she sends her start student onto there planet to learn more about human life, the thought of this made max smile a bit as he began to think of how many times that he had wished for this to happen to him. Twilight then poked his chest with her hoof "umm max are you ok?" he looked at her and shook his head, "huh? What? Oh yea I'm ok twilight I was just thinking".

She then tilted her head a bit "what were you thinking about?".

"oh it's nothing really. Just spacing out is all" he chuckled nervously.

She then raised an eyebrow before forgetting about it "well anyway. Max I would like for you to meet my friends" she said as she pointed her hoof at her friends who were still siting in the Corner, looking around at the room. she pointed to applejack first "this here is applejack" applejack then trotted up to max and held out her hoof to him.

Howdy there partner put y'er there "she said in a southern accent, max touched her hoof with his hand and she shook him rapidly almost making him sick. "n-nice t-to m-meet y-you" he tried to say clearly as applejack shook his hand. As she stopped he then held his head with his hands trying keep himself from being sick, twilight then pointed to pinky pie who was smiling widely. "over here is pinky pie" pinky pie then bounced right up to max's face and started blasting him with questions.

"hi I'm pinky pie. Who are you?. Are you friendly?. Oh oh do you like parties? Cuz I like parties too. Why are your hoofs so different?. Do you have friends?. Do your friends like parties too?. Maybe we should have a huge- pinky pie's mouth was mumbling under twilight's hoof as she stopped her from talking.

"pinky pie please we will get to questions later ok" twilight said to her as she took her hoof from her mouth.

"okie dokie" she said as she hopped back to the corner.

She then pointed at rarity "and this is rarity", rarity then trotted away from Corey and over to max "hello max it is a pleasure to meet you darling" she said in a British tone as she bowed her head a bit then came back up, max only rubbed the back of his neck "the pleasure is all mine rarity" he said as rarity smiled and trotted back over to Corey's side. "man Corey must love her a lot because I really don't see it" he thought to himself as he the saw twilight look over at rainbow dash. "and here is rainbow dash", rainbow dash then flew up to max's face and stared at him a bit before holding out her hoof to him " hey ya I'm rainbow dash the fastest flyer in all of equestria!" she said with pride as he shook her hoof and smirked a bit and snickered at her. She saw this and raised an eyebrow at him "hey what's so funny?".

Max stopped smirking and snickering to speak "sorry about that it's well. You kinda remind me of a certain someone who acts just like you in every way. And let me tell you he is also 20% cooler just like you", rainbow dash grinned and smiled joyfully hearing this "there is someone who is 20% cooler just like me?. No way?". Where is he so I can meet him?. Is he just as cool looking as me?".

Max only smiled to himself as he thought of Clayton and how much the two were just alike in every way, he then looked at the last pony who was hiding her face behind her pink hair as her looked at max a bit then looked at the floor then back at him. "and lastly this is fluttershy" twilight said to max as fluttershy looked at max shyly, "oh umm...h-hello max" she said quietly as she could. Max only smiled at her "it's nice to meet you fluttershy. I think my friend dillon and you would get along just nicely".

Fluttershy then raised her head after hearing max's friends name, "o-oh a-and who is dillon?. Umm...you don't mind me a-asking?" she said still hiding her face with her hair. "he is a friend of mine that you will meet very soon. In fact I think that I should call them up to let them come over and take you girls home with them. How does that sound?".

All of the girls faces lit up with joy at the idea until pinky pie started bouncing up and down " yayyyyyyy!. We get to stay with max's friends. This is Gonna be so much fun" she said still bouncing up and down overjoyed, Corey then grabbed his cellphone and started to call up the rest of there friends to come over to the house.

JACK'S HOUSE 12:06 am

jack was laying down in his bed looking up at the celling unable to sleep, he had a dream about his parents again, the same dream that had been haunting him for 15 years of his life ever since they passed away. He was sighing and staring at the blue celling until his train of thought was broken by the sound of his phone going off next to him, he grabbed it and saw that it was Corey he answered it.

"yea?"

"dude come over here right away"

"why?. What's going on?"

"a surprise that's what"

Jack didn't get what he was saying until he heard someone on the other side of the phone shout.

"oh boy a surprise!. Oh I love surprises. What is it?. Is it something yummy like a cake. Or is it a- Corey stopped pinky pie from talking as jack then raised an eyebrow on the other side of the phone.

"who was that?"

"your surprise that your gonna be getting once you get your ass over here"

"ok just let me get a jacket on and I will be there"

Jack then hung up the phone and got up out of his bed to put on his gap hoodie and converse shoes and proceed to walk out of his room and turn on all the lights, just as he was about to walk out the front door he looked at the fireplace and saw a portrait of his mother and father smiling, he smiled at them it was the only thing that he cherished in the house more than anything. As he looked at the portrait for 3 minutes he then opened up his front door and closed it, as he then walked to his parents jeep parked outside on the street. He got inside and pressed the start engine button since since the jeep didn't have an ignition slot because his mother got the jeep custom made to have a start engine button because his family had a very bad habit of losing the car keys, he fixed up the mirrors and made sure that no one was driving as he then drove off to his friends house in the middle of the night.

SAM'S HOUSE

Sam was sitting in the den watching ghost hunters as his mother was in her room reading a book, his father was away on a business for a while and would return next month. Sam was eating some popcorn and watching his show when his house phone went off, he got up to see who was calling.

"Baxter residence"

"get over here asap sam"

"corey hey man what's going on?"

"hey sam. Hey listen I need you over her on the double"

"what's wrong?"

"oh nothing. Just a surprise"

"I will be right over in a flash"

He hung up the house phone and walked to his mother's room and knocked on her door. His mother stopped reading and looked at her son with a smile.

"yes Samuel?"

"hey mom I need to go over Corey and max's house"

She looked at him with worry "oh my. Did something. Happen to there father?. Are they hurt?", sam shook his head "no mom. In fact Corey said that he has a surprise for me". His mother tilted her head in confusion "he has a surprise for you?. Hmm I wonder what it could be?". He shrugged "beats me. Anyway can I go over there to find out what it is please?", his mother sighed and nodded at him. He smiled brightly "thanks mom your the best" he said as he ran to the kitchen to grab the keys to his hummer and run outside and climbed in and started his vehicle up and hit his foot on the gas and zoomed out of the drive through.

COREY AND MAX'S HOUSE

Meanwhile back at the house as Corey was about to call Clayton and dillon until he heard a revving sound outside the house, making fluttershy jump and hide under the beanbag chair. Max then heard the sound outside and got up and looked out his window to see Clayton and dillon both get off the chopper and walk up to the front door. Fluttershy then poked her head out of the beanbag chair shivering in fear, "w-what w-was that noise?" she asked max who then turned from the window and walked over to the door out of the room. "that fluttershy was the sound of you and rainbow dashes ride home" he said as he open the door and gently closed it so he didn't wake up his old man. As he left the girls with Corey applejack then put her hoof to her chin.

"ride home?. What in the hay is he talkin about twilight?" she said to twilight as she could only shrug, "I don't know applejack?. But whatever it he meant by that must have something to do with rainbow dash and fluttershy". Applejack only sighed in frustration trying to understand just what max had meant, as max walked down the stairs and up to the front door, opened it up to reveille a very pissed off Clayton and black eyed dillon holding his swollen eye.

Max's mouth dropped at the sight of his eye "holy shit dillon!. What happened to you?!" dillon only said one word to him "mom", max then knew who gave him the black eye "what why?. What happened this time?". Clayton then started to cool down a bit as he spoke " he forgot his cellphone in your car and that stupid bitch hit him for leaving his phone in the car. And started talking down at him making him cry as she was telling him to stop crying like a pussy. So I dropped kicked her and stomped on her hand and took dillon away from her and now she won't stop calling me asking for her son back!", max just shook his head in disappointment they all knew that clayton's aunt Tracy and his uncle reggie were a piece of shit and hated by clayton's family. And they knew that this was going on at his house but they couldn't do anything about it because she was his son and they could not press charges against them at all. As max stepped back for Clayton and dillon to enter, dillon sat on the couch and saw his cell phone on the coffee table as he then picked it up and put it in his pocket.

Max then closed the door and turned to them "well I'm real sorry about that buddy" dillon looked at max "it's okay max. I just wish I could be like my cousin and stand up to her. I really wanna be like you Clayton", Clayton leaned back on the wall and smiled a bit at him "it's ok dillon and I told you can just call me bro". Dillon started to smile a bit he knew that Clayton and him were close but there bond was much stronger than that and almost nothing could break it, max then broke the silence "well if you want something to make you feel better man. I Have just the thing for you to take home with you" he said to him making dillon look at him with a look of counfusion.

"what is it?" he asked, he then shouted up to the room but not too loud to wake up there father. "fluttershy!. Rainbow dash!. You two can come down now" Clayton raised up his kamina sunglasses and gave max a glare that could burn right threw the sun, "dude come on!. Don't fuck with my cousin like that!" he said getting a little mad. Max only stuck his tongue out at him making Clayton flip him off, as he put his hand back to his side he looked at the end of the steps and his eyes widened along with his cousins, they both saw the two cartoon ponies come downstairs and stand near the steps.

Fluttershy looked down at the floor as dillon got up from his seat and kneeled down to her as he put his hand on her head. "fluttershy. Is that really you ?" he put his hand on her making her make a jump a bit, he smiled at her "don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you. I would never hurt you or anypony". She then looked up at him and she saw his smile and she started to smile a bit, as she then looked at his black eye. "oh my goodness what happened to you?" she asked him as she gently pointed at his eye dillon turned his face away from her "I...I don't wanna talk about it" he said in a sad voice, she nodded at him and flew up to his face and smiled at him a bit. "well don't you worry. I'll make sure that it gets better" she said in her kind voice making dillon smile more.

Clayton was still staring at his cousin in disbelief but his stare was soon broken as he saw a cyan pony trot in front of him staring at him. He looked at the rainbow haired mare and rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't in some kind of dream or anything, but when he finished he still saw her as he then kneeled down to her and held out his hand to her. Max then decided to speak "well rainbow dash that is the guy I told you about who is 20% cooler just like you" he finished with a grin, rainbow dash looked at Clayton as her eyes started to widen like they did when she saw the wonderbolts in episode 16. "oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh" was all she said as she then tackled him to the floor in a hug, "you look so cool!. You look almost as cool as daring doo!" she said with excitement in her voice making him blush and show off his cocky grin.

He then got to his feet with her in his arms "well rainbow dash. I would not have been this cool if It wasn't for you" he said, she then looked at him with a suspicious look on her face"hey?. How do you know who I am?" she asked him jabbing her hoof on his chest, "well rainbow dash you really do exist in our world. But only as a television show were humans think that ponies like you two are only a myth". Rainbow dash blinked at him "what's a television?" she asked him as he looked at her with a smile "I will tell you once we get to my house" he then messes up her hair gently making her push his hand away as she blushed a bit, max then heard his bedroom door open and looked to the stairs to see his brother and the other ponies come down. Corey then saw dillon and Clayton and smiled as he saw the two hold onto there favorite cartoon ponies.

"so it looks like you guys have gotten alone nicely I see" he then winks at the four making them look away trying to hide there blush. The group then hears two cars outside and heard the two car doors shut as a knock on the door was then heard, max then opened the door to see jack and sam.

"ah good your hear come on in" max said as he closed the front door a bit, as they both walked in they both dropped there mouths at what they saw, jack then looked over and saw pinky pie grinning at them widely as she trotted over to the boys. "hi I'm pinky pie" she said with a happy voice making sam freak out, "holy fucking snowballs she talks!" was all sam could get out of his mouth before applejack then trotted over to sam and tapped his leg. Howdy there big fella" she said to him making sam shake his head. "this..this can't be real...it just can't be" before he could freak out again applejack then turned around and lifted her back hoofs and bucked him in the knee as he then fell down, jack simply chuckled at the scene as twilight then looked at applejack with an angry look on her face, "applejack!" she said as she turned to twilight.

"what?. I wanted to show him that we weren't a figment of his imagination" she said as she looked at him to get up. Jack then looked down at pinky pie who was still smiling at him, "so...this is my surprise huh Corey?" jack said tapping his foot. Corey then looked at him with a grin "yes it is jack. Now you have someone to stay with you at you house now" he said as he gave him a wink which made him roll his eyes.

jack then picked up pinky pie and held her in his arms "well I love my surprise" he said making pinky pie smile even more, "yay!. I'm jack's surprise!" she said with glee. Twilight and max then looked at each other then back at the group as max cleared his throat "well I know that you guys want an expiation about this. but it's getting late and I will have to tell you all in the morning ok guys?" the boys all nodded in unison, as twilight then spoke "oh before I forget. I Need to give you all these" she said as she then made her horn start to glow a purple aurora and a flash of light came reviling six silver bracelets, she then handed each person a bracelet "these bracelets will give us turn us into humans freely. So that we can fit in around here" the boys put the bracelets in there pockets and then started to leave and go home, as they all left only Corey, rarity, max, and twilight were left downstairs.

Max then yawned as he then walked upstairs with the others following him back into the room as his brother closed the door behind him.

SAM'S HOUSE

sam pulled up into the driveway with applejack in the passengers seat as he got out he then opened the other side of the door for her to get out. She hoped out and landed on her hoofs "thanks sam" sam nods "no problem", as sam closes the door to the hummer they then reach the front door and open it. As he opens the front door he sees that all the lights are off in the house. He then picks applejack up and carries her into his room and shuts and locks his door, "what in the hay was that about sam?" she asked him. Sam then turns on his lamp and looks at her " because I don't want my mom to see a cartoon pony in the house. I don't want her to kick you out applejack", applejack was smiling hearing this." ya don't want me to leave yer side huh Sugercube?" she said in a teasing way.

Sam only smiled at her comment "no applejack I really don't want you to leave" he said as he walked over to his closet and pulled out a sleeping bag and laid it onto the floor. She then got on it and laid down putting her cowboy hat on the side of her, sam smiled at her as he saw her then drift off to sleep as he then took off his shoes and got into bed and turned off his lamp.

JACK'S HOUSE

Jack and pinky pie arrived at his house, as jack turned off the engine pinky pie looked at what jack had pressed. "hey Jackie wacky?" she said smiling at the nickname she had just given him, jack turned to pinky pie "yes pinky?".

"what was that thing you pressed?"

"oh that was the engine button"

"what's that?. Is it some kind of cupcake maker?" she said thinking about it.

He smiled back at her a bit "nope. It's what I press to turn off the car"

"ohhhhhh okie dokie then" she said as she bounced out of her seat and onto the grass up to the house.

Jack took off his seatbelt and walked up to his house to see pinky pie hop up and down waiting for him, as he reached the door he opened with his house key and closed the door behind him.

"I'm home mom and dad" he said to the family portrait above the fireplace. Pinky pie looked at the large picture and smiled, "are these your parents?" she asked him. He stood next to her side as they both looked at the portrait, "yes pinky they are. They were the best parents I ever had".

She then looked at him confused "what do you mean by that?", he then looked down at her "I will tell you later. Promise". She looked up at him still "pinky promise?" she asked him the words that he knew that she would ask him.

He then raised up his right hand "cross my heart and hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye" he said as he smacked his right with his hand "ow", pinky pie then hugged his leg and smiled more "yay!" she shouted.

DILLON'S HOUSE

as Clayton was driving his chopper threw the streets he looked over and saw his cousins house and drove up into the driveway. As he turned off the motorcycle and put it on the kick stand he looked at rainbow dash as she was admiring his chopper. "hey rainbow dash. Is it okay if you stay and watch my motorcycle for me?", rainbow dash nodded at him as she was looking all over the bike. Dillon who was holding fluttershy in his arms who was sleeping smiled at her as he gently woke her up, she opened up her big green eyes at him and yawned "oh a-are we here already?" she asked him.

Dillon nodded at her "yes fluttershy we are here but I need you to do me a favor please", she looked at him "what is it?" she asked in her sweet voice. "I need you to fly above my house until I give you the signal to come inside" he said to her, "ok dillon" she then flies out of his arms and over the roof of the house. Dillon then walks up to the front door were clayton is standing and gulps. But Clayton puts his hand on his shoulder and smiles at him making a small amount of his fear go away.

Just then the boys hear the other side of the door open and Clayton quickly grits his teeth in rage at the sight of his worthless aunt Tracy. His aunt looks at him with a cold and evil look on her face "so you decided to bring back my son after you kidnapped him from me and tried to assault me huh?", she said to him in a uncaring way. "just be happy I didn't cut your fucking hand off bitch" Clayton said with a dark tone in his voice, his aunt then pointed at him "you watch your mouth you little shit! As much as I do for you and my older sister! You should respect me more! And not be such a smartass all the time! Not to mention looking like a fucking bum all the damn time! You aight to be a shamed of yourself looking any kind of way! How else are gonna get a woman if you keep looking like filth all the fucking time! And cleaning yourself up for once!" she yelled at him.

She then turned to dillon and yelled at him "and as for you dillon! I don't ever want you to do what you did tonight do you hear me dammit!" she said as she smacked him across the face making a large bruise on his face appear, as he then walked inside the house to his room.

As Clayton saw his cousin walk inside the house, he caught his aunt getting ready to slap him as well as he then pulled out his yamato sword out from behind his back and cut her hand open making her scream in pain. "ah! You little fucking asswhole! Why I ought to-" she stopped talking as he pointed his katana at her neck.

"you ought to what bitch. Try and hit me like you do my cousin every single day just because your divorced and his dad isn't worth shit and doesn't want anything to do with him. You may be able to get away with treating dillon like worthless shit in your house. But if you even think about hitting me like you were about to do a minute ago. I will gladly kill your ass for FREE!" he said with rage as he walked off the front porch and put his katana away, as he turned around to face her with a cold dark glare.

"and for your information you stupid bitch. I have a girl. I just don't run my mouth like you do all the fucking time" he said as she slammed the front door and got on his chopper and drove off. While inside his room dillon walked over to his window and waved his hand for fluttershy to come inside, she flew down into his window and landed on his bed.

She looked at him with concern in his eyes "d-dillon what was that all about outside?. I mean...if you wanna talk about it that is. It's ok if you don't want to I understand" she said looking away shyly, dillon then sat to her and looked at her "my mother is a monster. She is my bro's aunt and she is the opposite of my bro's mother. Where my mom is always putting me down and always beating me up because my dad left us and wants nothing to do with me. She always called me a mistake and no matter what do I'm always beaten up and being put down for everything everyday. It's been that way since i was little" dillon finishes tearing up a bit.

Fluttershy looks at him and starts to tear up as well, "that's horrible. Nopony or anypony should suffer like that. Not ever" she said as she put her hoofs around him, making him smile a little bit "thanks fluttershy. You really know how to make me feel better" he said to her making her blush a little bit. He then puts her on his lap and held her in his arms lovingly as she laid her head into his chest.

CLAYTON'S HOUSE

as Clayton was speeding off on the road rainbow dash was holding her hoofs around his waist so as to not fall off the bike. As they were speeding she then decided to break the silence "so what was all that yelling about at your cousins place?" she asked him. Clayton replied "just family matters nothing more" they then arrived at his home as he stopped half way in the driveway and turned off his chopper. As they got off the bike rainbow dash flew next to his side as they stopped at the front door, clayton turned to her. "now rainbow dash I'm going to warn you now that once you walk into this house my family is going to love and tolerate the shit out of you". Rainbow dash looked at Clayton with a serious look and nodded, as he nodded back he pulled out his house key and opened the door "after you my dear" he said making her giggle a bit as she flew into the house. As he shut the door behind him he saw his parents watching tv in the den, he smirked as he then began to speak "mom. Dad I'm home. And I brought our future daughter in law home with me as well" he said with a sly grin across his face making rainbow dash stick her tongue out at him. His father then paused the tv "hey bud welcome home. And what do you mean by you brought our futu-" he stopped talking as he the stared wide eyed at the flying cyan pony in the house.

"hun what's wrong?" clayton's mother said looking worried at his father. "look behind you" his father said with a hint of joy in his voice, his mother turned around and she had her mouth drop at what she saw."what the? How the? What in the world?" was all she could say, "mom. Dad. I'd like for you both to me rainbow dash. Rainbow dash these are my parents" Clayton said to her.

Rainbow dash scratched the back of her head with her hoof as she chuckled nervously. "hehe hi it's very nice to meet the both of you" she said sheepishly as clayton's parents go up from there seats and did the one thing that she didn't expect: hug her.

His mother broke the hug crying in joy "oh my god. Hunny our prayers have been answered. Rainbow dash is here . In our world. Oh this is so wonderful" she said, his father nodded in agreement with her as he then turned to his son. "how in the world did this happen bud?" his father asked him, Clayton smiled at his parents reactions to rainbow dash "well you guys. She is not the only one here. The whole main six are here as well" he said with pride, his parents then looked at him puzzled "the whole main six are here. Were are they?" his mother asked him. "with my other brony family of course" he said making his father stop hugging rainbow dash and look at him with a serious face, "and I take it that fluttershy is with your cousin?" he said in a serious tone.

This make clayton's face turn from a smile to shock he forgot that not only was dillon in danger of his own mother, but fluttershy was as well. "crap I forgot all about tracy" he said as his father put his hand on his shoulder "well. Let's hope that dillon knows how to use that windmill shriken that you bought him for Christmas last year on her if she ever lays a single finger on fluttershy" he said to him making his mother chuckle a bit.

Clayton sighed and nodded at his father before walking past him and taking rainbow dash out of his mothers arms making her pout like a kid. Clayton and rainbow dash laughed at seeing that "well were gonna go get some sleep. Will see you two in the morning" rainbow dash said to his parents happily, "ok you two goodnight and Clayton be sure to wear protection if you two are gonna be up all night ok" his father said with a thumbs up making the two blush madly as they closed the door. As soon as Clayton turned on his celling light rainbow dash then got out of his arms and flew to his bed, "woah!. Your room is so cool!" she said looking at his posters and tv stand holding his playstation 3 on it. He smiled as he then walked into the bathroom to change into his pajamas, as he was getting changed rainbow dash looked at the wall next to the bathroom and saw his Yamato katana.

"hey clayton" rainbow dash asked him as he walked out of the bathroom in his room shirtless making her blush wildly as she then brushed it off.

"what is that thing?"

"oh that. Well rainbow dash is my katana"

"what is a katana"

"a blade that cuts things. Mostly our own kind"

"why do you carry it with you then?"

"so I can use it to protect the people and ponies that I love the most".

Rainbow dash didn't know what to say after hearing that, all she did was stare at his half naked body and his Yamato sword and thought about him using it without a shirt started to make her blush extremely. Clayton then walked over to the bed and placed his kamina glasses on his night stand next to him, as he then got under the covers rainbow dash got in under the covers with him. He looked at her into her big red eyes and smiled at her as he then sealed his arm around her and pulled her close to him making her blush more. "goodnight rainbow dash" he whispered to her sweetly "goodnight Clayton" she whispered back to him as she rested her head on his shoulder and held onto his right arm.

GOVERNMENT HQ- 6:00 am

Meanwhile inside the building downstairs in the basement three men were standing next to a large metal ring in the wall. One of the men spoke "shall I start the machine for him to arrive black haze?", the other man who had on a white long sleeve shirt, black work business pants, long white hair and a mustache known as black haze gently nodded at him to do so "yes vanish. If you may please".

Vanish smiled darkly as he then flipped the switch causing the metal ring to open and show a blue and black energy aurora inside, once it was opened the metal ring then shot out a strange creature onto the ground. As it rose up to look around to see it's surroundings. The third man who was was wearing an all black suit and had black spiky hair walked up to the creature and smiled at it "welcome lord discord".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: oh god not that

GOVERNMENT HQ- may 18

It was morning in the quiet working office building in the the center of new port city. As the men and women were doing there work in peace, there boss lucy came threw the glass doors to the front desk.

A receptionist saw her and greeted her kindly.

"hello ms. Lucy. Wonderful day that we are having" she finished with a smile.

Lucy only twitched at the word "wonderful", she was never really a morning person nor was she ever going to be. She only huffed at her as she then rested her hand down on the front desk showing off her gold engraved bracelet with black words in the center of it saying " to our loving daughter lucifer". She glanced at the word lucifer as she then remembered her young baby brother Clayton had asked the jeweler to put it in there when she got it for her 16th birthday, she smiled at it as she was exactly what it said she was and she would never change that.

Lucy was out of her train of thought when the receptionist pulled up her name and nodded for her to go inside so she could start her day. As Lucy started to walk past her she grinned as she saw the elevator and stepped inside and hit the 50th floor button as the doors then started to close.

While she was inside the quiet elevator she then pulled up her purple sleeve on her left arm to revile a bunch of names crossed out in black ink, this was know by her family as lucy's bad luck boyfriend list. Every time she tried to date a man she would always drive them away with her personality, as she loved to see other people suffer and cause chaos wherever she went. This made the local boys shun her and never want to be near her, this also made the other girl's make rumors about her saying that she was " not normal" or a "monster".

The boys that avoided her when she was young she didn't care about it that much as she always loved to pick on her little brother for fun when they were young, as for the rumors from the girls she grinned and enjoyed being called what they called her. As It only made her smile more in a very dark way, this made everyone worry except her parents as they saw her as a "child falling into the darkness that could never be brought into the light". She didn't care if her parents loved her or not or even if they were happy about being the chief of one the most powerful governments in the world as long as she could cause war and chaos that was all that mattered to her.

As the elevator dinged to the 50th floor Lucy waited for the doors to open up, as they did she saw the same three men from last week in the war room, Lucy growled at them as she walked out of the elevator and into a wide oval office with glass windows, a japanse setting, a huge painting of discord on the left hand side doing an uncle sam pose, and a desk in the center of the room with an engraving of gold bold letters on front of it saying "I run this bitch", and a greatsword on the side of the desk.

As she walked passed the men and over to her desk she then sat in her seat and kicked her legs up ontop of the desk and pointed to the elevator in the oval room. "now boys if you don't mind for now. I would like for the three of you to get the fuck out of here And let me think!. And don't even bother calling me because I will call you back up here when I need one of you. Now get!" she said in the most vile tone as the three men did as she asked and left into the elevator.

As she was all alone she then sighed and looked a photo of discord and smiled at it. "ugh...why can't you be here next to me right now? You would make me feel so happy if I could just see you right now" she said as she then placed her finger on the photo and smiled darkly as she then bit her lip, "mmm...oh just think of all the chaotic things we could do together. Just you and me" she whispered in a sexual tone that made her lick her lips. as she was admireing the photo, a camera inside the photo of discord was watching her act the way she did.

On the other side of it was discord listening to every single word that she had said as he smiled bitting his lion thumb at her words, "well well. It looks like someone has the hots for little old me" he said making a small blush on his face appear, he then sighed in frustration "oh how long must I wait to meet this human? It is already clear that she is in love with old discord" he said with pride in his voice.

"that is because we don't want you to mess up my lord" said a man from the other side of the room, "we do want you to become her love interest, but only when the time is right". Soon two other shadows came out of the darkness and into the dim light reviling one dark blue alicorn and a white alicorn with a clock over his body. Discord turned to the two with a frown, "and how long will this take?" he said. The man then walked out from the shadows and transformed his body into his black alicorn form. "we will let you show yourself tomorrow my lord. But you need be presentable to her.

Discord then raised his eyebrow at him "and how do I do that vanish?" he asked him.

Vanish then made his black horn glow and made a silver ring appear, "by wearing this ring. You shall look just like a human. And It will only wear off if you take off the ring at anytime" he said as he then levitated the ring to his master. Discord looked at the ring with glee as he then placed the ring on his eagle hand with his lion hand, as he slipped it on his whole body then started to change in a flash of green light.

As the green light disappeared the three alicorns smiled at there masters new appearance the dark blue alicorn then levitated a mirror in from the wall and in front of discord. He spoke "well my lord. What do you think?" he asked him, discord looked into the mirror and saw that he had looked like, he had a buzz cut head, a white goatee, sweat pants, and a short sleeved red shirt on. Discord started posing in the mirror like a model, "this new form is not all that bad" he said as he kept posing "wait?. Can I still use my powers in this form black haze?" he asked him.

Black haze simply nodded at him as he took the mirror out of discord's view, as discord then looked back up at the large screen and chuckled a bit. "well. It looks like we can start to play the dating game!" he shouted.

COREY AND MAX's HOUSE

Max and Corey were asleep in there beds soundly. As Corey turned over to his right side his hand felt something...smooth, it was then he opened his eyes to see a sleeping rarity in his bed smiling. Corey blinked "how did she get into my bed without me knowing" he thought to himself, as he pondered this he then slowly got up and looked at his brother to see him in his bed and twilight at the foot of his bed. Corey could not help it but "dawww" at the seance that he saw making the two wake up.

As max and twilight got up they looked at each other and into one another's eyes, as they then both turned away hiding there blush. As twilight hopped out of max's bed max then cracked his neck and looked at his brother as he got out of the bed. "hey Corey" he said still sleepy.

"hey max"

Max then looked at rarity in his bed and looked back at him then back at rarity then at Corey.

"dude!"

"what?"

"please tell me that you didn't?"

"didn't do what?"

Max then pointed to rarity in his bed as Corey then looked to what max was pointing at, then turned back at max with a glare.

"dude! Why would I even think about doing that! That's sick!" said to him. "well Corey she IS in your bed with you. So maybe you did and maybe you didn't I don't know. But if so please take it somewhere else next time" max said as he crossed his arms.

Corey was about to protest until rarity started to wake up "ah good morning everypony. How did you all sleep?" rarity said as she then got out of Corey's bed and walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to freshen up thankfully there old man was gone.

Corey and max looked at each other and walked downstairs to the kitchen as twilight came out of the room and followed them downstairs. "what are you guys going to make for breakfast?" she asked them, the boys then turned to her and said in unison "waffles". Twilight then smiled as she then sat in the chair in the kitchen table and watched them cook, as she then heard a door close upstairs and turned to see rarity walk down the steps.

Rarity walked into the kitchen and sat in the chair next to twilight, "so darling. What is the agenda for today?" she said to her. Twilight then placed a hoof on her chin "well the first thing to do is tell everypony why we are here" she said to her as a plate of waffles was set in front of them.

Max then spoke "here you two go eat up" he said to them as he then sat next to twilight's left side on the kitchen table. She looked at the waffles and saw some syrup and butter on them, "wow these look yummy. Thank you max and corey" she said as she Took a bite at them. The boys nodded as Corey went to get the mail, as he looked on the coffee table he noticed a letter with the words "my star pupil" on the front of it.

"huh?" Corey said as he picked it up and looked at twilight "hey twilight" Corey said to her as she whipped her mouth with a napkin using her magic. "yes corey?" she said as she looked at him, he then waved the letter in his hands "it looks like you have some mail for you". She then looked confused as she then levitated the letter out of Corey's hand and opened it to see that the letter was from princess celestia.

"it's from the princess" she said as they all then walked up and stood behind twilight, "what does it say darling?" rarity asked her. Twilight then cleared her throat as she read the letter aloud:

Dear, twilight sparkle  
I have sent you this letter to see if you have interacted with any of the humans on earth. I have also come to inform you about a very sort of embarrassing little thing, it seems that when I sent you down on the planet I guess I may sent you near the start of mating season. I'm very sorry for sending you without looking at the date, I hope that you find a certain somepony or someone in this case that you can find to help you with your "upcoming urges". Again I am truly sorry about this and hope that you are able to take care of it as soon as possible.  
Sincerely,  
Princess celestia

Everyone just stood there silent with blank looks on there faces. Twilight then decided to break the silence, "m-mating season is coming soon". Max then gulped at the thought "oh mother of god" he said with a bleak expression on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: breaking the news

Max laid down on the couch in the living room reading over what the princess had sent to them in shock and fear. "mating season...oh man how in the world are we gonna all handle that? I don't wanna fuck a pony! That would be so sick!" he thought to himself as he read over the letter again.

Twilight and rarity were still in the kitchen thinking about what the letter said as well, "well...t-this was very unexpected" rarity said. Twilight looked over at her and nodded "I know. To think that the princess would even tell us about something so personal like that". She then laid her head on the table and sighed "ohhh what are going to do about this? Mating season in a few days. How are the six of us?" she stopped talking as she then shot her head up in fright. "oh celestia! I have to inform the others about this!" she shouted making max and Corey look at her with poker faces.

"Well...shit" the boys said in unison as Corey got out of the kitchen chair and walked to the house phone, max looked at him "dude what are you going to do with the house phone?" he asked him with his voice shaking a bit. Corey only looked at him with a nervous expression "what do you think? I'm gonna tell the rest of the group about this. Maybe one of them might have an idea on what to do" he said as he then started dialing a number into the phone.

Max could only hold his head down as he then started to think negative thoughts about how everyone would take this.

DILLON'S HOUSE

dillon was sleeping in his computer chair with a blanket over his body as fluttershy as asleep in his bed soundly. He was drooling on the key board until he herd his phone vibrate next to him. Picked it up and answered it " h-hello?" he said still tired, "hey dillon. Hey can you call Clayton and tell him to call the others for us? We have to tell you something important".

Dillon then rubbed his eyes a bit as he then answered "ok. I will call him" he said as he then hit the flash button and called up his cousin.

CLAYTON'S HOUSE

Clayton and rainbow dash were in the bed smiling in there sleep as they were still holding each other. Rainbow dash started to shiver a bit as clayton's celling fan was blowing cool air inside the room making his room feel like a freezer, she then started to move in closer and wrap her arms around his waist and nuzzle her head into his chest as a small smile started to show on her face as she heard his beating heart into her ear. Clayton's iPhone then started to play sweet tooths laugh from twisted metal, as Clayton then reached out to his night stand and grabbed it off the charger and put his phone to his ear.

"yea?" he mumbled from under his pillow, "hey bro what's up?" dillon said on his line. Clayton then opened his eyes slowly to see a smiling rainbow dash holding him, he smiled at her as he then whispered back to his cousin as to not wake her.

"hey dillon what's up? Did that ugly whore hurt you again?" he asked him in a whisper.

"no. Hey Corey called me. He said that he wants you to call the others for him"

"i'm sorry dillon but I can't"

"why not bro?"

" because I'm in cuddle mode at this Time"

Dillon then knew what he meant by that.

"soooo...you and rainbow are...cuddling in bed together?"

"yup"

"does my aunt know about this?"

"she knows that rainbow dash is here in this house"

"what!"

"shhhh! Dude don't yell. Your gonna wake her"

"she knows that your sleeping with a cartoon pony in your bed?"

"well...yeah"

"so you just went inside and just showed her to your parents?"

"yes. Yes I did"

"how did they take it?"

"she is already a part of this family"

"your lucky that your family is a bunch of bronies bro. My mom said that if I even come in this house with any my little pony stuff. She would kick me out of the house and throw away all my stuff"

"your mother can go fuck herself. No one has the right to change what you are man. Never let someone take away your brony pride. Got it?"

Dillon then started to look at fluttershy sleeping in his bed and smiled.

"you got it bro"

"that's the spirit man. Now I really wanna go back holding my little dashie. So I'm gonna give you sam and jack's numbers so you can write them down"

He then gulped at the word "write" as he started to speak, "uh bro"

"what?"

"remember that pencil and pen incident that we did in my house?"

Clayton smiled at that "oh yea I do. That was when we made a little mini gun out of cereal boxes, duck tape, and computer parts, wires, and pens and pencils for ammo" he said with glee.

"yes. And do you remember when you accidentally shot at my mom when she was in the kitchen?"

"who the hell said that I accidentally shot at your mother?"

"my dad did when he was still living with us"

"oh...well your kinda right and wrong. It was an accident. But remember that said accident made your mom stay in the hospital for 2 weeks?"

Dillon then remembered that as one of the best moments in his childhood, were he spent two whole weeks with his cousins family.

"best childhood ever"

"damn right. Hey what time is it?"

Dillon looked at his clock on his computer and saw that it was 12:45 pm.

"12:45 in the afternoon why?"

Clayton sighed happily on his end.

"that means I still have enough time to stay in bed with rainbow dash" he said in a happy tone. Dillon chuckled when he heard him.

"what is so funny?"

"bro...your such a cheesy romantic"

"oh blah dillon"

"don't blah me"

"blah blah"

"just who the hay do you think you are?"

"hey that's my line"

Dillon just rolled his eyes, "whatever. Just give me the numbers so I can type them down so you can hold your dashie"

Clayton then told him the numbers as he typed them down and started to call them on his phone.

SAM'S HOUSE

sam had been up for a while with applejack as they were watching the ending of ghost hunters together. His mother was gone for the day so he had the house to himself until she returned, applejack and sam had already ate breakfast and were just killing some time together talking and watching tv.

"so what do they do in this show again?" applejack asked sam as they then turned to ghost adventures.

"oh zack and his crew just go over the world and go to haunted areas in search of ghosts"

she frowned "well shoot that don't like fun?"

"meh it's there life applejack and we can't take away what we are good at what we love to do"

Applejack then looked at him after he said that "oh told ya that? She asked.

"my dad. He acts just like our friend Clayton when he gets into his "manly speeches" all the time. He dose it really to make my mom and I laugh. He said as he sighed. "I hope he comes home soon next week. I miss him", applejack then moved over to sam and laid her head on his lap as he looked down and pulled her hat up to look into her eyes.

"don't cha worry there sam. I know that he is thinkin about ya everyday" said making him hug her.  
"thanks applejack" he said, They both smiled at each other when the house on the table near them rang, sam picked it up and held it to his ear.

"yes?"

"hi sam it's dillon"

"hey dillon what's going on?"

"oh nothing much. Just got off the phone with bro"

"ah I saw that he was real mad the other day. Is he ok?"

"oh he's more that ok" he said snickering.

Sam raised an eyebrow "what do you mean by that?"

Dillon stopped snickering to speak "I will tell you latter. I just need you to hold on for a minute for a minute for me to call jack"

"sure no problem"

"great hold on" he then started to to place the call on four way and dialed up jack's number.

JACK'S HOUSE

jack and pinky pie were in the den laying on the floor playing a game that they had made up in there heads.

Jack pointed to the celling "and if you connect the four dots on the wall. What do you see?" he asked her.

Pinky pie then looked at what he was pointing and copied his hand with her hoofs as she made a square with her hoof, "oh oh I know! I know! It's a box right!" she said with a joyful smile. Jack then turned onto his stomach, "yup that's right pinky the four dots are aligned to make a box. Good job" he then rubbed her hair with his hand making her blush and giggle a bit until jack's cell phone rang playing the naruto theme.

They both looked at each other then at the cell phone as jack reached for it and saw that it was a three way call from dillon, sam, and Clayton. He answered it.

"welcome" he said jokingly.

"what are you buying? What are you selling?" the three boys all said in unison.

"sweets, candy, and...more sweets" jack said in a French accent making pinky laugh.

"hehe ok ok that's enough of that you guys" a fifth voice then said.

"ah hey Corey. I didn't know that this was now a five way conversation?".

"well it is now. And we have some news to tell you all"

"ok tell us" sam said on the other line

Corey then started to tell them about receiving the letter and the "important matter" as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the test subject

"WHAT!" all three boys said in unison.

"Shhh! Guys keep it down. Your gonna wake up rainbow dash" Clayton said as he heard her sigh happily in his chest. Everyone heard Her and "daww'd" at him, making Clayton blush.

Max then spoke "awww rainbow dash is sleeping" he said, Clayton smiled "yea she's sleeping with me". Everyone and everypony then had there mouths drop, until Corey spoke "well that escalated quickly" he said with a sly tone.

Sam then snapped his fingers on his end of the line, "well guys now that's over. We need figure out about this ordeal. Anyone have any ideas?". Everyone was thinking of how they wanted to find a way to work around this ordeal, this took about 8 minutes until pinky pie tapped on jack's leg.

Jack looked at her "yes pinky?" he said as she then pulled his arm down to talk on his phone.

"I have an Idea! How about we use those silver bracelets that twilight gave us?".

Everyone then thought about it and nodded at pinky pie's idea, max then smiled at the thought "if we use those. Then that will take a little strain off of us. Dillon then began to get out of his computer chair and sat on the bed as he gently shook her making her open up her cyan eyes and stare at him.

"h-hello dillon" she said in her sleepy voice.

"hey fluttershy. Did you enjoy your sleep?".

"y-yes I did".

"that's good...ummm...we need to talk about something".

she then tilts her head at him "what do you mean?"

He then puts his phone to her ear as he then asks Corey and max to tell her about what is going on. After they repeat everything that had just said to fluttershy then starts to blush in embossment.

"oh my" said covering her mouth with her hoof.

Dillon places his hand on her back making her move a little closer to his side.

Dillon then sighs as he strokes her mane, as he then pulls the phone up to his ear to speak. "so now the question is. Who will be the test subject?",everyone then stayed silent as they began to think who would try out the idea.

GOVERNMENT HQ- UNDERGROUND BASEMENT

"well lord discord it looks like that you are ready to try your luck with lucy" black haze said with a chuckle as he, vanish, and the black clocked alicorn looked at discord wearing a windbreaker, as he then raised his hand.

"right boys let's the game begin. Now if you excuse me I must find this lovely woman and see if she shall fall for this good looking and attractive guy such as me" he said as he then snapped his fingers and disappeared.

The clocked hooded alicorn then took down his hood with his hoof, showing his purple colored bob cut hair as he sat on his flank and smiled.

"I think that we have done a good job with this. Once discord and lucy become one they will become the most powerful team in the world!".

"that or they just act like two children night shadow. Remember this IS discord that we are talking about" black haze said to the cloaked figure now known as night shadow.

"yes I know. But I also know that he will not mess this up. I have been with him longer that the two of you have".

Vanish only sighed and huffed at night shadow "yes we know! You have told black haze and I that story over seventeen times already! Just give it a rest!", night shadow only turned his attention away from vanish. He knew that vanish was still young and he had a lot to learn since he left equestria when he was a filly, he was one of action not planning and he would always show how bored he was when he wasn't able to use action.

"just calm down vanish" black haze said "just let everything work it's way into place".

Meanwhile the boys were still thinking about who was still going to try out pinky pie's idea. It was still silent on the phones until clayton sighed and spoke.

"hey guys let me and rainbow dash do it" he said as he looked at rainbow dash who was still nuzzling his bear chest, "are you sure about it?" sam asked him.

"yea I am. Seeing her as a human would let be able to go outside and not have to stay inside my house" he finished. The others then thought about this in there heads and looked at there ponies who nodded at them with smiles.

"ok call one of us and tell us if it worked ok" jack said to Clayton. "right. Will do", they all then hung up as Clayton then poked rainbow dash's head. "rainbow dash time to wake up" he whispered to her.

Rainbow dash then opened her eyes looking up at Clayton as she then yawned " ahhhh morning Clayton what's up?". She said as she removed her hoofs around his waist. He then smiled at her as he leaned up in his bed.

"hey dash. Listen there is something that we need to do. Something that I know that you might not want to do".

She looked at him "what is it?".

He told her what happened while she was asleep and what they had to do.

"what! Why do you say that we would do it!" she said in a shocked voice. Clayton then looked at her as he leaned his head close to hers making her make a small tiny blush show on her face, "because were strong, we are loyal, we are brave enough to do this. Dash I want you to remember something that I always told myself in times like this" he said to her making her tilt her head.

"what is that?"

"never quit and never run from anything"

The words made her smile hearing that from Clayton as she then got out of his bed and saw him get up as well and walk over to his closet and pull out the silver bracelet out of his jacket, they both looked at it then at each other and gulped and nodded as Clayton then held out his hand to her.

"give me your hoof and I will put it on you", rainbow dash then flew over to him as she then placed her left hoof out in front of him as he then put the bracelet on. As soon as I was around her hoof the bracelet then started to glow and a flash of light covered her body, Clayton looked away for a bit as the light died down. As he turned back to rainbow dash he saw that she had a human body, arms, toes, rainbow like hair, and red eyes. There was just only one thing wrong she was naked, Clayton then quickly pulled something out of his closet and threw it to her, blue jeans, a short black tank top, and a wonderbolts hoodie that he bought from hot topic three months ago but didn't wear because It was to small on him.

As soon as she opened her eyes she looked at Clayton who was now putting on a shirt.

"ughhh...I feel weird...huh...what happened to me?" she said as she then looked at her hands and touched her breasts, "what are these?" she asked Clayton who didn't turn around to face her. "those are called breasts rainbow dash" he said still not looking at her, " they produce milk and they can be used for other things as well".

She looked at him puzzled "like what?" she asked as clayton pointed to the bathroom. "I will tell you latter once mating season is here. Right now I wanna show you the city. What do you say?", she then started to get excited as she was about to hug him he pointed to the bathroom again, "you can hug me all you want once you are dressed my dear. Don't worry I will be getting ready as well" he said as she then grabbed the clothes that he threw her and ran into the bathroom to get dressed so she could hang out with Clayton.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: hang out and a date with chaos

"come on dashie. You don't want to be late for your little date with our son do you?" clayton's mother said yelling from downstairs. "I will be down in a minute and it's not a date were just gonna go into the city" she said back to his mother, who then looked at her son who was wearing black boots, a death sentence shirt, his lady luck hoodie, his Yamato katana on his back, and his black kamina sunglasses.

As he stood near the door leaning on the wall he and his family then heard footsteps coming downstairs, as clayton looked at the end of the steps he saw rainbow dash wearing the clothes that he gave her. She had on the blue jeans, the black tank top, and the wonderbolts hoodie that fitted her perfectly.

His father clapped at her "well look who we have here. Our wonderful future daughter in law and our wonderful son together. You could not ask for a better couple" he said with a wink that made her blush and look at Clayton who was also blushing as she then walked over to his side. His mother then stopped them just as Clayton turned the door knob, "oh by the way you two. Be sure to be carful in the city ok" she said to them as Clayton turned around to face her.

"of course you guys. Just who the hay do you think I am" he said as they then ran out the door as rainbow dash shut the door with her foot as the two ran to the chopper, clayton's parents smiled at them when they left knowing what Clayton said was true. That was clayton's made up quote since the day that he became a brony ever since he became hooked to the show he had always heard some of the ponies say "what the hay" all the time, he though that was lame and decided that from now on to make his own as his own catchphrase and thus "just who the hay do you think I am" was born.

The two drove down a Highway just a few miles away from the city. As they were driving Clayton called up his friends and told them that it worked and that they all should do it as well because they are gonna be invited to a family brony dinner tonight. As soon as he was done arranging the time and put his phone in his pocket, he felt rainbow dash's hands increase there tightness on his waist as he then felt her head on his back as he drove into the city. "I can tell for a fact that she doesn't wanna lose me in her life" he thought as he then parked near a sidewalk, "and I don't wanna lose her".

As they got off the chopper and walked onto the sidewalk rainbow dash as in awe at the large buildings and humans in new port city, she almost wanted to fly up high in the sky to get a better view but since she was in human form the bracelets sealed off there wings and horns as not to cause a seance. Little did they know that as they were walking they did not notice discord in human form walk right into them causing Clayton and discord to fall on the ground backwards.

Clayton got up "oh sorry sir. I wasn't paying attention" he said as he held out his hand for the man, as discord grabbed for it as he pulled him up to his feet. "well things like that do happen I suppose. Besides it was only an accident and nothing more. But I do have a question. Do you a person by the name of lucy?", Clayton then raised an eyebrow "the only person that I know with that name is the person who owns that huge building over there down on Parker ave" he said as he pointed to his older sister's building, discord then smiled and looked at the young man.

"ah I see. Well thank you mister...umm...umm?" the teenager only then looked away from the man's face, "my name is not important" he said as he and rainbow dash then walked past him, as he looked at them walk away and into the hot topic. As he then turned around to walk he then bumped into another person this time being a woman in her mid twenties, he went down to her side "oh pardon me my lady. I really didn't loo-" he was cut off as the wan punched him to the cold hard ground as she then got up to her feet and glared at him.

"just who the hell do you think you are! Bumping into me! Do you even know who I am you worthless shit!" she shouted as a few body standers looked at her with ugly looks. She saw them and yelled at them "the fuck are you all looking at! Haven't you see the mighty lucy walking from her day off you ungrateful bastereds!. Hearing her name made discord stand right up and dust himself off, "ah you are Lucy. I have been looking for you" he said with a smirk, she turned to him as she cracked her neck and stared at him with a cold look on her face, "oh really for what dare I ask?" she said he then leaned up to her face making her do something that she hadn't done in a very long time: blush.

"so...you want to go out with me huh? Do you really wanna do that?" she said with a dark smile. He smiled "yes I would ms. Lucy" discord said, with a smirk. She then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down her address and gave it to him, "don't be late" she said as she walked past him and turned at the edge of the conner. He then walked down the street grinning to himself as he got the girl of his chaotic dreams.

As the two walked into the store rainbow dash was in awe at all the clothes in the store. "wow this is so cool!" she said as she walked around the store, as clayton watched her pick out some clothes that she was going to go try on he heard a scream outside.

"HELP ME!"

He then ran out of the store and looked around to hear the yells, as rainbow dash came outside next to him.

"Clayton what's wrong?" she asked him in a concerned tone.

"I heard someone call for help and I'm trying to pinpoint the noise" he told her.

They then heard another scream.

"SOMEPONY HELP!"

Hearing the word "somepony" made Clayton track the yell and run down the street, as they ran then turned and stopped to see in a alley were three thugs with guns and a girl who had on a dark blue outfit on with a moon crescent in the center of it.

One of the men then grabbed at her making her pull away from him and making half her dress come down from her shoulder, the other two men then grinned at the sight as they started to get closer to the female as she started to sob.

This act alone made Clayton rage to the teeth with ultimate rage as he then balled up his fist as walked at the men as rainbow dash just followed him. As the two got close to the attackers Clayton kicked down a trash can to make sure to let them know that they were not alone. One of the men who Clayton already knew all to well snarled and spited at the ground.

"oh great it's the katana wielding freak. And look he' got a rainbow haired whore with him" the two men's friends then laughed at his joke mocking rainbow dash who then with lightning speed then tackled the two men's friends and knocked them out, the leader then walked out of the dark reviling himself. It was Richard who now was wearing an eye patch on his left eye.

"ah Richard what a very ungrateful surprise" Clayton said with a hint of rage in his voice.

"get out of here you fucking freak. You have already caused me enough shit with me losing my fucking eye last time! Now get out of here I was about show this girl a good time until you fucked it up with your damn ugly ass being in someone else's shit!".

That was the drive that Clayton needed as he then ran at him and slammed him into the wall breaking his nose, he then turned to the girl as he held out his hand for her. "you ok?" he asked her, she nodded but soon went into fear again as she pointed behind him "look out!" she told Clayton as he turned to see a pissed and nose bleeding richard, "ahhh! You little fucking jackass! Your so dead for breaking my nose!" he said as he then fired his handgun at Clayton.

He dogged a few of the bullets until one of them went threw his side, as he gritted his teeth in pain and saw Richard charge at him with a switchblade. Rainbow dash then put her foot out in front of Richard and made him trip over her foot losing his balance and falling at Clayton and the girl, Clayton then pulled out his Yamato katana and did a golfer like stance as richard was coming down to the ground as he then swung his arms up making the blade come into contact with his face making a very large scar in the center.

He then held his face in agonizing pain, as he was stunned the two helped the girl up as Clayton picked her up bridle style making her smile a small bit as they ran out of the alley. As the three ran back to the chopper he puck the girl down on her feet and looked at her as rainbow dash then started to speak.

"hey are you ok? I hope that big guy didn't do anything to you" she asked her as the girl shook her head as she looked at her heroes, "n-no they didn't do anything to me. I seem to be ok" she said "oh were are my manners. My name is princess Luna. And to who do I thank to my fellow saviors?" she said to them. Rainbow dash then saw the moon crescent on her dress and already knew who it was as Clayton rubbed his head in confusion, "p-princess Luna! Wha-what are you doing here? I thought that you were with your sister?" she said to her.

"I was but I wanted to see the new planet that my older sister was studying. It looked so wonderful so I decided to go and take a look. But I ended up getting lost and those humans tried to hurt me until you two showed up" she said smiling at them as she then noticed that Clayton was bleeding.

She gasped "oh no! Your hurt!" she said to him pointing at the red spot on his shirt, Clayton looked down at the spot "oh man. Well it looks like I am" he said. "note to self cut richard's face again for hurting me" he thought as he saw rainbow dash with a worried look on her face, "Clayton" she said in a upset tone.

Clayton only placed his hand on her shoulder "I'm fine. It's not that bad I'm a fast healer. Trust me on this dashie" he said to her giving her a wink which made her then burry her face into his chest to hide her blush.

Luna then tapped his shoulder as he then turned to her face, as he stared at her Luna then started to smile more at him. "umm Clayton was it?" she asked him, "yes?" he said said to her. "thank you for saving me today. You and rainbow dash" she said with a big smile as she then leaned up to his cheek and kissed him, rainbow saw this and got hot quick as she then pulled Clayton into a passionate kiss, as she broke the kiss she laid her head on the side of his chest.

"sorry princess Luna. But clayton is already mine. Sorry" she said with pride in her voice as she "claimed" him. Luna pouted and turned away from them, "oh no fair! Why couldn't I have ran into him first! That is so not fair!" she thought, as the sun was starting.

"well we better be getting home dashie" Clayton said "we have a family dinner to get to".

Rainbow dash nodded at the thought and the two then got on the chopper. As Clayton started it up he looked a luna, "hey Luna" he said making her look at him "if you want you can come to my house and stay there if you want until you get picked up" Luna did not even hesitate to say no as she then got in front of Clayton and held onto him like her life depended on it as they then started to drive home.

Meanwhile richard was still in the alley still holding his face. As he got to his feet he saw a man in an all black suit stand before him, "what do you want?" he asked the man.

The man only chuckled as he then pulled out a long suitcase, as he then opened it showing a red bladed spear on a silver pole with the word "firelance" above it. "I want to give you power my friend. The power to get even with your enemies.

Richard then smiled darkly "tell me who you are and I will join" he said with greed in his eyes over the weapon, the man smiled at him "why you can call me vanish".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: brony family dinner

CLAYTON'S HOUSE

Everyone was getting everything set when rainbow dash and Clayton would come home. "oh this is so exciting we get to have a family dinner party yay!" pinky pie said who was now in human form, she wore a short sleeve pink shirt and short pink pants.

"ya. I here ya pinky. This here will be one fun surprise" applejack said she had on a cowboy hat, shorts, and a cowboy shirt and vest.

"yes this will be so exciting" twilight said she was in her human form. The same one as before at the star fire club.

"oh I just can't wait to see the boys in there suits that I made. Oh I know that they will be simply smashing in them" rarity said she had on a white shirt and skirt.

"Y-yes they w-will look great in t-them" fluttershy said she had on a long tan pants, a white shirt, and a yellow scarf.

Clayton's parents were dome fishing up setting up the large table and food on the side, they already knew about the other boys ponies and were very ok with it since there son told them in the first place when he brought home rainbow dash. As they put the last of the silverware down the five boys came from downstairs with suits on.

Rarity was the first to see them "oh my what a bunch of wonderful looking gentlemen" she said fluttering her eyelashes at Corey who started to blush a bit, the boys then walked up to there companions and bowed to the girls making them giggle a bit.

They all heard the house phone go off as fluttershy then picked it up, "h-hello" she answered in her quiet tone as dillon walked over to her. "who is it fluttershy?" he asked, fluttershy then turned to everyone.

"it's a woman n-named Lucy" she said this made clayton's mom look at her with worry, "oh my. Fluttershy Hun could you pass me the phone please?" she said to her, "oh I'm sorry here you are" she said as she gave her the phone as she smiled at fluttershy. "it's alright hunny" said to her as fluttershy walked over to dillon and held his arm as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Twilight then poked max's arm as he turned to her "yes twilight?".

"who is lucy?"

"clayton's older sister"

"he has an older sister?"

"yup"

Applejack then interrupted "well all be. Why didn't he tell us about her then?" she said in a small demanding tone.

"you don't wanna know applejack. Trust me on that" dillon said with a bit of fear in his voice.

Pinky pie was piggy back riding on jack when she heard him, "why? Is she a meanie or something?" she asked.

Sam then spoke "worse than that pinky".

Twilight then looked at him puzzled "how so?".

Jack then looked at her who then did a crossing of his neck with his thumb "you'll see if she shows up".

Clayton's mother hangs up the phone and looks at the group.

"I'm sorry everyone but it looks like that our daughter Lucy is going to be bring her herself and her date over here as well" she said making the boys shutter. As soon as she said that the sound of a chopper was heard parked on the drive way being turned off and then foot steps to the door were heard, as soon as the door was opened everyone then yelled.

"SURPISE!"

Clayton, rainbow dash, and Luna jumped at the surprise.

Clayton and rainbow dash smiled "wow guys. I never knew that you would do this for us. Thanks" rainbow dash said, everyone smiled as clayton's father then saw Luna and started to speak "oh bud. Is that who I think that is?" he said pointing at Luna's moon crescent. His mother looked at the uninvited guest and started to squeal, "eeeeeee! Oh my god it's princess Luna! Oh this is so wonderful!" she said making Luna blush in embarrassment. The group then then left there mouths hanging as they could not believe that princess Luna was hear. Rainbow dash and Clayton were then on the floor laughing at there friends faces.

Luna then walked up to the family and group.

"hello. My name is princess Luna. It is a pleasure to meet you all. And it is also wonderful to see you again miss twilight sparkle" she said as twilight placed her jaw back into her mouth, "princess Luna? How did? When did you? I mean how in the world?" was all twilight could say as she was still in shock just like the rest, Luna then smiled and spoke "please allow me to explain my story".

After she explains what happened and how she got here and how she was a attack and how rainbow dash and Clayton saved her minus her small crush for clayton in the process, everyone was happy for her and glad that she was safe and sound.

A few minutes pass and everyone was talking amongst themselves. Rarity then looked at the steps to see Clayton and rainbow dash coming down the stairs. Clayton was wearing a blue suit and rainbow dash was wearing a cyan strapless dress and thunderbolt earrings, everyone smiled at the happy couple coming down the stairs as they then sat down around the dinner table and started to enjoy themselves.

Everyone was enjoying themselves and having a great time. Rarity was talking to clayton's mother about her fashion, dillon, applejack, and fluttershy were discussing about different animals, Corey, max, and twilight were talking to princess Luna, jack, sam, and pinky pie were talking about parties, and Clayton and rainbow dash were well holding hands under the table and talking about the wonderbolts.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and everyone stopped what they were doing as clayton's father then got from his seat from the dinner table to answer the front door, as he opened it he saw his daughter Lucy with her date around her arm.

He smiled at her "Lucy my dear. How are you Hun?" he said to her as he hugged her, she returned his hug and smiled as they walked in to the dinner table. As Clayton and rainbow dash were looking into each others eyes, they then looked over at the two and blinked at the man.

Discord then pointed at them "hey I remember you two. I bumped into you today" he said as Clayton smiled at him and spoke, "yea that's right. How did you know were I-" he stopped talking as he looked over at his sister and got out of his chair and glared at her as she glared at him.

"lucy".

"Clayton".

They then walked up to each other with there arms crossed, as they then head butted, each other still glaring at each other while still in the head butt as they then yelled at each other.

"jackass!".

"loser!".

"whore!".

"low life!".

"stupid ugly bitch!".

"worthless scum!".

"lucifer!".

"brat!".

They then grit there teeth at each other as everyone stared at them mocking one another as they then walked to the dinner table, as Clayton returned to his seat at the end of the table Lucy sat at the other end of the table with discord on her right side.

As everyone then went back to talking to each other again lucy was telling her father and mother about how great her company was going, she kept telling them about how much money that she was making and how powerful she had become when she the chief of the building since they heard these things before they nodded at her and smiled, as she was finished with her gloating she then looked around at the table and saw the others enjoying one another.

This made Lucy burn to the core as she hated seeing people not suffering and sad all the time, but happy and full of joy. He parents then took notice of this and her mother then leaned over to her side and whispered into her ear.

"Lucy...please don't make a seance in front of your little brother's friends. I don't want to see him upset. You remember what happened the last time you did this. When you did it the last time when he was seven on his birthday no less". How could she forget that, it was like one of her favorite memories as she teased her brother making him cry and her laughting at him. But her mothers prays would not be heard as Lucy saw the one thing that broke the final straw, she saw rainbow dash and her brother move there heads closer to each other as everyone saw this they were watching with smiles on there faces everyone except discord who stuck his tounge out of his mouth and pointed at it.

Lucy then stood up from her seat and slammed her hands on the table, stopping the two from kissing and making everyone look at her in shock and fear as she then shouted at her brother.

"are you really out of your damn mind!?" she yelled making Clayton look at her with an angry glare.

"what? What did I do?".

"oh don't like you don't know! You were about to kiss her! Why would you kiss someone that you don't even know! Do you two even know each other!?".

Clayton stood up out of his seat and yelled back at her.

"that's none of your concern lucifer!".

"I'm a member of this family! It is my concern!".

"no it's not! You just want to make other people sad and worthless about themselves all the damn time! You always do! You've been that way since we were kids!".

"so what! If I'm not happy then why should I be the one to go down alone and not take a few people with me!?".

"because it's stupid!".

"no because who I am!".

"and that is the reason why you have no man in your life!".

"oh fuck you! You don't have a woman in your life because of how you look and you always bring that fucking sword with you and wear those ugly sunglasses all the time because you think your so tough like that stupid cyan pony on tv!".

Clayton then shed a small tear hearing that.

"take that back you slut!".

"why should I! You'll never grow up in life if you think that fucking ponies are real! I mean for godsake Clayton your fucking eighteen years old! Grow the fuck up!".

He then started to shed more tears.

"shut up!".

"you know I'm right about this! Why do you think I got so successful huh!? Because I kicked all that shit to the curve and thought about how I'm gonna make it in life! And let me tell you! Your little ponies are not be able to get you anywhere in life! Let alone a girlfriend!".

Sam then got up out of his seat and pointed at her.

"Just who the hay do you think you are Lucy!?" he said to her. Lucy then looked at him.

"shut the fuck up! This a family conversation!" she snapped the others then got up from there seats and looked at her with angry looks.

"hey! We are a part of this family as well!" applejack said.

"that's right. You can't treat your younger sibling with that kind of disrespect!" rarity said.

"yeah you big meanie!" pinky pie yelled.

"you leave Clayton alone...I mean if you would please" fluttershy said.

"if shouldn't make your brother feel bad about who he really is!" twilight said.

"yes. You should be ashamed of yourself for making him cry!" Luna said.

Rainbow dash then glanced at Clayton then at Lucy and shouted across the table at her.

"don't ever say main things about him! He may not be as great as you! Be he is great in his own way and I like him for that!".

Lucy snarled at them then looked at rainbow dash, "and just who are you to tell me what I can and can't do to my brother!?".

Rainbow dash then shot her a glare.

"because I love him that's why!".

Lucy was shocked to hear the words come from her mouth. She has never heard anyone say that about her brother before Or to her face, she then looked at her brother who had his head looking down at the floor trying to hide his tears.

"you love that THING!?" Lucy said.

Clayton looked up at her, "I'm not a thing lucifer!".

She then started to get angrier "no your worse that! Your a disgrace to this family! A virus to our aunt! And a disappointment to me! Why can't you act more like an eighteen year old! Why can't you get any good grades in your classes when you were in community collage! Why can't you get a job! Why can't you quit wasting your life sitting around on your ass! Why can't stop hanging out with these poor people and get some real friends! Why can't you do anything right for once! Why can't you be more like me!.

Hearing all of this come from his sisters lips hit him harder than anything else in his life. He knew his sister was real bitch like his aunt, but he never thought that she would finally admit it. Admitting that she always wanted her own brother to be just like her so she would accept him in her eyes.

She continued "for years people have been asking me what my family is like! And I tell them that my parents are wonderful! I tell them that they work hard in life and that they are very rich and have retired and are enjoying there lives! I never tell them that I have a younger brother! I mean why would they want to hear about him for! All he does is act like a kid and watch my little pony all the time! Nobly has time to hear that! Why would they want to! Your just a waste of time Clayton! She said as she finished.

This made Clayton mad and very upset. He tried to hold back his tears but he couldn't anymore as he then cried. His friends all turned to him with worried looks on there faces as Luna then placed her hand on his shoulder.

"clayton?" she said as clayton looked at Lucy who had an uninterested look on her face, Clayton then shouted at her.

"just who the hay do you think you are!" he then ran upstairs crying as rainbow dash ran after him. Everyone then looked at Lucy with angry looks as her father then yelled at her. "Lucy! How dare you speak about your brother like that in front of his friends!", this made Lucy look at her father with her face still unchanged "but father it's true. He is a disappointment to all of us. He failed in school and now he has to wait for two years to get back in school." she said as her mother then came up to her and slapped her hard across her face.

Lucy then looked at her mother who was enraged "he may not be the normal brother that you wanted be is your baby brother! You are his older sister you should be an example for him! Not his enemy! He sometimes may not see eye to eye with you sometimes but he loves and cares about you! And what have you only done! You only put him down again and again! You only remind him of his failures in life! We love clayton no matter what! The only person that I think that is a disappointment in this family is YOU!".

This made Lucy twitch, she was the disappointment in the family, she the one that marveled over her brother and made him feel bad about himself. She could only look away from her parents in shame as she then walked over to the door, discord got up and followed her. As she opened the door she heard her father "AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE TO YOUR BROTHER!". She turned and nodded at her father who nodded at her with an angry and disappointed look on his face, as they all heard the front door close clayton's mother and father then looked to the stairs worried a out there son.

CLAYTON'S ROOM

Clayton was sitting in his dark room on his bed with his head held down. He kept hearing his sisters words repeat inside of his head over and over again, he shook his head and got up as he then took off his blue suit and changed into his street clothes. He then grabbed his katana and then looked at his window, he then walked over to it and opened up and jumped out and slid down the water pipe next to his window. As he landed onto his feet and walked over to his chopper and got on it he saw his sister look at him threw her car door, she then got out and walked to him.

He saw her and glared at her as she stared at him with a sad look on her face something that he had never seen in a long time.

"c-Clayton" Lucy said to him, he didn't respond.

"please Clayton hear me out. I'm...I'm...I'm sorry for what I did. I had no right to do that to you in front of everyone. Can you forgive me?" she said as she held out her hand to him, discord saw this while inside her car and felt strange at looking at this.

"what is this feeling inside of me? Am I really feeling sorry for the boy? I don't even know him that well and I feel bad for him?" discord said to himself as he kept watching the two outside of the car.

Lucy still held out her hand to her brother, as he just stared at her glaring still. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small plushie. It was a white alicorn with a British flag as a cutie mark, and wearing a red coat, on the coat were some words saying "to my baby brother from your older sister".

Lucy's eyes widened when he showed it to her, it was the plushie that she had hand made for him when he was a baby and when she was still into my little pony. He placed the doll into her hand as he then revved up his chopper, he then looked at her with an upset look.

"sorry...but I'm not your little baby brother anymore" he said as he then drove off the driveway and out of the area. Lucy could only see her brother drive off into the grey night and look down at the toy that she had made him a long time ago, she then held the doll close to her body and silently shed small tears.

GOVERNMENT HQ- basement

The three alicorns black haze, vanish, and night shadow all watched from the big screen on what took place. Night shadow then smiled evilly as he began to speak, "well now. It looks like discord led us to a big discovery. To think that the princess of the moon and the elements of harmony are in this world with us" he said as he spun his hoof in the air.

Black haze then raised an eyebrow at the screen as he then used his magic from his horn to zoom in on Luna. "and to top it all off she has a crush on this human as well" he said as he then chuckled darkly, as he then turned to vanish who was looking at Clayton drive into the forest on his chopper.

Night shadow then turned to him "vanish".

Vanish then looked up at night shadow "yes?", night shadow then smiled at him "he is all yours. You have my permission to take him down".

Vanish smiled as he then changed into his human form but with different clothes on, was now wearing a red tank top, gothic black baggy pants, and a pair of blue sunglasses as well.

He then bowed to night shadow as he then teleported out of the basement, as soon as he left black haze then looked at night shadow.

"you think he stands a chance?".

Night shadow was looking at princess Luna on the screen with a grin.

"we only need vanish to distract him and the others from princess Luna so that we may collect our prize". He then looked zoomed in on discord and glared at the image "we need her if we are to control this planet with an iron hoof! Hehehehehhahahahahahahahahah ah!".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: meeting vanish

rainbow dash was standing in front of Clayton's door waiting for him to open it.

"Clayton please come out" there was no response.

"please. You can't believe what your sister said about you. It's not true. Your awesome and successful in your own way. Please come out" she said as she knocked on his door, there was still no response.

Everyone then came upstairs to see about him. Twilight looked at rainbow dash, "hey. How is he doing?" ask asked.

Rainbow dash sighed "I can't get him to come out of his room" she then laid her head on the door and tried to listen if she could hear him on the other side of the door, she listened for about 2 minutes and didn't hear anything.

Fluttershy then looked at dillon "oh my...I hope that Clayton is alright" she said as dillon then held her hand. She then looked at dillon who then turned to her, "he'll be ok. He just needs to cool off for a bit. I just hope that my cousin doesn't do anything stupid in there" he said as max then walked up to the door and looked at rainbow dash.

" rainbow dash. Maybe you should let me try to see if I could give it a try", she then nodded at him as she backed away from the door. As max then knocked on the door.

"come on Clayton. Please open the door. Were really worried about you" max said as he also didn't get a response from the other side of the door. Applejack then tapped on max's shoulder as he turned to her.

"yea applejack?".

"umm I reckon I might have an idea how to get the door open so we can talk to him".

"how?".

What she had said then made Corey, jack, sam, and dillon there eyes widen as jack then stood in front of her.

"applejack no way are you kicking down this door!" he said to her as she then frowned at him.

"why in the hay not? We need to talk to him. We can't have him feeling sad just because of what his older sister said about him. Were his family and family must stick together. She finished, what she said was true they needed to comfort Clayton, and they all wanted to help him no matter what. Jack then stepped aside from her as applejack then took off her bracelet transforming her back into her pony form.

She then turned over facing her flank at the door and lifted her back hoofs up and bucked the door open. As soon as the door swung open they all poked there heads into the room, they were all shocked to see that Clayton wasn't in his room.

Rainbow dash ran inside and looked all over the room for him but couldn't find one trace of him anywhere. She then fell to her knees and started to cry, as the girls walked over to her side to comfort there friend the boys all looked around the room to see if they could find there brony brother.

Sam then turned and looked at the open window.

"umm guys" he said making everyone look at him. He then pointed to the window.

"I think I know were he went".

Soon everyone then turned to what sam was pointing at and saw that clayton's window was open. They all then freaked out as they then ran downstairs to clayton' parents and Luna who was now in pony form who were all cleaning up the table.

Corey shouted "we got a problem!", both of clayton's parents and Luna looked at him as Luna placed the plates down with her magic.

"what's the problem?" Luna asked Corey.

Max then spoke "it's Clayton! He's gone!".

Hearing this made Luna's eyes widen.

"what! He's gone! But how?".

"we think that he might have got out threw his window".

Clayton's mother then fainted as the words left his mouth. Her husband picked her up in his arms and turned to the group. "this is not good. He hasn't done this in a long time" he said.

Twilight then stood in front of the group "do you think you might know where he might have went?".

He nodded and sighed "yes I do. When ever his sister always made him cry he would always go out to the forest at hunter avenue. He always went there to blow off steam" he finished.

"how far is it from the house?".

"46 miles from here".

Everyone then looked at each other as rainbow dash then spoke up, " I'm gonna go find him". Fluttershy then placed her hand on her shoulder "no will all go with you. Remember he is our family and won't let you do it alone". Rainbow dash closes her eyes and thinks, it was true what fluttershy said they were a family, and no matter what nobody leaves anyone behind. She then opened her eyes and nodded at her.

Everyone then walked over to the door and went to there cars except rainbow dash who took off her bracelet and changed into her pony form, rarity then looked at her as she got inside Corey's car.

"darling whatever are you doing?".

Rainbow dash started doing wing push ups as she then turned to her.

"I'm gonna go find Clayton".

"but darling you don't know your way around this world. How are you going to find him?".

Rainbow dash then stopped what she was doing and froze, it was true she didn't know her way around earth, nor would she be able to find which way the forest was at, she then lowered her head as her ears flopped down.

Dillon then walked over to her as he finished helping fluttershy into her seat. He keeled down to her as she looked up at him with her sad red eyes,  
He then placed his hand on her head and messed up her hair as she moved his hand off her head chuckling a bit as he smiled at her.

"don't worry rainbow dash were gonna find him. That we promise you" he said as she then smiled more at him as he got to his feet and waved his hand for her to get into his ford mustang. She flew over to the car as he opened the back door for her to get inside, as he closed the door and got into the drivers seat and turned the car on he then drove from the sidewalk in front of sam.

He poked his head out to face them "ok guys just follow me I know were the forest is. Just make sure to keep following me alright", the other boys then gave him a thumbs up as they all then drove out of the small area and onto the highway.

THE FOREST

Clayton was sitting next to a tree with his katana next to his side. He was looking at the sky deep in thought as the words of his sister started to come up:

no your worse then that! Your a disgrace to this family! A virus to our aunt! And a disappointment to me! Why can't you act more like an eighteen year old! Why can't you get any good grades in your classes when you were in community collage! Why can't you get a job! Why can't you quit wasting your life sitting around on your ass! Why can't you stop hanging out with these poor people and get some real friends! Why can't you do anything right for once! Why can't you be more like me!".

Hearing those words again made him only made him mad, he tried to shake the words out of his head but they only kept coming back. Clayton then held his head down in sadness, as he looked at the ground he then heard footsteps in the grass. He still was looking down at the grass as he then glanced up at what the noise was, he then saw a man who looked like he was in his teens, as the man then stood over him a bit.

"well well well what a wuss" he said in a dark tone.

Clayton then looked up at the person "and you are?".

The boy smirked "my name is vanish. And I'm here to deliver a message to you".

Clayton then raised an eyebrow at him "what kind of message?".

"hmmm let me see here. Oh yes here it is" he then pulled out a machete which was the same length as his katana.

"I'm here to send you the message of death!" he said as he then raised his weapon and swung down at him, clayton dogged his attack and rolled behind vanish as he then dropped kicked him falling over face first.

As he started to get up he looked over at Clayton who had his eyes closed at him, vanish grinned at him "you know I'm gonna beat you in a few seconds", Clayton then pulled his katana off of his back and held it in front of his face as he then opened his eyes he slowly started to pull out his weapon from it's sheath.

As Clayton slowly pulled out his weapon he grinned at vanish "just who the hay do you think I am" he said to him as he then had his katana at his side at the ready. Vanish responded to his words "I think your a fool for trying to take me on!" he said as he then charged at him.

Clayton then showed off his cocky grin at him as he then charged at him "well the one thing that you should know about me is. I never run from my enemies!" he said as they then clashed there blades together smiling at each other darkly.

HIGHWAY

"wow this is so fun" pinky pie said as she was bouncing in her seat now back to her pony self. Jack looked at her.

"yea pinky it is. But remember that were here to find Clayton" he said to her as she then bounced into his lap. "okie dokie" she said as she then hugged him, as she held onto him she then started to move her hoofs on his chest a bit. Jack blushed at what she was doing and glanced down at her and up at the road.

"uhhh p-pinky pie" jack said "what...are you doing?".

Pinky pie still kept moving her hoofs on his chest as she then moved one of her hoofs down to his pants, she then looked down at his pants as she then poked at his groin with her hoof. Jack started to blush even more as he then started to let his manhood grow, pinky pie titled her head a bit at this she remembered twilight telling her about the human body in a book of myths but never really paid any real attention to it. She the leaned down and used her teeth to open the zipper on jack's pants while he was still driving, jack was now bright red as he heard his zipper go down.

"pinky. I really don't think that it's a good idea for you to be in the mood while I'm dri-" he stopped his sentence as then felt pinky pie's mouth over his cock, she then started to bob her head up and down as jack was moaning a bit.

"pinky pie" he said as he then saw the others get off on exit 99, he followed them as he was gritting his teeth trying not to pull over and let his lust take over. He then glanced at pinky pie who was still sucking him off, he then leaned back a bit in the drivers seat "oh man I really hope that we find Clayton soon" he thought to himself.

THE FOREST

Clayton and vanish were still clashing there swords at each other gritting there teeth as they fought. Vanish then slashed at clayton's chest making a large scar, Clayton ignored the wound as he then cut vanish's arm ripping off a piece of his skin In the prossess. Vanish then growled at him as he kept clashing with Clayton making his swings harder as hit as his katana with his machete, "this is not possible. It's been over 3 hours and I still haven't killed him yet. Is he really that strong?" he thought as he was caught off gaurd for a minute Clayton took that as his pertunity to attack him.

He slashed upward at vanish making a large cut onto his leg, vanish groaned in pain as he kneeled down. As he looked up at Clayton he saw a small smile on his face.

"never underestimate your enemies. No matter what they look like" he said to him.

Vanish only chuckled at this "true your right about that. But you just got lucky this one time".

"oh really now".

"yeah really".

Clayton then held his katana to his side "then consider this as me being lucky vanish" he then swung his katana at the side of his face cutting his left cheek open. Vanish then fell to the ground writhing in pain as Clayton put his katana back into it's sheath on his back.

Vanish then looked at him glaring "ahhh! You brat! I will get you for that!", Clayton then picked up his machete and turned to vanish who was still on the ground holding his cheek. His eyes then started to widen as Clayton then raised up his left arm as he then closed his eyes waiting for his death then heard the blade come down, as he slowly opened his eyes he saw that his machete was stuck into the ground next to his side.

He looked at his blade then looked up at Clayton who had his back turned with his arms crossed.

"why...why didn't you finish me off?" he asked him.

Clayton turned to him with his arms still crossed "because I know that you can do better".

"what do you mean?"

"I mean that I know than you can do better the next time that we meet".

Vanish snickered at his words "the next time that we meet you'll be dead".

Clayton only smiled "and that is something that I will be looking forward to one day with you".

Vanish then got to his feet "well it doesn't matter really. We are already going after the one thing that you all left behind".

Clayton tilted his head at him "what are you getting at!".

"you will see soon enough".

Before he could respond to his comment they both heard the sound of cars pulling up. Clayton turned to see his friends get out of there car doors and run to him, rainbow dash flew straight at him knocking him down as she then hugged and kissed him.

"Clayton! Oh I'm so happy your ok!" she said as she kissed his cheek, his friends all stood near him as he got up holding his favorite cyan pony. As he turned to face vanish he saw that he was gone.

"what the? Were is he?".

Rarity looked at him puzzled "were is who darling?".

He turned to her "vanish. He was right there a minute a ago".

Applejack then stepped forward "ah you were probably just imagining things".

Fluttershy then gasped at him as she covered her mouth.

"Clayton...what happened to you?" she asked pointing at his shirt with the huge scar. Everyone looked at him and gasped, rainbow dash looked at his chest as her eyes started to widen in horror.

She looked up at him "what happened? Are you hurt? Who did this to you?" she said as she held her hoofs around him tightly crying into his chest.

Clayton petted her head "it's alright rainbow dash I'm ok. It's just a...well a big scratch that's all. But don't worry I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere".

Rainbow whips her tears away and looks up at him.

"you promise?".

"I promise".

She then leaned up and kissed him deeply, as she wrapped her hoofs around his neck. Everyone sighed happily at the two embracing, as they stopped kissing they both looked into each others eyes. Max then cleared his throat as he then began to speak.

"ahem...well now that were all together now. How about we go home. Come on guys let's get going" they all nodded as Clayton then walked over to his chopper and got on it, as he started it up he felt rainbow dash's hoofs around his waist.

She then leaned up into his ear and whispered to him "when we get home I need your help with something" she then nuzzled her head on his shoulder as he blushed and revved up his motorcycle driving home.

GOVERNMENT HQ- BASEMENT

Back in the underground basement night shadow was watching the main twelve all go to there homes, as he then looked over to his left Side he saw vanish walk into the dim light in his alicorn form with a large scar on his left cheek.

Black haze saw his large wound and laughed at him "hahahah! How sad! The mighty vanish has been wounded by a human! He said still laughing.

Vanish started to get enraged "he got lucky! I swear the next time that he and I meet he won't be so lucky!" he snapped. Night shadow then sighed and raised his hoof.

"SILENCE VANISH!" he shouted in a royal canderlot voice. Vanish then backed away in fear, he hadn't heard night shadow use his royal canderlot voice in years. Night shadow then lowered his hoof, "it seems that the human that you fought with is going to be a real problem. It seems that we can't wait for discord to make his move with Lucy. So I vote that we switch to plan b instead".

Black haze then looked at him "and than would be?".

Night shadow grinned "to capture princess Luna!".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: sparks

CLAYTON'S HOUSE

as soon as everyone said there goodbyes clayton and rainbow dash drove home, and walked into the house. As soon as clayton opened the door his parents and Luna all turned to see who was at the door. His mother then ran over to her son and hugged him tightly almost making him gasp for air.

"hey...mom...I...can't...feel my lungs".

She then let him go smiling at him.

"oops sorry Hun" she said as she whipped away her tears from her face. Luna then walked up to the two smiling brightly at Clayton, "I'm so happy that your home safe. We were really worried about you" she said as he then kneeled down and stroked her mane making her blush bright red.

As Clayton finished hugging and talking with his family and luna rainbow dash then nudged his leg as she then winked at him as she flew upstairs, Clayton smirked as he knew what she was getting at his parents knew this as well as they saw the smirk on his face. Luna was confused by this as his father patted his son on the shoulder as he then rubbed his head.

"go get her bud" he said with a wink as his mother hugged him as she whispered into his ear.

"and please don't break the bed ok" she then kissed his forehead as they went into the other room leaving Clayton and Luna the only two left I'm the living room.

Luna then looked up at Clayton with a curious look "Clayton. What did your father mean by what he said to you?", she said, he was about to answer her question until they heard rainbow dash upstairs.

"Clayton hurry up" he sighed as he then looked at Luna who then understood what was going to happen as her ears flopped down, "o-oh...well...let me leave you be then" as soon as she started to walk into the den Clayton then picked her up and walked with her to the couch in the living room.

Luna was stunned by his action as he then looked into her eyes making her blush madly at him, he then leaned down to her almost close to her lips. "here. Let me give you something to remember for a very long time" she then felt his lips connect with hers. her Eyes widened for a bit before she closed them and made out with him wrapping her front hoofs around his neck, she felt his tongue move inside of her mouth as she moaned in his mouth. This kiss lasted for about two minutes until they broke away smiling at each other, Clayton then got up from the couch and walked to the stairs as he then waved at her.

"goodnight princess Luna. And sweet wonderful dreams too" he said to her as he walked up the steps, Luna then laid down on the couch smiling and blushing, as she then closed her eyes and thought about what just happened, as she would treasure that memory forever. She finally got a kiss from the human that she had a crush on.

As Clayton opened the door to his room he saw rainbow dash under the covers staring at him with bed room eyes, he smiled as he then walked into his bathroom. He walked out of the bathroom shirtless with a large bandage on his bear chest, as he then walked to the bed as rainbow dash then leaned up to his face and kissed him deeply, she then wrapped her hoofs around his neck as he moved his hands down to his pants and started to take them off.

As rainbow dash stopped kissing him she then sat on her flank on the bed and trailed her eyes up and down looking at clayton's naked body, she blushed at the sight before her as he then got into the bed and under the covers. She then moved close to his side and pulled his face close to hers as she kissed him deeply again as he held her close to his chest, they kept making out for three hours as Clayton pulled away from her making her pout.

"why did you stop?"

He smiled "oh don't worry I'm not finished with you yet dashie" he then stood up on his knees in the bed showing her his cock as she then leaned down and licked it a bit as she then took it into her mouth. Clayton moaned as he then put his hand on her head as she kept sucking him off, she wrapped her tongue onto his cock as she started to suck him faster and faster making him moan more.

"d-dashie" he said with lust in his voice.

She then stopped and looked him with lustful eyes as he he then picked her up and placed her onto his lap, he then sticks his cock into her flank and starts to slowly move it in and out of her. She then starts to moan as he moves his cock in and out of her flank, she then makes out with him as he continues to fuck her.

"clayton" rainbow dash said as she then started to kiss his chest, he then lays her on her down on her stomach as he then starts to increase his thrusting into her flank more. Rainbow dash then moaned into the pillow as he plowed into her, he then started to slam into her flank as he held her sides as he heard her moan more.

"ahhh! Clayton!" rainbow dash said as she looked at him. "dashie! I'm gonna cum!" he said as he then pulled out of her as he came over her body. He then laid beside her as they both panted looking into each others eyes.

"I..love you..dashie" he said to her.

She smiled at him "I..love you too..Clayton".

They then held each other as they laid in the bed sleeping happily.

DILLON'S HOUSE

Dillon was outside thinking about his cousin and the wound that he had, he was a little worried about him. It wasn't until he heard his mother yelling as he heard fluttershy scream. He then ran inside the house from the porch in the back to see his mother hitting fluttershy.

"die you devil!" his mother shouted as she was hitting fluttershy, with a belt. This was the breaking point of dillon's rage he cared about fluttershy too much to see her hurt, especially by his own mother. He then ran into his room and grabbed his windmill shuriken and ran out his room to the living room.

"hey!" dillon shouted at her, his mother looked at him as she still held her belt in her hand.

"dillon! Help me get rid of this thing!" she said to him as he looked at fluttershy who was in her pony form cowering in fear crying. Dillon then tapped his foot at her, "oh. So now you want my help" he said smirking at her as she then shouted at him.

"don't you back talk to me like that you little brat! Ugh! I don't know why I let you hang out with your ungrateful cousin all the time!", he then opened the windmill shuriken. "he is not ungrateful! He is my cousin! He is my family!, he is my bro!" he shouts at her. His mother then grits her teeth as she then turns her attention to fluttershy who is still crying and cowering in fear.

She kicked fluttershy not hard but just enough to make a bruise on her side. Dillon then snaps as he then throws his windmill shuriken at his mother as the shuriken slashed his mothers right arm and landed into the wall next to her, she then screamed in pain as he walked over to her and picked up fluttershy into his arms as he then grabbed his shuriken out of the wall and closed it up.

His mother then got to her feet behind him "you fucking worthless child! I should have had an abortion with you long ago!" she said as she walked over to him, but stopped as he pointed his shuriken at his mothers face. Dillon then shouted at her.

"if you ever hurt fluttershy again! I will decapitate your head off your fucking shoulders!" he said.

His mother didn't here his voice as she then walked past him and into the kitchen, as dillon then took fluttershy into his room and laid her down on his bed as he petted her mane. She looked at him smiling a bit a him "I'm s-so sorry dillon. I didn't mean to-" her words were stopped as he then kissed her, she looked at him as he kissed her.

She then wraps her hoofs around his neck as they continue to kiss, there kiss is broken as dillon's mother pulls him from fluttershy's lips. She then slaps him across his face with her belt as he fell to the floor, he then gets to his feet to see his mother beating fluttershy with her belt. This was all he needed as he then gets up and tackles his mother out of his window as both of them hit the grass outside, he then gets his shuriken from the side of his waist and opens it up. He then looks down at his mother with eyes burning of rage the rage that he has been waiting to unleash onto her for over sixteen years of his life.

He then slams the shuriken into the ground almost cutting her neck. "I warned you about hurting fluttershy you stupid bitch!" he yelled at her as he he held her down by her throat. He mother then spitted in his face as she yelled back at him "your a fucking sicko! Making out with a cartoon animal! A fucking animal! I can't believe you do such a thing! If your father saw this he would never look at you ever again!" she then spat in his face again.

"you really think that that bastered gives a shit about me! He doesn't even give a damn about me! He cared about me when I was 3 and that was it! After he left you blamed me for him leaving! You always did you ugly whore! I never saw you as my real mother! I always saw my aunt as a real mother than you! Because to me your nothing to me! You are a fucking pest! I have always hatted you! And If there is one thing that I learned from my cousin! It's that he gives me the motivation to finally stand up to you! No matter what happens I will always have my brony pride and no one can take that away from me! Not even a worthless woman like you!".

His mother was about to spit in his face again until he then pulled his windmill shuriken out of the ground and let go of her neck and held up her right arm that was still holding the belt. He then slashed off her forearm and dropped it on her face, she then yelled as hard as she could as he then got up and looked at her seeing the fear that she had in her eyes.

He then leaned down and pulled her up to his face "now I want you to get the hell out of my life. And I ever see you again. I will not even for a minute. Kick your ass" he finished as he then let her go and kicked her making her get up with her severed forearm as she ran to her car and drove off.

Dillon then looked at his body and saw shards of glass into his skin, he looked over at fluttershy who thankfully didn't see the whole ordeal looked at his cuts all over his body as she flew out of the broken window.

"dillon?" she said as dillon then smiled at her as he whispered to her.

"it's ok fluttershy...she is never coming back..."he then falls to his knees and falls to his side passed out next to fluttershy's face. She then starts to panic "dillon! Dillon!" she says to him as she lays her head on his chest, she hears his heartbeat and pulls her head up as she then gets him inside the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: kidnaped

DILLON'S HOUSE

dillon opened his eyes to look at his surroundings. He notice his computer was next to the side of the room, as soon as he leaned up he saw that he had some bandages on his body, he then looked at the foot of his bed to see fluttershy sleeping.

Dillon smiled as he then pulled her close to him and kisses her head, she then starts to open her eyes as she then yawned.

She then looked looked to see that she was in dillon's arms, as she looked up at him shyly.

"oh. Good morning dillon".

"hey fluttershy. How are you feeling?".

She then looked at her body to see that the markings from his mothers belt were faded, she then moved out of his arms and stretched a bit as she then smiles at him.

"I feel ok. Umm...I fixed up your wounds when you passed out last night...umm I hope that I didn't do anything wrong" she said as she hid her face with her hair, he then leaned over to her and kissed her cheek making her blush. "no you great fluttershy. Thank you" he said as he petted her mane making her nuzzle his hand. He then got up out of his bed and over to his computer and went to facebook and sent a message to his friends to see if they could hang out today.

CLAYTON'S HOUSE

Luna wakes up walking into the kitchen eating an apple while Clayton's mother sits on the left side of her drinking her coffee while his father sits in the den reading the newspaper. Luna then looks at the stairs then at the table, clayton's mother then looks at her "Luna are you ok?" she asks her.

Luna then looks at her "oh yes I'm alright. Thank you for asking. I'm just wondering why Clayton and rainbow dash haven't come down yet" she says, his mother then smiles at her as she then pets her head avoiding her horn "oh don't worry about that. He's a very late sleeper. Those two will wake up soon".

Luna smiles at her as she then puts her plate up with her magic into the sink, she then gets out of her seat and walks to the door. Clayton's father then stops reading his paper and turns to her "Luna were are you going?" he asks her. She then turns to him "oh I'm just going to get some fresh air" she said.

He nodded at her "ok. Just be carful alright" she smiles at him. "don't worry I will" sue then uses her magic and transforms into her human form as she then walks out the front door.

GOVERNMENT HQ

Night shadow, black haze, and vanish are watching Luna leave from the house. As they kept watching her night shadow then turns to black haze with a smile, "haze my friend. Would you be so kind as to invite princess Luna here. It would be wonderful to see her again" he said. Black haze then nods as he then teleports out of the office, vanish then looks at him with a smirk "so now what are you planning to do with Luna?" he asks him.

"I'm going to have a family get together with my descendant sister" he said as he was then in deep thought, vanish just shrugged as he then walked up to the glass window of lucy's office and looked to see the buildings of new port city. Vanish than smiled "I can't wait to control this puny little planet" he then hears night shadow growl at him.

"WHO SAID THAT YOU WOULD BE THE ONE TO RULE THIS WORLD VANISH! YOU FORGET THAT I SHALL BE THE ONE TO CONTROL THIS WORLD NOT YOU! I OWN YOU REMEMBER THAT! he said in his royal canderlot voice, vanish only rolled his eyes and huffed as he then walked away from the window to the elevator.

Night shadow then yelled at him across the room "where are you going!".

Vanish didn't look at him as he kept walking to the elevator and opened the metal doors with his magic and walks inside. Vanish then turns to face night shadow smiling at him as the doors then close.

Night shadow sighs as he then turns his chair to face the window, placing a hoof on his chin thinking.

NEIGHBORHOOD PARK

Luna was sitting on a park bench looking at the sky smiling. She was still thinking about the kiss that Clayton had given her, she knew that he was with rainbow dash, but she respected that and he wanted to give her something to keep close to her heart. She blushed madly at the thought of his mouth and hers touching last night as her smile grew. She then snapped out of her thought as a man then tapped her shoulder, she looked at him.

"oh I'm sorry to bother you miss. But are you sitting here all by yourself?" he asked her, Luna nodded at the man "why yes I am", he then sat down to her side as he then looked inside his pocket looking at his black hoof. He then looked at her "so miss what is your name?" he asked her, "oh my name is Luna" he smiles "Luna...that is a wonderful name". She smiles as she then goes back to watching the clouds in the sky, he then starts to grin to himself as he glances at her.

"you know...my friend would love to meet you" he says to her catching her attention. "your friend?" she asks him, he nods at her as he then holds his hand out to her "would you like to come with me to see him?" he says to her. She smiles at him as she then takes his hand, as soon as she touches his hand a volt of green electricity zaps her body is she screams in pain as the electricity then knocks her out. The man then picks her body up and teleports himself and Luna away.

STARBUCKS

everyone was hanging out inside the coffee shop for the day. Clayton and rainbow dash were holding hands under the table again as Corey and rarity were eskimo kissing each other, max and twilight were discussing the history of equestria together, sam and applejack were playing rock, paper, scissors which for some reason she was very good at even after learning from sam how the game was played, jack and pinky pie were sharing a caramel mocha together sipping the drink with bendy straws, and dillon and fluttershy were staring into each others eyes.

"so the everfree forest is not controlled by ponies or Pegasus at all?" max asked twilight, "nope" she answered " the animals care for themselves, the clouds move on there own, and the nature in the forest grows on it's own as well" she finishes.

"that really isn't all that bad twilight".

"what? How is It not bad?".

"because that kinda sounds like how earth is".

Twilight gasps "that's horrible".

Max only wags his finger "as a matter a fact is's really not that bad".

"but how is it not?".

He then chuckles as he looks at twilight who is still waiting for his answer. Just then Clayton gets a call on his phone. He then pulls it out of his pocket to see that his father is calling him, he answers.

"hello".

"hey bud. Is Luna with you?".

"no. Why what's wrong ".

"she hasn't come home yet".

"what. Are you serious?".

"yea. She's not here at the house. And your mother and I are getting worried".

"we'll go look for her dad".

"ok bud. Be careful ok".

"we will dad".

He then hangs up the phone as he then looked at everyone.

"guys we have a problem".

Everyone looks at him until sam speaks "what is it?".

"Luna hasn't come home yet".

"you think she got lost?".

"if so we better find her guys. Come on let's go find Luna".

They then get up from there seats as they then go to there cars and to go find Luna.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: missing and an old relative

Everyone scatters around new port city to find Luna. Max, Corey, rarity, and twilight go look in the park. Jack and pinky pie go look in the sweet shop obvious, sam and applejack go look in the mall, dillon and fluttershy go look in the city, and Clayton and rainbow dash go look in his neighborhood. They search for hours and can't find a single trace of her anywhere, everyone then meets back at clayton's house so they can rest.

The everyone in the house were asleep, the boys were upstairs while the girls were downstairs. They had to split from each other so that there "urges" wouldn't start to manifest, while the boys and girls were sound asleep the only two people that were awake were Clayton and dillon who were in the back room downstairs to mediate in there own way.

As dillon was spinning his windmill shuriken with his hand, his cousin was sitting on the cold floor thinking. Dillon then stopped what he was doing as he then sat in front of his cousin.

"hey bro?".

"yeah?".

"you think Luna is ok?".

"yea...I think she is".

"you don't think she's ok do you?".

"to be honest with you. I'm just really worried about her. That's all".

"I figured that".

"yea...I just don't want anyone to hurt her...I couldn't bear the thought of what she is going threw right now".

"yea...me too".

GOVERNMENT HQ-CELL ROOM

Luna started to come to from her little encounter with the person that she meet the other day.

"uhhh...where am I?". She then looked at her hoofs to see that they were chained up, she tried to use her magic but it didn't work.

"what..w-what's wrong with my magic?".

"oh princess Luna. You should just relax my dear" a voice said from the shadows. She turned to were she heard the voice.

"who is there! Show yourself!".

The figure then walked out from the shadows wearing the black cloak as he stood in front of her, she then saw him take down his hood reviling his green long hair with a few shades of yellow, his heterochromia eyes one red and one blue. She gasps as she backs up into her cell, "n-night shadow. Wha-what are you doing here?" she asks him. Night shadow then leans up to the cell bars and grins at her.

"oh I'm so glad that you remembered me my decedent. It has been a long time and I...well I haven't been to equestria to see you and princess celestia in oh about let me see...oh yes in about TWO THOUSAND YEARS! he yells the last part in his royal canderlot voice, Luna then tries to back away more in her cell but it is no use as she is stuck in a corner. Night shadow then starts to laugh "hehehe you must be so happy to see me again", she looks away from him trying not to stare into his eyes.

Night shadow then walks away from her cell "well no matter. I'm going to get rid of you and your older sister. Once I have enough power to do so" he said "but first I think I should have some fun with this. I mean I know that your friends are looking for you and well...I know that they will find you. But that would be boring. So I have a better idea in mind" he finished with a smile.

Luna looked up at him "and what would that be?".

He then turns around to face her "oh why I'm going to make you the prize for my little soon to be game", she then shivers in fear at the thought of his wicked idea.

"and don't worry my dear. I will be fair...if your friends get to you and free you in my game then you can go home no strings attached. I promise".

She then smiles a bit hearing that as he then walks out of her cell room and down the dim lighted hallway smiling at his idea, "hehe sadly my dear decedent. I'm the kind of alicorn that always has an extra player to my games".

CLAYTON'S HOUSE

It was five in the morning and dillon was still awake. his cousin went back upstairs to sleep as was He was thinking about what he had said.

"man...I really hope that she is ok...were could she be?".

While dillon was about to get up and leave the back room and go upstairs to bed he saw a scroll on top of the small work table. "huh? What's this?" he then picks up the small scroll and reads it to himself, as he finishes reading it he closes the scroll up and runs out the back room past the girls in the living room and up the stairs and opens the guest room door and closes it. He then gets into his sleeping bag and holds the small scroll close to him as he smiles, " oh man. I can't wait to tell everyone the awesome news in the morning" he thought to himself as he looked out the window threw his sleeping bag.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: true intentions

GOVERNMENT HQ

Night shadow and black haze there in the war room talking about the game that night shadow was planing, black haze was writing down what night shadow needed.

"alright so what do you need for this...game of yours?".

Night shadow then smiled at him "just one thing my friend. An army of alicons".

Black haze looked at him with a raised eyebrow "an army of ailcorns?" he asked him. Night shadow nodded at him "yes that is all I need black haze", night shadow then gets up from his chair as he goes to the elevator and presses the button to go to the 9th floor.

9th floor- cell room

As night shadow walked out of the elevator into the bright room he walked over to the cell at the end of the room that held Luna inside. He smiled as he saw her crying as she was sleeping silently, "oh how sad" he said in a whisper "well my decedent sister of mine. I'm in the process of starting my little game very soon. A little game that I like to call...war".

CLAYTON'S HOUSE

everyone was up and in the den watching tv mostly just cartoons to pass the time until they go look for Luna again, dillon was the last person to wake up. As he ran downstairs he almost tripped coming down.

Everyone looked at him until fluttershy broke the silence "dilon are you alright?" he looked at her and nodded "yeah I'm fine. But I have something to show you all", he then pulled out of his pocket a small scroll and laid it on the coffee table in front of everyone. Twilight then lifted the letter up with her magic and gasped.

"th-this is a letter from princess celestia!".

Max looked at her.

"you sure?".

"yes I am. Here let me read what it says.

She then read the letter:

Dear, twilight  
I have Come to inform you that I have found out the person that might have taken my sister Luna, I would like to bring you, your friends, and your human companions to equestria so that we may discus this matter in private more.  
Sincerely,  
Princess celestia

Everyone in the room was silent until dillon spoke.

"woohoo! Were going to equestria! This is so awesome!".

Twilight then looked at everyone who were all smiling. Twilight couldn't help it but smile as well hearing that princess celestia Wanted to see her about the important matter but also letting her bring max and his friends with them into there world.

As soon as everyone were smiling and cheering the letter then started to glow. Everyone stopped there excitement as they all saw the letter as it then flew over there heads and formed into a white spiral portal, the portal then levitated everyone in the den and sucked them into the wormhole.

EQUESTRIA-CANDERLOT CASTLE

As soon as the wormhole opened the main twelve fell out of the portal and onto the ground, they all got up to there feet Corey and max were the first to look up in front of them to see a white Pegasus unicorn with a horn, huge white wings, and colorful light cobalt blue mane.

The boys look at her in awe as she smiles at them warmly "hello max and Corey. It's so wonderful to finally see all six of you" she said in a sweet tone, she then looked up at the other four and saw there mouths drop as well. Twilight and her friends all bow there heads in front of her, twilight then walked forward to her.

"princess celestia. We have read the letter that you sent us and you said that you knew who might have taken your sister Luna", celestia nodded at her.

"yes twilight I do. I believe that it is night shadow who might have taken her".

Jack looks at her puzzled "who is night shadow?".

"night shadow is a descendant of the royal family. Night shadow has always been a troubled one to deal with. Even when we were young he has always wanted power and control and he would do anything to obtain it. He has always had a lust for power and a love of war and conflict. This troubled my sister Luna and I. So we banished him to a different planet. We never thought that we would see him ever again" she says. Everyone looked at each other until sam walked up to her.

"well what does he want with your sister princess?".

Princess celestia sighs "he has always wanted our powers to use to become a god and rule over equestria. We thought that banishing him would make equestria safe. But...now that he has my sister I fear that he may try to take her powers away from her and use them to take over your world".

The boys were all shocked by this, they all then had worried looks on there faces thinking about what he might do to there families and friends. Clayton then stepped forward to her, "princess celestia" she smiles at him "you can call me ceslestia" Clayton nods "celestia tell me. Do you know of anyone named vanish?", celestia then looked at him with a look of worry "I do. Did you meet him?".

Clayton smirked "even better. I fought with him and won although he did cut me on my chest but I cut him on his cheek deep" he smiled as he started to remember there encounter. Celestia then made her horn glow and a white light touched clayton's chest, he then put his hand on his chest and felt his skin and not the bandages as he then lifted up his shirt to see that his bandages and scar were gone. He smiled as he looked up at celestia who smiled back at him as he did the unthinkable: he ran up and hugged her.

Everyone was shocked to see this act just as much as princess celestia was, she leaned her head down to him and nuzzled his shoulder as he then let go of her neck slowy, "sorry celestia. Guess I got carried away" she still kept her smile "that's quite alright Clayton. But I also have some sadly bad news" everyone snapped out of there shock to hear what celestia had to say, "night shadow has sent me a letter not to long ago saying that he want's to have a small war and who's general is left standing wins my sister" she frowned in sadness.

Rarity then stomped her hoof down on the floor "that is the most vile thing that I have ever hear in my whole life! I mean who would even do such a thing to anypony let alone family!". Celestia nodded at her in agreement "he doesn't see Luna and I as family only as enemies that can hurt. But I will inform my royal guards about his war and I will let my nephew shining armor be the general of the faction". Twilight then shot her head up "p-princess! Your going to send my brother out to fight against night shadows army!?" celestia walked over to her star pupil and leaned her head down to her "don't worry twilight. I do not wish any harm that comes to your brother because I will be with him" everyone then shouted in unison "WHAT!".

"yes I shall join my royal guards and your brother into the battle. I understand that you are concerned. But rest ashore that I will protect my little ponies with my life", Clayton stepped forward "I'm joining you as well. I want to be of help in this fight..plus maybe get even with vanish" rainbow dash looked at him in shock "what! Dude are you crazy! I can't afford to see you get hurt by this vanish guy!" she said, Clayton leaned down and stroked her mane "I know dashie. But I want to do this. I want to help out anyway that I can. And I'm not taking no for an answer".

Applejack walked up to his side "now clay. I know that ya wanna help out and stuff. But we can't bear to see ya in real danger Sugercube".

Fluttershy then spoke "yes...w-we care about you so much and we would be crushed if you were to be hurt in that fight".

Rainbow dash then held onto clayton's hip crying into his chest, "please...I don't want to see you in any kind of pain". Clayton then pulled her from his his hip and held her in his arms and kissed her cheek making her blush deeply, he then smiled at her "I will be fine" he said.

She then nuzzled her head into his chest as she then wraps her hoofs around his neck. Celestia smiles at the two before she begins to speak "well night shadows little war will not start until tomorrow. If you all would like. I'd be more than happy to let you see your families in ponyville. Also you could show everypony your new friends as well" she told them.

They all nodded at her as she then walked with them outside of her room and down the hallway then out of the castle. Outside was were a chariot awaited for them. As they got into the chariot the royal pegasus guards then started to pull the chariot into the sky, the boys were amazed by the view as they flew fluttershy was holding onto dillon's leg as she was a little afraid of hights. As they they then started to see ponyville into view they all started showing huge smiles there long awaited dream of coming to ponyville. As soon as they landed into next to the library everyone then stepped off of the chariot as the the guards then flew up into the sky back to canderlot.

As soon as everyone walked up to twilight's house a small purple dragon then opens the door and runs to his purple companion.

"twilight oh man am I so happy to see you. I was so worried that-" the baby dragon's words are stopped by twilight as she rubs his head with her hoof "oh spike I'm ok thank you. I would also like to introduce you to my new friends and my..well special close friend max" she said making her and max blush, spike looked over at the pair of humans and looked up to see there smiling faces down at him. He then pointed at them "wha-what. What are you guys?" max then leaned down to the baby dragon "well spike were humans".

"And don't worry were not bad and were not gonna hurt anypony or you we promise that" max then held out his hand to him as spike then reached out to touch his hand as they shook hands, "wow. You have some huge claws" max only smiled at his words "well these aren't claws my new friend. These are hands a little different than claws" they then stopped shaking hands as max then pointed to each of his friends to him "these are my friends sam, jack, dillon, clayton, and my older brother Corey" each of the boys then shake spike's hand as they introduce themselves to him, as spike got to dillon and clayton's hands he looked at there weapons that they had on them "hey? What are those things?" dillon then looked at him puzzled "what do you mean?" spike then pointed to his windmill shuriken that was on his right side and then pointed to clayton's Yamato katana on his back".

I mean those. What are those?", Clayton then pulled his katana off of his back showing It to him still in it's sheath "oh these. These our are weapons. We use these to defend other people well in this case anypony with these things. They are very dangerous to use and can hurt you as well if not in proper care. But we only use these to defend the people that we love" he finished.

Spike was beaming with a smile "wow! So all of you guys have one of these things?" the other four shook there heads as dillon then tapped the dragons head as he then looked at him, "sorry spike but only my cousin Clayton and I carry them. The reason to this is because that our friends have never used a weapon of any kind in there life. So they don't have any experience like the two of us do".

Spike then nodded as he understood him as they then back away from him and walk to each of there ponies, "well if you boys want to you can explore ponyville" twilight said to them in which they all nodded at her. They then all then left from the library and explored ponyville with there partners.

Everypony looked at the new creatures and hid in fear of them but some walked up to them and greeted the boys, they told them what they were and what there world was like. Some ponies wanted to hear more while others started asking questions to them and they kindly answered them, some even hugged them and took photos with them. The residents of ponyville enjoyed the newcomers and really hoped that they would stay.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: gathering storm

EQUESTRIA- SWEET APPLE ACRES

Sam was sound asleep downstairs in the living room snoring. As he was snoring in his sleep he felt a tap on his back he turned around and opened his eyes slowly reviling in his line of sight a small yellow pony. "howdy sam how are ya?" the little pony spoke in the same southern accent as applejack, sam rubbed his eyes and smiled at the little one as he then picked her up and laid her on his chest.

"hey there applebloom. How are you doing?" he said applebloom then smiled more at him "I'm doing fine. I'm happy to see that ya doing well sleepin down on the couch" sam only then rubbed her head playfully. "oh you. Yea I'm doing fine sleeping down here. Too bad that applejack and I can't share her bed together".

"well that ain't gonna happen for a while" a voice said from the other room also with a southern accent "ugh I know big Mac I know. I'm just messing around", big Mac smiled and chuckled at him "hehe I know ya are sam. Besides I really had to talk applejack out of that one last night with her". Sam was already accepted into the apple family the moment that applejack introduced him to them yesterday. Applebloom liked him a lot and saw him as another big brother to the family granny smith liked sam as well and was always happy to see him every time he walked near her he would always put a smile on her face.

Sam then placed applebloom back on the floor as he then got up from the couch and put on his shoes, as he was done tying up his shoes he looked up and saw applejack come into the living room with her cowboy hat on, the two smiled warmly at each other until applebloom killed the mood "well I'm gonna see ya latter sam. I got to meet up with sweetie belle and scootaloo".

She then ran past the two and out the door the three of them smiled and laughed as they then walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

CLOUDSDALE

"Clayton! Wake up!" rainbow dash said as she kept poking his side "ughh five more minutes" he said under his pillow,  
"clay you don't have five minutes to really spare. Remember you have to meet miss cheerilee today and talk to her students".

His eyes then shoot open "oh crap that's right!" he gets out of rainbow dash's bed and runs into the bathroom to get ready, rainbow dash laughs at him and smiles as she sees him walk out of the bathroom in his street clothes as he then grabs his sunglasses, gloves, and katana. He then kisses rainbow dash's cheek "ll'l see you latter dashie" he said as he walked out the door.

As he walked around cloudsdale he then heard his name being called "hey Clayton!" he turned to see derpy hooves fly over to him "hey derpy what's up?". She smiles "oh just enjoying my day off today. What about you?" he scratches his head "meh I'm gonna go visit miss cheerilee and her students. I promised her that I would" derpy then puts her hoofs on his back "well that's good to hear. But I wanna help ya get down to the ground" she said Clayton nodded at her as she then picked him up with her hoofs as they flew down to the ground below he never knew how strong she was, As they landed to the ground derpy let go of him and flew over his head "well I hope you have a great day Clayton" he looked up at her "yea same go's for you too".

As soon as she left he then walked to the school to meet miss cheerilee and her class.

PONYVILLE SCHOOL

Inside the small classroom all of the fillies were in there seats waiting for what miss cheerilee had in store for them today. Applebloom was talking with her friends sweetie belle and scootaloo "what do ya think were gonna do today?".

"I'm not sure. Maybe she has some sort of test for us" sweetie belle said.

"what! Awww I don't hope that we do" scootaloo said as she then placed her head on her desk "test are not my style at all".

"scootaloo anything that doesn't involve action is never your style" sweetie belle said to her making scootaloo stick her tongue out at her.

Applebloom then placed her hoofs on her desk "well whatever it is. I know that we will be ready for it".

"well I wouldn't say that. Since the three of you aren't really ready for anything let alone getting your cutie marks" a voice said in the upper desk. Applebloom looked up and saw that it was diamond tiara, "ugh of course that you would say that diamond tiara" applebloom then stuck her tongue out at her as she then huffed and went back to talking with silver spoon.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Miss cheerilee then looked over at the door "ah he's arrived right on time" she said with a smile as she got from her seat and walked over to the door, all of the fillies looked at each other with confused looks on there faces.

Scootaloo then raised her head up from her desk a bit "he?".

Applebloom then looked at the door "It must be sam" she then started to smile wide.

"who's that?" scootaloo and sweetie belle said in unison.

Before applebloom could tell then miss cheerilee then walked in front of the class "students I would like for you all to meet somepony. He is from a different world and he has wanted to see all of you today since he told me that he loves children" she said with a bright smile on her face, all of the students then saw Clayton walk into the classroom.

All of the fillies gasped at what they saw as miss cheerilee then pulled out an extra chair and placed it in front of the chalkboard. The human then nodded at her as he then took his seat and looked at the children, "well hello everypony" he said making scootaloo shoot her head up from her desk in shock and awe.

Clayton then cleared his throat "ahem well anyway let us begin. My name is Clayton and I'm a human from a planet called earth and live in a area called new port city. He said as he then looked at a hoof come up from appleboom "yes in the back".

"you look just like sam. He has the same hoofs and back hoofs as you" she said smiling.

Clayton chuckled at her comment "well yes I do look like my pal sam. In fact there are six of us that are here in ponyville. My friend that you know is one of them. The other three are my friends as well and the fouth one is my cousin", appleboom was smiling at him with joy "does anyone else have any questions that they would like to ask me?".

Sweetie belle then raised her hoof up "yes little one?".

"what is your planet like?".

He then rubbed his chin "well it's peaceful in some places. There are some evils in my world but there are also some good in there too. My world has buildings, towns, vehicles, and nature" he finished, as he saw scootaloo raise her hoof up next.

"yes?".

"what is that thing on your back?" she then pointed to his katana "oh this thing well it's what we humans call a katana".

"what's that?".

"a weapon that can hurt me and other people. But I have no way nor will I even think of hurting anypony here. I love everyone here and would never want to hurt them for I love them so much", scootaloo was then smiling at his words. "but...I may have to use it for training today because something is going down and I want to be ready for it".

Diamond tiara then raised her hoof "what do you mean?".

He looked up at her "well that I can't really tell you guys. Not to be rude or anything but it's just kinda personal" everypony nodded at his response until he saw scootaloo's hoof go up again.

"yes miss umm?".

"scootaloo".

"ah thank you. Yes scootaloo?".

"can we see you do tricks with your thing on your back?".

Clayton smiled warmly at her "well yes I would be happy to. But only on two conditions".

Miss cheerilee then spoke "and what might they be if I may ask?".

He turned to her "one that if it is alright with you that I may show them my skills. And two that the children stay back from me doing them as I do not want for them to get hurt in any way", miss cheerilee thought about this for a bit before nodding her head at him. He smiled as he then got from his seat "ok my friends. Time to go outside but first" he then kicked the chair up into the air making it flip four times and land back on it's legs into the corner, All of the fillies were in awe at his stunt even miss cheerilee.

"woah! That was so cool!" scootaloo said in excitement.

"yes it was but don't try to copy what I did. I don't want to be a bad influence on you guys".

Scootaloo then nodded at him as they all walked outside to the school yard, Clayton then saw some old wooden boxes and hatched an idea. "miss cheerilee. could you do me a favor please?" she looked up at him "yes what would that be?" he then pointed to the boxes "could you buck those boxes at me please?", she was a little puzzled at his suggestion but she kindly walked over to them and stood next to them waiting for his signal.

Diamond tiara and silver spoon then whispered "what is he going to do with those?".

"I don't know but It sounds like a stupid idea to me".

"yea unless he wants to get hit with those boxes as his part of his trick".

Both of them then laughed but soon stopped when they heard Clayton tap his foot at them, "you know I heard all of that. And no getting hit with those boxes is not part of my stunt ladies. But to start things off I'm going to teach you a lesson. First off girls what do like in life?".

"being better than everyone else" they said in unison.

"and what do you see everypony around you as?".

"a loser" diamond tiara said as she then pointed to the cutie mark crusaders.

"and you think that by treating everyone else as losers you think that should feel like that?".

Both sliver spoon and diamond tiara then smiled and said in unison "yes".

"does that make you happy?".

"yes".

"is that your final answer?".

"yes".

"bad answer girls".

They both looked up at him confused until diamond tiara spoke "but how is that a bad awnswer?".

Clayton then leaned down to them as the other fillies and miss cheerilee looked at him, "because you need to understand that it's not cool to make fun of others. How do you think others would feel if you kept doing that to them every single day?".

"why should we be concerned about that?" silver spoon said in a proud tone making Clayton frown at her.

"because that pony is hurt by your words and your mocking of them. You have to understand what they are going threw".

Silver spoon pondered about this as she then felt the humans hand on her head "I know that you can change little one. Just try to be nice to other ponies and treat them with love and kind words. Trust me you will feel much better doing that then making fun of them can you do that for me?".

Silver spoon looked up at him still taking the words that he said to her to heart "I..well...I can give it a shot I guess".

"that's what I like to hear".

"well you can do that all you want. That kind of thing is not for me".

Clayton looked over at diamond tiara "oh so you think that being nice is not your kind of thing?".

"nope".

"your gonna regret that real soon in a minute".

"why?".

"you'll find out in a minute. But tell me why. Why do you like to make fun of other ponies that are not better than you?".

Diamond tiara then smiled "because it's true. Why do I have make others feel better if they are not like me".

"you mean cold and non caring?".

Diamond tiara was taken back a bit by this.

" well...".

"try to be kind to others. That's is all I ask for".

"but...".

He wags his finger "no buts my dear. Treat others the way that you would want to be treated. Use kind words of encouragement and help out anyone in need. Can the two of you promise me this?".

Silver spoon nodes at his promise as diamond tiara was still pondering the idea.

"you can do it".

She then looks at the ground.

"but I don't know that I can".

"it never hurts to try".

She stayed silent

"never give up on being kind to another person. Once you keep showering everypony with love and kind words. Then a smile on your face will always shine".

Diamond tiara then looked up at Clayton who then stood up and raised his hand on his swords handle. "ok everypony stand back" he said as he then pulled his katana from his sheath, everypony stood back and stared in awe at his katana seeing the blade shine in the sunlight.

Scootaloo held her hoofs to her chin "oh man that thing looks so cool!" she yelled.

"yes it is. But you can't play with it because this blade here is very sharp and you will cut yourself with it if your not careful understand?".

They all nodded as he then looked over to miss cheerilee. "ok miss cheerilee toss them!".

Miss cheerilee then turned around and started bucking the wooden boxes at him, as the boxes came close to him he started slashing at them with ease each one being cut down and falling next to his feet, the children were speechless at his skills as he kept cutting down each box he heard three voices shout at him "go Clayton go! Go Clayton go! He turned to see applebloom, sweetie belle, and scootaloo cheer for him. As he waved at them a box was coming at him while he was not looking.

Sweetie belle saw the box hurling toward him "look out!".

He then looked from the Corner of his eye to see the box flying at him as he then turned and punched the box into pieces. Everypony was amazed by this and started cheering at him, he then put his katana back into it's sheath as he then pulled out his black kamina sunglasses and put them on.

All of the fillies and miss cheerilee then walked over to him and still cheered for him as he smiled at them all. He then felt a tug on his pants he looked down to see that it was applebloom and her friends, "well I take it you all enjoyed that?" they shook there heads up and down.

"that was the best thing that I ever saw!" scootaloo said.

"yea can ya do it again for us?" applebloom said as she then tugged on his pants again.

"yea. can you do it again?" sweetie belle said.

Clayton then raised up his hand "sorry my friends but I can't I've got to get ready for my personal matter".

"awwwww" all of the fillies wined in unison as he smiled at them all "but maybe tomorrow after you finish school I might play with all of you if you want me to", as soon as they all heard that come from his lips the fillies all then jumped onto Clayton hugging him as he fell to the ground.

"ahhh adorableness! It's eating me alive!" he said in a joking manner making miss cheerilee laugh as the students then got off of him. As he got to his feet he then put his hand into his pocket "oh yea. I want you all to have something" he then pulled out a journal and handed it to miss cheerilee "this is a journal that I want your class to use. They can pass it around for them to write about how they made a difference in someponies life or if they want express there emotions. This is yours and your students to keep".

She nodded at his gift as he then started to walk out of the school yard but not before turning around and waving at everyone. "bye Clayton! Your the best!" sweetie belle shouted he then raised his right arm into the air pointing at the sky "of course I am! Just who the hay do think I am!" he said as he then walked away from the school. The fillies then smiled hoping to see there new friend again.

SUGERCUBE CORNER

"you know I love kids as much as the next guy but this is well different" jack said as pound cake and pumpkin cake were playing with his fingers. "awww they just like you Jacky" pinky pie said as she nuzzled her face on jack's chest "yea I know...still I hope to one day have a family of my own", pinky pie then stops nuzzling him and looks into his eyes.

"you would?".

"yes I would. once I find the right person".

"but you already have silly".

"oh have I now".

"yup...me".

Jack smiled at her "yea that's right I got you".

"and iv'e got you".

They then lean in and kiss each other as she then goes back to nuzzling him, pound cake then giggles at the two before he starts to fly up over there heads and lays on jack's head.

They break the kiss as jack hears giggling coming from pumpkin cake as she points to jacks's head, "well now what's so funny pumpkin cake?" he then sees pound cake lean down in front of his face and touch his nose. Pinky pie then smiles at the scene "awww that is so cute" she hears someone walk into the shop "oh goodie a customer".

As she gets up from jack's lap she then walks behind him and pops up on the other side of the counter "welcome" she says with a cheerful smile.

"hey pinky pie".

"Clayton!" she shouts as she then jumps over the table and hugs him "how are you? Oh how are you linking ponyville? Do you think is great? How are your friends liking ponyville? Oh maybe we should have a party for you guys today? Oh that would be great id-" she is stopped by clayton's hand over mouth, "pinky that is all wonderful and nice. But I came here to tell you that we have to get ready to head up to canderlot today".

She then nods extremely fast as he removes his hand from her mouth as he then turns to jack "sorry bro. But your gonna have wait to play with them until we save Luna from night shadow", jack nods at him "I know" he then picks up pound cake off of his head and places him next to his sister as they then both look at him.

He leans down to there faces "sorry little ones...but I'm afraid that I must go" the two then start to tear up hearing that jack had to go, he then picked them up and hugged them gently in his arms. "I promise I will come back home" he whispered to them as he kissed there heads as he put them back down.

They both watched the three leave the shop as the two then waved at them hoping that they would come back soon.

FLUTTERSHY'S HOUSE

fluttershy was busy taking care of feeding the animals as dillon was taking care of the birds with angel on his head, angel was kind of scared of dillon at first when she showed him to the human but he then started warming up to him real quick.

"dillon. How are you and angel doing with feeding the birds?" she then heard him "were doing fine. Angel and I are almost done". She then flew over to them as he feed the last bird, "there we go all done" he looked down to see fluttershy smiling at him. "I'm so happy that you and angel are such close friends already" she said.

Dillon then leaned down to her and petted her mane "so am I fluttershy" he then hugged her as they heard footsteps behind them. Fluttershy jumped into dillon's arms as he then turned around to see that it was jack,pinky pie, and Clayton "oh it's only you guys. What's up?" jack then picked up pinky pie into his arms "oh were just getting everyone ready to go up to canderlot so we can get started with whatever it is that were gonna do involving night shadow's war".

"ah I see. Well I guess there is no reason to go at a latter time. Alright then will follow you".

"sounds good with us".

Dillon then looked up at angel who was still on his head "angel you watch over everything while fluttershy and I are gone ok buddy?", angel then did a salute as he then hopped into dillon's hand as he laid him onto the ground.

"you ready fluttershy?" dillon said as fluttershy was petting angel still in dillon's arms.

"oh...y-yes I'm ready".

He then snuggled her warmly as they then walked away from her home to go after the others.

CAROUSEL BOUTIQUE

"darling this is simply amazing! How ever did you get this idea!?" rarity said as she was admiring Corey's design of a suit that he had drawn up. "oh it's nothing really. Just something that I had in my head for a while now", rarity then puts down the drawing and stares into his eyes fluttering her eyelashes "oh it's so marvelous how you think of the best designs. And I get some more of the materials that you have written down for me on the side of the wonderful drawing I let you be the first to try it on".

He leans his head a little closer to hers "I would like that very much rarity my dear" they then close there eyes as they lean even closer almost letting there lips touch each other they both hear the front door open as sweetie belle walks in.

"hey rarity guess what ha-" she then stops her sentence as she sees her sister making out with Corey, she then shouts "woah! Another human!" she says with joy making Corey and rarity stop there embrace and turn to her.

"sweetie belle. How long were you standing there?".

"for a little bit".

They then both blush in embarrassment as they then see Clayton and the others walk inside.

"hey you guys" Corey says as dillon waves at him.

"hey Corey. Sup?".

"oh nothing much just enjoying my time with rarity".

"cool".

Sweetie belle then turns around to see the trio of humans with pinky pie and fluttershy, she then runs at them and jumps at Clayton.

"Clayton!".

They both fall onto the floor.

Rarity then walks over to them "Sweetie belle! Were are your manners!" she says as sweetie belle then looks up at her older sister.

"it's ok rarity. Sweetie belle was just happy to see me that's all".

She then gets off of his chest and stands next to him "yea he was a school today. He showed us his talent with that metal blade of his" she said in a happy tone making rarity look at him in shock.

"Clayton! Please tell me that you didn't do anything that would make the children copy you in any way?".

"oh besides the fact that I cut up a few wooden boxes with my katana".

Rarity almost fainted "oh my. Now she'll want to see if that is her hidden talent".

Sweetie belle interrupts her "no sis. Clayton told us that we must never mess with sharp objects that we are not careful with. Were not going to do that anyway. We just wanted to see him do more stunts" she finished, rarity sighs in relief at her words "oh thank goodness. Now then to what do I owe to my glorious friends that have come to see us?".

Jack then steps forward "well rarity we need to all go to canderlot so that we may see princess celestia about what were gonna do for the fight against night shadows army". Rarity then starts to show sparkles in her eyes "were going to canderlot! Oh how exciting!" she shouts, Corey then leans downs to her side "cool. Are we going now?".

Clayton wags his finger "not yet we have to get twilight and max last before go" he said before rarity then used her magic and lifted them all up in the air "well what are we waiting for let's be on our way!" she said as she ran out the door with the boys leaving her sister with a puzzled look on her face.

GOLDEN OAKS LIBRARY

"So now you understand?" twilight said as she was sitting in max's lap reading with him on the arts of magic. "I think so. I wish I could do this stuff but I'm not a alicorn" he says a little sadness in his voice, he then feels twilight hug him tightly "oh max you don't have to become an alicorn to do magic. I believe that deep down you know that you can" she then looks up into his eyes smiling.

Max places his cheek on her face as he smiles back at her spike then walks downstairs to see this as he sticks his tongue out and points at it with his finger. "gross" he says as the two of them look at him and chuckle, "oh spike your so overdramatic hehe" twilight said as spike then walked passed them.

Suddenly the door swung open as rarity came in with the boys and two of her friends in her magic as she then dropped them, max and twilight then got up and walked over to them "rarity what was that all about?" twilight asked her, rarity then turns to her "no time twilight we have to get going to the station".

"what? Why?".

"because were going to canderlot".

"oh my goodness. I completely forgot all about that. Were going to discuss what were going to about night shadow's army" she said as she then turned to spike "spike your in charge while I'm gone" spike then gave her a thumbs up "you can count on me twilight".

She smiled at him as the group then left the library.

"just be careful you guys" spike said as he watched them walk to the train station.

PONYVILLE TRAIN STATION

sam, applejack, and rainbow dash were at the station waiting for the others to come so that they all could catch the train to canderlot.

"ugh how long do we have to wait for them?" rainbow dash whined.

"now rainbow dash be patient. There gonna get here".

"yea eventually".

Sam simply watched the two argue "oh man there at it again. I hope everyone gets here soon" he thought, he then looks over at the entrance to see his friends walk inside the station. Sam got up from his seat and hugged his friends, "well thank good that you guys are here. Rainbow dash and applejack have been arguing all day".

The boys all laugh as they all then walk overt the two who are still arguing. Sam then taps applejack's back.

"oh applejack".

She stops her writing with rainbow dash and looks over to sam's face.

"what is it sam?".

"our friends are here".

She then leaned over to see that everyone was talking with one another.

"well ll'l be. Looks like they made it here a little sooner that I thought".

Just then rainbow dash zoomed right past her and sam as she tackled Clayton to the floor, "Clayton! You that I hate to wait! Where were you?" she said as she held onto his waist, he smiled as he laid his hand on her back "well I was taking care of some things that's all". He then got to his feet while she was still holding on to him, everyone then started snickering at them at how rainbow dash was holding onto his chest and not letting go.

She let go as soon she realized this and scratched the back of her head blushing a little bit they all then saw the train come up to the station as they all walked inside, as everyone were taking there seats the train then started to move and head of to canderlot.

Minutes passed by as everyone was doing something to pass the time as they were waiting to arrive at there destination. Pinky pie and jack were playing I spy, twilight and max were reading together, sam and applejack were arm wrestling, rarity and Corey were playing tic tac toe to which rarity was winning , fluttershy and dillon were asleep, and rainbow dash and Clayton were making out.

They all then heard the train stop as pinky pie looked out the window "yay! Were in canderlot! Oh this going to be so much fun!" she shouted as she started hopping up and down in her chair. Jack then picked her up in his arms "yea it's gonna be fun pinky pie. But save all of that fun bubbly energy for when we meet princess celestia", she then nodded her head rapidly as they both walked past there friends signaling them that they have arrived.

As everyone saw the two walk to the front car to get out they all soon got up and followed swiftly.

CANDERLOT

The main twelve were amazed by the busy streets and rich ponies walking from place to place. Rarity then starts to smile "ah canderlot. The place were I truly belong" she said as she had that sparkle in her eyes again.

Everyone rolled there eyes as dillon spoke "so were is canderlot castle?".

Twilight then walked in front of the group and pointed over to a large structure.

"it's a few miles from here it's not really to far. Come on we have to get there if were gonna hear what princess celestia's plan is about night shadows army", they all then ran to the castle as fast as they could.

CANDERLOT CASTLE

They reach the castle they stop at the stairs panting a little bit from there run. After they catch there breath they then walk up the stairs to the front doors, As they reach the doors they are blocked by two guard Pegasus.

"halt! Who go's there!".

Twilight then steps forward "were here to see princess celestia".

The guards then step back and let them through, as they walked past them they walked into the throne room and saw princess celestia, shining armor, princess cadence and a thousand royal guards talking about the plan against the war.

"but what if he is planing an assault against equestria?".

"we can't jump to conclusions like that".

"true...but maybe he might use his army to take over whatever planet that he has inhabited".

Shining armor then tapped his chin "well I guess that we could go to were he is...I mean that could work out".

Princess cadence then placed a hoof over shining armors shoulder.

"but we don't know were he is. Not to mention the dangers that could be on that planet".

Shining armor then sighed "I see...If only we knew were he was".

"he's on earth" max said as the main twelve walked up to the group. Twilight then ran up to shining armor and princess cadence.

"shining! Princess cadence!" she then hugged them both

"hey twi how are you" shining armor said as he messed up her hair a bit.

She pushed his hoof away and smiled brightly "I'm doing great...I take it your going to join the princess royal army huh?".

Shining armor looked at her "sadly yes. But rest ashore. I will stop night shadow's army. My men and I do everything to stop them".

"and so will we" dillon said.

Shining armor and some of the royal guards turn to him. Princess celestia then smiles at the boys.

"ah yes. Shining armor and princess cadence. These are the humans that I told you about this morning".

The boys then walk forward and bow down to the two, princess cadence blushes a bit at there display while shining armor smiles and bows back at them.

"so your the humans that princess celestia was telling us about".

Clayton steps in front of his friends "yes we were and it is a pleasure to meet you mr..umm?"

"shining armor".

"shining armor. Cool name".

Shining armor chuckles at the complement.

"hehe thanks".

"no problem friend".

Shining armor then turns to princess celestia with a smile.

"I like these guys. There all right in my book".

Princess celestia smiles "I'm glad that you are already enjoying there company shining armor".

"as am I. I know that the seven of us will get along very well once this little ordeal is all over. What do you think of them princess cadence?".

Princess cadence was didn't hear him as she was too busy staring at Clayton eyeing him up and down as a small blush came to her face, shining armor noticed this and started to tease her.

"it looks like you like them as well. Huh princess cadence?" he said as he nudged her side making her snap out of her trance.

"huh? What? Oh oh y-yes...yes I admire them very much indeed" she said trying to hide her blush from her face. She then stepped forward as she looked at Clayton.

"my name is princess cadence" she said as she held out her hoof in front of him, he then placed his hand on her hoof.

"Clayton is my name" he said as he then kissed her hoof "it's an honor to meet you princess cadence".

She then starts to blush madly at his kind gesture as he let go of her hoof.

"oh my..t-the pleasure is all mine" she said as she fanned her face with her hoof, everyone the chuckled at her expression for a bit until princess celestia stepped forward to the boys.

"well now that introductions are out of the way. I would like to tell all of you that I have received another letter from night shadow this morning. He has informed me that he wants us all to meet on earth in an area called nightingale park", sam then snaps his fingers.

"hey isn't that our main hang out guys?".

Corey then turns to him "yeah it is. Looks like he wants to meet us all there I see".

Princess celestia then makes her horn start to glow "then we shall me him there. Is everypony ready?" everyone nods at her, "very well here we go" they all then teleport out of the throne room to nightingale park.

GOVERMENT HQ

night shadow was in his seat watching his army of alicorns prepare themselves in nightingale park. He still hadn't seen vanish since he left the other day, but that was the least of his concerns all he wanted to do was watch his little game take place.  
He watched as he saw Richard tie up Luna to a white leafless tree, he smiled as he then saw his army line up in pairs to await there enemies.

"hehehe this will be so much fun to watch. It's really a shame that I will not be joining in on all the fun. But I must conserve my power for latter. All I can only do now is watch and hope that my true plan from my game will come to fruition. Then we shall see how strong those twelve really are".


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: last stand

NIGHTINGALE PARK

Princess celestia, the main twelve, shining armor, princess cadence, and the royal guards walk through the park looking for night shadows army. A storm starts to come over there heads as they stop and see a an empty ditch in front of them.

"ohhh please tell me that were not going in that ditch are we. It's so muddy and wet. I don't want to ruin my mane. It's bad enough that I have walk in the dirt and mud as it is" rarity whined.

Corey then kneeled down and picked her up into his arms, "awww thank you darling. Oh you are such a sweet heart" she said to him as they both shared a smile, there small embrace was soon interrupted when they all saw something that was a few feet away from them.

Twilight then squints her eyes to see that it was a white leafless tree "hmm there's something there..I can't make it out from here" suddenly pinky pie then jumps in the air "oh oh oh I think I can tell what it is!" she says as she then climbs up on jack's back and holds on to his shoulders as she pulls out a telescope out from nowhere.

She looks into the telescope and sees that it's princess luna tied to the tree. "it's princess Luna! It's princess Luna!" pinky pie shouted happily, celestia smiled brightly hearing that it was her sister "oh thank goodness" she thought as shining armor then huddled everypony into a group, "alright everypony here is what the plan is. They might be camouflaged in this area so we need to careful and need to watch out for our-".

"Charge!".

Everyone then turned to see Clayton point at the tree with his katana in his left hand on his shoulder. As soon as he said that some of the rocks and dirt in the ditch then transformed into black alicorns as they then started attacking at the royal army.

Shining armor and princess celestia then shouted in unison "attack!".

Soon the main twelve and the royal guards then started launching at the black alicorns, some of the guards were pushing them back taking them out one by one. Princess celestia was using her magic as she froze every black alicorn that she saw as she was trying to reach her sister.

"ugh there are too many of them. I won't be able to reach luna" she said to herself as she keep freezing more of the black alicorns that kept coming at her in swarms. Rainbow dash was taking out black alicorns left and right with her lighting speed, fluttershy was using her stare on some of the alicorns making them run away, rarity and twilight were using there magic on some of them, applejack was bucking all of the black alicorns, while pinky pie was using her party cannon on some.

The boys were punching down the dark army as hard as they could dillon was slashing half of the wave of alicorns with his windmill shuriken as his cousin was cutting down some of them as well. As the royal army was taking down the dark army princess cadence was taking out a few as shining armor was charging into some of them, just then he stops to see something move from the other side of the battlefield.

He saw that it was going after princess cadence.

"princess cadence watch out!" he yelled.

"shining what is it?" she yes back to him.

"behind you!".

She then turned her head to see a large figure with a long blade machete in his right hand as she then stumbles back and falls to her feet trembling in fear at the figures dark grin showing, twilight then glances over a bit to see how the other s are doing as she then spots princess cadence on her hoofs.

"princess cadence!" twilight yells as she watches the figure raise his weapon over her "oh what a shame that you have to go my dear" the figure says to her "but I have to stop you no hard feelings", he smiles more as he see her start to shed tears as she closes her eyes waiting her demise.

"your not stopping nobody vanish!".

Vanish then looked up to see Clayton run at him as they then clashed blades grinning at each other like there first encounter.

Princess cadence then opens her eyes to see that her attacker was blocked by her human ally.

"clayton".

"go. Get moving and help out the others. I got vanish".

"but".

"go. ll'l be fine. Just who the hay do you think I am".

She didn't get what he meant by that but she did what he asked her as she go up and ran over to help twilight and rarity who were now having there hands full.

Dillon and sam were taking down the black alicorns one by one. Jack then grabbed one of the black alicorns and used him like a weapon as he swatted hundreds of alicorns, max then dropped kicked one of them making him fall back into a group of them, Corey and applejack were back to back as they kept swinging hoofs and punches and kicks at each one sending them flying.

One the other side of the battlefield Clayton and vanish were exchanging clashes with there blades as they made sparks fly off there swords, they kept gritting there teeth as they landed each swing of there weapon.

"so. This is how it's gonna end huh vanish".

"for you maybe. But for me not so much".

"hehe you'd be surprised. Karma is a real fucking bitch!".

Vanish then smiled at his saying "how really? How so?".

Clayton then lifted his black kamina sunglasses "like this. Now guys!".

Vanish then looked up to see a group of royal ailcorn guards raise up a huge amount of rocks and throw them down at vanish and some of the black alicorns, vanish then looks back at Clayton glaring at him "Clayton you fool! This was a trap wasn't it!".

Clayton then pulls his sunglasses back over his eyes " yup sure looks that way!".

He then runs at vanish and body slams into him knocking him back.

"I'm gonna put all our might, luck, and metal all on karma!" he then jumps on one of the rocks and runs after the white tree determined to rescue princess Luna, luna watched as the battle raged on she couldn't bear to see her friends put there lives on the line for her sake let alone her own sister. She tried to move but the rope that she was tied in was incased with a magic energy making her magic useless and her wings unable to move.

As clayton was running to get luna he saw a few black alicorns I'm his path, as he was about to strike rainbow dash, fluttershy, and dillon attcked them. "need a hand" dillon said as he raised his hand up to receive his windmill shuriken. "yea you look like you need it" rainbow dash said in a serious tone smiling a little bit.

"yes...we saw that you might need it. I mean if it's ok with you" fluttershy said smiling a little bit under her pink hair, Clayton nodded at them as he ran to the tree. Vanish then teleported over on his upper left side "alicorns ignore the small those fools turn back and defend the tree from that human!".

Clayton then turned his katana backwards as he then ran over to a black alicorn and jumped on it's head making him fly into the air a tiny bit but enough for him to see vanish, he then pulled his left arm back and thee his katana at him making the blade pin vanish to the ground as Clayton landed back onto his feet and ran past him.

"sorry but your not going anywhere!" he said as he then slammed into a bunch of alicorns and tripped as he then started to roll over to the white tree that was holding princess luna.

As soon as he stopped himself he then got to his feet and looked at princess luna who was smiling at him as she tried to move her body so that she could hug him. "Clayton!" she yelled as he then walked over to her and started untying the rope around her, as the rope fell to the ground she launched into his arms kissing him and nuzzling his cheek.

"you and your friends saved me. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you" he then lifted her up and smiled at her with her in his arms "yea we did. Come on let's get you back home safe and sound ok".

She nodded as she then got out of his arms and opened her wings and started flying over to her sister, princess celestia was overjoyed as she saw her sister come to her side as she as she pulled her wings over her hugging her tightly. Everyone cheered as the two were reunited together again dillon then yelled out to his cousin.

"we did it bro! We did it!".

Clayton then scratched his head smiling at there victory.

"we sure did man. We sure did. Come on let's go to equestria and-" his words were stopped as he then heard a thundering roar, everyone then stopped cheering as they were trying to find out the noise. Rarity then looked over at clayton's feet to see a blue glow underneath him, "darling look out below you!" she yelled.

As soon as he looked down the blue energy blasted out of the ground hitting clayton's left shoulder. "ahhh!" Clayton shouted as he was thrown into the air by the blast as it then exploded.

Dillon then had a look of shock on his face "oh crap!".

Rainbow dash's mouth dropped in fear as she then yelled for him "Clayton!".

Clayton was In mid air in pain as a large figure then came out of the ground. "well well if it's isn't the bastred that cut my eye!" the figure then ripped of his hood to revile that it was Richard.

"Richard! Damn you! You stupid son of a-" he was cut off as he was hit by his katana in mid air stunning him as it slammed into the hard muddy ground, "you dropped this have it back!" vanish said mockingly at him.

"vanish! Why you!".

Richard then aimed his firelance at Clayton and shoot a high powered energy bullet at his right side making a gash in his right side.

"ugh! Shit!".

Richard then grinned at him "you sure are a fucking handful to kill. But now it's time for you to pay me what you owe!" he then raises his firelance over his head and slams it down into clayton's chest in mid air as they then bullet drop and come crashing into the ground as the blade on the tip of the firelance impales right though him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone then goes dead silent as fear and horror take over there faces after they all hear clayton's scream. Rainbow dash covers her mouth in horror at what she just saw "no...I-it can't be", princes Luna and celestia's faces go pale as they both try to hold back there tears "c-Clayton" Luna says In a wisher, shining armor closes his eyes he tries not to think the negative about what just happened "it can't be".

The boys look away not looking at the crater that Richard had left. Fluttershy then looks up at dillon  
"d-dillon?" dillon didn't say a word as he was still in shock by what just happened.

"no...no...no" he muttered.

Fluttershy who was shedding some tears then poked at dillon's leg "dillon?".

Dillon then snapped "BRO!".

Dillon then gripped his windmill shuriken in his hand as he then started to emit a yellow aurora around his body, but the yellow aurora then changed colors as it went from yellow to purplish black. His weapon then transformed into a large windmill shuriken almost the size of a car, He then ran into the ditch and started to going on a rampage killing all of the black alilcorns that he saw. Fluttershy then flew away from him In fear as she then hid behind the boys max then looked down at her "fluttershy. What's happened to dillon? What is he doing?".

Fluttershy then peaked from max's leg "I don't know ...I think that he's going berserk or something" she said as she was shaking watching the person that she cared so much act like this in front of her.

Richard then looked at him in fear "what the? What is that freak doing?" dillon then started spinning his windmill shuriken at him making him and vanish fly into the air. "what the fuck!" Richard said as he was being blown away, "everypony retreat. Back away from him!" princess cadence said as everyone then ran from dillon's path of destruction.

As dillon was on a rampage inside the crater was clayton's body his broken black kamina sunglasses next to his side. As he lays in the dirt he then starts to open his eye a bit.

"I-I'm not going down...not yet".

As dillon was still going on a rampage the others were calling out to him to try to get him to calm down, "dillon relax! Dillon!" applejack yelled "dillon please. This isn't like you at all" rarity said "come on man. Please stop!" Corey, max, sam, and jack all yelled out in unison.

Dillon didn't hear there pleas as he kept taking down every single black alicorn in sight, "I can't...I just can't...I'm nothing" he thought to himself.

"hey! Just what the fuck do you think your doing!".

Dillon then glanced over to his side to see a large rock hit him in his chest knocking him back as he fell over, "ouch! Damn what the hell was-" he soon looked over to were the rock was thrown and saw his cousin bloodied, badly wounded, and shirtless.

"Clayton! Your ok!".

Clayton grinned at him

"dillon you got some nerve showing that kind of weakness".

Dillon smiled as he saw his cousin point his finger at him.

"come on were broines for godsake. We never give up and never show weakness. I told you no matter what always keep your brony pride strong".

Dillon still stared at him as he nodded "right you got it".

He then turned to his friends and waved at them "hey everyone! Everything's ok! Come on let's all go home!" everyone cheered in victory but were then ducking there heads as a energy bullet was shoot at them. "you worthless jackasses aren't going anywhere! Richard shouted "I'm not letting you go! Not until I see everyone one of you dead and in bodybags!".

Clayton then closed his eyes "that fat bastered doesn't know when to quit dose he...dillon hey...let's work together on this one".

Dillon then looked at him.

"what? What do you mean by that".

"let's kick his ass one last time...you ready for it!".

"yea man! I'm ready!" dillon then sees his cousins katana a few feet from him and runs after it as Richard starts shooting at him with his firelance, he grabs it just in time as one of the energy bullets scratch his leg. He ignores the pain as he then throws clayton his katana at him as he grabs it and runs to his side.

Dillon then throws his shuriken in the air as he runs up to his cousin as he catches it, they then look at each other and grin at each other.

"no matter what we never back down" Clayton said.

"no matter how many times that we fall we will always get back up" dillon said as they then spoke unison.

"no matter we have to endure in life we will always have our brony pride! And no one shall take that from us!"

They then pointed in the air at the grey sky together as they both shouted.

"just who the hay do you think we are!".

There friends cheered at two as rainbow dash was staring in awe at her lover and fluttershy was smiling at hers, Richard then aimed his firelance at the two "ugh! I'm getting real sick of the both of you! Now just fucking die already!" he then shot a large energy bullet from his weapon as dillon then emitted his yellow aurora and blocked his attack as he then shot it into the sky.

"what! Impossible!" richard shouted Clayton placed his hand on dillon's shoulder as whispered in his ear "remember dillon. Never back down. And never give up. And always remember your brony pride", dillon looked at him "Clayton? What are you saying?".

Clayton then emits a blue ball of energy in his hand and aims it at Richard "looks like this is the end fat ass!" he then shoots the ball at him as it then transforms into chains wrapping themselves around him as they knock his firelance out of his possession. "my weapon! You fucking pussy!" he lashes out at him, clayton then holds up his sword over his head as it then starts to glow a rainbow like color.

"sonic rainbow blade!".

He then brings down his sword as it then blasts a shock wave out of the sword as it then hits Richard.

"no no no NO!" Richard screams as he is destroyed by the attack as it then explodes into a mushroom cloud as Clayton turns away from the attack, everyone stares in awe at the beautiful technique that Clayton pulled off, as Clayton puts his katana into the ground he falls to his knees as he then looks at his wound and sees that he has lost a lot of blood from richard's attack. He then slowly closes his eyes as he utters out two final words.

"Farewell...comrades".

Dillon still looks at the attack that Clayton pulled off "wow dude that was awesome! How did you do that?!" he doesn't hear any response from him "Clayton?".

Rain starts to fall as everyone runs over to them, rainbow dash then taps dillon's back "oh man that was so cool! You have to tell Clayton how he did that" she said with a huge smile on her face, dillon turned to her with a sad look on his face.

Rainbow dash's smile then started to fade "dillon are you ok?".

He then leans over and whispers in her ear. Her ears then flop down as she shakes her head.

"no that's not true. We saw him. He was fine" she says as tears are coming down her face, twilight then walks her to her side, "rainbow dash what's wrong?". Rainbow dash then whispered into her ear making twilight gasp In horror "no...no. But we...I mean" she stared to shed tears. Princess celestia then looked at her a worried "twilight what is the matter!".

Twilight then looked up at everyone who all had worried and conceded looks on there faces, "it's Clayton" luna steps forward "what about him. Is he alright?" she asked.

Her head lowered down "he's...he's dead".

Everyone gasped in shock at what she had said.

"WHAT!" sam said, they all walked over to dillon to see that he had his cousin's lifeless body in his arms. Princess celestia leaned down to his face as she stared to cry, she nuzzled his face a bit as then leaned up and faced everyone.

"come everypony...we...we must give him a proper burial" she said as she tried to keep her composure.

Dillon got up holding his cousins body in his arms as they walked up to the hill were the white tree was. They may have won the war against night shadows army but they lost something that could never be replaced.

They lost a family member.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: broken promise

The wind was blowing as rain was pouring over the remains of nightingale park as everyone held there heads down in sadness.

In front of them were a pile of rocks that were covered over clayton's body as his katana was next to his grave stabbed into the ground and his jacket was wrapped around it. Everyone was silent as they all looked at the grave crying, princess Luna then walked up to the grave and used her magic making some flowers appear as she then laid them down next to his sword.

Princess celestia then looked at everyone and started to cleared her throat as she tried to hold back her tears a bit.

" sniff...w-well...I guess tha-that..we should be going...back to equestria...sniff" everyone looked then looked back at clayton's grave and nodded slowly. She then used her magic to open a portal for them to walk through, as everyone walked in one by one dillon stopped and turned over to his cousins grave site to see rainbow dash sitting next to his sword. Dillon walks away from the portal and looks at princess celestia who was also looking at rainbow dash, "you go on ahead princess. I will talk to her" dillon said sadly.

She only nodded as she walked threw the portal. Dillon walked over to rainbow dash and kneeled next to her he then looked at her face to see that she was still crying, her eyes were red but that didn't stop her from crying how could she even stop when the love of her life has been brutally taken from her and she can never see him again.

Dillon places his around her "rainbow dash".

Rainbow dash then whips the tears from her face.

"it's not fair".

"I know that it's not fair but-".

"I want him back".

"rainbow".

"I want Clayton back...give him back...I need him".

He then placed his hand on her shoulder "dashie please".

She then pushes his hand off of her.

"don't you call me that dillon! Only Clayton can call me dashie!".

"well rainbow dash what else do you want me to do huh! What do you want me to do!?".

"I want you to leave us alone!".

Dillon then gets up from her "don't you mean leave you alone!".

Rainbow dash shoots a glare at him.

"no! I meant what I said! So just go away!".

"so your just gonna sit in the rain and stare at the grave site forever?".

Rainbow dash didn't look at him as she looked at the grave.

"answer me!".

She didn't respond, dillon started to lose his patience with her.

"look just face the fact! He's not coming back!".

She started to cry again.

"shut up".

Dillon kept talking.

"I mean look at what we lost! We lost a family member! And now we can never see him again!".

"shut up dillon".

"and now that will never see him again! Means that we have to face the cold truth that he's dead! And he is never ever gonna come back into this world!".

That was the final straw as rainbow dash then launched at dillon knocking them both into the mud as she then shouted in his face.

"I don't need you to remind me about what happened! I don't need anyone to tell me about what happened! The only thing that I want is to be left alone with Clayton! He was the best thing that had ever came into my life! I loved him and he loved me! We always cared about each other no matter what! And what are you doing? Your just feeling just as much pain as I am! Why because he's...he's...he's".

Dillon looked at her realizing to himself that he really shouldn't have done that to her, out of the twelve of them she was now the only one without her boyfriend in the group. She had no one to hold onto at night anymore, nobody to kiss her, nobody to cuddle with in bed anymore. She may have had her friends but in her mind she felt that she was truly all alone.

Dillon then puts his arms around her and hugs her tight. Rainbow dash then hugs him back as she crys hard into his shirt, "I miss him...I miss him so much dillon" she mumbled in his chest.

Dillon looked down at her "me to rainbow dash".

She then looked at the grave on her right side.

"Clayton...come back...come back to me...please...your little dashie misses you..." she said as she then let go of dillon and walked over to clayton's sword that was holding his jacket.

She then laid her head onto his sword as she then wrapped her hoofs around the sheath, she then whispered to herself.

"I love you...so much Clayton".

Rainbow dash then kissed the sheath as she then slowly started to let go of the sword, she then walked over to dillon's side and looked up at him.

"I'm...ready".

Dillon nodded at her "ok...come on...let's go home".

They both then walked over to the portal that was still open. As the two of them walked into the portal dillon then turned to look at his cousins grave as the portal then started to close up, he cry silently as he whispered "I can never be like you bro".


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: fallen brothers

EQUESTRIA-PONYVILLE

The royal army were walking into the streets of ponyville as princess celestia and Luna walked forward in front of the group. Everypony saw them and ran to there side cheering for there return, princess celestia looked at everypony with a sad smile on her face.

Mayor mare noticed this as she looked at her with worry "princess celestia..is everything alright?" she asked her princess celestia then shook her at her.

"no...everything is not alright mayor" she said "if i may...I would like to cast an audience with all of you". Mayer mare nodded as she then prepared the podium for her, spike came out of the crowd and hugged twilight's leg, "twilight your ok!" spike shouts as he looks up at her.

"yeah...were alright spike" twilight said in a upset tone spike titled his head at her "what's wrong?", before she could speak she hears princess celestia's voice.

"attention everypony".

Twilight then looks down at spike "your about to find out" everypony then walks up to the podium to see princess celestia and princess Luna with there heads down. Everyone gathers around to hear her speak. She then looks at everyone to see them smiling and cheering for her and her sister, she glances over to the side to see dillon and rainbow dash walk into the crowd and stand next to the cutie mark crusaders.

She starts to speak:

"I would like to thank you all for welcoming us all on our return. Our battle with night shadows army was successful" everypony stomped there hoofs in joy at her words, she then continues to speak after they finish cheering.

"we stood strong and triumphed over them with ease and rescued my sister Luna" everypony stomped again in joy everyone except scootaloo who was looking at the three humans up on stage and looked to her side and looked at dillon who had his head down and his eyes close, she then put her hoof at her chin.

"were is Clayton?" she thought.

Princess celestia then held her head down slowly "but...even though nopony was hurt in the ordeal...we did lose someone" she said as tears started to come down her face. Princess Luna then started to cry as well as the main twelve, shining armor, and princess cadence.

Everypony's smiles then faded as they heard this.

"we...we lost someone that we can never see again...sniff...w-we...we lost c-Clayton" everypony was silent. Miss cheerilee then put her hoof over her mouth as she then looked at her fillies that all heard this, "oh no...but we just saw him only today...how...why would anypony want to do that to somepony" she thought as she then glanced over to her right to see the cutie mark crusaders mouths drop to the ground.

"Clayton" scootaloo said as she started to shed tears she was crushed to hear that he was gone, since the first day that he walked into the class room early in the morning she had a huge crush on him and was so happy that she would see him again from his personal matter but she never expedited this. In her heart she felt like it was destroyed like someone had stabbed it with over one hundred needles, she had never felt so sad in all of her life.

Princess celestia then whipped her tears from her face "sniff...h-he was killed in battle...but he used the last bit of his energy to defeat the dark armies commander with one strike...but he then succumbed to his wounds and...sniff" she couldn't finish as she was crying.

Her sister then stood in front of the microphone and spoke for her sister.

"after he...used the last of his energy to finish off his enemy...he gave in to his wounds and...passed away" she finished as she then held her hoofs up to her face crying. The boys then walked them both off of the podium as dillon then walked up to the stage and cleared his throat.

"he may be gone...b-but he shall live on within all of us...so w-we will host a funeral for him tomorrow" he said as he walked off and stood over with the rest of his friends, everypony then started to cry and hold there heads down for there loss. Spike then held his head down and whipped his tears as he then hugged twilight's leg tightly.

Everypony then started to leave with there heads held low, the ponies that knew him were devastated, the ones that didn't felt heartbroken for the ones who knew him, the fillies were crying as they went home as they knew that could never see there friend again, the only pony that still stood in the center of the field was scootaloo.

Scootaloo was sitting on the ground crying her eyes out she was hurt that she could not see the human that she grew to adore so quickly in a day, she was completely crushed and broken.

The main twelve now the main eleven all went home with there heads held low. Rainbow dash watched all of her friends leave for home as she then heard crying, she turned her head to spot scootaloo as she then walked over to her and sat beside her.

"scoots?".

"Clayton".

Rainbow dash then pulled her into a hug.

"sniff...Clayton".

"shhhh. I'm right her scoots".

"I want Clayton".

"I know. I want him back too".

They both held onto each other crying.

THE NEXT DAY

Everypony was depressed after hearing about clayton's death. Someponies tried to cheer each other up while some were trying here best to put it aside until the funeral began, spike was walking out of a shop with a bag at his side as he then turned to the shopkeeper.

"you take care spike".

"don't worry I will".

"and tell your new friends I said hi".

"I will".

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to one of them".

"yeah...me too".

He then walked back to the library as he opened the door he saw max and twilight holding each other while in a curled up position on the floor. As he closed the door he put the items into the kitchen and walked over to the two and sat next to them, spike then looked at twilight her hair was in shambles, her eyes were red from crying all night with max, and she held on to max as if her life depended on it.

Spike was sad to see her like this as he walked over and held on to the two.

APPLEJACK'S HOUSE

"applebloom please calm down Hun. Everything is gonna be ok" sam said.

Applebloom cried "no it's not!".

"applebloom sam and I know how much Clayton ment to ya. But we have ta be strong".

Applebloom only cried more.

Sam and applejack were both upset they didn't want to see applebloom like this, she had been crying all night non stop ever since yesterday. Granny smith and big Mac walked into the room walking over to the three.

"come on dear. Ya have ta be strong. I know that your upset about losing ya friend but ya have ta be strong for him".

Big Mac put his hoof on her shoulder "granny smith is right. You got to be strong. It's what your friend would want".

Applebloom whipped the tears from her face as she then laid her head in sam's lap as everyone moved in holding each other.

PINKY PIE'S HOUSE

Jack and pinky pie were both sitting outside watching the other poines go by. Jack was holding pinky pie's hoof as she was inside his hoodie with him to get warm since rainbow dash had made the weather cold as ice just like her heart when she lost the most wonderful thing in her life. pinky pie's mane was straight and her pink color was faded as she only snuggled herself into jack's chest while inside his hoodie.

Mr and mrs cake looked out the window and stared at the two in worry, mr. Cake sighed "oh I just can't stand to see them like this hunny bun" ms. cake Nodded in agreement "yes I know dear. I've never seen pinky pie like this before. why would somepony do that to another pony and not feel guilty for what they did?" said, just sighed "I don't know dear. But if anypony can do something like that and not feel any sort of guilt what so ever then they must not have a heart".

She nodded as they both then heard the front door open to see jack and pinky pie walk in. Pound cake and pumpkin cake looked at them as they walked past them with depression in there eyes pound cake then flew over to them as they walked upstairs, as he stopped flying he crawled over to them.

They were laying in bed staring at the celling as pound cake flew up onto the bed and Sat on jack's chest. As was still looking up at the celling pound cake then hovered over his face smiling trying to cheer him up, "oh hey little guy" jack said as he picked him making pound cake giggle.

Pinky pie then turned her head to see the two, she then leaned up and stared at them as they played. Pound cake was poking jack's face as he was giggling making jack smile a bit, pinky pie started to smile a bit as she kept watching the two play.

"awww that is so cute" she said. Then just as she said that jack then leaned over and kissed her nose. She then started to smile more as she kissed him back on his nose they then laid each others heads on there shoulders and sighed happily. Jack then patted pound cake on his head lightly to which he smiled with joy, "thanks buddy".

RARITY'S HOUSE

Rarity and Corey were sitting on the couch while watching sweetie belle making something that they both could not make out. Rarity sighed "this is just so upsetting. I just can't believe that he's gone" she said as she held onto Corey's arm sighing.

Corey then stroked her mane as she kept holding onto him, she sighed as she snuggled her head on his arm, sweetie belle then poked them both as they looked at her.

"yes sweetie belle?" corey said.

"I umm made this for tonight".

She then pulls up a small piece of paper with a drawing of her friends and Clayton together. Corey takes the picture and looks at it and shows it to rarity, "hey darling look at this" rarity then looks at the picture in his hand. "awww sweetie belle. That's so sweet" she says as she then pulls her up and holds her into a hug as Corey then holds them both into a hug.

RAINBOW DASH'S HOUSE

rainbow dash was in her bed with scootaloo in her hoofs as she looked over at the foot of her bed to see the wonderbolts jacket that Clayton gave her.

She sighed as she lowered her body under the covers, as she started to close her eyes she started to cry herself asleep again.

"I miss you so much".

She looked down at scootaloo and kissed her head making her smile a bit as she whispered to herself.

"Clayton".

Rainbow dash then sighed quietly as she laid her head on her pillow and looked over on the other side of the bed to see it empty, heartbroken that she can never see her lovers smile again.

FLUTTERSHY'S HOUSE

fluttershy was busy tending her animals trying to make herself feel better, she hadn't see dillon all day and she was worried about him. "ohhh I hope that dillon is alright" she said as angel then hugged her hoof, she smiled down at him as she rubbed his head.

"aww thank you angel".

She then felt the other animals come around her and hug her, this made fluttershy smile as they were all trying to make her feel better as best as they could. She let out small tears as she smiled a bit, as she looked up she then saw dillon walk up to her still depressed and caring a the thunder cats sword of omens on his back.

"dillon your home" fluttershy said with a small smile on her face, dillon just stared at her as he leaned down and petted her head.

"yea...I had to go to the human world for a bit".

"what's that thing on your side?".

"oh it's one of my cousin's swords that he gave me a long time ago. I never really did use that much so I'm going to make it a grave marker for him here in equestria. Umm if that's ok", fluttershy smiled at him as she broke out of the animals embrace and held onto him. "I know that your cousin would like that very much".

"yea...I think so too".

CANDERLOT CASTLE

Luna was in her room staring at the sun setting. It was almost time for the funeral to begin she looked up at the sky seeing that it was almost dark and sighed.

"why...why did you have to go? Why did you have to leave us?...why?".

She kept thinking that over and over again Until she heard a knock at her door.

"come in".

Princess celestia walked into her sisters room and saw her out in the balcony looking up into the sky.

"Luna...it's time".

Luna then turned to her not saying a word.

"I understand how you must feel".

Luna walked over to princess celestia and looked at her with sad eyes.

"it's worse than that sister...far worse that you could know" she then walked out of her room with her head held down, princess celestia could only watch in sadness as her sister walked down the hall.

"but I do know how you feel...you lost the man that you fell in love with to death's grip".

She then walked out of her room and walked down the hallway to the outside of the castle.

PONYVILLE ROSE GARDEN

Everyone was standing in rows of four waiting for princess celestia and princess Luna to arrive. The main eleven were standing in the front of the crowd with the sword that dillon had brought from the human world stabbed into the ground, everypony had there heads held down with sad looks on there faces the fillies were the most upset, they were upset that they could never see there best friend again as he had promised to play with them as soon as he would return. The cutie mark crusaders were devastated that they could not see there friends smile like they did yesterday, applebloom and sweetie belle were wrapping there hoofs around scootaloo who was crying. She was crushed that she could never see Clayton again, she had a crush on him ever since she first saw him the other day...but now she could not believe that he had been killed, how her crush had been destroyed and taken from her.

Princess celestia and princess Luna soon arrived. Luna was wearing a black rose in her hair and a midnight dress as her sister wore a white and pink dress and had her hair in a pony tail. They were greeted by the main eleven as they all walked in front of them and turned around to face the large crowd. As the Main eleven stood next to the princess side rainbow dash walked up to the sword and placed her wonderbolts jacket over the sword and tied the sleeves around the sword.

As she finished tying the sleeves around the sword she then kissed the jacket as she then backed away from the made grave, as rainbow dash was finished with what she had to do celestia then started to speak.

"ahem..we are all gathered here tonight for a friend. A friend that we have loved and accepted into our lives despite his differences. He has shown his love and care for everypony here and we have given the same love and care for him" celestia then started to tear up, "b-but...we must be strong. We have to be strong...for him. It's what he would want...it's what Clayton would want us to do everyday. And so...we gather here tonight...to pay our respects...to him and pray...th-that he may watch over us all".

Princess celestia then raised her head down in silence as Octavia was playing her cello in the background trying not to cry as she played, everypony had there heads down and cried as they all paid there respects some of the fillies brought up flowers to the grave, some laid flower crowns over the jacket, and some put drawings next to the grave as well. Luna then levitated her black rose from her hair and placed it inside of the jackets pocket, she then lowered her head in silence as tears rolled down her face.

"we love you so much" Luna whispered "and we promise to stay strong for you".

NIGHTINGALE PARK

Vanish was standing in the war torn park with a look of rage and defeat in his eyes. His clothes were torn to shreds, he had cuts all over his body from fighting with Clayton, his sunglasses were broken, and his machete was broken in two. He stood there in the rain as the cold air hit his body as he stared at clayton's grave, vanish was enraged he was angry at his masters plan and he was angry at him because he took Clayton from him. Vanish then griped his broken weapon and gritted his teeth as he then looked at the grey sky and yelled in fury:

"NIGHTSHADOW!".


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 6: hang out and a date with chaos

"come on dashie. You don't want to be late for your little date with our son do you?" clayton's mother said yelling from downstairs. "I will be down in a minute and it's not a date were just gonna go into the city" she said back to his mother, who then looked at her son who was wearing black boots, a death sentence shirt, his lady luck hoodie, his Yamato katana on his back, and his black kamina sunglasses.

As he stood near the door leaning on the wall he and his family then heard footsteps coming downstairs, as clayton looked at the end of the steps he saw rainbow dash wearing the clothes that he gave her. She had on the blue jeans, the black tank top, and the wonderbolts hoodie that fitted her perfectly.

His father clapped at her "well look who we have here. Our wonderful future daughter in law and our wonderful son together. You could not ask for a better couple" he said with a wink that made her blush and look at Clayton who was also blushing as she then walked over to his side. His mother then stopped them just as Clayton turned the door knob, "oh by the way you two. Be sure to be carful in the city ok" she said to them as Clayton turned around to face her.

"of course you guys. Just who the hay do you think I am" he said as they then ran out the door as rainbow dash shut the door with her foot as the two ran to the chopper, clayton's parents smiled at them when they left knowing what Clayton said was true. That was clayton's made up quote since the day that he became a brony ever since he became hooked to the show he had always heard some of the ponies say "what the hay" all the time, he though that was lame and decided that from now on to make his own as his own catchphrase and thus "just who the hay do you think I am" was born.

The two drove down a Highway just a few miles away from the city. As they were driving Clayton called up his friends and told them that it worked and that they all should do it as well because they are gonna be invited to a family brony dinner tonight. As soon as he was done arranging the time and put his phone in his pocket, he felt rainbow dash's hands increase there tightness on his waist as he then felt her head on his back as he drove into the city. "I can tell for a fact that she doesn't wanna lose me in her life" he thought as he then parked near a sidewalk, "and I don't wanna lose her".

As they got off the chopper and walked onto the sidewalk rainbow dash as in awe at the large buildings and humans in new port city, she almost wanted to fly up high in the sky to get a better view but since she was in human form the bracelets sealed off there wings and horns as not to cause a seance. Little did they know that as they were walking they did not notice discord in human form walk right into them causing Clayton and discord to fall on the ground backwards.

Clayton got up "oh sorry sir. I wasn't paying attention" he said as he held out his hand for the man, as discord grabbed for it as he pulled him up to his feet. "well things like that do happen I suppose. Besides it was only an accident and nothing more. But I do have a question. Do you a person by the name of lucy?", Clayton then raised an eyebrow "the only person that I know with that name is the person who owns that huge building over there down on Parker ave" he said as he pointed to his older sister's building, discord then smiled and looked at the young man.

"ah I see. Well thank you mister...umm...umm?" the teenager only then looked away from the man's face, "my name is not important" he said as he and rainbow dash then walked past him, as he looked at them walk away and into the hot topic. As he then turned around to walk he then bumped into another person this time being a woman in her mid twenties, he went down to her side "oh pardon me my lady. I really didn't loo-" he was cut off as the wan punched him to the cold hard ground as she then got up to her feet and glared at him.

"just who the hell do you think you are! Bumping into me! Do you even know who I am you worthless shit!" she shouted as a few body standers looked at her with ugly looks. She saw them and yelled at them "the fuck are you all looking at! Haven't you see the mighty lucy walking from her day off you ungrateful bastereds!. Hearing her name made discord stand right up and dust himself off, "ah you are Lucy. I have been looking for you" he said with a smirk, she turned to him as she cracked her neck and stared at him with a cold look on her face, "oh really for what dare I ask?" she said he then leaned up to her face making her do something that she hadn't done in a very long time: blush.

"so...you want to go out with me huh? Do you really wanna do that?" she said with a dark smile. He smiled "yes I would ms. Lucy" discord said, with a smirk. She then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down her address and gave it to him, "don't be late" she said as she walked past him and turned at the edge of the conner. He then walked down the street grinning to himself as he got the girl of his chaotic dreams.

As the two walked into the store rainbow dash was in awe at all the clothes in the store. "wow this is so cool!" she said as she walked around the store, as clayton watched her pick out some clothes that she was going to go try on he heard a scream outside.

"HELP ME!"

He then ran out of the store and looked around to hear the yells, as rainbow dash came outside next to him.

"Clayton what's wrong?" she asked him in a concerned tone.

"I heard someone call for help and I'm trying to pinpoint the noise" he told her.

They then heard another scream.

"SOMEPONY HELP!"

Hearing the word "somepony" made Clayton track the yell and run down the street, as they ran then turned and stopped to see in a alley were three thugs with guns and a girl who had on a dark blue outfit on with a moon crescent in the center of it.

One of the men then grabbed at her making her pull away from him and making half her dress come down from her shoulder, the other two men then grinned at the sight as they started to get closer to the female as she started to sob.

This act alone made Clayton rage to the teeth with ultimate rage as he then balled up his fist as walked at the men as rainbow dash just followed him. As the two got close to the attackers Clayton kicked down a trash can to make sure to let them know that they were not alone. One of the men who Clayton already knew all to well snarled and spited at the ground.

"oh great it's the katana wielding freak. And look he' got a rainbow haired whore with him" the two men's friends then laughed at his joke mocking rainbow dash who then with lightning speed then tackled the two men's friends and knocked them out, the leader then walked out of the dark reviling himself. It was Richard who now was wearing an eye patch on his left eye.

"ah Richard what a very ungrateful surprise" Clayton said with a hint of rage in his voice.

"get out of here you fucking freak. You have already caused me enough shit with me losing my fucking eye last time! Now get out of here I was about show this girl a good time until you fucked it up with your damn ugly ass being in someone else's shit!".

That was the drive that Clayton needed as he then ran at him and slammed him into the wall breaking his nose, he then turned to the girl as he held out his hand for her. "you ok?" he asked her, she nodded but soon went into fear again as she pointed behind him "look out!" she told Clayton as he turned to see a pissed and nose bleeding richard, "ahhh! You little fucking jackass! Your so dead for breaking my nose!" he said as he then fired his handgun at Clayton.

He dogged a few of the bullets until one of them went threw his side, as he gritted his teeth in pain and saw Richard charge at him with a switchblade. Rainbow dash then put her foot out in front of Richard and made him trip over her foot losing his balance and falling at Clayton and the girl, Clayton then pulled out his Yamato katana and did a golfer like stance as richard was coming down to the ground as he then swung his arms up making the blade come into contact with his face making a very large scar in the center.

He then held his face in agonizing pain, as he was stunned the two helped the girl up as Clayton picked her up bridle style making her smile a small bit as they ran out of the alley. As the three ran back to the chopper he puck the girl down on her feet and looked at her as rainbow dash then started to speak.

"hey are you ok? I hope that big guy didn't do anything to you" she asked her as the girl shook her head as she looked at her heroes, "n-no they didn't do anything to me. I seem to be ok" she said "oh were are my manners. My name is princess Luna. And to who do I thank to my fellow saviors?" she said to them. Rainbow dash then saw the moon crescent on her dress and already knew who it was as Clayton rubbed his head in confusion, "p-princess Luna! Wha-what are you doing here? I thought that you were with your sister?" she said to her.

"I was but I wanted to see the new planet that my older sister was studying. It looked so wonderful so I decided to go and take a look. But I ended up getting lost and those humans tried to hurt me until you two showed up" she said smiling at them as she then noticed that Clayton was bleeding.

She gasped "oh no! Your hurt!" she said to him pointing at the red spot on his shirt, Clayton looked down at the spot "oh man. Well it looks like I am" he said. "note to self cut richard's face again for hurting me" he thought as he saw rainbow dash with a worried look on her face, "Clayton" she said in a upset tone.

Clayton only placed his hand on her shoulder "I'm fine. It's not that bad I'm a fast healer. Trust me on this dashie" he said to her giving her a wink which made her then burry her face into his chest to hide her blush.

Luna then tapped his shoulder as he then turned to her face, as he stared at her Luna then started to smile more at him. "umm Clayton was it?" she asked him, "yes?" he said said to her. "thank you for saving me today. You and rainbow dash" she said with a big smile as she then leaned up to his cheek and kissed him, rainbow saw this and got hot quick as she then pulled Clayton into a passionate kiss, as she broke the kiss she laid her head on the side of his chest.

"sorry princess Luna. But clayton is already mine. Sorry" she said with pride in her voice as she "claimed" him. Luna pouted and turned away from them, "oh no fair! Why couldn't I have ran into him first! That is so not fair!" she thought, as the sun was starting.

"well we better be getting home dashie" Clayton said "we have a family dinner to get to".

Rainbow dash nodded at the thought and the two then got on the chopper. As Clayton started it up he looked a luna, "hey Luna" he said making her look at him "if you want you can come to my house and stay there if you want until you get picked up" Luna did not even hesitate to say no as she then got in front of Clayton and held onto him like her life depended on it as they then started to drive home.

Meanwhile richard was still in the alley still holding his face. As he got to his feet he saw a man in an all black suit stand before him, "what do you want?" he asked the man.

The man only chuckled as he then pulled out a long suitcase, as he then opened it showing a red bladed spear on a silver pole with the word "firelance" above it. "I want to give you power my friend. The power to get even with your enemies.

Richard then smiled darkly "tell me who you are and I will join" he said with greed in his eyes over the weapon, the man smiled at him "why you can call me vanish".


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: comfort

EQUESTRIA

it was a sunny day in ponyville as everypony was back to there normal selves. They were all still upset about the loss of a new friend but they knew that they had to be strong for Clayton. Some of the ponies banned together and made a clothing store called Yamato in honor of him which was a big hit as rainbow dash was there number one costumer they had gotten se photos from the boys they got from clayton's parents since they had copies and didn't need them. His parents were extremely hurt to hear about what had happened to there son and went into a dark spiraling depression. Dillon promised them that he would visit them each month and that made them smile a bit as they saw him as a little wanna be Clayton they even had the paperwork to adopt him as there son knowing that was the one thing Clayton really wanted to do for him after all of the abuse he received from his mother Tracy and the leaving of his father when he was young.

The main eleven were doing alright as well and staying strong for there brony brother. But today would be something that everypony was ready to face and it only happened once a year something the five humans were not ready for: mating season.

FLUTTERSHY'S HOUSE

"dillon what are you doing?".

"what man? I'm just reading a comic book".

"yea I know that but I wanna know is were you got it".

"Clayton you should know by now that I know a guy".

"yea and that guy better get me one or I'm gonna use my blade on him hehe".

Dillon rolled his eyes at him "whatever clayton. So are we gonna hang out a hot topic to get the new my little pony hoodies?".

Clayton smiled at him "yup were gonna".

"sweet! This is gonna be badass right bro!".

He didn't get a response.

"bro?".

Still no response.

"Clayton!".

Dillon then shot up out of the bed sweating as he was breathing hard as he looked all over the room as he then looked over at fluttershy who was starting to open her eyes a little bit, "ahhh g-goodmorning dillon" she said in a sleepy tone as she rubbed her eyes with her hoof "hey fluttershy" he said as he leaned down and kissed her head making her blush a bit. She looked up at him and saw that he was covered in sweat.

"oh my. What happened to you?".

"oh...well...I had a bad dream. It's no big deal".

"was it about clayton again?".

"...yea".

Fluttershy then leaned over in the bed next to him and wrapped her hoofs around his bear chest, she knew that he was having a hard time sleeping since his cousin had died but he always tried to ignore it so that he wouldn't feel so depressed around her. It had been three days since his death and dillon was still a sad mood, every time he tried to sleep he would see his cousin at times.

This bothered fluttershy as she wanted to help him as best as she could so he wouldn't have to suffer again. She then got out of the bed As he then followed her downstairs into the kitchen. As they both prepare there breakfast dilon looks over at the calendar. "hey fluttershy" dillon said as he then walked up to the calendar "yes dillon?".

"what's today?".

"oh it's the 22nd of may. Why?".

He then gulped as he then turned to her with a blank expression on his face "because today is mating season".

SUGERCUBE CORNER

"Jacky! Come on! Let's go have some fun today!" pinky pie said with joy in her voice. "not right now pinky pie. We have to get these orders done" jack said as he was handing out everypony there orders in lighting speed almost rivaling that of pinky pie. Pinky pie was amazed at his speed as he was giving out the orders in fact this kinda turned her on a bit.

As jack handed out the last order he then breathed heavily as he then sat down in a chair after handing out all of the orders, he started fanning his face with his hand "man I'm so glad that is finished" he said "I wonder why today of all days. That everyone needed to get orders all of a sudden". Jack kept thinking about it until he felt pinky pie lay her head on his leg smiling and looking at him with bed room eyes, jack then looked at her and blushed a bit "umm pinky? What are you doing?".

Pinky pie didn't respond to his question as she then leaned up to his neck and opened her mouth and bit onto his shirt and tore it a bit. Jack then stopped her as he then looked at her confused "pinky are you ok?" he asked her as he then got up from the chair and walked upstairs, as they stopped to the front door of the room pinky pie then nudged his leg a bit making him stop and look down at her. "pinky?" jack said as he looked at her, pinky pie then stood up on her back hoofs and placed her hoofs on his chest "Jacky" she said to him in a seductive tone making him blush more.

"pinky what's wr-" jack didn't have time to finish what he was saying as pinky pie kissed his lips with hers. He was wide eyed a bit by her action but then started to close his eyes as he then pulled her close to his chest letting her wrap her hoofs around his neck pressing her body with his. As they kept kissing for what seemed like years pinky pie was moving her tongue inside his mouth as he was moving his tounge inside her mouth as well fighting for domnace, jack then picked her up into his arms as he then kicked open the door leading to the bed room. They still kept kissing as they were going to the bed as jack then laid her down onto the bed as he then started to crawl on top of the bed as he looked down at his lover blushing.

Pinky pie then traced her hoof down his arm as she looked at him with bed room eyes, "Jacky" she said in a sexual tone as she then brushed her tail at his groin making him grin at her as he then ripped his shirt and threw it on the floor showing her his bear chest. She then jumped at him as she then kissed him all over his face as he moved his hands all over her body as he then kissed her passionately while his right hand moved down to her flank, as jack reached her flank he then gently started to run his fingers on her plot making pinky pie blush as she then stopped making out with him as she then lifted her head up and eyed down to his crotch making her from a devious smile on her face.

She then glanced up at jack's eyes "Jacky" she said as she leaned down to his right ear and licked it "let's have some fun", she then moved her head down to his crotch as she then placed her teeth onto the zipper and pulled it down with her teeth.  
Jack then started to undo his belt and started to remove his pants as he dropped them on the floor as well showing his brown boxers, pinky pie then leaned down to his crotch as she then placed her hoofs on his boxers and started to remove them from his hips.

As she pulled them off she saw jack's hard cock as she stared to lower her head and lick the head of his cock a bit making jack moan a little. As pinky pie was licking the head of his cock jack then placed his hand on her head as he then moved some of her hair from her face as she kept licking the head, pinky pie then stopped licking the head as she then opened her mouth and took him. Jack then moaned more as pinky was sucking him off making jack get harder inside her mouth as she kept bobbing her head up and down, jack then placed both his hands on the side of her face as he then started to move his hips and move his cock in and out of her mouth with a little bit of speed.

While jack was fucking her mouth pinky pie then started to hatch an idea in her head to make there fun more enjoyable. She then started to twist her tongue around his cock and lick all over his cock while he fucked her face, jack almost lost it as she did this to him. He knew the last time that she gave him a blowjob was when they were in his car, he liked how she did it but now that she was using her tongue made it even better. Jack then stopped as he then pulled his cock out of her mouth seeing it was wet with pinky's silva all over it making him smile a bit, he then looked up at pinky pie who was pouting at him in a cute way "awww I wasn't done yet. Why did you stop Jacky?" she said as she licked all over his cock.

Jack then pulled her head up and looked into her eyes "because pinky I want to make you feel good as well" he said to her making her blush bright red. He then gently laid her on her back as she looked at him still blushing as he then moved down to her flank to see her pink slit. He then lowered his head down to her slit as he then started to stick out his tongue and lick her pussy with rapid speed, this make pinky pie start to moan as she moved her head left and right feeling jack's tongue on her.

"ahhh Jacky!" pinky pie said as she kept tossing her head on her pillow over and over again from the erotic pleasure from jack's tongue since this was her first time receiving this kind of thing from anypony let alone from someone she loved. Jack kept this up for five minutes until he stopped and looked at her.

She looked at him "Jacky why did you stop?" she said as she was blushing from ear to ear, jack then pulled her closer to her as he then leaned down to her ear "because I'm going do something better than that" he whispered to her making pinky pie blush even more. He then poked her flank with his hard cock a bit as she looked at him still blushing, he then poked at her pussy a little bit as he then put his cock inside her and Starts to move in and out of her. She starts to moan loudly as she feels his cock inside of her as she holds onto his arms as he keeps going in and out of her.

"ahhh Jacky!" pinky pie shouted as she held onto jack's arms as he fucked her. Jack then leaned down to her face and kissed her as he kept thrusting into her. She then wrapped her hoofs onto his neck as he then started to pick up the pace as he kept making out with her making her moan into his mouth from her lust that she was receiving. He started to increase his speed which made her moan more in his mouth as they then stopped making out  
As jack then kissed on her chest as he then started to speed up more and more slamming into her harder and harder making her bite her pillow as he slammed into her harder and harder.

"ahhh pinky pie! I'm gonna cum!" jack shouted as he then slammed her pussy harder and harder until he pulled out of her and came all over her chest and on her hair a bit, jack then laid down next to her as they panted and looked into each others eyes smiling "Jacky...I love you" she said still panting.

"I love you to pinky" jack said, they then held onto each other and embraced lovingly.

PONLYVILLE MARKETPLACE

Sam and applejack were in the market place buying some vegetables to take home so they could make dinner tonight. They both bought the stuff that they needed as they then walked from the market place down the road to sweet apple acres, as they were walking sam was looking at applejack who was carrying some vegetables in her saddlebag as he then glanced over at her flank a bit.

Applejack looked at him as he then looked back at the road which made her raise an eyebrow at him "hey what were ya lookin at sam?" she asked him, sam only kept looking at the road not wanting to make eye contact with her "oh it's nothing applejack" sam said with a little bit of nervousness in his voice. Applejack only kept looking at him "yer lying. I can tell" she said with a stern voice making sam sweat "applejack I'm not lying to you. I'm fine really.

"oh really? Then can ya kindly tell me what's on ya mind" she asked him, he then stopped walking as he then kneeled down to her and whispered into her ear "well...I have been kinda looking at your flank since we walked to the marketplace from the farm. And I was kinda thinking about all the hardcore things that I would do to you" he finished with a small hint of lust in his voice", she then started to smile "well now was that so hard. Besides" she then bit her lower lip "I have been meaning to tell ya that today is mating season. So I have been in the mood for a while. And I have been thinking about ya for a while sam. I'm still upset that mah brother big macintosh won't let ya sleep with me in mah bed. But...I have been wanting to show ya how I really feel about ya" she said as looked at him blushing.

Sam then started to walk past her "well then. Maybe you can show me how you feel once we get home" he said with a wink. Applejack blushed more as she pulled on her hat to hide it from him as they walked up to the farm, as they walked up to the door applebloom came out of the door and jumped on sam.

"sam yer back!" she shouted as she held onto him as he was on the ground, "yea applebloom I'm home. Umm can you kindly let me go" he said as he rubbed her head. Applebloom then let go of sam's waist as she stood next to him as he got back to his feet, "sorry about that" applebloom said as she looked in the bag that he had next to him. While she was looking inside the bag sam and applejack walked inside the house and walked upstairs to her bed room, as sam closed the door he turned around to see applejack posing on her bed and staring at him sweetly.

Sam gulped at what he saw as he kept staring at her "well don't just stand there. Get over here a take a closer look Sugercube" applejack said to him.  
Sam then walked over to the bed and sat next to her as he put his hand on her flank, he felt her warm soft skin as his hand trailed all over making applejack grin at him as she got up and sat in his lap and started to grind on him hard making sam grit his teeth as he was watching her grind on his crotch, "how does this feel Sugercube" she asked his as she kept going.

"it...feels great applejack".

"I'm glad ya like it sam".

"yea but I think your gonna like this even better".

Before she could ask what it was sam then laid down on his back and pulled her up onto his chest as her flank was on his face and her face was on his crotch as his hard on was poking her cheek making her blush as she then felt his tongue lick her pussy and his hands grip her flank. Applejack was moaning from the pleasure that she was getting enjoying every bit of it, "ahhh s-sam. Don't stop" applejack said as she bit onto his pants as she was still feeling his tongue moving on her pussy.

She then started to nuzzle her head into his crotch as she couldn't take it anymore. She then bit his zipper and tore off his zipper making a huge hole in his pants as she was staring at his cock.

She looked at it with her tongue hung out of her mouth as she then began to lick the shaft up and down making his cock grow as she then placed it into her mouth as she then bobbed her head up and down on his cock sucking him hard as he moaned as he then put his fingers inside of her and fingered her as he licked her more causing applejack to suck him more and more.

"ahh! Applejack!" sam said "ahhh! I can't hold it anymore!", he then pushed her off of his chest as she laid next to him still on her chest. He then stood on his knees as he then poked at her plot a bit making applejack look at him, "well don't just keep teasin me Sugercube. Put it in there" she said with a bit of impatience. Sam didn't even hesitate to her words as then put his cock inside her plot and fucked her as hard as he could.

Applejack held on to the edge of her bed as she felt sam's lower member slam into her repeatedly making her moan louder and louder. He held onto the side of her hips so that he could keep her still as he fucked her brains out over and over again.

As they were in the heat of the most enjoyable pleasure of there life's they didn't know that someone was opening the door.

"hey sis can I ask ya a quest-HOLY MOTHER OF CELESTIA!" applebloom shouted making sam and applejack jump and fall out of the bed. Sam quickly got to his feet and placed a pillow over his torn hole in his pants as applejack covered herself with her hat, applebloom then started chuckling at the two making them blush bright red of embarrassment.

"applebloom! Don't ya know that yer suppose ta knock before entering someponies room!" applejack said still blushing, applebloom only smiled at her "well ya didn't hear me when I knocked. So I figured I'd go inside to see if ya were in here. But I didn't know that ya were busy doing this" she finished as she then laughed at the two of them.

both sam and applejack then looked at each other and nodded as they then ran at applebloom as the little filly then started to run downstairs from her sister and her boyfriend.

GOLDEN OAKS LIBRARY

twilight was in max's lap reading a book on magic with him as they were passing the time. Max was brushing his fingers through twilight's hair as she smiled as they kept reading together, she then looked up at him "max. How about we take a break for today ok" she said.

Max then closed the book and looked down at his purple mare "yea guess we don't wanna overdo it" he said as he leaned down and nuzzled her head with his making her smile more, twilight then got up from his lap and waked into the kitchen as he put up the book back in it's proper place.

Twilight shouted from the kitchen "hey max. What would you like for lunch?".

"hmm that's a hard one. Do you have any cake? I'm kinda in the mood for something sweet".

She then poked her head out of the kitchen "sorry max but I don't. But we could go and ask pinky pie if she might have some".

"sounds like a plan".

She giggled at what he said as she walked out of the kitchen and over to him as they walked over to the front door, twilight then turned to spike who was sleeping under a set of blankets "spike were gonna be gone for a bit. So your in charge until we get home ok". Spike then poked his head out of the blankets slowly with drowsy eyes "ok" he said as he laid back down under his blankets, max and twilight then walked out of the front door together.

As they walked around ponyville they saw that almost nobody was even outside as if they had migrated somewhere. Twilight and max were a little stunned by this a bit as they walked through the street over to the Sugercube cornner. They walked up to the front door and knocked on it, then opened the door.

"well hello there twilight and max. To what can I do for you two?" he said. "well we were on our way here to see if pinky pie was home" max said, then rubbed his hoof on the back of his head as he looked over to the side "umm well you see. Pinky pie is kinda busty helping jack with something...important" he said, before they could ask him what it was they then heard pinky pie yell: "oh Jacky!".

Hearing this made max and twilight just stare at with a blank expression on there faces as turned back to them and smile nervously at them, "oh dear. I'm so sorry that you both had to hear that. Those two have been going at it since this morning. Boy mating season has really gotten her in a real hyper mood this year".

"MATING SEASON!" they shouted.

"yup it's mating season today. You didn't know?".

Max then gulped a bit as he looked at twilight seeing her look up at him with a hint of pink on her face, "w-well we kinda forgot about it. Plus we didn't know that it would be today" max said.

slightly smiled at them "well I'm sure that the two of you will think of something to do with each other" he said. The two looked away from each other hiding there blush from one another as he started to lean back on the other side of the door and close it gently. Twilight was still looking away from max as she was thinking about the situation "oh my...t-this is something that I hadn't thought about let alone prepared for. I..I do love max very much and I really want to show him my love but...".

"you love me that much?" max asked her making twilight jump a bit, "m-max! H-how did you?". He then leaned down to her "I heard what you said in your mind twilight. And to be honest I'm very touched" he finished with a smile, she still looked at him "but...h-how did you do that? How did you read my mind?" she asked him.

"well remember when we read on that mind spell".

"yes and I told you that it was an advance spell".

"well I read about it more and I decided to use it on you".

Twilight was stunned, she was never able to master that spell. The only pony that was able to that spell was princess celestia, this made twilight smile brightly as she then jumped into his arms and kisses all over his face. She then nuzzled his cheek sweetly as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you so much max".

"I love you too twilight".

They then pressed there lips and kissed deeply as max held her in his arms as they went back to the library. As soon as they walked into the front door max then ran upstairs with twilight as he ran past spike, he then saw the two go into twilight's room and shut the door leaving spike starring at the closed door.

CAROUSEL BOUTIQUE

"corey darling. Could you be a dear and hand me that silk over there" rarity said as she was designing a suit. "sure thing" corey said as he then passed her the silk thread off the table and held it out for her as she then levitated it from his hand over to her.

"oh thank you darling" she said as she then used the silk that he had given her, he bowed to her "it was my pleasure" he said. Rarity was smiling at him not paying attention to what she was doing as she then accidentally stuck herself with the sewing needle, "ow!" she yelled as she stopped what she was doing and held onto her hoof in pain. Corey then rushed to her side and held her hoof gently.

"oh my god. Are you ok rarity?" he asked.

"oh yes..I am. It's just a small prick from my needle. No need to worry about it".

"hmm maybe I shout kiss it to make it feel better".

Rarity then started to show a huge shade of pink on her face, "oh my. You don't need to do that darling". Corey then looked at her "oh but I insist on doing it", he then brought her hoof up to his lips and kissed it sweetly making rarity smile at him.

She then laid her head on his shoulder as she watched him kiss her hoof in fact as quiet as it was kept rarity kinda in joyed this from corey. As he was done kissing her hoof he looked up at her face to see that rarity was looking at him with bed room eyes and biting her lower lip, this made Corey a little nervous seeing that this was the first time any girl in his life gave him that kind of look.

She then slowly moved closer to his face making there lips almost touch each other. Corey backed up a little bit but this only made her lean in more, he backed up again as she leaned closer to him until he felt his back hit the wall trapped and nowhere to go. Rarity then whispered into his ear.

"I want you to make me feel special Corey dear".

This made corey blush, he was at a loss for words and couldn't think of anything to say. Before he could think anymore he then felt rarity's lips press onto his, Corey was shocked by this act from her but he also enjoyed it as well to be kissed by his favorite pony.

The kiss lasted for about a few minutes before rarity stopped and backed away from him. Corey was speechless he didn't know what to say, rarity to note of this and smiled at him as she walked back to her work. As she was walking back she was shaking her flank in his line of sight as she stopped and turned to him and fluttered her eyes at him, "do you like what you see darling?".

Corey then closed his eyes as he then licked his lips "yea...I really do like what I see", he then got up and stood next to her side as he then leaned down next to her and then kissed her cheek. Rarity then blushed more as she then looked to see his hands trace over her cutie mark, she then used her magic and placed his hands to his side.

She then looked at him with a seductive look on her face "no no no. You can look but you can not touch" she said as she then shook her flank back and forth in front of him in a teasing way, corey smiled at her as he snickered to himself "oh dear. It looks like I have to wait until I can touch that wonderful body huh?". Rarity knew what he was getting at as she then winked at him "yes you do. Oh and nice try with the sweet words darling but that will get you nowhere if your trying to get a taste of me let alone a sample".

She then walked over to the suit that she was making and continued with her work making corey smile at her as he watched her work.

MEDOW

dillon was laying on his back as he watched the clouds go by. He was in deep thought as the nightmares kept plaguing his mind over and over again. Some were not even about his cousin but something darker and deformed almost not human, this brought chills down his spine as he kept thinking about it.

But his train of thought was broken when he felt something nudge at his leg, he stood up to see fluttershy laying her head on his leg. He smiled at this as he then laid back down and went back into deep thought, but this time the images were different as he no longer thought of what that monstrosity was or the death of his cousin. All he could see was a field of flowers and animals running around in harmony, dillon enjoyed this as he looked at the clouds again with a smile on his face.

He then thought about clayton's grave a bit as he then placed his hand on his chin, "hmm I think I will go visit him tomorrow" he thought as he then placed his hand on fluttershy's head making her smile more as he looked at her and smiled. He had finally stopped feeling so down in the dumps and finally felt something come back into him...his brony pride.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: betrayal

Night shadow was looking over the huge screen watching all of the humans taking care of things all over the world. He sighed as he was sitting in his chair as he laid his head back.

"these fools have no idea of what will happen to them. Once I have enough power I shall control this planet and it will be mine" he said as he then spun his left hoof in the air making it glow a red color, black haze then walked into the room and sat in the chair next to him.

"so when will it be time to take over this world?" he asked.

Night shadow didn't turn to him as he still kept his eyes on the screen "oh don't worry my friend. It shall be soon", as soon was he about to close his eyes he looked on the screen to see vanish walk into the building. This caught black haze's attention as well.

"well well. Look who has come home crawling".

"hehe and by the look on his face. It seems that he is a little upset about something".

Both the black alicorns then started laughing darkly when suddenly a flash of green light appeared behind them, they turned around at the light and saw that it was discord walking out of it with a very dissatisfied look on his face.

Vanish's smile then turned into a frown but not one that discord could see, black haze then got out of his seat and walked over to the lord of chaos. "lord discord what brings you hear?" he asked him.

Discord then cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I'm here because I want to know about something".

"oh. About what?".

"don't start playing dumb black haze. Your a horrible lier".

"oh please. If I'm a horrible lier. Then how come I was able to trick princess Luna then?".

"that was luck. But that is beside the point of this conversation".

He raised an eye brow at him "then what is it then?".

"I need to know if what you said was true about lucy's brother".

Black haze then sighed as he then looked over his shoulder back at night shadow, who was starting to show a small smile.

"oh yes that. We I'm so sorry about that discord. But he pasted away in such a horrible manner. It just simply broke my heart".

Discord just looked at him unamused "you don't have a heart nor did you ever care about anyone".

Black haze then put his hoof on his chest.

"well I say. Since when did you care about all of this now. Last I checked all of this talk about hearts and emotions have never bothered you at all. Why the sudden change of heart?".

Discord then tapped his deer leg on the white floor with his arms crossed.

"because I have been staying with a certain someone that's why. Even thought she is evil like me she has shown me a few of her light sides. And I have been showing her some of mime" he finished with a smile forming on his face, night shadow then started to grit his teeth a his master as black haze face then turned to a bit of anger.

"so you let this human run you. And now you have gained a heart? What about causing misery and chaos to every single life form? What happened to making others suffer? What about controlling this planet? What happened to you discord!?".

Discord then glared at him.

"I am still the element of chaos. I do what I please and I will not be shown disrespect by anyone. Especially to a bunch an alicorn warlock and a decedent of the royal family", this made night shadow stand up in fury as discord continued.

"the three of you came to me when no one else wanted you. Black haze you should rember that I was the one who found you almost left for dead in the cold snow when you were just a filly. And as for you night shadow I found you when you were in exile. The same goes for vanish too". He then looked around the room to see that he was not present "wait. Were is vanish?".

As soon as he said his name the basment elevator dinged. As it opened vanish then threw his broken machete at night shadow as it missed his head and stuck into the wall behind him. Discord was stunned to see this as vanish then yelled, "you! How dare you!" he said as he pointed at the black cloked alicorn.

"how could you take that from me! That was my kill! Mine! And now I find out that he is gone!".

Night shadow looked at discord who had a raised eye brow and an angry look on his face, he turned back to vanish who was still seething with rage.

"well what did you want me to do vanish?".

"I wanted you to let ME kill him!".

"well it's too little too late for that now".

"oh is it now?".

"yes it is"

Vanish still glared at him.

"well if it's too late for me to take his life. Then all just have to somehow find someone else to kill in his place", night shadow then hached an idea in his head "well if you want to kill someone in your formal rivals place then look to your right". Vanish then looked over at discord then back at him.

"so...I get to slay a god huh?".

Black haze then steped forth.

"well not quite. Just enough to wound him so night shadow can take his power".

Discord was stunned to hear this in front of his face as if he wasn't there in the room, "what!" he shouted "what did you just say that you would do!?".

Black haze looked at him with an evil look.

"oh don't worry discord. I'm sure that vanish will take very good care of you" he said with a smile. Discord then looked up at night shadow who was sitting back in his chair.

"so it is true. You did kill him".

Night shadow yawned at his former master.

"oh please. Banish me for killing one worthless meat puppet".

"that meat puppet was my dear lucy's brother night shadow!".

"do you really think that I care. I don't care if he was the king of this planet. I would still kill him if I wanted my plans to go my way. Besides he was causing trouble for me so I had to get rid of him by any means nesccacry. And so I did and now his friends and the main six are in despair I win".

discord was a little taken back.

"the main six are here?".

Black haze then butted in the conversation.

"well not anymore. It seems that we can't pin point there location on this planet. So it's safe to say that they went back to equestria to grieve over the loss of a friend".

Vanish then laughed.

"ahahahahahaha! To think that the main six could be that weak! All because one person died. It's pathetic really. I wish I could have seen the looks on there faces when Clayton was killed. That would have been a wonderful sight to see".

Discord was shocked, sad, and disgusted, he was shocked to hear that his own pawns were betraying him right in front of his face, he was sad that lucy's brother had been killed, and he was disgusted that his own minions were thinking about how wonderful it would have been to see him die in a horrible fashion. Discord then snapped his fingers as he made a storm form over there heads.

"this is the final straw for the three of you. And quite frankly I'm all out of straws to break" he said as he then snapped his finger again as a bolt of lightning came out of the cloud and started speeding at the three alicorns, vanish then smirked as he then held his hand up and grabbed the bolt of lighting as he turned back into his true form.

He then transformed the bolt of lighting in his hoof into a double edge sword with a lighting curved blade, he then levitated the sword with his magic and aimed it at discord.

"what? But that's not posable?".

"it is when you have had over two thousand years of practice with every single magical spell" night shadow said as he then made his horn glow and sent an array of magic binding chains around his body as then took hold of him and held him down pinning him to the floor, vanish then stated to use his magic to control his sword as he then traced it down discord's back slowly and painfully.

"hehehe if only I could have done this to Clayton. Then I would have gotten back at him for cutting my cheek" he said in a dark tone.

"let it go vanish. Besides we have work to do now" black haze said as he then walked over to discord who was trying to ignore the pain that he was receiving on his back from vanishes sword, he then started to make his horn emit a blue and yellow color as he leaned down to his old master.

"now this won't hurt a bit" he said "this is gonna hurt a lot".

He then started to shock him with his magic as night shadow watched from his chair grinning darkly as the lord of chaos was being tortured.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: hanging out with the cmc

EQUESTIRA may 24

It was a normal day in ponyville as everypony was taking care of there Daily work and other things. The main eleven were doing well after yesterday's little "fun", and they all showed to be ten times as happy then they were.

CUITE MARK CRUSADERS CLUBHOUSE

Applebloom, sweetie belle, and scootaloo were sitting on the floor thinking about what they should do next to earn there cutie marks, applebloom then raised her hoof in the air.

"what do ya think we should do to get our cutie marks?" she said.

"well. We could do digging?" sweetie belle said.

Scootaloo then turned onto her stomach and looked at her.

"nah that's boring. Hmm we could do Skydiving?".

The other two shook there heads, scootaloo sighed as she then had her hoof on her cheek "man...if only Clayton was here. He could help us", applebloom then got up and sat on her flank and looked at her friends "yea that would be nice. But sadly he can't. Although I have an idea. Why don't we make a fan club for him".

Scootaloo and sweetie belle both got up and stood "that's a great idea" sweetie belle said with joy in her voice, scootaloo then started jumping up and down "let's do that! Let's do that!". They both nodded at the idea as they then shouted in unison:

THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS MAKE A CLAYTON FAN CLUB! JUST WHO THE HAY DO YOU THINK WE ARE!

They then ran out of the club house to get started with there fan club.

PONYVILLE STREETS

The girls Ran through the busy ponies that were walking around the streets as they dodged them left and right as they saw the Yamato store in there line of sights, the girls stopped at the store doors as they then looked at each other. Scootaloo then spoke up "umm what are we looking for in here?" she asked.

Applebloom then looked up at the stores neon blue sign then back at her "were gonna get some outfits and stuff for our fan club". Sweetie belle then poked her side making applebloom look at her "but we don't have any money" she said in a sad tone.

The girls then looked down at the ground feeling defeated that they couldn't do there fan club. Suddenly a shadow then Appeared over there heads, sweetie belle then looked up to see that it was jack standing over them. She then had her ears flop straight up at the sight of him.

"hi jack" sweetie belle said as she then started to jump at his feet, jack smiled at her as he picked her up and held her in his arms as she wraped her hoofs around his neck. "hey girls. What are the three of you doing here outside of the store?" he asked them, scootaloo then walked over to him and looked up at him "we were gonna make a Clayton fan club. But we don't have any money to get the things that we need" jack then looked at her sensing that they were a bit upset "is that right. Well how about this. How about I get you the items that you need for your fan club. What do ya say?".

The three all then smiled widely at his offer "yay! We can now do are fan club!" applebloom shouted as she then tugged on jack's leg, "come on let's go inside" he nodded as he then scooped up applebloom and scootaloo in his arms as he carried them inside.

YAMATO STORE

As they walked through the doors the girls were stunned to see a huge array of clothes in front of them, they then looked at the types of accessories that they had in the glass windows. Jack was amazed by all of this, "wow to think that we only gave them a large amount of photos. and they have already made a huge amount of clothing" he said as he walked to the front desk.

"welcome to Yamato sir" a female pony said "and how may I help you today?".

"hellow. Umm I was wondering. Do you have any fan club stuff for my friends here".

The store clerk then looked at the fillies that were in his hands, she then smiled brightly "awww. Aren't they just the cutest things.*ahem* As a matter a fact sir we do have some things for a fan club. If you may follow me please", she then walked over to the kids section as jack followed her with the cutie mark crusaders in hand. She then stopped and pointed at the children's section.

"here we go. This should be enough for your fan club little ones" she said, the girls then jumped from jack's arms as they then ran around the room picking up anything that they could use for there fan club.

After a few hours of shopping the four then walked out of the store with a huge handful of bags in there hoofs. Jack was carrying a backpack, and six bags in his hands as they walked though the streets smiling, as they are walking while applebloom was trying to hold up the bag in her teeth she didn't know that she was about to bump into somepony.

Jack spots this as he calls out to her "applebloom watch out in front of you!". She looked at him as she then bumped into the other pony in front of her, she falls on her flank Dropping the bag out of her mouth as she then looks up at the pony that she bumped into, she then Saw that she had ran into silver spoon who had a few white and red flowers in a glass box in her saddlebag.

Applebloom then help her up to her feet as she helped her dust off, "hey. Sorry about that".

Silver spoon then adjusted her glasses after she finished dusting herself "oh no it's alright. I was just walking out of the flower shop. I wanted to get some flowers to put at clayton's grave", she then looked at there bags that they got from the Yamato store.

"oh. What's with all that stuff?".

Scootaloo then dashed right in her face pointing her hoof at her.

"look. We were not gonna tell you. We don't want you or diamond tiara to mess with us".

Silver spoon then lowered her hoof down.

"I understand how you feel. Seeing as we only made fun of you and bullied you three in the past. But I have stopped doing that. In fact I would kinda like to join what ever it is that your doing".

The girls then looked at her then at each other, "hold that thought" applebloom said as she then huddled scootaloo and sweetie belle together.

"well. What do we do?" scootaloo asked.

"ah don't know. If what silver spoon says is true. Then I guess we could let her in on our fan club" applebloom said.

"but. She is friends with diamond tiara. What if she is just pretending to be nice to us so that they can make fun of us?" sweetie belle said.

The girls then looked over at silver spoon who was looking at her flowers. They then went back to huddling "ok we'll let her join us. But if she causes trouble then will just ignore her and work on our fan club without her or diamond tiara. Deal girls" applebloom said. The other two thought about it for a bit and nodded as they then broke the huddle and walked over to her, silver spoon was still looking at her flowers.

The three then stood next to her as she then looked at them, applebloom then started to speak.

"ok were gonna let ya join" she said to her.

Silver spoon smiled as she then walked over to jack and looked up at him, "umm may I ask you a question?" she said to him. Jack looked down at her with a smile "sure. Ask away", silver spoon then moved her hoof in a circle on the ground "um well you see. Clayton promised to play with us when he said that he would come back to ponyville. If it's not too much trouble. But could you volunteer to play with us?".

Jack then leaned down to her holding out his arms as he held on to the six bags "I would really I would. But I promised pinky pie that I would go on a picnic with her today. But I think that dillon could be able to play with you guys", silver spoon smiles more as she then looks over at the cutie mark crusaders. They all then walked over to abandoned house as sweetie belle opened the door as they all walked into the house, everyone dropped the bags on the floor gently as scootaloo then began to look through one of the bags while applebloom and sweetie belle looked around the house.

"ok this is perfect. This will be a great place for our fan club" applebloom said. Sweet belle then looked at some of the furniture And saw that it was covered with dust, she then blew some of it off of the couch as some of it flew into the room and made applebloom cough a little bit.

Jack was sweeping up the floor as he looked at them as they then started to clean up some of the furniture in the room. He looked over at silver spoon and saw that she was having a little trouble trying to reach the large bookcase in front of her, he then walked over to her and lifted her up in the air as she then dusted off the bookshelves. A few minutes later they were finished.

"whew. Man I'm happy that were done with this" jack said as he sat on the couch with the fillies, sweetie belle whipped her forehead "yea. I'm happy that we got it all done. Now we just have to get some ponies to join the club". As soon as she began to think of who would join the club silver spoon then taped on her shoulder, "yea silver spoon?".

Silver spoon gulped as she then began to speak "well i would like to be a member" she said with a small hint of glee. The three then looked at each other and then at her "you think you got what it takes to be a member?" scootaloo said, silver spoon nodded as applebloom grabbed her hoof and shook it.

"well congrats. Yer now an official member of the Clayton fan club" applebloom said making silver spoon smile, "oh wait. Can diamond tiara join as well? I mean if that's ok with the three of you". This made the three's smiles fade into frowns. "awwww. Do we have too?" sweetie belle said, scootaloo then placed her hoof on her "yeah. She'll just make fun of us again" she said.

Silver spoon then held up her hoof "acutely your wrong. In fact she has been really upset in the past few days and hasn't come out of her house nor has she talked to me" she finished which caught them by surprise, "really. Think we should go and see her?" jack spoke up. The four then nodded as they then all walked out of the house and over to diamond tiara's house.

DIAMOND TIARA'S HOUSE

The five walked up to diamond tiara's house which looked like a mansion go figure a big huge house for a rich little brat. As the four fillies walked up to the door step jack they all turned around to see jack a few feet away from them. "jack what in the hay are ya doing over there?! The front doors over here!" applebloom shouted, he then shouted back at them "sorry girls but I have to go on my date with pinky pie. Sorry that I can' hang out with you all today maybe next time. But like I said go find dillon he might be able to hang with you guys" he said as he then walked away from the house as he turned and waved at them as he left.

They waved at him as they all then turned to the door as scootaloo knocked on it hard, they then heard it open to see filthy rich on the other side.

"well hello girls. What brings you by today?" he said.

"howdy there " applebloom said "is diamond tiara home?".

Filthy rich then let his smile fade.

"yes she's in her room. But she won't come out of her room. I've tried everything but she refuses to come out" he said sadly, this was upsetting him very much. He had never see his little girl so upset like this in all of his life, the four then looked at him with sad looks on there face "when did this all start?" silver spoon asked him.

Filthy rich sighed "this started after the funeral a few days ago. She has been crying non stop and locked herself in her room. I just don't know what to do" he said as he sighed again "I swear if I could get the person for that man's death I would" he held his head down a bit, "if only he had survived". He then shook his head "but I shouldn't let my sorrow bother you girls. Please follow me" they then came inside the house and followed him upstairs to her room.

When they got to her room they saw that the door was open, they all walked into the room to see that the curtains were shut and then bed messed up. They walked around the room looking for her as they all then heard a noise from the hallway, they all walked out and looked over to the right side of the hall to see diamond tiara walk out of the bathroom he mane mess up and her face a little wet from washing it from were her tears had stained her face.

Filthy rich then ran over and held his daughter in a loving hug, he looked down at her as he straightened her mane as she looked over at the four fillies in front of her.

"sniff...w-what are you all doing here?".

"were here to see ya" applebloom said.

"why?".

"because we want ya to join our fan club".

"why would I want to do that?".

"because it's a fan club for Clayton".

Hearing this made her sad and happy.

"it is?".

"yea. Were tring to make a fan club in honner of him and we wanted to see if ya wNted to join. Silver spoon has already agreed to join our club" she finished, she then looked at silver spoon who was looking at her with a small smile on her face hoping that she would join. She looked at the floor until her father spoke up "I think that you should join".

She looked up at him her eyes a little watery "but".

Filthy rich then whipped her tears from her face "I think that it would make them very happy" he said with a heart warming smile, she kept looking at him as she then at the four as she then looked at the floor for a bit before she looked up at her father, "ok. ll'l do it" she said.

Filthy rich smiled at her as he hug her gently as she then walked over to them as they all then walked downstairs and to the front door. Filthy rich followed them to the door as he then opened it for them as they walked out talking to each other about there fan club and how they needed to get more members, filthy rich kept looking at the group walk down the street as he looked at his daughters face he saw that she was starting to smile and laugh something that he wanted to see from her in a long time.

He whipped a single tear from his eye and smiled as he walked back into the house.

PONYVILLE STREETS

The five fillies were walking down the street talking among themselves enjoying each others company which was extremely rare considering that the cutie mark crusaders and diamond tiara and silver spoon never saw eye to eye. Diamond tiara explained to them the reason why she was so upset for the past few days, she was upset about losing a new friend and she wanted to tell him that she took up his offer about being nicer to eveypony the same went for silver spoon.

The cutie mark crusaders were very happy to hear that and they hoped that they would be very good friends, as they kept talking to each other sweetie belle glanced over to see dillon walking out of a store. She then ran over to him and hugged his leg "dillon. Oh man I'm I happy that I found you" she said dillon looked down at her "oh hey sweetie belle what's up?" he asked her.

"oh nothing much. The girls and I are making a fan club".

"oh. And what's the name of this fan club?".

"the Clayton fan club".

Dillon couldn't help himself but laugh. The thought of his cousin getting his own fan club was as a matter a fact the most funniest and cutest thing that he had ever heard of, if he told this to Clayton he would have laughed as well. This made sweetie belle look at him with a confused look.

"what's so funny?".

He stopped laughing as he then leaned down to her "hehe I'm sorry about that. It's just kinda funny".

Sweetie belle then titled her head at him "how is it funny?".

Dillon then rubbed her head "well sweetie belle. It's funny because I never thought that I would see the day that one of us would get a fan club. To be honest we made a bet that one of us would have our own fan club in the future" he said with a small laugh. Sweetie belle didn't get what he meant by what he said as she still looked at him confused.

He saw this and stared at her with a small smile "you don't get it do you?".

"not really".

"well you'll understand it in future time" he said as he rubbed her head again making her smile, as he was doing this the other four ran over to him. "dillon. We have been lookin all over for ya" applebloom said as she stood next to sweetie belle "yea we need to ask you something" scootaloo said.

Dillon looked at them with a playful look on his face "ok girls what is it that you want to ask me?" he said, silver spoon then walked forward to him "we kind have two things we want to ask you" she then pulled out the glass case holding the flowers that she had bought. As soon as dillon saw them he knew what she was going to ask him, "we wanted to know if you could play with us today" she said as she then looked down at the flowers then back up at him "and...we wanted to know if you could take us to see Clayton".

Dillon looked at her then at her flowers, he knew that they wanted to see his cousin and he would have gladly said yes but the problem was that he didn't know how to take them to see him. He thought about this long and hard until an idea came to mind "girls. as I would love to take you to see him it's just not in my power to do so. I don't really know how to get back to earth but I think I might know someone who can", this got the girls smiling as scootaloo started jumping up and down.

"who is it?" she asked him.

Dillon calmed her down as he then stood up "follow me. That is if you can keep up with my speed" he said in a joking manner, the girls then jumped up and down excited about wanting to know what dillon was up to. He then started to jog over to twilight's house as the fillies ran after him.

TWILIGHT'S HOUSE

Dillon and the group soon stopped at the front door of the golden oaks library. Dillon then gently knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, the door opened up as spike looked at them.

"oh hey guys. What's going on?".

Dillon held out his hand at spike as he gave him a high five "hey spike. Is twilight home?". Spike nodded at him, "yea. She's just in the other room reading with max. They have been reading all day" he said in a bored tone, dillon then followed spike to the den as be then walked over to the study room.

"twilight. Someone's hear to see you" spike said to her while he was standing at the foot of the room. Twilight then walked out of the room as she then stretched her body. "ahhh hey spike" she said in a sheepish tone as she then looked over to see dillon and the fillies, "hey dillon. What brings you by?".

He then looks at the girls who look at him with excitement in there eyes as he then turns to twilight "well twilight you see. I was wondering if you knew of a spell that could take me back to earth", twilight was a little stunned to hear what he had asked her as if she was hurt by what he had said.

"w-why would you need to know of a spell to take you back to earth?".

"it's something personal for the girls" he then pointed down at the glass case holding the flowers that were in silver spoons saddlebag. As soon as twilight saw this she instantly knew why he need the spell, she then walked over to her book case and started using her magic to find a book on teleporting to other planets. "well to be honest dillon. I don't think I know of a spell that can teleport you to other worlds" she said as she kept looking through her books "but I think I know of another way".

She then pulled out a white book and laid it on the floor as she opened it and looked though it, "let's see here. No that's not. Nope. No. Ah ha! Here's one. How to travel to other worlds using a magic embedded accessory" she said in a excited tone "let's see. Hmm it says here that one can only travel to other worlds using a type of magic amplified object such as a amulet or a ring for example".

She looked over at dillon who then pulled out a small box from his pocket as he waved it at her. She walked over to him as she looked at the box in his hand "well dillon it says that you need some type of wearable accessory for this spell to work" she said, he smiled at her "that's good because I just got something like that today" he said with a small blush on his face.

Twilight looked puzzled at his blush as he then showed her what was inside the box, as she looked inside she was shocked and in awe as she saw a gold peace sign necklace with the words: to my loving joy in graved in black around the ring. He then closed it as he put the small box back into his pocket and pulled out a tiny silver box, as he opened it he pulled out a tribal red and blue ring with white letters that said: just who the hay do you think I am written on the outside and put it onto his finger.

Twilight looked at him and at the ring "you want me to use the spell on this?".

He nodded at her "yea I do".

She then smiled at him as she walked over to her book and examined it carefully as she then looked at him, she then started to make her horn glow as a purple blast of energy came from her horn and flew over onto the ring making it glow from purple to then yellow.

He then clenched his fist as he looked at the magic embedded ring before him, twilight then looked at him "dillon now that your ring is now amplified with magic you can use it to teleport to what ever world that you can think of. But there is a catch to it. Since your new to magic you can only use this spell three times a day. Until you are able to work with your magic more it is only limited to three uses. Also this spell can also amplify your other magic abilities as well. Like summoning or transmuting" she finished.

"got it. I promise to watch my limit twilight. And that thank you for this" this made twilight blush "oh stop you. Just be sure to watch over the girls ok dillon", he did a salute to her as he then looked at the girls who looked up at him with big smiles.

He then snapped his fingers as a blue warp gate then opened as they all then walked through it as it closed behind them. Twilight smiled seeing that the spell had worked as she walked back into the study room, she then blushed a little bit as she walked into the room "I know that fluttershy will love that gift dillon" she thought to herself.

NIGHTINGALE PARK

the six walked out of the warp gate onto the dirt and torn up ground. The clouds were still grey but only in this area as if this place was not to be touched by the blue sky, dillon walked in front of the five and looked at them giving them the signal to follow him. They walked going west as the grey clouds above them roared thunder and wind blew against them.

The five fillies looked at there surroundings and were frightened by the sight, "dillon. What is this place?" diamond tiara asked him. He turned his head as he kept walking "this is earth. Well a small part of it. This is a park and what used to be our hang out for my friends and I" he said, they kept walking for only a four minutes until dillon stopped "here he is", they leaned there heads on the side of him to see a pile of rocks on the ground and clayton's Yamato katana stabbed into the ground with his brooklyn express jacket tied around it blowing in the wind.

Scootaloo didn't hesitate as she started to run over to the grave site as she then looked up at his jacket that was blowing. The others walked over to her as they saw her lie down next to his sword as she laid her head on the sheath, the other fillies then looked at the pile of rocks "what are the rocks for?" sweetie belle asked him.

Dillon looked at her "those rocks are were my cousin's body is" this sent shivers down her spine as she then regret asking him. Silver spoon then pulled out the glass case and laid it down on the pile of rocks and stood back, the fillies all then lowered here heads as they paid there respects to there fallen friend. After they all finished praying they looked up at dillon.

"were ready to go back home" applebloom said, he nodded as he then snapped his fingers making the warp gate open again as the girls all walked inside everyone except scootaloo who was still laying down next to the sword, dillon walked over to her and kneeled down to her as he gently touched her "scoots" he said in a gentle tone. "come on. We have to go home" he didn't get a response from her, he then leaned down to her and started to hear her breath quietly.

He smiled at her "I don't believe it. She fell asleep that fast" he thought as he then carefully and gently picked her up into his arms and walked over to the warp gate, he then turned around and waved to the gave site "see ya latter bro. I hope to talk with you soon". The warp gate then started to close leaving only the wind to be heard blowing in the grey sky park wasteland.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: finding work

It was a calm day in equestria as everypony was enjoying there day. The main eleven were at a cafe enjoying there free time as they talked amongst each other, jack told everyone about what happened the other day and everyone thought that it was very cute.

Dillon didn't tell them about him taking the cutie mark crusaders to earth because he felt that it would seem very depressing if he did. As the main eleven were still talking with each other one of the waiters came up to them.

"are you all ready to order?".

"yup I think so? You guys all ready to order our food?" max asked the group.

They all nodded at him as he then turned around to face the waiter "yea were ready", the female waitress pulled out a pen and a piece of paper as she then looked at him waiting for his order.

"I will have the flower salad" max said "and a bowl of fruit for the guys. And hay sandwiches for the girls".

"ok coming right up" she then walked away from the table as they went back to talking, dillon then tapped his fingers on the table he was in deep thought. Fluttershy looked at him, "dillon. Are you ok?" she said to him as she placed her hoof on his arm. He then got out of his train of thought as he looked at her.

"oh sorry fluttershy I was just thinking".

"oh...umm...m-may I ask what you were thinking about? I-i mean if that's alright with you". He then pulled her close to his side making her eep a bit, she then looked up at him with her big green eyes that made him melt. "oh it's nothing really. I was just thinking about getting a job here. That is if anyone will hire me" he said as he laid his head on the table, everyone then looked at him.

Max then spoke up "well...if you want. You and I could go job searching. Since the guys already have jobs", this got his attention seeing that max was right since Corey, sam, and jack all had jobs. Dillon nodded at him as the waiter came back with there food and laid it on the table.

Everyone then dug into there food in enjoyment as max and dillon thought about were they were going to find a place to work.

After they were all done with there meal they all went there separate ways except for max and dillon who were both holding up a newspaper as they were looking at the job section. "hmm how about this one dude?" max said as he pointed at the top section on the newspaper, "mail service huh" dillon said as he looked at it.

"well I hate to break it to you man. But you forget that we can't fly. Plus your not really skilled with magic yet. So this is the one job that would require that" he finished as he crossed it out with a pen. "oh yeah. I forgot about that" he said as he rubbed his head, they kept looking at the paper until dillon pointed at another ad in the paper.

"hey how about this" max looked at where his finger was pointing at, he moved his finger to see that it was an ad on baking. This made max ponder about this as he then looked at his pal "that's not a bad idea dillon" he said to him, "yea I know. And I think you might enjoy it max" this made max look at him with a puzzled expression.

"wait me? But what are you gonna do?" he asked him.

"I'm going up to canderlot to see if I can find a job there" he said with hope in his voice.

Hearing this made him laugh as he hit the table.

"what's so funny?".

Max calmed down as he looked at him.

"dude! Everyone knows that you can't stand rich people because they think there better than everyone else" he said, this was true about what he said. Dillon couldn't stand people that thought that they were better than everyone else and always made other people feel bad about themselves.

He shrugged at him as he then got up and grabbed another newspaper and walked a few feet away from max looking at canderlot castle. "yea I know bro. But hey this is a new world so I might as well give it a try" he said "just who the hay do you think I am" he finished as he pointed at his chest as he walked away from the table, "don't worry max. I know that you can get a job. Just don't give up ok".

He waved at him as he kept walking out of his line of sight. Max looked at canderlot castle and then at the newspaper and gulped "I hope that your right dillon".

SUGERCUBE CORNNER

Max walked up to the shop and looked up and down analyzing it carefully, he then looked at his arms and saw that he had goosebumps. He was nervous as this would be the first working, he breathed slowly as he opened the door.

As he walked in he saw pinky pie and jack at the front counter talking to each other until they heard the door, "yay a customer" pinky pie shouted as she and jack turned to see that it was max.

"hey man. What's going on?" jack asked him.

Max smiled at his friends "hey guys. I'm doing fine".

"how is the job search going?".

"well that's what I wanted to ask you about".

Pinky then started jumping up and down "yay! Max is gonna work for us!" she said in a joyful tone as she kept bouncing. Jack then placed his hand on her head and rubbed it as she was still bouncing "yea it seems so pinky. Wait were is dillon?".

Max then smiled "he's gone up to canderlot to find a job".

Jack then laughed hearing that.

"hahahaha! Oh man now that is something that I would like to see"

They laughed a bit as max cleared his throat "ahem. Now that all jokes are aside I was wondering if I could see if I could help out around here. And see if I could be a baker like you guys", they both looked at each other before turning back to max and nodding at him. He then ran up and hugged them both in joy "oh man thanks you guys".

"no problem max. Just follow us".

The three then walked into the kitchen and leaned up on the table as jack then pointed at the cook book in front of them. "let's see if you can make something out of this cook book to see if baking is the right job for you" jack said to him as he backed away from the table next to pinky pie, max came up to the table and looked at the book.

He was skimming through the pages seeing what he could make for his first try. He keep going through the pages until he stopped and snapped his fingers, pinky pie and jack walked up to his side as they looked at what he stooped at: cupcakes.

Pinky pie smiled "oh boy. Your gonna make cupcakes" she said as she started thinking about them. Max only rubbed her mane "yup. I'm gonna make cupcakes", he then looked at the ingredients and things that he need for the cupcakes as jack and pinky pie walked out of the kitchen to let him do his work.

A few hours had past as jack and pinky pie were walking back and forth outside of the kitchen, "you think we should go in and see if he if he's ok?", "yea. It's been about three hours. We should go in to see if he needs any help" he said.

They both walked into the kitchen only to see a huge mess of batter, and icing all on the walls. They then saw max covered in smoke as he laid his head on the table next to a batch of cupcakes that were covered in frosting and sprinkles, seeing this made pinky pie rush over to them and start eating them with lighting speed.

Jack smiled as he walked over to his friend and patted him on the back "bro wake up" jack said.

Max then shot up and looked all over the room.

"ah! Just give me more time!" he shouted as he kept freaking out until he claimed down and rubbed his eyes and looked at jack, "oh...hey jack" he said sheepishly as jack only patted him on the back. "hey there. Looks like you had quite a handful here".

"yeah I did. Who knew that making sweets would be a bitch".

"hehehe. Well it takes time man. But it looks like to me that this one batch made you tired I see".

Max only looked away from his face "yeah. I'm sorry man. I thought this would be my calling".

"hey it's ok no big deal. You just need to find that dream job of yours".

Max then looked at him still upset "I don't know".

Jack looked at pinky pie who was licking the cupcake pan that was full of frosting and sprinkles as he then turned his attention back at him, "oh come on. Don't be like that max. Remember your the leader of our brony group. You mustn't give up. Now think what is the one job that you always wanted?".

Max thought hard about what he said as he then snapped his fingers making some frosting flick off and land on jack's nose. "hehe hey" he said as max looked at him trying not to laugh, "hehe sorry. But there is one job that I always wanted to do for a very long time".

Jack looked at him "and what would that be?".

"well...iv'e always wanted to work at a music store".

Jack then started to smile as he thought of one pony that could do music in ponyville. "ah. If that's the case then you'll wanna go over to vinyl scratches Dj studio house down the street from here". He then walked his pal out of the kitchen's back door and pointed down the street to a two story house with a record disc glowing in neon blue on the side, max then walked a few feet away from his friend and glanced at the house as he then turned back to jack.

Jack then gave him a thumbs up at him "go for your dream" he said to him as he then whipped the frosting off of his nose, max nodded at him as he then ran down the street to vinyl's house.

VINYL SCRATCH'S HOUSE

Max was at vinyl scratches door as he looked up at her door then at the window that said "help wanted". He took a huge breath as he then walked inside, he looked around in the house to see a dj player, piles of notes, some music equipment, and a few record discs on the floor.

As he was looking around the place he then heard somepony come downstairs, he looked over to the steps to see a white pony with a blue mane and tail and a music note cutie mark on her flank. She then walked up to the human and looked at him "hey what's up" she said to him as she then extended her hoof at him, he leaned down and grabbed her hoof and shook it gently as he looked into her red eyes.

"umm hi" max said as he sounded a little nervous in his voice, after they finished there small greeting vinyl then walked up to her desk and used her magic from her horn as she put her sunglasses on her face. "so. What can I do for ya my friend?" vinyl asked him.

Max then rubbed his neck as he then gulped and tried to think of the words that he wanted to say.

"umm well..y-you see. I was looking for a job and I saw that you were in need of someone" he finished. Vinyl then raised her sunglasses with her hoof "oh yea. I totally forgot about that. I've been so busy with my music that I am in need of somepony to help me out" she said, "you know you would fit in for the position. What do ya say? You wanna be my assistant?".

Max's face lit up as he picked up vinyl scratch and hugged her "what do I say. I say you got yourself an assistant!" he said as he had a huge smile on his face, vinyl laughed as he put her back down "hehe. Ok then. Looks like I will see you tomorrow morning" she said "don't be late", max nodded at her as he then turned to the door and ran to the library to tell twilight and spike the good news.

CANDERLOT

"ugh! This is ridiculous! Not one place in canderlot is hiring anyone" dillon said to himself as he was walking around the area, he had been looking high and low in the streets of canderlot finding a job that would be of his interest. But sadly it seems that no pony was hiring anypony, this was starting to piss dillon off.

"man. There has to be at least somepony that will take me in for a job".

As he was walking looking at the ground he didn't notice the pony that was in front of him as he bumped into her, they both fell onto the ground as dillon rubbed his head "gezz that hurt" he then looked over in front of him as he saw a grey pony with a black mane and tail, and a pink bow tie around her neck.

He quickly got to his feet and picked her back up to her hoofs. "oh man. I am so sorry. Are you hurt?" he asked her, the grey pony dusted herself of as she looked over her body to see of any damage was done to her, "I believe I'm alright. Thank you for helping me" she said.

Dillon shrugged "hey. What are friend's for" she then chuckled a bit as she smiled at him " oh were are my manners. My name is octavia. And who are you?". Dillon then pointed at himself "my name is dillon", she then looked at him with an even bigger smile.

"y-your..your him! Your one of humans that helped save princess Luna" she then jumped and hugged him around his waist. "ohhh. I have so many questions to ask you", dillon petted her head "well that's cool to hear that you heard of me and I would be happy to answer your questions. But you see...right now I'm in sort of a problem".

Octavia then let go of his waist as she looked up at him "what is the problem ".

"well you see. I came up here to canderlot so that I may find a job. But it turns out that everypony is not hiring at this time. So I'm kinda out of luck".

Octavia then raised up her hoof.

"as a matter a fact your in luck. I'm actually in need of somepony to help me with my music so that I may play it for the grand galloping Galla next month. If you would like to. I would be more than happy to have you work with me".

This was all dillon had to hear as he then said the one word that he wanted to say, "yes. It's a deal Octavia. When do I start?". She smiled "you start on Saturday at eight". She then started to walk past him as she then turned around "don't be late this weekend. And be sure to promise me something as well", he turned around to face her.

"sure. What's the promise?".

"to tell me stories about your friends and of your world".

She then walked down the street from his view as dillon watched her leave his line of sight, he smiled to himself seeing that he got what he came for as he then walked down the other side of the street and on his way home to fluttershy.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: max's magic training

CANDERLOT CASTLE

princess celestia was busy in her room attending her royal duties as always. She was looking though her letters that she had received from twilight sparkle in the past few days.

Most of the letters contained progress of how the main eleven were doing, others were just letters for her and her sister Luna, she enjoyed reading the letters that she was receiving from her favorite star student.

As she was reading she then heard a knock at her door.

"come in".

As her door opened princess Luna came inside her room as she closed the door behind her, "forgive me for interrupting you sister" she said.

Princess celestia then puts down a letter that she was about to open next to her side as she then turns to her sister " it's alright Luna. You were not interrupting me. I was just reading over a few letters is all from my star student is all", Luna smiled hearing her sister call twilight sparkle her star student.

Luna walked up to her sister and sat next to her.

"how is twilight sparkle?".

"she is well".

"that is wonderful to hear".

"yes it is...but I have been wondering about something".

Luna then looks at her "what do you mean?".

Celestia then looks at her, "tell me. How did it feel sister?".

Luna then looks at her counfused by her words. "I-I do not understand what you mean by that?".

Celestia then forms a smile across her face.

"I mean how did it feel to kiss Clayton that one night when he came home after he ran away?".

Hearing this made Luna blush crimson red as she turned her head.

"I-I don't k-know what you are talking about".

She still kept her smile "oh but I do hehe"

Luna just turned her head as she looked out the window and stared at the clouds as she kept hearing her sister playfully tease her constantly.

PONYVILLE- GOLDEN OAKS LIBRARY

max was reading the history of equestria downstairs as he was relaxing. His first day on the job working for vinyl was really short as she basically told him what stuff worked and such, he got paid one hundred bits on his first day which made him very happy.

As max was reading the book in peace he then heard twilight come downstairs as she yawned as spike was laying on her back still asleep. She turned to her right as she saw max reading, she rubs her eyes a bit.

"uhh. M-max?".

He stops reading as he puts the book back in it's slot.

"oh hey twilight. How are you?".

"I'm fine max. How are you?".

He grins at her "oh I'm fine. I'm just done reading all of your books and now I'm finishing up on the history of equestira", twilight's mouth dropped to the floor she knew that he loved books, but never in her whole life has she ever read ALL of her books in her collection.

"b-but...h-how...what..." was all she could only say as he then got up and walked over to her as he petted her head, "hehe yup. And to top it all off. I now know some magic spells as well" he said to her as he walked into the kitchen.

Hearing this made twilight gleam with joyful eyes as she ran into the kitchen making spike fall of her and on the floor. "ouch! Hey!" spike yelled as he got up and rubbed his head, she stopped and turned to him "oops. Sorry spike" she said with a sheepish smile as she then turned back to max.

Max looked at her with a small blush on his face as twilight then jumped at him and hugged him as they both fell to the floor, max looked into her eyes as she looked into his. He then leaned up to her face letting his lips brush onto hers, twilight blushed as he did this as she then brushed her lips down his neck as she then looked back into his eyes.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before they both broke eye contact and looked away from each other blushing madly. Twilight then got off of his chest as she then walked over to the table and got into her seat as she then levitated an apple from the fridge over to her as she then used her magic to spilt it into three parts as she laid them down in front of her for max and spike to have fortunately the apple was big enough for them all.

Max got up and sat next to twilight as he took a bite of his apple slice, twilight smiled at him as she looked over at spike who was munching down on his apple piece. She takes a bite out of her apple as she then lays it down and turns to max "hey max" twilight said, max looked over at her.

"yes twi?"

"umm I was wondering. You said that you read all of my books".

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"yeah?".

"well...I was wondering. Did you read about the basics of magic book as well? And the advance set too?".

He then knew what she was getting at "yes as a matter a fact. Although twilight you could have just asked me, if you wanted to train me with my magic abilities" he finished with a wink.

Twilight just looked at him blushing as she nodded at him, "yes that was what I wanted to ask you. But I think it would be better if princess celesita and I both could train you. If that's alright with you?" she asked him.

"sure. That's fine with me. I could use all the help I could get anyway".

She smiled as she got up from the table "that's great. I will go and send her a letter". Twilight then walked out of the kitchen and into the living room next to her podium leaving spike and max in the kitchen, spike then started to smile making max look at him.

"what's with the huge smile spike?".

"dude your gonna be training with twilight and princess celestia. That's gonna be so cool".

Max could only smile back at him "yea that is true. I guess I am".

Spike then hit his leg as he winked at him "good luck max".

Max blushed as he scratched the back of his head, "yea. I'm gonna need it".

As soon as max walked away from his pal he then saw a white light in front of him. He shielded his eyes as he looked away from the light as it formed into a large alicorn.

Max then moved his eyes from his face to see that it was princess celestia, he smiled as he walked up to her and bowed to her in respect.

she smiled at him as he bowed "you may rise max" she said to him. He got back to his feet as he looked at her, she walked over to him as he stood in his place.

"twilight has told me that you have read some books on magic" she asked.

"yes that is correct".

"she also told me that you would like some help in using some of the spells that you know".

"yes that is also true".

She then wrapped her wing around the boy as she brought him close to her side, she then hugged him gently as she looked at him. "this is very wonderful max. You'll finally be able to master magic for the very first time" she then moved back from him a bit to give him some space.

Max could only scratch the back of his head in joy as he thought about what she just said, he then saw twilight walk over to her side smiling at him.

Princess celestia then used her magic to open the door "shall we be off?" she said.

Max and twilight nodded as the three left the house.

FIELD

the three walked away from ponyville and stopped in a large field on the outskirts of the town so that there magic training wouldn't hurt anyone.

Max was standing in front of twilight sparkle and princess celestia, he then looked over at twilight "so what is it that we are going to work on?".

Twilight then raised her hoof as she began to speak "we will be working with some basic magic spells with you max" she said, "we both want to see how well you can master magic for your first time". Princess celestia then spoke "that and we would also want to give you some tips on how to help you with some advance magic. Once you have fully mastered the basics I mean", this made max think about this for a bit seeing as he would have two teachers to help him out with his training learning magic might not be so hard.

Max then got out of his train of thought and looked at them and nodded. "that sounds like a good idea" he said making the two smile, twilight then stepped forward as princess celestia backed up a bit so she could give max and twilight some space for them to practice.

twilight made her horn glow "ok max I'm going to make three apples appear and I want you to try and levitate them ok" max nodded at her as he then began to watch twilight lay down the apples in front of max.

Max gulped as he then closed his eyes and focused on the apples that were in his mind, "ok...I just have to focus" he thought as he then opened his eyes and raised his hand and pointed at one of the apples. He then lifted his finger up trying make one of the apples into the air, he saw that the apple was not moving at all as he then focused on the apple more.

He then saw that apple was still not moving max was starting to get frustrated at his failed attempts to make at least one of the apples move, princess celestia then walked over to his side. "max there is really no need to try and master magic in one day. It takes time and practice" she said to the boy in her loving motherly tone as max stooped what he was doing to look over at her.

"I know. It's just I want to learn so badly. I've always been very fascinated with magic ever since I was a kid. But this kind of magic is a little different than what we humans learn on earth".

"oh yes I know" she said "I have studied that some humans can do magic tricks like making a rabbit come out of a hat or sawing a woman in half. That also takes time to learn. But this is no different from them like the magic tricks on earth max".

She then leaned over to his ear "but I know one thing. I know that you can do it. I believe in you".

Hearing this from her made max smile within himself as he then looked at the apples again. He then closed his eyes once more as he raised his hand slowly, as he did this he then felt a surge of energy flow with in his body.

He then opened his eyes to see that his hand was covered in a purple aurora making max smile with joy, he then aimed his hand at the apples as they then started to glow as well as max then lifted them up from the ground and moved them into the air as he moved his hand left and right making them go in the direction that he wanted them to go.

Twilight and princess celestia were had huge smiles on there face as they saw max mess around with the apples in his possession "max you did! You did it!" twilight shouted as she then ran to him and hugged him. The force of twilight's hug made max fall over making him lose his concentration as the apples stopped glowing and fell to the ground, the three of them saw the apples fall onto the ground as twilight then looked back at max.

"ops. Sorry max" she said with a sheepish smile.

Max only held her close to his chest "it's ok twi" he said as he nuzzled her cheek with his making her blush.

Princess celestia was smiling at the two she had never seen her star student so happy before in all of her life, and she was very happy to see that she had found someone in her life that made her happy.

Twilight then broke out the loving embrace of her lover as she then looked into his eyes "well max Now that you have unlock your magic abilities. We now need to practice on them. So that means were gonna have to train every single day after you come home from work ok" she finished, max only happily sighied "hehe. It looks like I'm gonna be having a lot of training huh?".

Twilight only nodded at him.

"well. I guess we better get started then. Shall we", he then laid twilight back onto her feet as he then got up and cracked his knuckles and used his new found power to pick up the apples again. With twilight and princess celestia's trainning he knew that he was going to be having a very busy week.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: meeting zecora

it was evening as everypony in ponyville was about to call it a day.

Max and twilight were at home as they watched the sun go down over the horizon, they smiled at the wonderful view from the balcony as they sat next to each other holding hands...well in this case hand and hoof.

"the view looks so wonderful max" twilight said as she was laying her head on max's shoulder, max then looked at her "yea it is. But it's nothing compared to how wonderful you are twi" he said in a passionate tone making her blush.

She then turned her head over to his as she then locked her lips onto his cheek as she then nuzzled the side of his face, "oh max that's so sweet of you" she said. They then walked inside from enjoying the watching the sunset together and went upstairs to go to sleep, max walked into the bathroom to change out of his clothes as twilight got into bed under the covers and waited for her coltfriend.

As soon as max walked out of the bathroom he looked at twilight who was looking at him with bedroom eyes as she laid her head on her hoof and her other hoof on the side of her hip, he was a little taken back by her pose but he liked it never less.

He gently walked on the wooden floor over to the other side of the bed as he got under the covers and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his side, twilight wrapped her hoofs around his waist as he then turned out the light next to him "good night twilight" max said.

"good night max".

Max then kissed her forehead as he laid his head next to hers.

THE NEXT DAY

max and twilight were still asleep in bed together as they both were still holding onto each other.

Max started to open his eyes as he looked around the room as he looked over at twilight who was still asleep. Max then slowly moved his arms from her as he got out of bed and walked downstairs, he went into the kitchen to make something to eat.

"hmmm what to make?" he thought as he looked in the refrigerator to look for something to make for his girlfriend twilight and his little friend spike, suddenly an idea came to his mind "crepes". He then saw at the bottom shelf to see two of the ingredients that he needed for the crepes: milk and eggs now all he needed was wheat flour.

He then placed the milk and eggs on the table as he looked in the cupboards for the wheat flour, he looked in the top shelfs and did 't find it he then looked in the bottom cupboards until he found it "bingo" he said as he pulled it out and put it onto the table as he then pulled out a wooden spoon from the top cupboard.

Twilight was still asleep as she then tossed to the other side of the bed wanting to hold onto max, as soon as she laid on the other side of the bed she didn't feel him.

She then woke up to see that he was not in the bed with her, she then raised her head up as she panned all over the room slowly to try and find him until she smelled something wonderful. "mmmm. Something smells good" she said as she got out of bed to find what was smelling so yummy.

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see max finishing making breakfast, as he laid the last plate on the table he saw twilight at the kitchen entrance.

"morning twilight" max said as he stood next to the table "morning max" twilight said as she walked over to him and hugged him lovingly. She then looked at the food that he had finished making "those look good max" she said as she then used her magic to move the chair so she could sit in it.

"yup. There a little something that I learned from my old man" he said with glee in his voice as he sat down next to her, he then took some syrup and poured it over the crepes as he then passed the syrup over to twilight "thank you max" she said as she levitated the syrup over her crepes, "your welcome" he said as he then took a bite out of his food that he had made.

As they were eating they both heard spike come downstairs and walk into the kitchen as he rubbed his eyes getting out all of the sand out of them. "ughh. Man am I still tired" he mumbled as he finally got the sand out of his eye, he then started to smell the syrup which started to make his mouth water.

"oh man what is that awesome smell?" he said as he then jumped into the chair and looked at the table to see a pile of crepes on a plate, "oh boy are these for me?!" he said with an excited tone. Max looked over at his dragon friend and nodded at him "yup spike those are for you. Dig in I made them myself" max said.

"sweet" spike said as he then grabbed the small syrup bottle next to him and poured it all over his crepes and took a big bite into them. "mmmm. Wow man these are so good" he said was he took another bite, "hehehe. Take it easy there buddy. I wouldn't want you to get sick if you eat to fast" max said to him with a smile on his face, twilight smiled at max and spike seeing how well the two were bonding made her happy.

As they all finished there food twilight then levitated the plates and put them into the sink, max then got up and pushed the chair back into the table "I'm gonna get dressed for the day. So you guys go do what your gonna do with out me for a bit ok" he said as he walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to the bathroom.

Twilight then walked into the living room and pulled out one of her books on basic magic as spike stood next to her.

"aw man twilight. Don't tell me that your gonna be training again with max on basic magic?" he asked.

She looked at her number 1 assistant "I have to spike. I have to work with max on his magic. I really want him to get better with it. I mean yesterday he was able to levitate three apples into the air. But I want to teach him more than just a levitation spell" she finished.

Spike only groaned he really wanted to hang out with max but seeing that twilight was still going to be training with him for his magic studies he figured that she was going to be needing max for a very long time, spike shrugged as he then walked out of the study room and went upstairs.

As he went up he saw max come down the steps as he walked past his friend.

"hey max. Were are you going?" he asked him.

Max stopped at the end of the steps as he looked up at spike.

"oh I'm just gonna go hang out with the guys for a bit today".

"but what about training with twilight?".

"oh don't worry. I'm not not gonna forget about training. I mean why would I want to miss that when I have the the most cutest master to train me".

He then peaked over to the right side to see twilight gathering more books for there training session, he smiled as he kept staring at her as spike then poked his leg.

"yea buddy?".

Spike then looked at the ground "hey max. Umm if it's not too much trouble. C-can I hang out with you guys?" he asked him.

Max then leaned down and rubbed spike's head "of course you can. I wouldn't want my my little buddy to miss out on hanging out with us" he said as he then picked him up and placed him on his shoulder.

Max then walked over to the front door and grabbed the knob, as he turned it and opened the door he heard twilight tap her hoof on the wooden floor.

"umm max. Were are you going?" she asked him.

He turned to her "oh spike and I are gonna go hang with the guys for a bit today. Don't worry I will be back I promise".

Twilight just looked at him with a stubborn look on her face "but max. We need to train if your going to master magic. We can't waste any time".

"I know I know. But this will be quick I promise".

Twilight was about to make another counter but she simply just sighed and gave in.

"alright. We can stop for a little bit. But be sure to come back home ok".

Max then winked at her "don't worry twi I will. I promised you that I would".

He then walked out of the house leaving twilight to return to gathering all of her magic spell books for his return.

Max was walking down the streets of ponyville enjoying the wonderful view of the town, he sometimes still couldn't believe that he was in ponyville. A dream that he and every brony had wanted for so long since the show first came on in 2010, he was happy to be in equestira and he was even happier to be with the mere of his dreams.

CAFE

The boys then stopped at there destination spike then saw sam, dillon, jack, and Corey at a table sitting and talking. The two then waved at then as they walked over to them "hey guys!" max and spike yelled as the group then stopped talking and turned to see there comrades, "hey hey what's up!" dillon yelled over to them as he then waved for them to join them.

They walked over to them as max grabbed a chair and put it over to the large table as he took a seat as spike jumped from his friends shoulder and onto the table.

"hey bros" max said as he laid back in his chair.

"hey man" jack said as he drank some of his coffee "what's been going on?".

"oh nothing much. Just been training with twilight".

All the boys then started to giggle a bit.

"man. She is really serious about teaching you magic huh?" sam said, spike then added into the conversation "well not only that. She's making max read over fifty books a day". All of the boys then had twitching eyes hearing the word "over fifty books a day" max saw there looks on there faces and laughed at them.

"hehehe. Oh it's not that bad you guys. In fact it's really fun reading with twilight not to mention doing a few test questions as well" he added at the end, this made dillon speak up "well it shouldn't that bad. Since the both of you are major eggheads after all" he then smiled at him.

Max simply waged his finger at him "oh you better be carful dillon. Unless you want me to give you a paper assignment on writing to princess celestia about the definition of the word egghead" he finished with a huge evil smile on his face making dillon gulp as he picked up his coffee and drank it all down.

Max then smiled at his awesome counter he pulled off. The boys then chuckled at his little victory as they went back to talking, spike then looked over to see a certain familiar somepony sitting a few feet across from them. Spike then jumped off of the table as he walked over to the pony, as he got closer to the table it started to show that it wasn't a pony but in fact a zebra.

Spike then knew who it was as he then tapped on the zebra's hoof "hey there zecora. What's up?" he asked her.

Zecora then looked down to see the little purple baby dragon "ah spike my wonderful friend. What brings you to my little den?" she asked him in her usual rhyming word sentences, spike then scratched his head as he looked around the cafe then back at her "oh nothing much. Just hanging out with my friends today".

Zecora then looked up at the five boys and smiled brightly "the mane six I do not see. But the legendary six heroes that lay before in front of me" she said as she then looked at each one "sam, jack, Corey, max, and dillon all in accountcation but it seems the only one missing is Clayton" she finished with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Spike then looked at her then over at his friends "you know about the mane twelve zecora?".

She then got from her table as she walked over to them as spike jumped onto her back.

"indeed. Word gets around very fast you see".

She then taps one of the boys as they stop and turn to her.

"hey spike I didn't know that you left the table to talk to somebody. Sorry about that guess we all got caught up into our conversation. My bad" max said as he rubbed his neck, spike just held his hand up and shook his head "it's ok man. In fact I saw zecora few tables away and decided to go see her".

The boys smiled at spike as max rubbed his head making his buddy smile widely, everyone then turned to zecora who was sitting patiently in her chair that she had pulled over for her to sit in.

"so zecora. How does it feel to talk with us humans for the first time?" sam asked here in a gentle tone, zecora blushed a tiny bit at his kind tone of voice "a sweet voice you have. I'm sure applejack is very glad" she said as she kept her smile, sam looked at her "you know about applejack and me?" he asked her.

"oh of course I do child. Like I told my little purple friend. Word gets around every now and then".

Sam then looked at his friends to see that they all had the same happy look as he did, they were happy that everypony was taking a liking to them so fast and they couldn't ask for more.

Zecora then spoke again.

"although I'm am very happy for you all. There is a certain pegasus that I'm worried about that has not recovered from the fall".

The boys all caught on to this and knew what she was talking about.

"you mean rainbow dash and her being upset about Clayton?" jack asked her.

She then raised up her hoof "yes. Rainbow dash may be fine and strong. But her heart tells of a different song", spike then laid his head on the table while sitting in max's lap "but it's been four weeks. And every time that we all hang out together she is always acting like herself".

Zecora then looked at her small friend "that may be true. But deep down inside her heart she always feels very very dark blue" she continued "for even though weeks have gone by. She can not let go of her guy" she finished.

Everyone just sat there with there heads down in quiet. This lasted for a few seconds until spike spoke up "hey come on guys let's not be sad. I'm sure that in a few days rainbow dash will be completely back to her awesome self in no time", everyone pondered about this and took in what spike had said.

In a way he was write true it would take some time for her but with a little time she would revert back to her old self again.

They all nodded at each other as max picked up spike and put him on his shoulder as everyone then got up from the table, as the boys walked from the cafe and all waved at zecora and at each other they then parted ways as they all headed home.

Zecora was walking with max and spike, she enjoyed there company in fact she enjoyed them all. As she was walking with them max then turned to his new friend "so zecora. What type of magic do you do?" he asked her, zecora then looked at him "oh a few here and there. But my real talent is making potions my little mare" she said with a giggle, max simply joined her when she called him a mare.

They then reached twilight's house as zecora then walked away from the two and into the everfree forest, "well max I enjoyed my time with you and your friends. And I hope that I get to see you all once again" she said as she walked into the forest out of sight. As max and spike saw here leave he then knocked on the door.

They both then a voice on the other side "coming" they then heard the sound of hoofs coming closer to the door as it then opened reviling twilight looking at max and spike with a smile. "max spike your back. How was your hang out with the guys?" she asked, max then walked inside as spike then jumped form the humans shoulder onto the ground.

"oh we were just having some guy talk. And we ran into zecora too" spike said.

"really now. How is she?".

"she's fine twilight" spike said, he didn't want to tell her what they were talking about as he didn't want to see her like last time when she was upset.

She then hugged her number one assistant as she then walked over to max who was still standing "did you enjoy your time with zecora max?" twilight asked him.

Max then sat down in front of her and nuzzled her mane with his hand "yea twi I did. And I must say she is very cool", she smiled hearing her lover say that about her friend zecora as she then leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"oh max. I'm so happy" she said as she then laid in his lap max looked at her "really, for what?".

"for you coming into my life. You've made me so happy".

Max was blushing. He never knew that he met that much to her, as he wrapped his arms around his purple mare he then thought about what zecora and the boys were all talking about "I hope that you get better rainbow dash" he thought.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: trixie returns

EQUESTIRA- MIDNIGHT

it was midnight in equestria as the wind was blowing and the stars were glowing in the dark blue sky. Out of the outskirts of ponyville a figure was walking down the dirt path wearing a hood over it's face, the figure then looked over to it's right side to see a very large wagon store sitting on the side.

The figure was curious about it as it walked over to it and opened the door, the figure looked around to see a bunch of nick-nacks all over the place as the figure stopped and saw a table the figure looked on the table to see a bunch of items in glass cases, the one that caught the figures eye was a glowing red amulet in a small clear glass case.

As the figure walked over to it a gypsy pony popped up from the other side of the counter "no no no. No touching of the merchandise" he said as he the pointed at the amulet. "but you do have a very good eye. For this little item is known as the alicorn amulet. A very rare item that can amplify ones magic abilities that are equal to that of princess celestia and princess Luna combined" he said.

The figure then looked at it then at him as the figure then pulled out two large pouches of bits and laid them on the counter, the gypsy pony then looked at the large pouches and smiled "well in that case. I could sell it instead" he said as he looked at the bits inside the pouches then turned to the amulet and pulled it out of the case and placed it to the figure.

The figure then grabbed the alicorn amulet and placed it around it's neck, the figure then looked over to see an equestira newspaper in a glass case as well.

The figure then looked at it and saw what it said as it read the article:

Equetira's mane six bring home some new faces. For the first time we have a new kind of cretures in our town, they are humans. There names are max, Corey, sam, jack, dillon, and" the figure stopped at the last one to see that his face was crossed out with a red pen, the figure turned to the shop owner "excuse me. But why is this last ones face crossed out?".

The gypsy shop keeper pony turned his attention from counting his pay as he walked over to the paper that was cased in glass, "oh...that. Well you see that one is no more. You see the princess of the moon was taken hostage by an army of alicorns and a war was issued. That human helped out with rescuing the princess albeit with losing his life in the prossess" he finished.

"and the citizens. Do they miss him deeply?".

"indeed. It has been four weeks of his passing".

The figure then turned to him " I would like two things".

"very well. I'm listing".

"I would like this paper. And I would like to know if this amulets power can bring back anypony from the dead?".

He then shook his head "I'm sorry but that's the one thing that it can't do. However there is one spell that it can do that does involve bringing back somepony back from the dead. But why would you want to know about that may I ask?".

The figure then placed another pouch of bits on the counter "because I have an idea for such a spell. And with it I shall become famous once again".

The shop keeper then laid the paper in front of the figure "here you go. And I hope that everything is to your liking umm I'm sorry what is your name?".

The figure then pulled down the hood reviling itself to him.

"it's trixie".

EQUESTIRA- PONYVILLE

Ponyville was busy as always as crowds of ponies were taking care of business and such, fillies were at school, other ponies were selling vegetables and other foods, and construction ponies were making new houses.

Max was sitting on a hill in a tall grassy area as he had his eyes closed. Twilight was walking around him in clericals "now max. I want you to focus on this one. This spell will be using your magic to defend yourself in tight situations" she said as she kept walking around him.

"I want you to focus on something that you can think of that can protect you and your friends".

Max was quiet and still as he focused all of his magic energy from his body as whole body started to glow. He still kept his eyes closed and his mind clam as he then thought of something that could be used to protect him and his friends, "think of something that can protect you" he said in his head he then thought of Percy jackson's shield from Percy Jackson and the olympians, as he then thought of it as it formed into his mind.

Suddenly a small bubble of purple magic glowed over max's head as twilight stopped pacing around him and looked up at the energy above max, she then smiled as she then went back to seriousness "that's good max. Now just keep it up" she said. Max did what she told him as he kept imaging the shield in his mind more until it formed above his head.

Twilight was proud she was proud that in a few days she was able to help max master his magic a bit, and she was very proud to be his teacher.

As she watched him form his shield they both heard a scream.

""NO WAY!".

This alone made max lose his focus as the shield above his head then fell out of the magic bubble and fall to his side causing max to jump as he rolled down the hill, and landing in a puddle of water.

"max!" twilight shouted as she ran down the hill to him, she stopped as she saw max covered from head to toe wet from the puddle. Twilight couldn't help herself but giggle at how max looked as he was getting the water out of his ears.

"hehehe".

"what's so funny?".

"your all wet".

Max then looked at her "yes I am. After my near death experience with a shield no less".

Twilight kept giggling at him as he rolled his eyes at her.

"anyway let's go see what all the fuss is about in town". She then stopped giggling as she then looked at him "right. Let's go see". They both then ran into town to find the commotion.

PONYVILLE CENTER

Everypony was gathered in a large crowd as some were watching from there homes as max and twilight came into the path of the crowd they started moving up to the front to see what the commotion was all about.

"wow. That was so cool" one pony said.

"yea. Can I go next?" another said.

"oh of course you can" trixie said as she then made her horn glow as she then pointed it at the ponies sick filly child as he became fully well, everypony was amazed by this as they stomped there hoofs in excitement.

Max and twilight got in front of the crowd to see that it was none other than trixie.

"trixie! What are you doing here?".

Trixie then turned to her "twilight sparkle! We me again".

"Why have you come back?".

"to gain back my glorious reputation as the greatest pony in all of equestira".

Max then grinned "ah! Well good luck. Twilight is way better than you'll ever be trixie".

"humph. We'll we shall see once I revile to all your friends and the citizens of ponyville what I can do".

"and what may that be?".

Trixie then looked over to see who had said that, she then looked over to her right to see dillon wave his hand in the crowd to signal that it was him as he, fluttershy, corey, rarity, jack, pinky pie, sam, applejack, and rainbow dash walked up to the front of the crowd and stood right beside there friends.

Trixie then had a devious smile on her face "ah. So these are the humans that the great and powerful trixie has heard about i see".

The boys looked at her with unamused faces, rarity then stood in front of corey "and how would you know about our friends trixie?" she demanded.

Trixie simply snickered at rarity "hehe. Oh why by this of course".

She then makes an equestira newspaper appear in front of everypony, showing the humans in the article even the picture of Clayton being crossed out. The mane eleven saw the paper and then looked at her, she then began to speak.

"I must say. I never thought a unicorn such as you twilight would have such a strange and odd looking creature to care for. It is very interesting to say the least".

Max then started to grit his teeth at her "why you!". Twilight then placed her hoof on his leg "max please calm down" twilight asked him, he looked at her and did as she asked her.

Trixie then showed a more darker smile on her face.

"oh how cute. Twilight's little pet does tricks too".

Max then shouted at her "pet!".

Trixie then laughed as she heard max shout at her "hahahahah. Now now you shouldn't bark at otherponies like that. You should show some respect to others if your going to act like that" she said as she then made her horn glow as she had max in her magic grip, she then made him bow down to her with his head down looking at the ground.

"max!" twilight shouted as she turned to trixie "trixie! You leave him alone!".

"oh but what's the matter. I was just making him show more respect for the great and powerful trixie" she said with a smile on her face, rainbow dash then shouted at her "hey! Don't you mess with my friends trixie!".

Trixie looked up at her and then grinned darkly at her making rainbow dash look at her with a confused look on her face as she then went back to her serious face. "oh I wouldn't be talking. After all you should be praising me for what I'm about to do for you and all of your friends and citizens of ponyville".

Rainbow dash was still looking at her with her serious face "what are you talking about? Why in the hay would I want to do that?".

She kept looking at her still showing her dark grin "oh but you shall if you ever want to see your beloved Clayton again".

This made rainbow dash have a look of shock on her face, "w-what? What did you say?".

"the great and powerful trixie said that you should be praising me if you ever want to see your beloved Clayton again".

Everypony in the crowd was in complete and total shock. The mane eleven were speechless for a bit until jack broke the silence, "that's bullshit! You don't have the power to bring Clayton back from the dead. No pony could ever pull that off!" he said.

Everypony in the crowd then started talking amongst themselves about what trixie had said. Trixie then began to clear her throat "ahem. Well true it is impossible to bring somepony back from the dead. But the great and powerful trixie has a better proposition to offer.

The great and powerful trixie knows of a spell that can let your friend cross from the spirit realm to the living realm", everypony gasped did trixie really know of a spell that could enter the other side.

Twilight and max looked at her with a little bit of shock "I don't believe you" max said "and I second that. No pony could be able to know of a spell like that to connect to the spirit realm. It's completely Impossible" twilight said to her, trixie then huffed as she turned around from her line of sight.

"oh really. Not even for somepony that knows the highly advanced spell. Like oh I don't know the void!".

Twilight's eyes started to widen "y-you. You know of the void spell?".

"indeed".

"b-but the void spell is the most hardest and most highly advanced spell to use. It was even banned in some magic books. And some unicorns refuse to even use that spell".

Trixie then walked up to twilight's face "well then.  
how about a magic duel. If I win then I the great and powerful trixie will show you that I can perform the void spell. If you win then I shall leave ponyville".

Twilight looked over at her friends, they all smiled at her as they knew that she could do it. She then turned back around to face trixie "ok. ll'l do it" she said, trixie then made the paper disappear as she then made her horn glow as she made max teleport in front of them.

"let's use your pet for our duel" trixie said, twilight was in shock as she then glared at trixie "no trixie! I won't use max for our duel!" she protested, max then looked over at twilight then at trixie who was tapping her hoof on the ground. "awwww. Does twilight not want to hurt her special pet" she mocked, "well then. If you won't use your pet for our magic duel. Then I guess I will just take my leave then".

"STOP!".

Trixie then turned to see rainbow dash walk up to her "I want you to do that spell trixie" she asked her, trixie just looked at her "really now?".

"yes...please".

Trixie then tapped her face with her hoof in thought "hmm I don't know", she then looked back at rainbow dash who now had tears in her eyes.

"please...please do the spell" rainbow dash said in a small tone, the mane eleven and everypony just looked at rainbow dash in a bit of a shock. She was acutely crying and in front of trixie begging for her to do the void spell, trixie knew that this could be her opportunity as she placed her hoof on her shoulder.

"you must really miss him Huh?".

She nodded "yes...more than anything in the world".

She turned to the crowd of ponies.

"tell me everypony. Do you all miss your human friend?".

Half of the crowd raised there hoofs.

She looked at all of the raised hoofs in the crowd "this is wonderful. If I can pull this off then I shall be the most famous pony in all of equestira" she thought, "well then. If you all believe that the great and powerful trixie can perform the void spell then follow me" she said as she walked away from the crowd out of the town.

Half of the ponies that raised here hoofs followed trixie out of the town so they could all see her pull off the void spell and bring back Clayton. Even rainbow dash was following the crowd as well out of ponyville, corey ran up to rainbow dash and placed his hand on her back.

"rainbow dash you can't really believe that she could be telling the truth do you?" he asked her, she simply looked at the ground with her ears flopped down. "rainbow dash...you don't have to do this" he said, she then looked up at him with sad eyes "i'm sorry Corey...all of you I really am" she then pushed his hand off her back "but...I really do think that she can bring him back".

She then flew to the ponies that had left ponyville and was out of sight.

Corey then turned back to his friends who all had worried looks on there faces, "well it's official guys. Were fucked" Corey said. "son of a bitch" the boys said in unison as max kicked the dirt "this fucking sucks! How are we to convince almost half of ponyville that trixie can't pull off that spell?!".

Everyone held there heads low thinking that there was nothing that they could do now to stop trixie. As they were all sulking in there defeat twilight then started to pace back and forth, "come on guys we can't give up now" she said.

"but darling what are we going to do?" rarity said "how can we convince almost half of ponyville that what trixie says is nothing more than a sham?".

Everyone pondered about this for a bit until dillon spoke, "well I have a question. Anybody know what that glowing necklace was around her neck?".

Twilight then looked at him.

"what glowing necklace?".

"it was a red and black glowing necklace on trixie's neck. If anyone has a pencil and a piece of paper on hand I could draw it out".

Pinky pie then pulled a pencil and paper out of nowhere "here you go" she said in her joyful voice.

"thanks pinky" dillon said, he then laid the paper on the ground and started drawing what he saw. Everyone gathered around him as he drew out the necklace that trixie had on, as soon as he was finished he then passed it around.

"this is what i saw on her. Anybody know what it is?". Everyone in the group took turns looking at the drawing dillon had made and shook there heads, "bummer...well...maybe zecora might know" he suggested.

Everyone smiled at his suggestion. "dillon that's a great idea" max and twilight both said in unison, they then looked at each other and stared into each others eyes for a bit before turning there heads away both hiding there blushes from each other.

They all ran out of ponyville on there way to the everfree forest.

EVERFREE FROEST

Everyone stood at the entrance of the forest as they all looked at each other, "well here we are" twilight said. "boy howdy" applejack said "you think that zecora might know how to help us in defeating trixie?" she asked.

"I don't know applejack. But it's worth a shot" she said.

They all then walked inside the forest on there way to zecora's hut all except fluttershy who was still outside of the forest hiding her face with her hoofs.

Dillon walked up to her and leaned down to her side "fluttershy?" dillon said to her in a sweet and gentle tone as not to startle her, she looked up at him showing him small tears in her eyes.

He saw this as he then petted her mane "it's ok. I'm gonna be right beside you fluttershy. You don't have to be scared" he said, she whipped her tears as she sat on her flank and had her face hidden with her hair "b-but..I-it's scary in t-there" she said. "you c-can go on w-without me...I don't want t-to slow y-you down".

He then placed her in his arms and held her close so that she could hear his beating heart. She heard his heart beat it was gentle and soft, she closed her eyes as she listened to the calmness of his heartbeat. She then looked up at him with her big green eyes "I promise you fluttershy. I will protect you no matter what" dillon said.

She looked over his side to see the forest as she quickly then hid her head into his chest, dillon stroked her head slowly so she could calm down. "shhhh it's alright darling. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you".

She then looked up at him "w-what did you c-call me?".

"I called you my darling. Your my sweet little darling flower petal".

"d-do you...r-really mean that?" she asked him.

"yes. More than anything. Your the mere that I want to ma-" he stopped himself as he felt a huge blush come across his face.

She then looked looked at him " you want to what?" she kindly asked him.

"I-it's nothing. L'll tell you later. Promise" he said hopping that she wouldn't ask him what he really wanted to tell her, she nodded at him as she held onto him as tight as she could. He then held her as he got up to his feet and walked with her in his arms into the everfree forest.

ZECORA'S HUT

Everyone was inside zecora's hut as twilight explained her story to her as zecora sat at her table drinking her tea.

"and she started performing magic spells that were completely impossible" she said

Zecora sipped her tea as she heard twilight finish.

"the words of payback I hear. Although there must be something more to fear" she said as she took another sip, max then started to speak "well...theres more". Zecora looked at him "more you say? Then please speak away".

"she's calming that she can bring back Clayton from using the spell called the void".

This alone made zecora's eyes widen as she spit out her tea from her mouth, "the void you say! that spell is forbidden to stay" she said "the spell alone can not be played. For not without the words of kain".

Everyone looked at each other then at her, jack had a puzzled look on his face "ummm who's kain?" he asked.

Twilight then held her head up as she heard the name.

"who's kain. He's the only pony in equestira to have made the most powerful and advanced spells" she said in joy, zecora nodded at her.

"the void was his most powerful spell. And only his words could stop it's prevail".

She then walked over to her books and pulled out a purple book and placed it in front of the group and opened it to a page that was labeled the void of the phenix in capital bold letters, zecora then placed a piece of paper next to the book and a pen.

"write down the words of kain. There you will be able to defeat trixie's rain".

Everyone nods at zecora as twilight writes down the words on the piece of paper.

OPEN FIELD

everypony was gathered sitting next to each other as trixie stood in front of the crowd, they were all waiting to see trixie pull off her spell and bring back Clayton. Rainbow dash was sitting on a tree branch watching trixie as she got ready to begin readying for her spell.

"I can't wait to see you again Clayton" she said to herself "at last I will be in your arms again" she then smiled to herself as she thought about him more and more.

Trixie then raised her hoof in the air signaling everypony to aim there attention at her, trixie then started to speak "citizens of ponyville. I the great and powerful trixie shall perform the most advanced and difficult magic spell and bring back your human friend".

Everypony cheered as trixie then raised her hoof again to silence them. She then turned around as she started to make her horn glow blue as the sky went from light blue to a dark grey, the magic color around her horn then turned from blue into a dark purple as she then shot a burst of magic energy at the sky causing clouds to form above them.

Everypony was scared at what she was doing. But they stayed strong as she continued with the spell, trixie then shot another magic blast at the clouds causing them storm.

This sent shivers down everyponies spine as they all heard the clouds roar and flash with thunder and lightning. She then aimed her horn at the ground in front of the crowd and shot one last burst of magic energy, this last and final blast made the ground shake and start to form crakes under everyponies hoof.

Suddenly the ground split open and started to shift into a spiral like portal as trixie looked down into it.

Inside the portal she saw a small light in the center as it was covered by blue chains, she looked up at the crowd and pointed her hoof at the portal.

"behold! The great and powerful trixie has done it! For you are now looking at the void!" she said in a prideful tone, everypony looked down into the purple hole and saw lighting strike from one side to the other inside the portal. Rainbow dash leaned over a bit flying over the crowd as she looked down and saw the blue chains that covered up the white light.

"there he is" she thought to herself "Clayton is down there. And soon I can be within his arms again". She then looked at trixie who was looking down at the portal, "so how do we get Clayton out of there?" she asked her.

Trixie heard this from rainbow dash and shot her head up from the portal she had no idea on what to do next, all she did was open the portal and thought that was all they wanted to see. she really didn't have any plan whatsoever on bringing what the crowd wanted. All she wanted was her reputation that she had lost from twilight.

"ummm. Well we...w-we just have to wait for the portal to charge until we are able to get him" she said, rainbow dash looked at her with a bit of worry as she looked at the portal then back at trixie, "are you sure?".

"of course I'm-" her words were stopped as there was a violent shaking around them as everypony looked into the portal they saw that it had lighting and thunder blasting from one side to the next rapidly. Everypony was in fear as they all ran back to ponyville hoping to get away from the ordeal, rainbow dash and trixie were trying to gain there balance as the ground shook with tremendous force.

The force of the shaking caused some of the trees to fall to the ground. Rainbow dash flew up into the air so she could get to higher ground, she looked at the portal and saw that it was starting to change in color as it's purplish hue was then turning to red.

Rainbow dash started to get scared "oh man! Hey trixie! How do you turn this thing off!?" she said to her. Trixie was nowhere to be found as rainbow dash looked all over the place for her "hey! Were are ya!?" she called, it was no use no other voice was heard.

"rainbow dash!".

Rainbow dash then heard a voice from a few miles away.

"who's there!?" she yelled trying to make her voice heard over the raging storm inside the portal below her, she then quints her eyes and sees that it's her friends running over to her. She flies over to them.

"guys what are you all going here?" she asks.

Dillon kneels down to her "rainbow dash we have to get out of here so we can stop this thing from getting any worse" he said.

"what. Why?".

"because if we don't then that huge hole in the ground will suck up everything in equestira and destroy it".

Rainbow dash turned over to the raging storm that was over the portal then back at dillon.

"but what about Clayton?. We have to go in there and get him".

"rainbow dash. We can't".

"but".

"I'm sorry rainbow. But trixie lied to you...to everypony. She had no way of bringing him back".

Hearing the words made rainbow dash's heart sink even more. Trixie lied about bringing the one thing that she wanted the most back into her life, she only wanted what she wanted: fame. Not only that but trixie was left nowhere to be found, implying that she ditched the scene so she could save herself.

Dillon held onto her as she cried into his chest as he looked up to his friends " I got rainbow dash. You guys close that void".

They all nodded as they ran over to the portal except fluttershy who was helping dillon comfort rainbow dash.

They all stopped at the edge of the portal and looked down to see inside. There they all saw black and white lightning roar inside the vortex, max gulped as he looked over at twilight.

"you have the paper?".

"yes".

She then uses her magic as a white sheet of paper appears in front of max's face as he takes it and reads what the instructions say.

"ok let's see if we can close this thing" he then reads the words:

"by the darkness within you I shall stop you. No evil will roam this land of innocence. No light shall be put out by your evil touch. No heart will be taken down into your dark embrace. I am the light. I am the saint of this world. I will control you and I shall never fear you. You. are. ABSOLVED!".

Suddenly there was a flash of white light glowing in the sky as it made the whole area shine in it, after a few seconds the light had disappeared and everyone opened there eyes to see that the huge portal in the ground was gone.

"whew. Man that was close" jack said.

"yea your telling me. Shit would have got real if we weren't hear sooner" sam said.

They all walked back to dillon and fluttershy who were still trying there best to comfort there friend.

"rainbow dash. Please stop crying. It's gonna be ok".

"i didn't get to see him" she said as she kept crying "I was lied to by trixie and I fell for it".

Sam kneeled down next to her "hey it's ok. No matter what were here for ya".

She then looked at all of her friends smiling at her as she smiled back at them with tears still in her eyes, they all then came into a warm hugging embrace as they all looked at the warm blue sky.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: fighting spirit, hidden power

The day was calm and cool a perfect day to hang out, go relax at the beach, spend a day at the spa, or have a picnic.

But for others, some just wanna be in isolation but for dillon that wasn't the case. Before he came to equestira and before he and fluttershy meet, dillon was a shy, weak, and quiet child.

He was hated by his own family, abused by his mother, rejected by his father, picked on at school by Richard, and ignored by teens his own age. The only person that he could call his friend was his cousin Clayton, a boy who was fearless, wild, cool, kind to everyone, vengeful to his enemies, and a true major badass.

Everyone wanted to be just like Clayton at the High school that they went to, girls kept trying to give him his number, boys always wrote down what type of motivation that he would give them. Hell even the bullies except Richard would even welcome him with open arms, he wanted to be just like him. Not because of the people adoring him but becuase he was everything that he was not.

But once he finally stood up to his mother he knew that he was becoming something different, something stronger...something powerful...he was becoming great in his own way and that alone made him proud.

FLUTTERSHY'S HOUSE

Dillon was downstairs in the living room doing push ups as the dim light hit his face a bit, he was shirtless and had on some black jeans that rarity had made him. The sweat kept dropping from his body as he did his exercise.

"sixty one...sixty two...sixty three...sixty four! Whew done" he said as he then sat on his knees and grabbed the towel that was next to him as he whipped the sweat off of his body, fluttershy quietly came downstairs as she hummed to herself.

"hmmmmm. Oh g-good morning d-dillon. H-how are you doi-" she stopped speaking as she stood at the bottom step and stared at dillon who was rubbing off his arms.

She blushed madly at the sight of this, she knew that dillon was working out in the morning but she never knew how hot he looked when he finished. He looked at her and smiled "hey. Morning fluttershy" he said, fluttershy just looked at him still blushing and not saying a word.

"ummm fluttershy?".

"oh! S-sorry...umm..h-how are you doing today dillon?".

He started to stretch his arms a bit "ahhh. I'm doing good fluttershy. Just working out" he said, she walked over to him and hugged his leg "that's good to hear" she said in her sweet voice. Dillon then leaned down to her and picked her up into his arms and hugged her close to his bear chest.

She blushed even more as she closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest smiling, he then whispered into her ear "I love you fluttershy", this made fluttershy look up into dillon's eyes with her big green eyes.

"y-you do?".

"yes I truly do. And couldn't be happier than to be by your side".

She then leaned up to his face and kissed his lips as she wrapped her hoofs around his neck, they kissed for seven minutes before they broke out of the loving and sweet embrace.

They both looked into each others eyes blushing as they then laid there heads on each others shoulders, fluttershy loved this she never had anyone confess there feelings to her let alone fall in love with her. She loved dillon with every bit of her heart and she couldn't have been more happier than to be with him just as he wanted to be with her.

Dillon then placed her on the floor as he walked over to the chair and grabbed his white shirt and black leather jacket, he walked over to the door and turned back to see fluttershy taking care of some of her animals.

He smiled at her as he walked out of the door and closed it gently, as dillon left the house fluttershy was humming to herself as she was feeding the animals there breakfast.

As she was feeding them angel was looking around the kitchen to find his carrot so he could eat it, he looked all over the kitchen until he found it in one of the cupboards when he pulled it out he saw a small black box fall to the floor. He titled his head and looked at the small black box as he hopped over to it and opened it, inside it showed the golden peace sign necklace that dillon had bought a few days ago.

He then looked at it and saw that it said: to my loving joy in black letters engraved onto the necklace. He then looked at fluttershy who was still tending her animals, angel then closed the box and picked it up as he then climbed up onto the kitchen table and hopped up and placed the black box back into the cupboard and closed the cupboard door.

Fluttershy then walked into the kitchen to see angel on the floor nibbling on his carrot "good morning angel" she said as she rubbed his head "I see you found your carrot", angel smiled and nodded at her.

"well you enjoy it. Mama has to go out for a bit. But I will be back soon ok".

Angel watched her walk out of the house closing the door as he went back to enjoying his carrot.

SUGERCUBE CORNER

Fluttershy walked inside the store as she then stopped at the counter. Pinky pie then appeared on the other side of the counter smiling "hi fluttershy!" pinky pie said in her bubbly voice, "hello pinky pie. A-are you ready for our picnic today?".

"yes I am. And I got the sweets all ready to go".

"t-that's good. Twilight told me the other day that we would be meeting on the hill".

"oki doki" she said as she grabbed her basket of goodies and bounced over the counter and out of the door as fluttershy followed her.

THE FOREST

dillon was in the forest sitting on a rock shirtless under a waterfall as the water hit his shoulders. He had his eyes closed as he was in thought, he was thinking about fluttershy.

But he was also thinking of something that had happened five days ago: the necklace that he bought so that he could give to her. "what should I do?" he thought "I wanna tell her so badly. But I don't want to come on too strong. Hmmm maybe I should wait a year to tell her...nah then ll'l just forget", he kept thinking and thinking on ways to tell her.

"I love her so much and I really wanna be with her. I want to be with her until the end. I wanna be by her side" he kept thinking and thinking on his dilemma on what to do.

THE HILL

Everyone was at the hill as they all waited for fluttershy and pinky pie. Rarity was sitting next to Corey's side as he petted her mane, jack was watching the clouds go by, max and twilight were reading a book together, sam and applejack were laying back on a tree in the shade, and rainbow dash was wearing her sunglasses as she enjoyed the sunlight beaming down on her.

Fluttershy and pinky pie walked up the hill reaching there friends "Jackie!" pinky pie shouted as she zoomed past fluttershy, jack quickly sat up as he heard his name being called by his favorite mare "pinky" jack said as he held out his arms for her as she then came right into his embrace.

"Jackie. I missed you".

"hehe. I've only been gone for a little bit while waiting for you to get here".

"I know. But I'm here now" she then smiled at him as she laid her head on his neck as he held her close.

Fluttershy got up to the hill and saw that dillon wasn't present "oh dear...h-has anypony s-seen dillon?".

Everyone shook there heads at her, this made fluttershy a bit upset.

"o-oh ok...w-well I'm sure that he'll b-be here s-soon" she said in a low tone, everyone stopped what they were doing as they all gathered around and started to enjoy themselves. Little did they know that a few miles away a bunch of hungry driven timberwolves were watching them.

As they all were enjoying there food sam decided to live up the picnic.

"so. Anybody got any good info that they wanna talk about?" he asked.

Everyone thought about this and thought of what they wanted to talk about, rainbow dash was the first to say hers "I got something". Everyone looked at her until twilight spoke up "what is it rainbow dash?".

"I found out that the wonderbolts were putting up flyers all over town for ponies that wanted to join the wonderbolt academy" she said with pride and joy, applejack smiled at her "well that's wonderful to hear. And I take it that yer gonna join right?".

"oh I'm way ahead of ya. Because I already sent them a letter to them today".

Max couldn't help it up rub her head "that's great rainbow dash".

Rainbow dash brushed his hand away "hehehe. I know right. I just hope that they pick me", "well I know that they will" Corey said "after all. You are the greatest flyer in all of equestira". Rainbow dash smiled at his complement, "yea I know. So any other pony got some awesome news?".

"well I don't know if this counts. But my magic has been improving more" max said. "yup. Max is a very fast learner. And I must say I'm very pleased" twilight said making max blush in embarrassment "hey I'm not that good twi" he said as he rubbed his neck, "but it's true. You have mastered all of the basic spells. And you have learned some of the most advanced magic spells as well" she said with a huge smile on her face.

Sam and applejack snickered "of course he would. The two of you are the most biggest egg heads that we know" they both said in unison as they kept snickering. Max and twilight both rolled there eyes as they turned to Corey and rarity, "so. Do you two have any news that you would like to share?" twilight asked them.

Rarity then raised up her hoof "well if you must know darling. Corey has been helping me with my fashion ideas. And I must say that his dress designs are exquisite". Corey then stopped petting her mane "well there ok" rarity then looked at him in a bit of shock as if she had been insulted "ok! Darling you have an eye for fashion. Not to mention a beautiful gift in artwork. You should be proud of you wonderful work", Corey was surprised he never knew how much rarity had loved his artwork of dress designs.

"wow rarity. I never knew that my artwork would be that much of an impact on you".

"well it's the truth. And I must say that I adore every bit of it" she said as she then leaned up and kissed his cheek making him smile. "aww jeez rarity. I don't know what to say".

"well I do".

"oh. And what's that?".

"could you please stroke my mane again for me Corey" she said as she fluttered her eyes at him, he chuckled at her display and went back to petting her mane.

Corey then looked at fluttershy who was eatting her vegetable sandwich "so fluttershy. What news do you have for us?", fluttershy stopped eating as she looked up at her friend "ummm...w-well".

"don't be shy were you friends fluttershy" jack said.

"well...I-I saw dillon t-this morning working out" she said as she hid under her hair, this made rainbow dash nudge her side "soooo. You got to see him working out huh? What was it like?" she asked in curious tone.

"it was s-something" she said as she thought back to how dillon looked when he finished his workout which made a shade of red form over her face.

"oh my" rarity said "it looks like you enjoyed it. Seeing as it's written all over your face hehe" fluttershy then covered her face as she looked away "oh my I'm sorry. I will keep it to myself".

Max then uncovered her face as she looked at him "fluttershy. It's alright if you thought dillon working out is cute we don't mind" he said, she then looked at her friends who all nodded at her.

She started to smile at them "t-thank you all. You all are the best friends a pony could h-have", they all then came into a warm hug.

As they were still hugging they all heard a loud howl in the distance, everyone then turned to see what the noise was "w-w-what was that?" fluttershy said as she hid behind max.

"I don't know. But what ever it is it doesn't sound good".

Sam then squinted his eyes to get a better look, as he squinted he saw something looking like...wood and it was running toward them.

"umm guys. I think the forest is moving" he said, applejack then hopped on sam's back and climbed up to see what he was talking about, "timberwolves!" applejack shouted. Everyone then Started to run from the hill and back to ponyville.

The timberwolves were hot on there trail as they kept chasing them. Applejack and sam picked up some rocks as they ran and started bucking and throwing them at the wolfs, some of the rocks hit them which made them fall apart as some of the rocks made them trip and fall.

"yehaw! We got some of them" applejack said.

"yea well we better keep running so we don't become food" sam said, he then grabbed applejack as he caught up with his friends. The last three timberwolves stopped as they all howled as the parts of there pack started to fly over to them as they all combined into one massive super timberwolf, the group kept running not looking back as they were halfway from ponyville.

"were almost there" jack said suddenly there was a huge quake in the ground that made the group fall onto the dirt road, "ow! Jeez what the heck was-" he stopped talking as he looked over behind himself to see a thirty foot massive super timberwolf coming straight for them, "fuuuuuuuucccccckkkkkk!" was all the boys could say as they saw the beast coming.

"uhh twi. Does magic work on this thing?" max asked in a hopeful tone.

"unfortunately no. Timberwolfs are immune to magic" she said as she held onto max for dear life.

"oh fuck" was all max could say, fluttershy then screamed at the top of her lungs "AHHHHHH!".

Dillon heard the scream as he was still in the forest under the waterfall "fluttershy?", he then got up as quick as he could and grabbed his shirt and jacket.

The super timberwolf was getting closer and closer to the group making the ground quake with each step that it took, max then looked over to see a huge bush "everyone hide!" he shouted as they all ran over to the bush except fluttershy who was on the ground hiding her face.

"fluttershy!" rarity yelled as fluttershy peaked over to see that her friends were nowhere near her, she then looked up to see the super timberwolf's gaping Maw drooling as it then sniffed it's prey. Fluttershy was paralyzed with fear as it sniffed her "d-dillon..h-h-help" she whimpered.

"HEY! JUST WHO THE HAY DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!".

Everyone then looked over to see dillon a few feet away from the super timberwolf as he pointed at it with his middle finger, "dillon!" fluttershy said in happy tone. Her happiness then went back to fear as the super timberwolf roared at her "AHHHH!".

"fluttershy!" dillon yelled as he ran over to her to save her, the super timberwolf then swatted the human away like a fly as he hit the ground hard. The super timberwolf then looked down at fluttershy who was crying in fear, everyone watched helplessly as the event took place.

Dillon got to his feet trying to ignore the pain that he felt in his legs and arms the pain felt like someone had hit him with a wreaking ball times three. "ugghh my head...huh fulttershy!" he yelled as he saw the super timberwolf look at her, fluttershy was too scared to respond to his call as she kept crying as the super timberwolf then circled it's paw into the ground.

"fluttershy!".

The super timberwolf then gripped the helpless yellow pony into it's paw and started to squeeze her painfully in it's grip, fluttershy could only scream as the pain from the super timberwolfs paw got tighter and tighter "AHHHHHHHHHH!".

dillon couldn't bear the sight before him as he watched in horror.

"fluttershy! FLUTTERSHY!".

Dillon then started to emit a huge amount of yellow energy as he then grabbed his windmill shuriken and made it glow, then then charged at the super timberwolf and slashed off it's left arm as he then pulled open it's hand and grabbed fluttershy into his arms.

"fluttershy. Are you alright? Please tell me your alright?" he said shedding tears.

Fluttershy opened her eyes and looked at her savior "d-dillon?".

"fluttershy".

She then started to cry as she held onto him tightly "oh dillon you came. Oh thank celestia", dillon placed his windmill shuriken to his side as he held onto his pride and joy. There friends started cheering for them "woohoo yeah dillon!" sam said, "yea man that was sweet bro!" max yelled as he gave him a thumbs up.

Dillon smiled at his friends until fluttershy poked his cheek "umm dillon?" he looked at her "yes fluttershy?". She then placed her hoofs on each side of his cheek and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him deeply.

Everyone awwwed at the sight before them as the two then broke the kiss.

"I love you dillon" fluttershy said.

"I love you too fluttershy".

Fluttershy then looks over his side to see the hand that he cut off the timberwolf start to glow and levitate back over to the super timberwolf, "ahhh dillon!" she cried as she pointed her hoof at the beast that was behind him.

He turned around to see the super timberwolf with a raged look on it's face as it roared at him. Dillon then saw it raise one of it's paws at him as he then jumped out of the way and landed over to his friends as it missed and hit the ground, he then placed fluttershy on the ground "you stay here darling. I will take care of this bastred" he said.

He then walked away from her before she could say anything as she looked at her lover with extreme worry, dillon then stood a few feet away from the super timberwolf as it moved it's left paw around a bit before hitting the ground.

Dillon then pulled his windmill shuriken from his side and gripped it tight "now then. I'm going to teach you a lesson. This lesson is called if you mess with fluttershy I will FUCKING KILL YOU!".

His eyes then start to glow pink as pink essence seeps out from the side if his eyes, he also then starts to emit another huge amount of yellow energy this time ten times the size.

Dillon then looks at the super timberwolf with a burning rage "FINISHING MOVE!".

Dillon then raises his left hand into the air holding his windmill shuriken as it then transforms into his cousins black kamina sunglasses to the size of a truck. "RAGING BOOMERANG!" he then throws the large sunglasses at the super timberwolf as it is covered in a pink and yellow flame as it spins in the air hitting him right in the chest and comes out the other side.

Dillon then cathes his weapon and turns his back from the super timberwolf as he places it on his back, after he does this the super timberwolf explodes into an array of pieces that soon burn away.

Everyone had there mouths drop at what they saw.

"that...was...awesome!" the boys yelled in unison.

"woah! That was the second coolest move I ever saw!" rainbow dash said.

"The second coolest thing? What's the first coolest thing besides this?" twilight asked her.

"clayton's sonic rainbow blade" she said with pride.

"I should have figured" twilight thought to herself.

Dillon's sunglass sword soon reverted back into his windmill shuriken as he put it back on his side. He then turned to his friends as he scratched his head, "wow. I didn't even know that I could do that" he said everyone surrounded him and went into a group hug. Dillon couldn't help but smile.

"best day ever".


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: babs seed comes back

"come on big sis. The train could almost be here" applebloom said as she jumped up and down waiting for her sister to pick up the pace. "hold yer horses I'm coming" applejack said as she walked up to her little sister, "oooo. I can't wait to see her again" applebloom said as she jumped around waiting for the train.

Applejack just watched her sister and shook her head at her as she smiled "oh boy. I just hope that yer cousin doesn't freak when she sees sam" she said.

Applebloom stopped jumping as she looked to see the train coming "she's here! She's here!" applebloom shouted, the train stopped at the station right in front of applebloom and applejack.

As soon as the doors opened someponies were walking out of the train one by one, one of the ponies that came out had a orange color mane and a dark orange body as well she also had no cutie mark as well.

"babs seed!" applebloom shouted as she ran over and hugged her cousin "hey ya applebloom. How are ya" babs seed said as she hugged her back, applejack walked over to the two fillies "well howdy there babs seed" she said.

"hey applejack" she said with a smile over her face, applejack patted her mane a bit as she took her bag as they all walked out of the train station.

They walked down the dirt road as they headed to sweet apple acres "so babs seed. How has the cutie mark crusade going in manehattan?" babs seed turned to her "it's going along fine. I have gotten a lot of recruits since I went back home" she said, this made applebloom smile with joy hearing that about the cutie mark crusaders expanding in manehatten.

"well yer gonna love our new member of the family" applebloom said, babs seed looked at her with a puzzled look on her face.

"new family member?".

"yup".

They then reached the farm as the three all walked inside the house, as soon as they entered applejack went upstairs still caring babs seeds bag. "i'm ah gonn put yer bag in applebloom's room for ya babs seed" applejack said, babs seed nodded at her as she looked at applebloom.

"so..who's the new family member?".

"oh I can't wait to show ya. He's real nice. He's like an extra big brother". Babs seed was curious to know more about this new member of the family.

"so applebloom. Where is he?".

"he's in the other room. Come on ll'l show ya".

The two fillies walked into the other room to see sam in the other room writing.

"here he is".

Babs seed just stared at him in awe she had no Idea that the new member of the family was a different creature, "wha-what is that?" babs seed asked her cousin.

"this here is sam. He's a human from a place called earth" she said as she walked over to him and poked his leg "sam. Sam".

Sam stopped writing as he looked down at his little filly friend.

"hey applebloom. How are ya?".

"I'm ok. I wanna show ya to mah cousin babs seed".

Sam smiled at her he always wanted to meet applebloom's cousin since he saw her on the show, he got up from the chair as he saw applebloom walk over to her and point to her. "here's my cousin babs seed. Babs seed this here is sam".

Babs seed looked at him and backed up a small bit a little scared by how tall he was. He then leaned down to the filly and held out his hand to her, "hey it's ok. I'm very friendly, he smiled at her as he kept his hand out for her to grab.

Babs seed looked at him then at his hand as she slowly raised her hoof and touched his hand.

"whoa. You have different hoofs" she said as she shook his hand.

Sam only laughed at her comment "hehe. Yea I do. But it's very nice to meet you. My name is sam".

"I'm babs seed".

"well. It's nice to finally meet you".

"yea same here. Applebloom has been sending me letters and telling me about you" she said.

Sam looked at her with a grin "well then. Did she tell you that there are six of us".

Babs seed had her mouth almost drop to the floor.

"there's six of you guys?" she says in excitement, sam nods at her "yup. Well there were six of us to be exact".

She looks at him with a confused look on her face "what do ya mean there were six of you?", sam then sighs as his smile fades a bit "well you see. One of our friends...well he passed away four weeks ago".

Babs seed looked down at the ground with a sad look on her face "oh...I-I'm sorry to hear that".

Sam then picks her up and holds her in his arms "hey now don't be so sad. I mean yea we still miss the guy but that doesn't mean that we still can't have a good time", she then looks up at sam's face and sees his smile again.

He then rubs her head a bit as she pushes his hand a bit as she shows her smile to him, sam then places her down on the floor as he walks to the front door.

"well babs seed would you like to meet my other human friends?".

Babs seeds smile started to grow more.

"really. Were gonna go see them".

"yup".

He then opened the door for her as babs seed walked out of the door as applebloom followed as well, "I wanna come to. I wanna show babs seed our fan club".

"hehe ok. Let's go see the gang".

PONYVILLE MARKET

the three were walking into ponyville as they looked around for the other mane eleven. As they were walking they saw scootaloo and sweetie belle at one of the stands as they were looking at the popcorn, sam decided to walk over to them.

"hey girls".

They both turned there heads and looked up at the human "hey sam what's up?" scootaloo said to him, sam then leaned down and petted her head "oh nothing much. I was gonna show applebloom's cousin babs seed my friends", this made scootaloo jump up and down "oh boy babs seed is here in ponyville!" she shouted.

"yay! Were is she?" sweetie belle said.

Sam then stepped aside as he let the two see her as she was standing next to applebloom. They all then had huge smiles on there faces as they all ran at each other and embraced into a hug, sam could only d'awwww at the scene.

"hey babs seed. How have you been?" sweetie belle said.

Babs seed blew her hair out of her face as she smiled "I'm doing real good. I just got here this morning from the train station" she finished, scootaloo then stood next to her and pointed at sam.

"hey did you meet sam babs seed?".

"yea I did back at the farm. I'm really surprised that he is a member of the apple family" she said in a low tone so he couldn't hear.

"well. He is really cool. But not as cool as rainbow dash or Clayton" scootaloo said with a huge amount of pride.

Babs seed then scratched the back of her head, "well we were gonna go and see all of sam's friends today".

Scootaloo and sweetie belle then looked at each other and smiled "hey. How about that we all go together" sweetie belle said. This made applebloom smile "that's a great idea. How about it babs seed?".

"sounds like a plan" she said.

The four of them then all gathered together as they then shouted in unison:

"CUITE MARK CRUSADERS MEET THE MAIN FOUR! JUST WHO THE HAY DO YOU THINK WE ARE!"

Babs seed didn't say the last part as she had no idea what they ment.

"ughh just who the what now?" she said with a puzzled look.

The three looked at her "it's something new that we put into our unison shouts" sweetie belle said as babs seed still looked at them puzzled, "well when did you guys started doing this?" she asked.

"after Clayton said it" applebloom said to her.

Babs seed was starting to get a little interested in hearing more about Clayton, they then started to walk out of the market past sam and into the town, sam saw the four walking as he then smiled at them.

PONYVILLE STREETS

the four walked around the town as they talked with one another, "so is there anything that I missed while I was gone?" babs seed asked her cousin. Applebloom then looked at her with a smile "oh ya didn't really miss much. We had a special visiter at our school four weeks ago" she said.

"who was it?".

"Clayton".

Babs seed then blew her hair out of her face "so he visited you guys four weeks ago".

"yup".

"can I ask a question".

"sure babs seed. Ask away".

She then placed her hoof on her chin so she could think of the words that she wanted to say, "what was Clayton like?".

Hearing this made applebloom ponder at her question "well..umm..he's..umm..he's" she couldn't think of anything in her head to say about him, suddenly scootaloo then stood right in front of the three as they stopped.

"what was he like. He was awesome, fearless, just as cool as rainbow dash, and he had a thing on his back. I can't really remember what it was called but it was so cool!" she said as she started jumping rapidly.

"wow. Sounds like he was a really cool pony" she said "but can I ask another question".

Scootaloo smiled as she kept jumping up and down "sure thing babs ask us anything".

"what happened to him?".

Scootaloo stopped jumping and just stood there with a blank expression of sadness on her face, babs seed saw this and thought she had hurt her feelings.

"oh geez. I'm sorry scoots" she said as she placed her hoof on her shoulder. She looked at her and smiled a bit.

"it's ok...it's just I really miss him. There was a war four weeks ago. And he got killed in it" she said.

"aw man. I bet he was super cool".

"yea he was. But were staying strong for him. And that's why we made a fan club for him in his honor" scootaloo said, babs seed was happy to hear that they did something for him in his hornor.

"that's pretty cool. Can I be a part of it?".

Applebloom then hugged her cousin "sure ya can. Were always happy to let new members join our club" she finished, babs seed smiled more hearing that she was now a part of there new fan club, she then saw another human walk by.

"who's that?".

The girls turned to see dillon pass by them.

"oh that's dillon. He stays with fluttershy. He's really nice once you get to know him".

She then ran up to him and poked his leg, dillon stopped walking as he then looked down to see a little dark orange filly, "well now. Who is this I see" he said as he then leans down and pets babs seed's head. She smiles as he finishes petting her head "hi. My names babs seed. I'm applebloom's cousin".

"ah. Your applebloom's cousin huh".

She smiled "yup. I just got here today from the train station".

"well I hope that have fun here in ponyville while your here" he said as he then stood back up and looked down at her "I'd love to stay and chat. But I have to go to work up in canderlot. Until next time".

They saw him walk way out of there line of sight, babs seed then turned to her friends.

"I like him. He sounds cool" she said. The three then started to sinker at her "what's so funny?", they then bursted out laughing until scootaloo spoke "you have a crush on dillon! Hahaha!".

Babs seed looked away from them not wanting them to see her blush, she did have a little crush on him and she only meet him a few minutes ago.

She blew her hair out of her face as she then turned to them "well then. Now that we have had our little laugh. Let's go see the others".

They all then ran to sweetie belle's house to see rarity.

CAROUSEL BOUTIQUE

The four walked inside so they could find Corey and introduce him to babs seed, they looked all over the house and couldn't find him or rarity. They sat on the couch as they were trying to think were they were, they then heard the front door open as rarity, Corey, and jack walk inside caring bags.

The girls ran up to them and hugged there legs except babs seed.

Corey laid the bags down and picked up sweetie belle and hugged her "hey sweetie belle" Corey said "hey corey. Were have you been? We were looking all over for you" she asked, he rubbed her head as he placed her back on the ground.

"sorry. We went shopping for a bit" he sees the filly a few feet away from them "who's your friend sweetie belle?".

Applebloom walked over to babs seed and walked her over to the group "this here is mah cousin babs seed. she came here today from manehatten. Babs seed this here is Corey and jack", the boys lean down to her and extend there hands to her.

"hey there babs seed. My name is Corey".

"and I'm jack".

She then grabbed there hands and shook them as she looked at them.

"so babs seed. How long are you gonna be here in ponyville?" jack asked her.

"I'll be here for about two months" she said.

The boys were happy to here that she would be in ponyville for two months, it would give the five boys a chance to get to know her more. As Corey then walked over to the bags and took them into the other room jack walked over to the front door.

"I'm gonna go and get some cooking books from twilight and max. If you want babs seed I can take you with me to see them".

Babs seed turned to her cousin and her two friends as they nodded and smiled at her, she looked back at jack "ok ll'l go with ya" she said.

He then opened the door as the two walked out and went over to twilight's house.

GOLDEN OAKS LIBRARY

Max and twilight were in the study hall napping as they laid in her beanbag chair, spike walked by to see the two asleep. "man. Those two never leave each others side" he said, he then heard a knock at the door as he ran to it.

He opened the door to see jack and babs seed.

"hey jack" spike said.

"hey there buddy. Are twilight and max home?" he asked.

Spike nodded at his friend "yea there here. But there asleep at the moment. Look like they have been studying to hard" he finished with a laugh, jack only giggled at bit "there still studying? Geez I thought that they were done studying but it looks like I was wrong".

Spike giggled a bit as he then looked at the filly next to him "hi ya. I'm spike" he said as he held his claw out to her, "I'm babs seed" she said as she took his claw and shook it.

"cool name".

"thanks".

Jack then scratched his head as he looked over his shoulder to see the sun starting to set "well it's getting late. I should probably get back home to pinky pie" he said, spike nodded at him "ok. Well be sure to drop by tomarrow".

"I will. See ya spike".

"see ya".

Spike then closed the door as babs seed and jack walked from the library.

SUGERCUBE CORNER

Pinky pie, mr and mrs cake, pumpkin cake, and pound cake were waiting outside for jack to come home.

Pinky pie was jumping up and down as she she was trying to calm herself "oooo. I hope Jackie gets here soon. I really really really wanna hug him".

smiled at how pinky pie was acting "oh don't worry dear. I'm sure that he'll be here in a second".

The five of them then see jack and babs seed walking up to the store, as soon as jack is within her sight pinky pie zooms right at him knocking him over as she holds onto him.

"Jackie your home!" she shouts.

"hahaha yes I am pinky pie. Did you miss me?" he says in a sweet tone as he pokes her nose, she blushes as she nuzzles his neck "of course I have silly willy" she said as he got back to his feet and put her up over his head giving her a piggy back ride.

Mr. Cake smiled brightly as he saw the two approach them "ya know dear I never saw such a wonderful couple. Make me miss the good old days when we were younger. Wouldn't you say hunny bun?" he finished as he nudged her side.

This made mrs. Cake blush to the core with red overflowing her face, she then leaned over and kisses her husbands cheek as she then nuzzled his face, jack and pinky pie stopped in front of the four as he put her back down on the ground.

As soon as he got to his feet he saw babs seed walk over to him.

"hey umm".

"jack".

"right jack. Thanks for letting me go with you today".

He smiled at her "it was my pleasure. Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked her, babs seed shook her head "nah I'm ok. Hey if I see you again can you introduce me to dillon I really wanna get to know him better", jack leaned down and stroked her mane "well well looks like somebody as a little crush I see" he said in a teasing way.

Babs seed brushed off his hand and smiled at him "it's not that. I-I just think he looks cool that's all".

"sure. Whatever you say" he then held out his hand to her in a balled up fist. As she saw this she knew what he was getting at as she hit his fist with her hoof, jack got to do the one thing that he wanted to do with a pony: a brofist.

She then walked away from Sugercube cornner on her way to sweet apple acres.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: sleep over

SUGERCUBE CORNER- AFTERNOON

Business was slow in the shop as jack had his head on the table as pumpkin cake was playing with his hair, he raised his head up a little and looked at her as she kept messing his hair up.

"having fun?" he asked.

Pumpkin cake only poked his face as she giggled in her fun, jack smiled at her as she went back to playing with his hair. walked into the room to see the two.

"oh how wonderful to see the two of you playing together" she said "oh it makes me smile".

"I'm happy to be of service" he said.

"oh you. We couldn't ask for a better friend than you. I'm just so happy that pinky pie has found such a wonderful and loving merefriend" she finished, this made jack blush as he heard her words.

"thanks" he said still blushing.

"no problem at all. Although I might have to warn you about one thing".

Jack then raised his head "what is it?".

Mrs. Cake then rubbed her head "well our little pumpkin cake has A habit of chewing on things".

"really like wha-" jack stopped as he felt his right hand was covered in some sort of goo like liquid, he then slowly turned his head to see that pumpkin cake was holding his hand as she was sucking on his fingers.

saw this and tried her best not to laugh at jack's facial expression "oops. Too late" she said as she walked over to the two and past them into the other room, jack just watched her as she kept holding onto his hand and kept sucking on his fingers as she looked at him with her blue eyes.

He smiled at this and to be honest really thought it was cute. He used his other hand and gently petted pumpkin cakes head a bit, she smiled at him as she still held onto his hand and still had his fingers in her mouth.

As he was enjoying his time with the baby foal they both then heard somepony walk into the shop as then both turned there heads, "welcome" jack said "how may I help you?".

He sees that it's none other than rarity.

"hey there rarity" jack said.

"oh hello darling" rarity said "and good afternoon".

"hehehe. Good afternoon to you too" he said with a smile "and how can I help you today my friend?".

Rarity then stops at the counter as she thinks about what she wants to say, she then looks at pumpkin cake who is staring at her with jack's fingers still in her mouth. "awww how sweet. She likes you jack" rarity said as she petted the baby unicorns head gently making pumpkin cake giggle as she accidentally let jack's hand fall on table gently.

She then stops giggling as she looks and sees that jack's hand is not in her possession as she starts to cry, jack and rarity then look at each other as jack leans down to her side.

"don't cry pumpkin cake. Don't cry. See look it's right here. See" he then makes a hand puppet with his hands as he tried to calm her down, she stops crying and looks at jack as he is trying to make her feel better.

She then starts to smile as she giggles again and claps her small hoofs together in joy. Jack and rarity smile at this "awww. That was very sweet of you jack darling" rarity said.

"oh it was nothing. It was something my father used to do with me when I was young".

"well you certainly made her very happy indeed".

"thanks".

"your very welcome. Oh and that reminds me. I was coming here to ask you if pinky pie was here".

Jack nodded at her as he then looked up the steps and called for her "pinky pie. Somepony is here to see you" he said. Just as soon as he called for her pinky pie came downstairs bouncing off the steps as she bounced up to the side of the counter.

"good morning everypony!" pinky pie said in her happy tone.

"hey pinky" jack said "rarity wants to talk to you".

"okie dokie" she said.

Jack then picked up pumpkin cake and carried her as they went upstairs to give the girls some privacy, the two ponies then walked outside and went over to applejack's farm. "so pinky pie. Are you ready for tonight?" rarity asked her.

Pinky pie shook her head rapidly "yup you betcha. Oh this is gonna be so much fun. My first sleep over party at twilight's house" she then started bouncing up and down rapidly thinking about tonight, rarity calmed her down as they approached the farm.

SWEET APPLE ACRES

They knocked on the front door and waited for somepony to open it. They then heard a voice on the other side "I'ma coming", the door opened to reveal applejack.

"ah applejack perfect timing" rarity said "are you all set for tonight?".

Applejack nodded at her "yup I sure am. I got ma sleeping bag and some sweet caramel apples ready so I can bring them for the sleep over".

"and I have cupcakes ready too" pinky pie said as she pulled them out of nowhere and showed them, "jack and I made these. He calls them ebony and ivory cupcakes with red extra extra extra sprinkles" she finished as she placed the container on her back.

"that's great pinky. Let me go get mah stuff so we can go and get rainbow dash" applejack said as she ran back inside for a bit and went into the other room were she past by sam,applebloom, and babs seed who were all asleep on the couch, as soon as she grabbed her stuff she turned and looked at them.

"boy. He looks so cute when he's sleepin" she thought as she walked up to sam's face and kissed his cheek. Sam smiled in his sleep as he felt the warm kiss that he got from applejack, she blushed and smiled at him as she walked out of the room and went outside to meet up with her friends.

The three all walked down the dirt road talking with one another as they headed over to rainbow dash's house, as they reached there destination they saw rainbow dash sleeping on a tree branch.

The girls saw that she had the things that she was going to bring for the sleep over next to the tree: a sleeping bag, a few snacks, and a wonderbolt t-shirt. Applejack then walked over to the tree and turned around and bucked it hard making the tree shake as rainbow dash fell out of the tree and onto her sleeping bag, "ah! Who! What!" she said as she looked all over the place only to see her friends in front of her.

Applejack had a sly look on her face "have a nice nap there rainbow dash?" she said to her friend.

Rainbow dash only rolled her eyes as she got to her hoofs and picked up her stuff, "very funny. Let's just get ready and go get fluttershy" she said as they all nodded and went to go get fluttershy.

FLUTTERSHY'S HOUSE

Fluttershy was playing catch with her pet angel as they were passing the time away, as the two were enjoying there fun they both then heard the sound of hoofs coming. Fluttershy heard the sounds of hoofs and then flew and hid under her chicken coupe shaking, she then poked her head out and saw that it was her friends.

She then got from under the chicken coupe and walked over to them.

"h-hello everypony. How are you all doing?" she asked.

"were doing fine darling. Do you have your things ready for tonight?" rarity asked her.

Fluttershy nods as she then walks over to her house and walks inside letting her friends inside, she then walks over to a Corner and picks up her blanket and walks over to angel. "mama's gonna be gone for tonight. So I'm leaving you in charge ok. If dillon gets home late b-be sure to tell h-him that I-I'm over tw-twilight's house", angel nods as he gives her a salute.

Fluttershy smiles as she walks over to her friends and closes the door behind her.

The five of them walk down the path as they all talk amongst each other.

"hey fluttershy. What did you mean when you said if dillon gets home late?" rainbow dash asks.

"o-oh that. W-well ll'l tell y-you that l-latter" she said.

Rainbow dash brushed it off as they saw that they were getting close to twilight's house.

GOLDEN OAKS LIBRARY

twilight was getting everything ready as she was smiling as she used her magic and started levitating some food over and placed it in a tray, she then went upstairs and got her sleeping bag and brought it downstairs.

"eeeeee this going to be so much fun" she said "and now for the last part", she then made her horn glow as a long piece of paper appear in front of her " my sleep over check list" she said with glee.

She then heard a knock at her door as she then placed her list on the floor and walked over to the door, she then opened it with her magic and saw that all of her friends were present.

"hello twilight" the five said.

"hey girls. Perfect timing" twilight said as she let them all inside as she closed the door. They all placed there food and sleeping bags on the floor as they all gathered around, "max and spike went camping for the day. So they won't be back until tomorrow".

"oooo this is gonna be so much fun!" pinky pie shouted.

"indeed darling. Well since the sun is going down how about we pass the time with something to do" rarity said in a delightful tone, the girls all nodded as twilight went over to her slumber party list.

"ok let's see here. The first thing that we all can do is have a pillow fight".

The girls all then smiled deviously as they all got behind twilight and held up there pillows, twilight then saw the huge shadows As she then turned around to see her friends with there pillows in there hoofs.

They then started hitting her with there pillows as they started laughing in there fun. Twilight was cowering her head as she was being bombarded with pillows "hahahaha. Hey cut it out!" she said as she was laughing, after a few more seconds they all stopped and laughed enjoying there fun.

Twilight then looked at her list and checked off pillow fights. "ok done. Now then what's next. Oh heres one. Truth or dare".

The girls all then gathered in a circle as rainbow dash started to speak, "so. Who wants to go first?" she asks.

"oh oh oh ll'l go" pinky pie said.

"ok pinky. Truth or dare".

"dare".

"I dare you to change your hair style".

Pinky pie then put her hoofs in her hair and started to mess up her poofy hair and turned it into a bob cut hair style, pinky pie then pulled out a mirror out of thin air and looked at her new hair style.

"wow. My hair looks so cool" she said in her overjoyed voice "oh oh is it my turn?".

Rainbow dash just looked at her a bit surprised at how she changed her hair style "uhh sure pinky".

"yay! Hmmm let me see" pinky pie said as she placed her hoof on her chin, "hmmm. Rarity. Truth or dare".

Rarity thought about what she wanted to choose.

"hmmm truth" she said.

"ok. How much do you love Corey?".

Hearing this made her smile with ecstatically.

"how much do I love him. Why I love him with all of my heart. I love his personality, his smile, his beautiful art skills, and his very cute body. He is such a sweet heart and I couldn't be happier" she finished with a huge shade of red on her face, everypony was happy to hear this from her. They knew that she liked Corey, but they never knew that she loved him that much.

They kept playing truth or dare a couple of times until they were done. They then ate the snacks that each pony had brought and dressed up and put on make up for fun. Twilight then looked at her list and checked off everything that they all did, "ok let me see what's next. Well it's getting late and we should maybe get some sleep after this. But the last thing we have left to do is tell story's".

Everypony then thought of what story that they wanted to talk about. It wasn't until fluttershy began to speak "umm...I-I have one", everypony turned to her to hear what she had to say.

"umm...w-what i-if we talk about w-when we all went to the beach w-when we first brought the boys here t-to equestira" she said.

Everypony smiled at her idea, "that's a great idea fluttershy" rainbow dash said in excitement. They all then started talking about how fun that day was when they all went to the beach, twilight talk about how max stared at her while she and the mane six decided to use there human forms while they were at the beach.

There talk about the beach lasted for hours non-stop, rainbow dash told them how her and Clayton were under the shade cuddling each other, rarity was telling her part on how Corey kept admiring her in her bikini, applejack told her part on how her and sam were skipping rocks, fluttershy told her part of the story on her and dillon were walking on the beach holding hands, and pinky pie was talking about how her and jack were splashing each other In the water.

After they all finished talking about each part that they liked the most, twilight then picked up her list and checked off the last thing on it.

"well that's about it" she said as she then yawned a bit "ahhhh. Well we should probably get some sleep", everypony agreed with her as they all then went to there sleeping bags and got tucked in.

Twilight then turned off the lights and got into her sleeping bag "goodnight girls".

"goodnight twilight" her friends all said in unison.

Everypony then went into a peaceful sleep. Well everyone except fluttershy who was on her side with her eyes wide open looking very worried, she was thinking about dillon and what he had told her early in the afternoon:

"hey fluttershy".

"yes dillon".

"I...I have to go to earth for a little bit".

"what! Why?".

He holds her in his arms "don't worry. It's just something that I have to do for my cousin. A little gift that I want to make him".

She looked at him puzzled.

"a gift?".

"yup. I won't be gone long fluttershy. As soon as I finish making my gift for him I will come back home".

She looked at the ground with a sad look in her eyes, he then pulled her head up and looked into her eyes. "I promise. I will come home asap" he said as he then kissed her lips, she then wrapped her hoofs around his neck and held onto him as tight as she could as she cried a little bit.

They broke the kiss as dillon put her back on the ground and leaned down to her and whipped her tears away.

"don't cry. I will be back".

She looked into his eyes and smiled at him a bit, he smiled back at her as he then got to his feet and snapped his fingers and opened a warp gate and walked through it.

Fluttershy then closed her eyes as the moon light hit her face a bit as it came through the window. "d-dillon..please come home soon" she said to herself.

EARTH-CLAYTON'S HOUSE

Dillon was in the back room were Clayton put his chopper when ever it got cold. He was finishing up with tuning the motorcycle.

"ok. Just one more spark plug and...done! Whew finally it's finished. Now to turn on the light to see how it looks".

He then got up from under the bike and walked over to the light switch and turned it on, as the lights flashed on and in front of him stood the legendary fenrir motorcycle as the light shined off of it.

Dillon was very proud of his work as he used to learn some mechanics from his cousin and by teaching himself. He was never a big fan of motorcycles but this is the one thing that he remembered that his cousin wanted more than anything in the world, since his sister told him at a young age that getting the fenrir motorcycle would be completely impossible let alone extremely rare and hard to find since no company made it at all.

Clayton had always dreamed of having cloud's motorcycle and now after eighteen years of dreaming he finally got it.

"well this is my gift for you bro. I hope that you like it". Dillion said as he turned off the lights and walked out of the back room. As he walked away from the house and onto the sidewalk he turned around and looked at the house for a bit, he sighed  
As he started walking down the sidewalk.

As he started walking away from his cousin's house he then heard someone call his name.

"dillon".

He stopped and turned around to see who had called for him, who he saw in front of him was a man In an all black suit and black trench coat that reached down to the ground.

The man lifted up his hat and reviled his face causing dillon's eyes to widen.

"hello dillon. It's good to see you again" the man said.

Dillon was still eye widened as he said one word out of his mouth.

"father".


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: I hate you

Dillon's father walked to him as he held his hand out to his son "it's been a long time my boy" he said as he came to his sons side and reached out to touch him, dillon saw his fathers hand and came out of his wide eyed trance and slapped his fathers hand away from him.

"don't even think about it" dillon said as he turned his back from him.

His father sighed. He knew why he had did that to him, he still remembered what he did when he was young.

"son please here me out" he asked.

"back off!" he snapped.

"please. At least let me say I'm sorry for not being there for you".

He turned his head at his father.

"and let me say something to you...fuck off old man!".

Dillon then starts to walk down the sidewalk as his father follows him still trying to plead with his son, "oh come on dillon! You still can't be mad at me for all these years. Yes I know that I was a shitty father to you and how you had a fucked up childhood. But I was young too".

He didn't look at his father as he kept walking "you were only twenty-nine" he said in a dark tone.

"and that was very young for me".

"you could have took me with you".

"I couldn't do that. My own parents would have killed me if I had shown them to you".

He stopped dead in his tracks as dillon turned around and grabbed his fathers trench coat and pulled his face very close to his, "well then. Maybe you should have thought of that when you decided to fuck my mom!" he yelled.

His father sighed.

"I know i know. But can't we at least catch up? I know of a real good dinner on the side of town".

Dillon then let go of his fathers trench coat still looking at him with a hateful look "fine".

They both then walk over to his fathers Ferrari P4/5 and drive over to the other side of town.

DINNER

The two of them sat in the far back of the dinner since there was nobody else inside except for one waiter and that was it, dillon's father was looking at his glass of wine as he was thinking of what to say to start up a conversation with his son. He looked over at dillon and saw him stabbing at his turkey steak.

His father tapped his fingers on the table "son don't play with your food. Show some manners" he said.

Dillon stopped messing with his steak and raised his eyes at his father glaring at him "oh I wasn't playing with my food. I was imaging that it was you and I was enjoying stabbing at it" he said.

"still mad huh?".

"no shit".

"hey watch that tone. I'm not your friend".

"oh now you act like a father".

He sighed as he rubbed his head.

"look. Can't you just let the past be the past. And move on?".

Dillon just shook his head at him "I will never forget what you did to me", he then picked up his mug and drank a bit of his coffee.

"anyway moving on. So how's everything been going?".

"fine".

"how are your friends?".

"there ok".

"please tell me that you guys aren't still doing that brony stuff still?".

Dillon then gave his father the finger, his father sighed at him "so I take it that the answer is yes".

"yup" dillon said with a huge dark smile on his face as he then grabbed for the pepper and started putting some of it on his steak. "geez dillon. When are you gonna grow up. You need to start letting that kind of stuff go and start thinking about your life. Do you even know what you want to do in your life" he asked him.

Dillon looked at him "oh please. Cut the motivating father crap. Since when do you care about my life?".

"well it's a start isn't it. Now that I'm here I can help you out with fixing your life and making it better", this made dillon grit his teeth at him "you? help me? Like with what?".

His father took a sip of his wine and placed the glass on the table.

"well...I can help you have more confidence in yourself" he said.

"I already have that dad".

"your cousin doesn't count".

"well I say that he does".

"in fact speaking of your cousin. How is he? Is he doing well?".

"he's dead" dillon bluntly said to him, his father held his hand over his mouth.

"oh my god. What happened?".

"we had to help a friend of ours and he got impaled trying to save her".

"so...he died...for a woman".

Dillon balls up his fist.

"he died to save our friend!".

His father just looked at his plate as he tried to take in what he had just heard from his sons mouth, he tapped his fingers on the table slowly.

"so. Is your friend ok?".

"she's fine".

"and how are your friends taking it?".

"we took it pretty hard. But over the past four weeks we got better bit by bit".

His father then looks at him "does my older brother know about this?".

"yeah...uncle knows. And so does his wife".

"how are they taking it?".

"not to well. But I have been visiting them from time to time".

"that's good son".

"stop calling me that".

His father brushed his sons words aside as he then brought up another question in his head "oh yeah that reminds me. I went and saw your mother three weeks ago", hearing this made dillon stop pouring the pepper on his food as he then gripped it in his hand.

"oh. So...you went to see her?".

"indeed. She called me from her cell and told me that she was in the hospital. I went to go see her and I was stunned at what I saw" he said.

Dillon's hand that was holding the pepper started to shake a tiny bit, his father kept talking "I saw that her right forearm was missing. The doctors told me that she didn't get to the hospital fast enough. So they couldn't attach it back on to her body. The poor thing" he finished.

Dillon then started to make the pepper shaker crack in his hand, did his father really just give his own mother pity. He then slammed his hand down on the table breaking the pepper shaker into pieces as he then stood up from his seat and shouted at his father.

Poor thing! That ungrateful woman blamed me for making you leave!" he said "how can you show her that kind of pity!?".

His father then looked at him with a very upset "now son show your mother some respect. After all she did raise you when I was gone".

"oh fuck that! I will never respect that stupid abusing whore! Do you hear me! never!".

His father then got from his seat and glared at dillon as he pointed his finger on his chest.

"hey like it or not that's tough love! Everybody is not always gonna be nice to you all the damn time! You have to take responsibility for your actions!".

"oh so your taking her side huh!?".

"well whatever you did I'm sure that it was a good reason why she had to discipline you all the time".

"so you call getting beaten around and getting yelled at for no reason discipline?" he asked.

"in a way yes I do".

"your a real fucking bastered".

"see that right there! That is what I mean! That kind of attitude will get you nowhere in life! Do you hear me! Nowhere!".

Dillon then smirks at him "oh I hear you. But all I hear that comes out of your mouth is I FUCKED UP AS A FATHER!" he shouts.

His father then raises his hand back and back hands his son across the face, dillon didn't even flinch an inch but only smirked more "you call that a slap. That whore hits better than you" he says in a dark tone.

His father then shouts at him "look I'm not here to listen to your smart ass comments! Now let's just let the past be the past and move on!".

"sorry. But it's just not that easy".

"son when will you learn. How else are you going to move on in the world if you keep acting like a child. Your cousin would never do this kind of thing", dillon slammed his fist on the table "don't you dare compare me to my bro! You have no right to ever say his name! If my friend rainbow dash were here right now she would let you have it for comparing me and her boyfriend".

"rainbow dash? What are you? No wait don't tell me. That sounds like one of those pony names isn't?".

"duh dumb ass. What else did you think it was!".

"oh my god you have got to be kidding me! I can't believe that your own cousin is into that stuff. I mean I just can't. And now your telling me that there real. Were did I go wrong?".

"you weren't there! That's were you went wrong!".

"well I'm sorry if I wasn't there".

"fuck you and your apologizes! You ass whole!".

"hey watch with that tone of yours! I told you I'm not your friend!".

"well your not my father neither!".

"I said let it go!".

Dillon then looked away from his father "you know what fuck this! I'm going back home to my girlfriend!".

His father then looked at him with a shocked look on his face "you have a girlfriend?".

"yes I have a girlfriend".

"well what's her name?".

"why do you care".

"just shut up with the goddam smart ass tone and tell me the woman's name!".

Dillon rolled his eyes "fine. It's fluttershy".

His father just looked at him "it's what?".

"fluttershy".

"no son seriously. What is her name?".

"I just told you twice".

His father then placed his hand on his face and shook his head "I don't believe it".

Dillon raised his eyebrow at him "what?".

His father took his hand off of his face and looked at him with disgust "your dating a hippy. How could you even do such a thing to our family son? How could you? Your dating a dirty weed loving nudist hippy. Oh son have you no shame" he said to him, this pissed dillon off to a point. he knew how much of a raciest his father was when he was young, but to call his beautiful fluttershy a dirty weed loving nudist hippy and think that he can get away with it. That shit was not going to fly with him and he was going to make sure of that.

Dillon then grabs his father by his collar as he then balls up his other hand into a fist and punches his father in his face hard, his father falls back to his seat in pain and shock.

Dillon then crosses his arms "you say something like that about fluttershy again and will beat the fucking shit out of you!" he threatened "just like I did to mom when I cut off her forearm".

His father grits his teeth at him.

"yeah. She told me that you did that and to be honest. I really didn't think that you had the balls to do something like that".

"you really don't know me at all do you?".

His father didn't say anything as he whipped the small blood from his lip, he then looked at his sons jacket and saw what looked like a photo. He then leaned over the table and grabbed it out of his jacket.

"hey! What are you doing!?".

His father looks at the photo a bit and his eyes almost looked as if they are going to pop out of there sockets. "what. The hell is this? He says as he keeps staring at the photo then looks at his son as he shows him the photo and points to fluttershy in the picture "what is that thing?".

"that is not a thing jackass! She has a name!".

"a name? This thing has a name?".

"stop calling fluttershy a thing!".

He then has a blank expression on his face, he could not believe what his son had just said "t-this...this is fluttershy?".

"yes".

"but she's a...a".

"yea. So what If she is".

His father looks at him with disappointment.

"what if she is! Son this is not healthy at all. For god sakes it's a pony for crying out loud. This...this just isn't right. It's..it's disgusting".

Dillon just looks at his father with eyes full of hate as he kept hearing his father talk.

"this is just not right for a boy to be even thinking about this. I mean a human in love with an animal. I mean it's against the law son. What will your friends think? I mean they'll think your some sick freak or something".

"well father my friends are different. And I must say that you have no right to assume what they would think. You don't know my friends".

"true I don't but I know that they are thinking in there heads that this is the most craziest thing that they have ever heard. I mean look at this thing it's fucking pony! I mean tell me son how can a fucking pony with a pink hair style and yellow body color be better than a real woman huh?".

Dillon just stayed quiet as he kept staring at his father still full of hate.

"exactly. There is no answer for this crime. I mean you could go to jail for this kind of thing if word got out son. I..I just don't know what to say about this. I mean is this really how you turned out after all these years. Going around telling your friends that your girlfriend is nothing more than a fucking horse. My god son at least have some sense in your damn head. Animals are stupid. And humans have intelligence. I just don't know why you would pick an animal over the real thing. I really don't know why".

Dillon started to tap his foot, trying his hardest not to come over the table and beat the shit out of his father. But he just slowly calmed down in his head and took a deep breathe.

"well. If you don't like it then I don't care. But your not making me change my mind about how I feel for fluttershy. I love her so much. And your not taking that away from me".

"well son as much as I hate to break it to you. But I just can't deal with this. And I'm certainly not going let this go on any longer. I'm sorry but I think that you need to get some help. And maybe we should get you some medication just to be on the safe side".

"and who the fuck said that I was going to agree to this shit?!".

"me".

"and why should I?".

"because I'm your father that's why".

"the hell if you are!".

"not this again".

"yes this again. And I'm not letting it go! And I'm sure as hell not letting you take fluttershy away from me!".

"well son I might have to. After we get you some therapy and medication you'll feel a whole lot better and done with this nonsense. Plus we will send your fluttershy to an animal shelter were you can see her anytime that you want".

This made dillon furious at his father, how dare he try and forcibly take away the one pony in the world that made him happy. And to top it off he thought that he was crazy.

"so you think that I'm insane for loving a pony?" he asked him.

"a bit yes".

"and you think that you can fix me and make me normal again by doing this fucked up idea of yours?".

"it's not fucked up. I'm helping you".

"no your not. Your just making it worse".

"look just bare with me on this".

"no fucking way! And for your information dad! Fluttershy is the cutest, sweetest, most adorable, kind, fun, and smartest pony in the world. No woman could be all of that".

"well it's always a start. And besides no pony can be as pleasurable than a woman. Right".

Dillon didn't say anything.

"your still a virgin right?".

Dillon started to get an evil idea in his head that he knew would piss off his dad, he started to grin at him darkly.

"I used to be a virgin".

"ah that's great son. Who the lucky girl that you lost it to?" he asked him in excitement.

Dillon then pointed to the photo on the table.

"that is the lucky girl that I lost it to" he told him.

His father then had his mouth drop and his eyes started to wide, did he really just say what he thought he heard.

"n-no. No...y-you. You didn't" he said as he looked at his son who was scratching the side of his face as ha hue of pink was on his face "you didn't".

He was still blushing.

"please tell me that this is a joke".

Still no response.

He then held his hand over his mouth "oh my god. Oh my god!".

Dillon started smirking at him "you upset pop?" he said.

His father then pointed at him "how could you do this to me! How fucking could you!".

"oh shut up. My life my rules".

"not when it comes to having sex with a horse!".

"I told you I don't care what you think".

"this is just insane! My son lost his virginity to a animal! My son is a freak! A horse dating animal fucking freak! What have you done to yourself!? Why have you stooped this low!?".

"you wanna know why".

"yes. Just please tell me".

"Because friendship is magic motherfucker. That's why" he said.

His father just held his head as he just looked at the photo that was on the table, it was bad enough that his son had feelings for a pony but to have sex with one was crossing the line.

"this can't be happening. This just can't be happening".

"well boo fucking woo it's happening. I just really hope that fluttershy Likes the gift that I'm going to give her for when I ask her the big question".

His father hears this and shoots his head up at his son.

"the big question. Oh no...you don't plan on doing what I think your doing".

"yup. I'm gonna ask fluttershy to marry me" he said in a happy tone as his face lit up as he thought about it, his father couldn't take it anymore and this was all he had to hear.

"absolutely not! Not in this family!".

Dillon was then out of his happiness and back into his undying rage.

"oh no. you have no say in this!".

"oh but I do. I'm not going to have some freak son of mine be married to a goddamn fucking horse! That is not going to fly with me! And especially not with your mother!".

Dillon yelled at him "fuck that bitch! And fuck you too!".

"no! I'm putting my foot down on this!".

"well you better move it before I knock it down!".

"my foot isn't going anywhere! After were done here I'm sending you to the nearest insane asylum and getting you help 24/7. That includes medication and therapy every single day" he continued "and I shall not and will not have a disgusting pony in my family tree. not in this family will I have a stupid fucking ugly looking ass animal as my daughter in law! Let alone a grand child from a thing like that! If was in your shoes I would dump that horrid looking retarded monstrosity at the nearest slaughter house and have her and the deformed curse of a child. Silenced. Cut down. And sold into meat were it and it's defect would be gotten rid of once and for all!" he finished.

After hearing what his father had just said about fluttershy, dillon started to twitch uncontrollably. He had never in all of his life heard anyone make that kind of disrespectful, hurtful, coldhearted, dark, gruesome insult about fluttershy in all of his sixteen year old life.

Hearing all of this made dillon's hate and rage for his father finally hit it's boiling point, the rage inside of his body was so hot that it was a hotter than the sun itself. Dillon had all he could stand of his father making insults about his loving fluttershy and this was something that could not be put aside.

"THAT'S IT!".

Dillon then grabs the sides of the table and pulls it out of the floor as he then flips at his father as it hits him and slams him into the other tables, dillon then walks away from the wreckage and out of the front door.

He stops on the side of the road a few feet away from the dinner and raises his left hand "here I come fluttershy. Your protecter is coming home to see you just as I promised" he said. As he is about to snap his fingers he then hears the sound of an explosion behind him.

Dillon turns around and as soon as he does is hit by a burning two by four in the chest, he falls to his knees and looks to see that the dinner is destroyed. He then sees a figure walk out of the burning wreckage covered in dust, dillon's eyes widen at what he sees "no way".

In front of him is his father covered in dust and his suit ripped a bit on some parts, he looks at his son with hatred "you got some fucking nerve doing that to your old man boy!" he said as he then cracks his neck.

Dillon then balls up his fists and charges at him "well you shouldn't have insulted fluttershy!", he then punches his father in the face as hard as he can but his father doesn't even flinch.

"what".

His father then holds his son by the neck and lifts him up above him.

"what a weak child you are. And here I thought that you would be a better man" he said as he then slams him into the ground, he then grabs his leg and starts doing the spine blaster from spongebob on his son. He throws him over his head over and over as he then threw him into a glass window a few away from him.

Dillon got up from the glass shards. His arms cut By the glass as he got up and walked out of the window, he then ran at his father again as he then pulled his windmill shuriken from his side and armed himself as he then tried to slash his father, "this is for insulting fluttershy!" he shouted.

His father then held out his hand as he stopped his sons attack.

"using brute force won't help you boy!".

He then held his son onto the ground and started to beat him endlessly. Dillon then stabbed his father in the leg making him let him go as he then backed away from him, dillon then started to emit yellow energy and his eyes started to glow pink as he held up his windmill shuriken.

"FINISHING MOVE!".

He then made his shuriken transform into his cousins black kamina sunglasses "RAGING BOOMERANG!" he yelled, he then threw his weapon at him as it Was then covered in a pink and yellow flame as was hurling at his father.

His father smirked as he then stopped the finishing move with his bare hands as he then pulled the weapon apart, dillon was in shock as he saw his father break his weapon into pieces "no way" he said.

His father then crushed the final piece as he then threw all of the pieces at his son as they cut his body. Dillon closed his eyes as he blocked some of the broken pieces that came at him. He then opened his left eye a bit and was hit by one of the pieces, dillon then held his left eye in pain "ahhhh! Fuck!" he yelled.

His father then flash stepped right behind his son as he then dropped kicked him and grabbed his right arm, he then smiled as he then started to pull on his arm making his shoulder bone start to dislocate out of it's Socket, he then placed his foot on his right shoulder and then ripped his right arm off of his body.

Dillon screamed as Loud as he could as he then looked up at his father as he then smacked him with his severed arm and started to mercifully beat him over and over and over again.

"you are a waste to this world! An ungratful child that needs to be put down! And I will make fucking sure of that when I'm done with you!" his father said as he kept beating him with his arm, after he finish he looked at his son who was covered in blood, bleeding very badly, his left eye was cut but he could still see, his clothes were messed up and badly torn, his legs were numb, and he had a right black eye.

His father then raised his foot and show his son the spikes on the bottom of his shoe. He then started to stomp on his left arm as hard as he could as he heard his arm break, dillon tried to scream but he couldn't as he was in too much pain. His father then raised his left foot again and stomped onto his chest making his ribcage break making him cough up huge amounts of blood.

His father then pulled out two hand hundguns that were custom made and had long extended clips and shoot dillon's legs thirty times. Dillon tried his best to ignore the pain, he then leaned down to his son and picks up his head and looks into his eyes.

Dillon still showed his father the hatred and rage that he had when he first saw him, he then whispered to his son "well my boy. Do you have any final words to say to me?" he asked him.

Dillon then spat some of the blood that was dripping from his mouth at his face. "j-just tw-two" he said, his father whipped the blood from his face as he then pistol whipped him in his face "alright I'm listiening" he said.

"f-fuck you dad!".

His father the lays his head back onto the ground as he then aims one gun at his chest and one at his head as he then pulled the trigger:

Bang

He then gets up from his son and puts his weapons away as he then pulled his cell phone out and called up a number from his contacts.

"hello".

"it's me. I have some information for you".

"very well mr. Adam razor. What is it?".

"one of them came back. It was my son".

"ah. Well then could you be pal and bring him here so I can talk with him".

"yes sir mr. Night shadow. And I must say that am very happy to be working with you".

"as am I".

He then hung up his phone as he then looked back to see that his son was gone, he then had a shocked look on his face as he looked left and right and saw that he was nowhere in sight.

"damn that fucking child. Well looks like I won't be getting my Bonus pay" he said.

EQUESTIRA

It was five in the morning as Dillon was walking trying to ignore the huge amounts of pain that was in his legs from the bullets, he was losing blood badly as he was almost to the town.

"a-almost...there" he said.

As soon as he walked into Town he fell to his knees as his body hit the ground, he then started to shut his eyes slowly as he said a few words:

F-fluttershy...I love you s-so much".


	29. Chapter 29

Hey everypony. Wow this the first time talking to you all, guess I was kinda nervous ( also this is way better). Anyway I'm putting up two chapters today for you all, I hope that you all like them if you have any comments please fell free com ask me anything.

Chapter 29: slow recovery

The cmc were playing outside around the town enjoying there day. "hey wait up you guys!" sweetie belle said as she was running after them, "come on sweetie belle. Were gonna be late for the fan club!" babs seed said as they kept running past a few ponies.

As they ran across town applebloom stopped dead in her tracks.

Sweetie belle finally caught up with her "finally I got ya", she looked at her friends face "applebloom are you ok?".

Applebloom then started to walk over to what she saw. Scootaloo and babs seed walked next to sweetie belle. "hey sweetie belle. What's up with applebloom?" scootaloo asked, she shrugged "I don't know.

Applebloom walked over to what she was looking at and stopped as she looked down and saw that there was a huge amount of fresh blood on the ground, she started to shake in fear as she went closer to see what was losing that much blood.

Went she got up to get a better look she then started to shake in fear as her eyes widened in horror. She then ran back to her friends and ran past then as they then followed her, bab seed caught up to her cousin "hey cuz. Were are you running off to?" she asked.

"were gonna go to the ponyville hospital. That thing that was hurt was dillon".

Babs seed then had a look of shock and fear on her face "what!".

"I know. And I know as much as you that you wanna ask him what happened to him. But first we gotta get him to a doctor and fast" she said.

GOLDEN OAKS LIBRARY

Everyone was up and active as they were all in the living room enjoying each others company. Spike and max were home from camping and the boys jack, sam, and Corey were all at her house.

"yeah you should have seen spike when he caught a big fish" max said.

Spike only rubbed the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly "hehehe. It was nothing" spike said, max then rubbed his head "yea but you did a good-", max was interrupted by a knock at the door. They all then got up and walked to the door, twilight then opened up the door to see a doctor standing in front of them.

"Hello" twilight said.

"hello. I'm from the ponyville hospital" he said.

"oh. Well how can I help you?".

"I'm looking for a pony named fluttershy" the doctor asked.

Fluttershy then walked forward to the door to face the doctor "I-I'm f-fluttershy" she said in a low tone.

He then looks at the ground then back up at her.

"I have some news to give you".

"o-oh. May I ask w-what it is".

"do you know the human dillon?".

Hearing his name made her eyes widen a bit, "oh dear. W-what happened t-to him".

He rubs the back of his head as he tries to get the words together in his head. He then sighs and looks at her with a frown "he's in the hospital in serious critical condition" he said, this made fluttershy's eyes widen even more as everyone had shocked looks on there faces.

"oh shit! We have to go see him!" jack said.

Everyone nodded as they all walked out of the house and followed the doctor to the ponyville hospital.

PONYVILLE HOSPITAL

Everyone ran into the hospital and up to the front desk, a nurse doctor pony was at the desk "how may help you?" she asked, "were here to see dillon asap" fluttershy said.

The nurse then had a look of worry on her face "oh dear. Well...alright I shall take you to him". She then walked from the desk and down the hallway.

They all then stopped at the infirmary as she then turned to the group "he's in here", she then opened the door letting the group inside. They all gasped at what they saw, what they saw thousands of tubes, wires, huge piles of blood bags, and a table that had surgical equipment on it that was used and covered in blood.

Fluttershy instantly ran over to her lover in tears as the rest of the group walked over still in shock at what happened to there friend, fluttershy was crying as she went and touched dillon's face "d-dillon" fluttershy said as she was still crying at what she was seeing. Two ponies then walked in as they had brought in bandages and super glue "oh nurse readheart and nurse tenderheart. Oh thank celestia. What happened to him?" rarity said with a look of worry on her face.

"I'm not really sure dear. But we need to get these bandages onto him and fast before he dies of blood loss" nurse redheart said "nurse tenderheart could you please help me remove the blood stained covers" she asked, "sure thing" nurse tenderheart said.

They both went on each side of the bed and pulled the sheets off of dillon. The main eleven all had there mouths drop in pure shock as they all saw that dillon was missing his right arm, the boys covered the girls eyes so they didn't have to see the gruesome scene. The two nurses started patching up the missing limb and his left eye and his ribcage to stop the bleeding, as they finished up they turned to the group "you can look now. Were done" nurse redheart and tenderheart said in unison.

The boys uncover the girls eyes as they all walk up to there friend, fluttershy just looked at him crying uncontrollably. Her friends all then placed there hoofs around her as then held her into a hug as she cried, the boys were upset as they looked at dillon In sadness. They were sad, worried, and enraged.

"who could have done this to you bro?" max said as he placed his hand on his chest gently as not to hurt him, "I-it...w-was...my father".

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"dillon" sam said.

Dillon glanced his left eye at him and smiled a bit "yea that's right...just...who the hay do you think I am" he said slowly, fluttershy broke from her friends hug and got onto the bed and held onto dillon with all of her might "dillon!" she said as she had tears coming down her face in happiness and worry.

Dillon leaned up to her face and kissed her gently "hey fluttershy" he said as he slowly moved his left arm to touch her face as he whipped her tears from her face, fluttershy closed her eyes as she held his hand with her hoofs smiling and crying, dillon felt a sharp pain in his left arm but ignored it this as hard as he could.

he then turned his head to his friends as he then had a serious look on his face.

"my father did this to me" dillon said, everyone was a bit taken back by what he said "your father did this to you?" rainbow dash said to him. He nodded at her "that is the most horrible thing that I have ever heard" pinky pie said in a sad tone, he nodded at her "yea. He's been a real bastered from the start. Ever since he left me and my mother. That is were the abuse all began. But now he comes back into my life thinking that we can catch up and be all buddy buddy. Fuck that...I not his buddy nor am I his son" he finished.

Everyone was quiet as they all took in what he had said, jack then decided to break the silence.

"well you can forget that jerk. Were your family man" jack said.

Dillon nodded as he then looked back at fluttershy "hey fluttershy...there is something...t-that I want to tell you" he said to her, fluttershy titled her head a bit at him "w-what is it?" she asked.

Dillon then leaned up to her face as they both stared into each others eyes. They both laid there heads on each other as he whispered to her softly "fluttershy".

"dillon" she said with her eyes closed blushing madly.

"fluttershy. Will...will you.." dillon's words stopped as he then closed his eyes. Fluttershy then looked at him with a puzzled look on her face "dillon?" she said as she heard no response from him, fluttershy then started to get worried "dillon" she said as she started to sound worried and scared.

They all then heard heart monitor of dillon's heartbeat go flat, the group then started to freak out "oh shit! Oh shit!" sam yelled. The nurses then then ran over to him and started doing cpr on his chest repeatedly, nurse redheart stopped and walked over to the gang as she then escorted them out of the infirmary into the hallway.

"sorry. I don't mean to be rude. But we need all of you to stay out of here for a bit" she said.

Twilight walked up to her "nurse redheart. What's wrong with dillon?" she asked.

"his heart had a hole in it and the wound is making it worse. Plus his rib bones are extremely damaged and we may have to do surgery on him to keep him Alive. If we try to sew up his heart's wound or try to fix any of his broken rib bones. He may die".

Hearing all of this made her wish that she hadn't asked now, she looked over at her friends who were in fear of losing another one of there friends. Nurse redheart then placed her hoof on her shoulder, "I understand how you must feel. But we will do our very best to make sure that he pulls through" she said with a smile on her face hoping that it would make her feel better.

Twilight smiled a bit as she walked over to max's side, the group then waited outside as they waited for any word about dillon's condition. They waited and waited until a doctor came out of the infirmary.

Everyone got up and ran to him.

"well is he ok? Is dillon gonna be ok?" applejack said.

The doctor looked at her and sighed "I'm afraid not. His wounds are only getting worse more and more. If we don't close up those wounds then he may die within the afternoon" he said.

This hit everyone hard, especially fluttershy to hear that her boyfriend and the only person in her life that she will ever love will die within the afternoon. This alone made her finally break down in a stream of tears, she cried uncontrollably as she held her hoofs up to her face, her friends then gathered around her and held in a hug as she kept crying.

The doctor was sad seeing this event happen before his eyes, he really wanted to save the boy but his wounds would just not close. He then thought long and hard as an idea popped into his head "I have an idea but it's an extremely risky one" he said.

Twilight then looked up at the doctor "what is it?".

"I could do surgery on him to close up his wounds and make sure that they won't open up again. But I might have to put his bones back into place by cutting them open. Since they were both messed up from whatever happened to him. But that will be done last and it won't take long at all. The only problem is that it will take about three months for him to fully heal after this is all said and done" he finished.

"but...what about his missing arm?" twilight asked him in a bit of fear, "will you be able to replace it?".

The doctor pony placed his hoof on his chin for a bit in thought. "hmmmm. I'm not really sure...to be perfectly honest I don't think that I have anything that can be of use for him as a spare".

This made twilight look down at the floor in defeat seeing that there was no way to get her friend a new arm. The doctor then placed his hoof on her shoulder as she looked at him with a huge amount of sadness in her eyes, "don't worry we shall do our best to get him back on his hoofs again. I promise you and your friends that I will not stop until I make him well again".

Twilight smiled a bit hearing the doctors words. The group then headed down the hallway in despair as they all headed home, the doctor sighed as he walked back into the infirmary closing the doors behind him and locking them.

He looked at nurse redheart and tenderheart as they both had sad looks on there faces.

"do you really think that will be able to help him?" nurse redheart said.

"I don't really know. But I'm not giving up. I made a promise to twilight and her friends that I would make him well again" he said.

"fluttershy sure is a lucky mare to have a stallion like him" nurse tenderheart said "I really hope that we can make him feel better".

"me too nurse tenderheart. Me too...I just wish there could be a way for me to get him a new arm. Ugh! I feel so hopeless!" the doctor said as he held his head, nurse redheart then walked over to him and pulled his head up to her eyes.

"doctor look at me" nurse redheart said.

He looked into nurse redheart's eyes.

"you said to twilight and her friends that you would make there friend well again right?".

He nodded.

"well now is no time to feel like you have just been defeated. Were gonna find a way to replace his arm. We just have to think positive" she finished.

The doctor took in everything that she had said and lifted his head up and nodded at her, "your right. We can't feel like we have lost now" he then turned to dillon who was on life support "come on let's go save this man's life" he said. He then went to go get some surgery equipment from the other room when he accidentally ran into the chair that was holding dillon's clothes, making a piece of paper fall out of the pocket.

The doctor stopped and walked back to see if anything fell only to see the paper on the ground. "what's this?" he said as he then began to open the paper, his eyes went wide as he looked at a drawing and started to smile wide.

"this...this is perfect" the doctor said to himself "and I have just the equipment to make this", he then placed the piece of paper in his coat pocket as he went to get the surgery kit.

GOLDEN OAKS LIBRARY

The main eleven were at twilight's house as the boys were downstairs and the girls were upstairs, the boys were in complete silence as they were all trying there best not to think of the negative on what the doctor said about dillon's condition. Twilight came down the stairs slowly as the boys looked up to see her come down, max walked to the steps "hows fluttershy?" he asked.

Twilight only sighed as her ears flopped down.

"not good. She's still upstairs crying...she hasn't stopped since we left the hospital".

"damn".

"shit! This just can't be happening!" corey said "it's bad enough that we lost Clayton. But now were gonna lose dillon too! It's just not fucking fair!" he shouted.

The boys and twilight nodded at what he said "yea I hear ya. I still can't believe that it was his own father though" sam said, twilight then walked over to max's side and sat by him.

"I though that parents were suppose to care for there children not try to hurt them" she said in a sad tone, max then rubbed her head a bit "that's how cruel our world is sometimes twi" max said.

They all then held here heads low until max looked at twilight "hey twilight. Did you send that letter to princess celestia?".

She nodded "yes I did. She said that she was very shocked to hear about what happened and she said that she, princess luna, and princess cadance will come with us to visit tomorrow when we go see him" she finished, max nodded as he yawned. They all then got ready to get some sleep as they tried to think positive about tomorrow.

THE NEXT DAY

The group walked up to the hospital hoping to hear about there friends condition. They then saw princes celestia, princes Luna, and princess cadance in the waiting room, the group then walked up to them as they all hugged.

"hello princess celestia" twilight said.

"hello twilight" princess celestia said "hello everyone".

The group bowed at her as they then raised back up "hello princess celestia" max said to her, "I take it that your here to see dillon as well".

Princess celestia nodded at him "yes I am. I was extremely worried about what twilight had told me in her letter. And I was very heartbroken about what the doctor had told all of you as well" she finished. "yea. But I just hope that he is ok" he said.

Celestia nodded at him as she then turned her attention over to fluttershy who had gloomy, sad, lifeless eyes as she looked at the ground. Luna took notice of this as she had a look of worry on her face "is fluttershy alright?" Luna asked max, max turned to her and shook his head "no. She was crying all night" he said.

Luna then looked up at her sister who a had a very sad look on her face, princess cadance then walked over to the group "I really hope that dillon is alright".

"we all do princess cadance" jack said in a upset tone.

They all then waited quietly in the waiting room for them to be called, after a few minutes they then saw nurse redheart walk over to them.

"everyone you can all come see him now" nurse redheart said in a very unusual cheery voice than yesterday, everyone all then followed her to the infirmary. They all stopped at the doors and looked at nurse redheart "before we go in I should tell you now that the doctor is in the other room so he can't be disturbed" she said.

she then opens the doors to relieve a lightly lit room and some operating tools over to the side covered in blood, they all then saw dillon who was breathing slowly in his bed.

Everyone except fluttershy then ran past nurse redheart over to his side.

They all gathered around him as sam placed his ear on his chest "he's breathing" sam said.

Everyone sighed in relief hearing the good news as nurse tenderheart walked up to them from the other room "yes he is. The operation was a huge success. Your friend was very lucky. We had to replace his heart as quickly as we could Because of all the wounds that it was getting. We were able to get his bones back in place with out the use of opening them up thank celestia. We also healed up all of his wounds and none of them got worse" she said happily "he just needs some rest for a few months and he will be good as new".

Everyone smiled as they heard the good news that dillon was gonna be ok, rainbow dash then flew out of the room and told the news to fluttershy who was outside in the hallway. "three...two...one" sam said as he looked over at the door "DILLON!" fluttershy yelled as she zoomed into the room crying and held onto dillon for dear life, rainbow dash walked back in with a smile on her face as she watched her friend hold her boyfriend in joy.

"if only you were here to see this Clayton" rainbow dash thought "if only...we could have saved you...then...you would s-still be here...", rainbow dash then had a tear run down her face as she whipped it away from her face as she smiled at her friends as she walked over to them.

Fluttershy laid her head on his chest as she listened to his beating new heart, he then opened his left eye as he then placed his hand on her head. She then looked up at him to see his hand on her head as she saw him smile at her a bit, "d-dillon?" fluttershy said.

"h-hey fluttershy" dillon said in sleepy tone.

She then leaned closer to his face "they told me that your gonna be ok".

"yea. It looks that way".

She then nuzzled her head with his as she closed her eyes and held onto him gently, celestia then walked up to dillon as he looked over from the cornner of his eye.

"hello dillon".

"hello princess celestia. What are you doing here?".

She smiled "twilight told me what had happened to you and my sister and princess cadance and I all came down here to see you" she said, "I'm so happy to hear that your going to be fine".

Dillon nodded at her "yea. I'm glad too".

Celestia then made her horn glow "oh yes that reminds me. I have something to give you all" she said as she made eleven golden tickets appear in front of everyone as they grabbed them, "these are tickets for the grand galloping Galla next month".

Everyone had huge smiles on there faces "sweet! We get to go to the grand galloping Galla!" sam said "oh man I can't wait next week" max said in glee, dillon smiled as he looked at the golden ticket in his hand "this...is...GREAT!" he shouted as accidentally hit his hand on the edge of the bed, "ow!".

Fluttershy giggled at him as she kissed his cheek making him blush. Dillon then sat up in his bed as he looked at his body and saw that some of his wounds were healed, he then felt the bandages on his missing right limb. Dillon sighed as he looked upset "damn that bastered" he said "I swear when I get fully healed I'm gonna kill him for what he did to me", dillon then balled up his left hand in anger as he started thinking about his father.

He then felt fluttershy's hoofs overlap his hand as she calmed him down "please dillon. I-I know t-that your angry at your father for what he did to you. B-but I don't want you to get hurt again. I love you and I c-couldn't bare to be without you" she said as she looked into his eyes with hers, this made dillon melt again as he unballed his fist and held onto fluttershy's hoof.

They stared into each others eyes as they smiled at one another, they then started to move closer and closer as there eyes started to close more and more as there lips almost touched each other until nurse tenderheart sadly interrupted them.

"oh I'm sorry if I had to stop you two. But sadly visiting hours are over" she said.

"awww" dillon and fluttershy said in unison making everyone laugh a bit, they all soon then left out of the infirmary.

"get better dillon" twilight said.

"ya hang in there buddy" applejack said.

"hope ya heal up real soon dillon" rainbow dash said as she flew out of the room.

"I hope that you feel better darling" rarity said.

The boys then hugged there friend as they left the room, which left only fluttershy who was still laying on his chest. She then had a sad look on her face as she hid behind her hair, dillon then moved her hair out of her face as he kissed her nose "don't worry. I'm gonna be fine. Just who the hay do you think I am" he said as he smiled at her.

Fluttershy started to smile as she leaned up to his face and kissed him on his lips, "you promise?" she said in her sweet tone "one hundred and ten percent" he said as he winked at her making her blush. She then got off of his chest as she walked out of the door with a smile on her face as dillon was left in the infirmary with nurse redheart and nurse tenderheart.

The doctor then walked out of the other room as he pulled out a table that had a cover over it. Dillon looked at the doctor as he looked at the table that he had brought in with him "hey doc" he said with a smile, the doctor placed the table next to dillon's bed as he walked up to his bed side "good morning dillon. I see that your feeling much better today" he said.

Dillon nodded "yup I feel like a new man...well kinda minus the missing arm".

The doctor then placed his hoof up.

"well today you will feel like a brand new man. And I must say that you have helped me out so much" he said with joy, dillon was a little confused by what he was talking about. "ughhh doc. What are you getting at?" he asked.

The doctor then pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to him as he took it and looked at it, dillon started to smile as he looked at the drawing.

"well well well. If it isn't one of my blueprint drawings with all of the details. Guess it fell out of my jacket" he said. The doctor then walked over to the table and removed the cover showing him what he had made with dillon's drawing, "well I'm very glad that it fell out of your jacket" he said "now all we need to do is connect it to your body".

Dillon gulped as he heard he word "connect", he then made a sign of the cross as he knew how much that it was gonna hurt.

THREE DAYS LATER

Fluttershy, max, and princess cadance came inside the hospital. It had been three days since they last saw there friend and they wanted to see him again, max wanted to see him since he didn't have to work today, fluttershy was hoping to see her beloved again, and princess cadance wanted to see him becuase she didn't have the chance to talk to him before.

They all walled up to the front desk and saw nurse tenderheart doing some paperwork, max then knocked on the front desk.

She then stopped what she was doing and turned around to face them "oh hello everyone. How are you all today?" she asked. Fluttershy smiled at her "o-oh were f-fine thank you. Ummm..I-is it alright if we see d-dillon?".

Nurse tenderheart nodded at her "of course dear. Please follow me".

She walked from the other side of the desk and walked with them down the hallway to the infirmary, as they walked into the room they saw that it was very dim inside the room.

"wow it's really dim in here" max said.

"yeah. It helps me focus while I work out" a voice said.

They then saw a figure on the ground doing push ups, nurse tenderheart then walked over to the window and opened it. The figure then stood up as the light hit him reviling it to be dillon.

Fluttershy smiled as she then knew who it was "dillon your all better. Oh I'm so happy tha-", she stopped talking as she stared at dillon's body "d-dillon" fluttershy said as she saw a shiny piece of metal hanging from his right side were his arm used to be.

Dillon smiled at her "you like it? Pretty cool huh".

He then walked over to his companions reviling that he had a brand new right arm that looked just like Edward's from full metal alchemist, max was stunned at his friends new body part "dude! That is so damn cool!" he said in excitement.

"I know right. And I've been customizing it to were I can have pain receptors too. I know it sounds stupid. But I can turn them off and on whenever I want" he said, max nodded at him as he understood why dillon did that he wanted to still feel normal even though he has a new body part.

Max then ran out the door "I will be back man! I gotta tell the gang about this!" he said a s he left only fluttershy and princess cadance in the room with him, fluttershy then looked over at dillon and smiled brightly at him "I'm so happy that your all better dillon. I was so worried about you" she said as she flew over to the door and locked it, dillon was a bit puzzled by what she was doing but he then raised his eyebrow at her as he saw her shake back and forth.

Fluttershy then turned around looking at dillon bitting her lower lip and staring at him with bedroom eyes. Dillon had a huge blush on his face as he saw this "ugh fluttershy. Are you alright?" he asked her.

Fluttershy then flew over to him slowly "oh I'm alright dillon. I-it's just...well...w-when I see you w-working out all the time...I-it...it...it t-turns me on a lot" she finished as she looked away from him, dillon blushed even more as he heard her say that he then looked over to his right to see princess cadance blushing at him a bit.

"well it looks like the two of you need some private time" she said "I will leave you to that. I hope to see you soon dillon" princess cadance then teleported out of the hospital leaving only fluttershy and dillon alone in the room together.

Dillon crossed his arms as he then looked over at the window for a bit as he then turned to his bed to see fluttershy laying on it still looking at him with her bedroom eyes. Dillon started to smile as he walked over to the bed and got in towering over fluttershy as she had a huge blush on her face as she stared at dillon's ripped chest, he then leaned down and licked her lips as she did the same to him as there lips then locked together.

They moved there tongues inside each others mouths dancing with one another as fluttershy then placed her hoofs on dillon's cheeks, dillon then wrapped his arms around her gently as not to hurt her as he cradled her in his arms.

They stopped kissing as they then laid there heads on each others shoulder smiling. Dillon then pulled his head up and looked at fluttershy who then looked up at him "d-dillon. I-is something wrong?" she asked him.

He shook his head "no everything is alright. It's just...I just somehow feel like you won't like me the same way now that I have this new arm", fluttershy was a bit stunted to hear him say that. She then placed her hoofs on his face and brought him into her line of sight "dillon listen to me. Your still mine. Your still going to Be my marefriend. I love you for you and I will always love you no matter what" she finished.

Dillon smiled as he then bit her lip and looked into her eyes "thanks darling".

Fluttershy blushed as he call her darling, she then wrapped her wings around him and pulled him closer to her "d-dillon...ummm...I-I want you to t-take my...my-". Dillon placed his metal finger on her lips as he smiled at her.

"I know. But I won't do that until you are truly ready" he said, she smiled at him as they then started kissing all over each other. Dillon then started kissing down her body making her blush more and more as he went down her body until he reached her flank, dillon then leaned down and started to lick her clit.

Fluttershy started to moan as he kept licking her pussy more "ahhhh! D-dillon!" fluttershy shouted in ecstasy. Dillon kept licking her special spot more and more until he then stuck his fingers inside of her and started going in and out of her pussy as he kept licking her, fluttershy lost it as she was in a sea of pleasure from her boyfriend. She was bitting her lower lip as he kept going faster as she then moaned.

"ahhhh! D-dillon!".

She then came as he then moved his head away as she came, fluttershy was panting as she opened her eyes a bit and smiled at dillon.

"I love you so much dillon".

"and I love you fluttershy. More than anything in the world".

They then held onto each other as they both then fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: breaking point

EARTH-GOVERMENT HQ

night shadow was walking back and forth as black haze and vanish were taking turns torturing discord who was now bleeding and bruised. Night shadow then stopped as he then turned to his former master "well discord. You having fun yet?".

Discord just looked at him with anger in his eyes, night shadow then smirked at him as he turned away "oh what am I saying of course your not having fun. Hmmm well we may have to fix that shall we" he then turned to black haze "haze. Could you be a pal and go send for Adam for me. I have an assignment for him".

Black haze nodded as he then walked over to the elevator and transformed into his human form as the doors closed, night shadow then turned to discord with his eyes glowing red "once Adam comes back from his assignment. I'm going to take your power away from you and if you even try to defend yourself. Well...let's just say that you then be having a very horrible day. Hehehehehahahaha".

Adam was in the building on the fifth floor as he was smoking and burning photos of his son dillon with a lighter, he was in deep thought as he tapped his foot rapidly "hmmm. How in the hell did he escape? Hmmmmmm...hehehe now matter. Knowing the number of wounds that I gave him. I know that he's already dead". He then heard the elevator door open in the other room as he then got up to see who it was.

He walked out of the small room and into the hallway that led to the elevator and saw it open reviling black haze walking out, Adam smiled darkly at him "hello mr. Haze" he said.

"hello Adam. Still thinking about your son?".

"a bit. But it's noting really. I already know that he is dead".

"well...that's too bad. But look on the bright side. At least he can join his cousin now".

"true very true. I wonder how that animal pony whore is taking it being without a man".

"hehehe. I bet she is crying her worthless eyes out".

Both of them laughed until black haze placed his hand on adam's shoulder, Adam looked at him as he knew that he had to do something for him "anyway Adam. I have something that I need you to do for me" black haze said. Adam sighed with a smile "very well. What is it?", he then told him about what he wanted to do for him.

"ok got it. I shall be back shortly".

Adam then flash stepped out of the building as black haze went back to the elevator. As he pressed the button for the basement he leaned back and had a look of satisfaction on his face "I can't wait to see the look on discord's face when we show him our little surprise" he said to himself.

BAR

Lucy was sitting at the table as she was drinking down shot after shot of whisky, she was still upset about her brother's death but during the past four weeks she had been getting better, well mostly. The bar owner then walked up to her and laid his elbows on the table "ummm miss. I think you had enough to drink" he said.

Lucy then slammed the shot glass down making it crack "I still need more" she demanded, the bar owner just shook his head "come on lady. I'm on my last bottle. You have completely drank over four hundred and sixty two shots of whisky. And you still want more. How in the hell do you hold that all down?".

"I'm fucking magic that's how".

The owner sighed "man. You must have had some break up huh?" he asked her.

"I have a boyfriend".

"then why are you drinking so much then?".

"a family member of mine is dead".

"shit. I'm sorry about that".

"it's fine. It's kinda my fault that he's gone".

"what was your family members name?".

"clayton. He was my...little baby brother" Lucy said in a upset tone.

"Clayton huh. Man you must really miss him".

"yea...I do".

"mind telling me what he was like. I mean if you want".

Lucy then hiccuped as she looked at her empty shot glass, "he was kind, reckless, wild, fearless, always full of energy, a real good friend, and he was always close with his cousin" she finished.

The bar owner smiled "wow. Sounds like he was a good kid".

"yea...he was. Hmmm I wonder what my cousin is up to?".

"oh I think I can answer that" a voice said.

The two then turned around to see that it was Adam in the entrance, Lucy then blinked at him "uncle Adam. What are you doing in town? I thought you were not coming back" she said. Adam then started to walk into the bar over to her "oh I just wanted to see how everyone is doing. I finally got to see my son. Although he was not very happy to see me" he said "but we got along just fine".

"that's good to hear" Lucy said.

Adam smiled "yea it is. Hey if you want we can go talk to him right now" he suggested, Lucy thought that it would be a good idea to talk with her cousin seeing that him and her brother were extremely close with one another. She then pulled out some money out of her pocket and put it on the front table for the owner "just a little something for ya. And a little extra" she said as she got up from her seat and walked out the door.

The bar owner then looked at the money to see that she had given him $300 dollars and $999 dollar tip, he smiled at the kind act that she had done for him as he put the money in his pocket "how nice of her. Now I can feed my family for a good month" he said to himself, Adam then leaned over to him "yea that is very nice of her" he said. He then pulled out a small knife and stabbed the man in the neck killing him instantly as he then took the money from his pocket as he hit the floor.

Adam then put the money in his trench coat as he grinned darkly "but hey look on the bright side. You now have one less mouth to feed". He then walked out of the bar and into the car as they drove off, as they were driving Adam then looks over at Lucy who was staring out of the car window.

Lucy then turned to her uncle "hey uncle Adam" she said.

"yes lucy?".

"were are we going if I may ask?".

"oh were just going for a ride to see my son".

She smiles as she goes back to looking out the window, they keep driving as they then stopped in an alley, Adam then gets out of the car and walks over to the passengers side and opens the door of Lucy as she gets out. Lucy then walks in front of the car and looks around but doesn't see anyone.

"hey uncle".

"yes?".

"you said that we were gonna see dillon right?".

"I did".

"but were is he".

He then walks up to her "oh I think I see him over there" he said as he pointed over to a dumpster, as soon as she looks over at the dumpster bin Adam then pulls out a black jack and hits her in the back of the head knocking her out. He then picks her up and carries her as he walks inside a back door.

GOVERMENT HQ-PRISON ROOM

Adam walks into the cell room as he still carries his nephew on his shoulder, he then opens the cell door and throws her inside as he locks the door up. Lucy then comes to in a few seconds as she looks at her surroundings and sees her uncle standing at the cell door as she then runs up to him "uncle! What is the meaning of this!" she asks, Adam just looks at her smiling "oh this is nothing. Just a little something for you until my bosses are finished with there work" he said.

"were is dillon! Where is my cousin?!".

"oh right...my son. Well all I can say is this Lucy. He won't be seeing the light of day anytime soon for a few years".

Lucy then understood what he was getting at.

"y-you mean...he's...he's".

"that's right. DEAD!".

"she then drops to the ground in shock "b-but. Who could have done this?", her uncle then leans down to her "take a look in front of you" he said. Her eyes then go wide as she hears him say that to her "y-you mean that...you killed him?".

"that's it".

Lucy was horrified to hear what her uncle had said as she covered her mouth with her hands, Adam then laughed a bit "you really think that really loved that boy. Well think again. I never loved him nor will I ever regret what I did to him", he then walks out of the room leaving Lucy all alone as she gets into a fetal position and cries silently.

Adam then gets into the elevator and goes back up to his room. He then gets out his cell phone and calls up black haze:

"hello?".

"I got her sir. She is in...good care".

"very good Adam".

"no problem".

"well will take it from here my friend. Please in joy the gift that I gave you in your room".

They both they hang up as Adam gets out of the elevator and walks into his room to see that there is a huge huge pile of money and gold bars on the floor, he grins at his reward as he walks over to it "thank you for the gift black haze" he said as he counted his money.

Black haze then walks up to night shadow who was sitting in his chair thinking.

"Adam did well. He has Lucy in the cell room on the 32th floor" he said, night shadow turned to him "excellent" be then gets up and walks over to discord as he then places his hoof on his body.

"now please try not to move. Because this is going to hurt you a lot" night shadow said as he then painfully drained discord of his powers as the god of chaos winced and gritted his teeth in pain as he knew that this would be a long and painful night for him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everypony. Wow thanks to the weather I have a four day weekend, that means I get to write (and study -_-), more of my story for you all to enjoy. I finished up two but will work on the others today. As for now enjoy these two chapters and rember to comment. :D**

Chapter 31: a day at the spa

CAROUSEL BOUTIQUE

Corey was sound asleep in the bed with rarity at his side. He was having the most fun dream as he thinking about an island made of ice cream, Corey then started licking rarity's horn thinking that it was an ice cream cone. Rarity started bitting her lip in pleasure as she felt her horn being licked, corey then stopped licking her horn as he then snuggled her close to him. Rarity opened one of her eyes and looked up at her lover with a smile.

"he had that ice cream dream again" she thought to herself "I really wish I could show him my love. But it's too much fun teasing him. Hmmm maybe I should let him get rid of all of his lustful stress at the spa today", rarity thought of her plan and knew that it would be a good idea.

After a few hours of sleep the two of them got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen, as they were sitting next to each other rarity decided to pop the question to Corey.

"Corey darling".

"yes rarity?".

"do you like it when I tease you with my lovely good looks?" she asked.

Corey smiled at her "I do. Although I have to control myself sometimes from grabbing your flank at times" he said with a wink making rarity blush, she then got from her seat and walked over to him "well darling. If you want I can take you to my favorite spa to relax" she suggested.

Corey though that it would be a good idea to go to a spa so he could relax and maybe control his urges, he nodded at her "sure. That sounds like a good idea rarity". Rarity smiles as she puts up her plate and gets ready to take Corey to the spa.

PONYVILLE SPA

The two entered the spa as rarity walked up to the front desk to see a light blue pony with light pink hair, "ah hello miss rarity. And how are you today" the pink haired pony said.

"oh hello lotus blossom. How are you today?".

"oh I'm fine. My sister aloe is sleeping upstairs. So I shall be taking care of you for now until she wakes up".

"fabulous" rarity then turns to Corey "darling how would you like to get a message?" she asks him.

"sounds great".

Rarity giggles in joy as she then pulls on his arm "oh wonderful. Come let us go into the message room" she said as they go into the other room, a few minutes later corey and rarity come out both wearing towels around themselves. They both walk into the message room to see lotus blossom and her sister aloe blossom both standing next to each other smiling, rarity then removes her towel as she then gets in the bubble tub as Corey gets on one of the beds as he lies down.

Lotus and aloe then walk away from each other and to there costumers, lotus walks over to Corey as aloe walks over to rarity.

Lotus then stretches her hoofs above her head as she then places them on Corey's back and starts to move them all over his skin gently. Corey let's out a calm cry of relief as he enjoys the message that he is getting, aloe watches the two before turning to rarity.

"wow rarity. It looks like your friend is really enjoying his massage" she said as she then giggled.

Rarity smiled at her "oh he's not my friend. He's my marefriend" she said with pride, aloe was speechless as she heard her say that "wow rarity. You are so lucky. I wish I had a special somepony".

"oh I know that you will find somepony darling" rarity said as hugged aloe making her smile "thanks rarity"

"oh it was nothing".

Aloe then starts to form a devious grin on her face as she leans over to rarity's ear "so. Would like for me and lotus to give you both a happy ending?", hearing this made rarity shot up as she looked at aloe with a red hue across her face. "y-you can't be serious can you?" rarity asks aloe only to see her nod her head at her "oh I mean it 100% rarity" aloe said in a seductive tone.

Before rarity could say anything Corey and lotus then walked over and sat next to them, lotus sat next to her sister as Corey put his feet into the bubble tub, aloe then turned to her sister and whispered into her ear making her have a shocked look on her face but then had a devious grin as well. Rarity then moved over to Corey's side as she pulled herself up and sat on a towel, she then wrapped her hoof around Corey's arm making him look at her.

"you ok rarity?" he asks her.

"rarity then lays her head on his bare chest "I'm fine. Just enjoying the spa".

He then raises an eyebrow "really now?".

"y-yes".

She then looks away as she then feels her blush coming across her face again. Corey then moves his hand out of her hoof and places it on her back making her jump a bit, rarity then feels his hand move down her back going lower and lower.

Rarity then lays her head on Corey's chest as she looks up into his eyes and whispers to him "Corey darling what are you doing?" she asks him. Corey starts to grin "oh nothing my dear" he said as he then feels rarity's ass making her face bright red, rarity then swallows her moan as to not let corey or lotus and aloe hear her.

"d-darling. I...I told you that you can't touch".

"I'm sorry love but I can't help it. Your flank is just so sexy. I can't help but touch it" he said as he gently squeezed her flank a bit making her blush more, lotus and aloe then walked over to them still grinning from ear to ear "we have a little surprise for you both" aloe said.

"if you would please follow us" lotus said as she lead the way for her customers into a dim lit room,  
They then saw what appeared to be a bed in the shape of a heart, Corey then turned to them to see the sisters then walk in front of them over to the bed.

They then sat on the bed as they looked at the two smiling and blushing "would you like to sit down" aloe said as she shook her flank at them, Rarity then moved over to the bed and sat down laid back as Corey blushed at the three mares in front of him.

He then stood in front of rarity as he stared at her body and started to lick his lips as he felt a huge wave of pleasure form into his mind, he then felt his manhood start to grow rapidly as it stuck out from his towel.

The girls then saw his cock poke from his towel as they then blush madly. Corey then grins seductively as he takes off his towel showing his hard cock in front of them, he then gets on the bed and lays in the middle of the bed. Rarity then turns around and places her hoofs on his legs.

Corey then blushes as he then feels lotus and aloe on his arms as they both lean up to his face and make out with him. He blushes at this as he feels there lips on his but then closes his eyes as he then moved his hands on there flanks as he feels there pussies making the sisters both moan a bit.

Rarity watches as the two spa ponies enjoy there time with her boyfriend as she then looks at Corey's cock. Rarity then has a hue of pink forming over her face as she stares at his manhood in front of her, she then licks her lips slowly as she moves her head and starts licking the head of his cock a bit.

As Corey is busy fingering and making out with lotus and aloe he looks down at rarity who is enjoying herself with his cock as he then starts to move his lower hips making his cock go into her mouth. As soon as the head of his cock gets inside of her mouth rarity then moves her head back a bit and looks at Corey who has a sly grin on his face, "darling there is no need to rush me" she said.

"I know rarity. But I think that I should pleasure you first" Corey said, he then sits up and pulls rarity onto his bare chest as he holds her hoofs in his hands. Rarity blushes as she then looks into Corey's eyes, they stare at each other until they both start to move there heads forward as they both start to close there eyes as there lips then locked into place.

Rarity then started to move her hoofs all over his chest as he placed his hands on her flank and gently squeezed it causing her to moan inside of his mouth, aloe and lotus then moved down to his cock and both started licking his shaft up and down.

Aloe then stopped licking as she then lowered her head down to Corey's genitals and started to suck onto them as she used her hoofs to gently fondle them, lotus then licked the head of his cock rapidly with her tongue until she then took him in her mouth and started sucking on him hard and fast.

Corey and rarity then stopped making out as Corey then moaned as he was receiving the best sex of his life from three ponies. He then looks at rarity who has a huge smile on her face "hehe. How does it feel darling?" rarity asks in a seductive tone as she flutters her eyelashes at him, Corey then grins at her "it's great. But now it's my turn" he then turns rarity around letting her flank show in front of his face as he then leans up and starts eating her out, rarity then moans loudly as she feels her boyfriends tongue lick her pussy "ahhhh! Darling!" she shouts as Corey keeps going as he starts licking her faster and faster. Rarity then moves her head in pleasure as she then looks at aloe and lotus who are both taking care of his lower body.

She then leans down and licks his cock a bit as lotus still sucks him hard until she stops and pants letting rarity have a turn. She waists no time as she then uses her magic on his cock to lower it to her mouth as she then wraps her wet tongue around his shaft and sucks him. lotus then starts to play with herself as she watches rarity sucking him off and Corey eating her out, aloe then stops sucking on his balls as she stands by her sister and watches the two as she then turns to her sister and pulls her close to her side and starts making out with her.

Corey and rarity then stop as she gets off of him and lays at the foot of the bed as Corey then goes over to her and opens up her lower legs as he then strokes his cock. Lotus and aloe stop making out as they then tower over rarity with there tongues hanging out of there mouths, Corey then puts his cock inside of her slowly as not to hurt her as rarity moans loudly as he starts to fuck her.

Aloe then moves down and starts making out with rarity as lotus starts to lick all over her body. Corey keeps pounding into her more and more as he watches the scene in front of his eyes only making him hornier, aloe then wraps her hoofs onto rarity's neck as she keeps making out with her as aloe then stops licking her body and gets under her sister and starts to eat her out.

Corey then fingers aloe as he then starts to slam into rarity more. Rarity then bit her lip as she felt corey's cock inside of her, "ahhh! I'm gonna cum!" Corey said. He then pulled out of rarity as he then came all over her body and on aloe and lotus, the girls all then moaned as they felt Corey's hot load on there bodies as they all laid next to him panting rapidly.

Rarity then crawled up to Corey's face and looked into his eyes lovingly "so...how do you feel now?" she asked.

Corey only kissed her cheek as he then wrapped his arm around her waist "I feel..so much better", rarity smiled as she nuzzled into his chest gently as the four laid in the bed relaxed and tired.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: the dark lord's speech

EARTH-GOVERMENT HQ

Night shadow was walking back and forth as he was in lucy's office on the 50th floor as he waited and waited for black haze to come. He was in his human form as he was in an all black suit and purple tie with his hair combed and straight and he was bitting his thumb.

"ughhhh! How long do I have to wait!" he said as he tapped his foot rapidly, he then heard the elevator ding as black haze walked out and saw that night shadow was bitting his thumb and tapping his foot, he sighed as he walked over to him "will you calm down. You look like your going to lose it" he said.

Night shadow turned to him "I know. I'm just a little stressed that's all" he said, black haze then walked past him and looked at city hall to see a huge group of people and a podium in the center. Black haze then turned to his friend and gave him a straight serious look "the humans have arrived at city hall so they can hear your voice".

Night shadow then quickly killed all of his stress and smiled darkly "good. How is everything looking from your view?" he asked, "perfect" he responded.

"wonderful. Now we can begin our take over of this planet".

Black haze turned to him and smiled at his words "oh how I have waited to hear that from you".

"as am I my friend".

"well. Let's not keep them all waiting".

The two then walked inside the elevator and went down to the 32rd floor to pay a little visit to Lucy, Lucy was laying in her cell as she looked out of her window to see the night sky and the moon shining bright over the city. She was scared, alone, and tired. She felt as if she was going to death row as she stayed in that cell with each passing hour, she then heard the sound of footsteps entering the room as she turned around to see that it was her employes.

She quickly snapped at them "what in god's name are the two of you doing here in this building!" she yelled. The two men didn't answer her making her furious "well! Don't just stand there! Get me out of here!".

Black haze then started to grin at her.

"oh I'm so sorry boss. But I'm afraid that we can't do that" he said in a mocking tone, lucky was shocked to hear what he had just said "what did you just say!?".

"you heard him" night shadow said "he can't do it".

Lucy then slammed her fists on the metal bars "how dare the two of you say that to me! I will have the both of you fired!", the two men then smiled as they then walked out of the room and back to the elevator. Lucy was surprised that her own men would just leave her there to rot in the cell. She then fell to her knees as she held onto the bars tightly.

"I...I can't believe it" she said in a muttering tone "I'm being backstabbed...by my own workers...damn them to fucking hell, she gritted her teeth as she tried to hold back her tears as she looked at the cold grey concrete in her cell not knowing of what was really going on.

Black haze and night shadow then reached the 1st floor and walked out of the elevator and out of the building to see vanish wearing a red suit and white shades as Adam was leaning back on a limousine, the two then stopped at the car and night shadow looked at vanish "are we all ready?" he asked.

Everyone nodded.

"well. Let's go meet some new people".

They all then got into the limo as the driver then started the car up and drove from the government building over to city hall.

CITY HALL

Everyone from all over new port city was in the crowd gathered as they all waited for the speaker to show himself. "so. Who do you think will be here to give this so called speech huh?" one man said.

"I don't know. Says here on this flyer that I got in the mail today that were having some guy by the name of Vincent night shadow give us this speech. If ya ask me this guy sounds like a joke", another man turned around to face him "I agree with you. I mean what kind of name is Vincent night shadow. Must be real waste of time if you ask me".

The men all nodded in agreement until they looked to see a limo stop in front of them, the group then got out and walked up to city hall as they all prepared for night shadows speech to begin. Black haze, vanish, and Adam all stood at the steps as night shadow walked to the center and onto the podium and stood near the mic. As soon as he tapped it everyone then turned to him and quieted down so they all could hear him.

Night shadow then gave his group the thumbs up as his signal to start the second part of the plan.

The group then walked up the steps and into city hall were they went into a hidden room and saw the security system that controlled the water gardens in the park to the lights in new port city's downtown district, black haze then turned on the cameras and saw that every single person was accounted for.

He then turned to vanish "I need you to go and stand watch. And see if this will work ok" he asked him, vanish then nodded as he then ran out of the room and out to the entrance to city hall as he stood at the steps, black haze then turned on the water spray. Since the podium was on a grassy area they thought that this could work.

Black haze then looked over at Adam.

"Adam. Go to the main water room in the basement. And hook up the darkness toxin for me", Adam then ran out of the security system and went into the basement and saw the main water room. He then kicked the door open and saw the darkness toxin next to the main pump as he then hooked it up and turned on the value. He then turned on his ear piece:

"everything is all set sir" adam said.

"ok. I'm Turing on the water sprinklers".

Black haze then activated the water sprinklers as he saw from the camera the sprinklers started to rise, as they rose they looked different. They were mini sized and had a silencers on them so that no one could hear them as they went off since they were extremely loud when they shot water, the sprinklers that were shooting out the darkness toxin was spreading quickly around everyones feet without them knowing.

Night shadow smirked as he saw the darkness toxin quickly corrupt the minds of the humans as they all then had red glowing eyes and wicked grins on there faces. Night shadow then cracked his neck and knuckles as he then cleared his throat:

"ahem. Greetings my children" he said in a dark tone.

"greetings lord night shadow" the crowed said in unison.

"I am very happy to speak with all of you in person. I know that your all very happy to see me just as I am happy to see all of you. But this is not about meeting someone new. Oh no. This meeting is about control. Power. Carnage and despair. We are gathered here tonight for one reason and one reason only. That we may take over this city with an dark sliver iron blade!".

The crowed clapped there hands until he raised his hand to stop them from clapping as he spoke again.

"we are here to embrace the evil and vanquish the light. To corrupt the weak and poor, to destroy the people that go against us, to show the innocent no mercy what so ever. We are here to spread darkness over this worthless planet and take it by force. And we shall do that starting here on this city!".

The crowd clapped there hands again as they all stopped so they could hear him talk once more.

"we shall take this city without fail. We will have it. We will win. And we will murder and kill anyone that gets in our way. Wether it be men, women, and children we will kill them all who oppose us in any matter. And we shall make a new world. A world that will only be in pure darkness and shadows. A world that will have evil everyday and night. And that my children is the dream. The dream of utopia for all evil. And Such a utopia should have such a leader to rule over them. And that my wonderful children shall be me! Your savior! Your leader! Your master! Your GOD!".

Everyone then started to cheer at night shadows words, "all hail our dark savior!" one man shouted.  
Everyone then started chanting and shouting as they all then raised up there left hands with there ring fingers bent down "all hail master night shadow! Our leader! Our master! Our savor! Our god!".

Night shadow then started to laugh evilly as he saw his "children" chanted and chanted into the night.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everypony how are you. Well here is the next chapter and boy is it long. This an episode based chapter with a little improvements, I hope that I did a good job in making this for you all to read and hope that you enjoy it. The next one will be...interesting. Hint: chapter 24. don't forget to comment.**

****Chapter 33: wonderbolt academy

EQUESTIRA JUNE 1st- RAINBOW DASH'S HOUSE

It was a bright and sunny day as the main eleven were all sitting on the ground staring at rainbow dash's mailbox, today was the day that she would get a letter from the wonderbolts. Pinky pie was jumping up and down around her friends over and over again trying her best to calm herself.

"oooo. I wish the mailpony would just come already. I can't wait another minute to find out if rainbow dash got in or not" she said as she then hid her face with her hoofs as she looked at the mailbox.

"pinky pie. Your more nervous than rainbow dash" twilight said.

"I'm not nervous at all" rainbow dash said brightly "when I get into the wonderbolt academy", pinky pie then zoomed up to her friend and held her by her shoulders and shook her a bit "if you get in! If you get in! Don't jinx it".

Rainbow dash then moved pinky pie's hoofs to her side "I'm telling you it's in the bag".

"don't jinx it!".

Applejack was sitting next sam as she laid her head on his leg "well she is the best flyer in ponyville" she said, rainbow dash then zoomed past applejack, sam, fluttershy, and dillon as she hovered in the air with her front hoofs at her waist, "in ponyville" she then flew at a cloud and started flying all over it at the speed of light.

She then finished as she made a cloud slide and slid down it "I'm probably the best flyer in equestria" she said as she flew down to her friends with her hoofs behind her head and her eyes closed "I wouldn't be surprised if they went ahead and made me a wonderbolt on the first day", as she kept gloating she didn't look to see were she was going as she ran into the mailpony's leg as she fell on the ground as she looked up at him.

The mailpony smiled at her as he then pulled out a letter out of his carrying bag "got a letter here for rainbow dash" he said as he held it out for her, rainbow dash then grabbed the letter and opened it as fast as she could and looked at the letter to see what it said. As she looked at the letter she then had a sad look on her face as she looked up at her friends "I didn't get in" she said in a sad tone.

All of her friends gasped at what she said as they all felt sorry for her not getting in, she then holds her sad face for a few more seconds before she turns the letter around and shows it to them "gotcha!" she said making her friends look at her with smiles "hehe. You guys are so easy. Like I wasn't gonna get in", pinky pie and jack then jumped at her and hugged her to death "were just soooooooooooooo happy for you!" they said in unison as they hugged her tightly.

"uhhh. Thanks".

Pinky and jack still kept hugging her as rainbow dash then move one of her hoofs out of there grip "uhh pinky pie. Jack. I kinda need to get going", they both then hugged her as hard as they could making rainbow dash's eyes almost come out of her sockets as they both let go of her "ok were done" they said as they backed up from her. She then flew up into the air hovering a bit "the sooner I get there. The sooner I get to show them my stuff".

She then flew past her friends as dillon held up a saddle bag for her as she grabbed it with her teeth, as she landed back on the ground. Her friends then gathered to her as she looked inside her bag to see what they had packed for her, "ok let's see. Apples. Apples. Carrots. A scarf. A book on the new episode of daring do, and...huh?" she then pulled out a black present with a white bow on it "what's this for?" she asked as she shook it gently trying to figure out what it was.

Dillon then leaned down to her "it's a little something that we made for you" he said as he held out his right hand in front of her as use then gave him a high five, fluttershy then walked over to her and hugged her friend "oh. I really wish that Clayton was here to see this. He would be so happy for you" she said.

Hearing this made rainbow dash start to have a upset look on her face a bit fluttershy then Pluto het hoof over her mouth "oh dear I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean t-to bring him up" she said, rainbow dash then turned her worried look into a smile "hehehe. It's ok fluttershy. It's no big deal" she said, fluttershy smiled seeing that she didn't hurt her friends feelings, she then flew up into the air and looked at her friends "see ya in a week".

"good luck" applejack said.

"don't need it!".

She then flew up into the air on her way to the academy, pinky pie then pulled out a hug mega phone and yelled into it "DON'T FORGET TO WRITE!" she shouted as a huge shockwave of her voice vibrated everything around her as she then turned to her friends "you think she heard me?" she asked them as they were on the ground dazed by her loud voice that she did in the mega phone. Jack then gave her an ok signal as pinky pie started bouncing and smiling.

rainbow dash was high in the sky on her way to the wonderbolts academy smiling as she flew past the clouds and the birds "this is gonna be so awesome! Me finally becoming a member of the wonderbolts! Oh man when I get back to tell Clayton he'll-", she stopped talking as she then remembered what fluttershy had said:

"I really wish that Clayton was here to see this. He would be so happy for you".

She then remembered the day that he was killed and could only member what he said as his last words were:

"Farewell...comrades".

rainbow dash then started shedding tears as she flew thinking about him, she then whipped her face and shock her head "Come on rainbow dash. Your stronger than this. Your doing this to live your dream. To be strong for Clayton" she thought. But as she tried to think about other things she kept hearing fluttershy's words coming back to the front of her mind, rainbow dash then ignored the words as she saw the wonderbolt academy up ahead.

WONDERBOLT ACADEMY

rainbow dash flew into the academy as she saw the other members and would be members train and do stunts in the cloud rings, flying acrobats, wing push ups, speed runs and more. She then started to smile and grin "oh yea! This is gonna be sweet!" she said, as rainbow dash landed in a row of other Pegasus ponies as she placed her saddle bag on the ground her bag had some wonderbolt stickers on it but the biggest sticker was of clayton's symbol of a Mexican spanish skull on her bag.

"well well look what we got here" a female voice said.

Rainbow dash and the row of pegasus ponies then turned there attention to see a bright yellow Pegasus and two other Pegasus with her as she walked to them.

The yellow pony was none other than spitfire as she walked looking straight and not eyeing her new members "bet you all think that your wonderbolt material don't ya?" she asked them, "yes mam!" they all shouted in unison.

She then turned around and walked past them again "think you got what it takes to be an elite flyer?" she asked them "yes mam!" they all shouted again, she then walked up to one of the ponies "well then let me be the first to tell you" she then pokes her hoof at the ponies chest "YOU DON'T! If you had what it took to be an elite flyer then you would already be a wonderbolt!" she then goes to another pony in the line "still think your something special!?" she asked another Pegasus as she wobbles her legs "n-no mam" she said in a nervous voice.

Spitfire then looks over at the muscular pony as she looks at him with a glare making him sweat in fear and nervousness, she then looks at his wings to see that they are extremely small. She then hovers over him as she has her hoofs at her sides "you think your hot stuff?" the muscular pony then leans down in fear as spitfire then turns her attention to rainbow dash.

"you look like the worst flyer in the whole academy" spitfire said as she eyed rainbow dash up and down "you'd probably quit after the first day". "no mam! I never quit mam!" rainbow dash shouted, spitfire smiled at her as she then looked over to see the symbol from clayton's jacket on her saddle bag. Spitfire then smiled more "she has his insignia" she thought as she then walked over to the next pony.

"ah! What about you. Bet you couldn't fly past the first flag pole without getting winded" spitfire said, the green pony then smirked at her "try me mam" she said in smart tone.

Spitfire then moved her sunglasses down from her face a bit "what's that?" she said as rainbow dash then looked over to them "let me show you what I've got mam" the green pony said "fine. You want a chance to prove yourself huh?".

"yes mam".

Spitfire then moved her sunglasses back on her face "well then. Now's you chance. GIVE ME 500 LAPS! ALL OF YOU!" she shouted making the other ponies except rainbow dash grown "NOW!" spitfire shouted as she then blew her whistle for them to start. Rainbow dash and the green pony both flew high into the air first as the the others followed them.

A few hours had passed as they were still doing there laps one of the ponies tried to speed up but a huge deck of speed pasted by her making dust kick up causing her to stop and catch her breath along with spitfire and her officer ponies. As they caught there breath spitfire then looked at her stopwatch "499" she said.

Rainbow dash smiled "one more lap to go!" she said as she looked over at the green pony "you're on!" she said as they both zoomed at lighting speed trying to out beat the other, they both passed right through spitfire as she looked at her watch again "500!" she shouted as the two ponies stopped.

The two smiled at each other as they then saw spitfire walk past them "not bad. For a couple of newbies" she said as she smiled at them and walked away, rainbow dash then turned to the green pony "names lighting dust" she said "rainbow dash". The two then did a wing high five "wanna grab some grub in the mess hall?" lightning dust asked her, rainbow dash smirked at her "defiantly" she said as they both walked to the mess hall "oh hang on. Let me go grab my bag" lightning dust said as she ran over to get her yellow and blue saddle bag, she then looked over to see the sticker from clayton's jacket.

"whoa! Is that clayton's insignia?" she said to herself "yup it sure is" rainbow dash said with pride as she walked up behind lighting dust "oh man. I wonder what pony owns this?" said. Rainbow dash then stood next to the bag and pointed at the name "take a look", lighting dust then looked on the side of the bags strap to see her new friends name on it "aww no way! This is yours!?" she asked her.

"yup".

"wow. Those are extremely rare to get in any sports store. Those were in stock for a limited time at the Yamato store. But they stopped selling them" she said, rainbow dash and lightning dust then start to walk to the mess hall as they keep talking "yea I know. But I got one when they first opened", lightning dust smirked "lucky. I still have to wait for mine to come in the mail for another week. I really wanna wear it to the grand galloping Galla that comes up".

Rainbow dash looked at her "your going to the Galla?" she asked her.

"yea I'm going. I always go every year. Thank celestia you don't have to bring a date" she said, rainbow dash nodded at her "so what's the reason you joined up with the wonderbolts?". Lightning dust started to grin "to be just like Clayton" she said proudly as she placed her hoof on her chest, this made rainbow dash look at her with confusion "you wanna be like Clayton?" she said.

Lightning dust shook her head at her friend "yup. I wanna be just like him. A hero. That is why I look up to Clayton every step of the way" she finished, rainbow dash smiled at her dream she was happy that she wanted to join the wonderbolts so she could be just like her boyfriend: a hero. "I just wish that he was here so I could see him in person. He is so awesome. Not to mention fearless. Extremely reckless, and super cute". Rainbow dash blushed as she called him cute knowing that it was true as they both entered the mess hall.

PONYVILLE

pinky pie was looking in her mailbox over and over and over again hoping to get a letter from her friend. Applejack then walked up to her "pinky pie. Rainbow dash hasn't been gone 24 hours yet. Give her a chance to settle in first", pinky pie then had an upset look on her face as applejack then placed her hoof on her back "why don't we go see what twilight is up to" she suggested "I hear that celestia's got her workin on some new spells".

Pinky pie then placed her hoof on her chin "new spells huh..ok" they then started to walk over to twilight's house until pinky pie stops "wait! If I'm not here until rainbow dash's letter arrives. I won't be able to read it right away. And if I don't read it right away. Then I won't be able to write her back right away. And if I don't write her back right away. Then she might worry if-" applejack then placed her hoof on her mouth as she then pulled away from her "in other words. Your sticking by the mail box".

"yup".

"suit yerself" applejack said as she walked away as pinky pie kept looking over and over at her mailbox to see if a letter had come from rainbow dash, applejack saw and jack leaning back as they both watched pinky pie open and close the mailbox.

"she's staying by the mailbox?" sam asked her.

"yea. She ain't going nowhere for a while".

"crap" jack said as sam nodded at him, "you said it bro".

WONDERBOLT ACADEMY

Everypony was gathered as spitfire and her officers were standing behind a giant sheet, " the wonderbolts are the fastest, best persuasion flyers in the world!" spitfire said "a spinout can still happen. And when they do. A wounderbolt must be able to recover quickly., she then nodded at one of the officers as he then pulled down the sheet showing a huge spinning wheel with a harness on a single gear "this...is the dizzatron. It's gonna make you very I repeat very dizzy. Your task is to try to recover and fly straight again as soon as possablie. Once you have recovered you must come in for a smooth landing" she finished.

She then walked over to the group "now who's first?" she asked, rainbow dash and lightning dust then quickly raised there hoofs. "you" she said as she walked over to a pink pony "your up", "m-me?" she said as she looked over spitfire's side to see the huge machine and started to get nervous as she gulped.

"NOW!" spitfire shouted as the pink Pegasus then dashed past her and flew up into the seat. Spitfire then looked at her "ready?" she asked her, the pinky Pegasus then looked over to her right and to her left and she looked back at spitfire "yes mam" she said as she placed her goggles over her eyes, spitfire then looked over at her other officer "GO!" she yelled as he pulled the leaver starting the dizzatron.

The wheel started to spin as it spun the pegasus over and over again "release!" spitfire shouted as the officer pony stopped the dizzatron as it then flung her into the air. She spun and spun until she was able to get control of herself as she then flew down to the runway and landed at spitfire's feet as she fainted "heh 15 seconds. Decent but I wouldn't go riding home about it. Who's next?".

Rainbow dash then raised her hoof up "alright rainbow dash. Let's what ya got".

"yes mam!" she shouted as she flew into the the harness and pulled her goggles over her eyes, spitfire then hit her stopwatch "ok go!" she said as the officer pony started up the machine again. Spitfire watched as she then looked over at the officer "release!".

The dizzatron then flung rainbow dash as she spun in the air until she quickly gained her control and flew back down to the runway passing spitfire "6 seconds. That's an academy recoded" she said, rainbow dash then land back into her spot as the pink Pegasus pony smiled at her "you made it look so easy" she said to her. Rainbow dash smirked "heh. I make everything look easy".

"ok lightning dust yer up".

Lightning dust then flew over to the dizzatron "mam. Can you put the dizzatron at maximum speed?" she said as she sat in the harness "I wanna push my limits" she finished with a grin that almost resembled clayton's, spitfire then looked at her officer as they both looked at lightning "you sure about that?" she asked her.

"yes mam. Clayton wouldn't let something like this slow him down!" she said with pride in her voice.

Spitfire then then sighed "ok. You asked for it" she then looked over at the officer as he then pulled the leaver at maximum speed, the machine then started to go ten times as fast. Spitfire watched as she then shouted at the officer "release!", he stopped the machine as it threw her out and made her spin like a spiral as she quickly gained control and flew back down to the runway. Spitfire then clicked her stopwatch "6.5 seconds. Not bad" she said.

Lightning dust and rainbow dash then gave each other hoof fives as they both smiled at each other.  
"NEXT!" spitfire shouted, the dizzatron training went on for three hours as every other pony was either dizzy, knocked out, or lost control at the landing. Lightning dust and rainbow dash watched as the there other comrades messed up.

"nopony even came close to six seconds" rainbow dash said.

"they should make us wounderbolts right now" lightning dust said with pride.

"yea they should hehe".

"bet cha that if Clayton did this he would finish this in three seconds flat with no problem" lightning dust added.

They both looked at spitfire.

"listen up. For the rest of the camp you'll be working in pairs. Tomorrow morning ll'l post the teams including who will be lead pony and wing pony. Good luck" she said as she walked away.

The two girls then looked at each other and smiled "like were gonna need it" lighting dust said, "yea. I'm with ya on that" rainbow dash said as they both did a hoof five.

Lightning dust then yawns as she stretches a bit "besides luck is for whimps. Clayton wouldn't need luck for this kind of stuff anyway. He's to awesome for that" she said "all he needs is only power and recklessness. And he has those", she then looked over to see rainbow dash sniffing a bit.

"uhhh...rainbow dash...are you...crying?" she asked her.

Rainbow dash then shot her head up and shook her head "what! Nah. Me crying. Don't make me laugh" she said as she had a fake smile showing hoping that her friend would buy it, lightning dust smiled at her as she placed her hoof on her shoulder "hehe. You almost had me there. Man if Clayton could see us now. I Bet he would ask us to hang out with him or show us his killer fighting styles. It's times like this I wish that he was here. I really miss that guy".

"yea...me too".

"well I'm gonna go and get some shut eye. It's starting to be that time. Latter dash" lightning dust said, "see ya lighting. And cool job on the dizzatron".

Lightning dust turned to her and waved "thanks. And that thing was nothing. Just who the hay do you think I am" she said as she went to the mess hall to hang out for a bit.

Hearing that made rainbow dash's heart almost break, as soon as lightning dust was out of her line of sight she then zoomed quickly to her bunker. As rainbow dash opened the door she quickly closed it and shut the blinds so nopony could see what she was doing, she then took off her wonderbolt training suit off and laid it on a chair as she then sat on her bed.

She then held held onto her pillow and started to sob in it, she was upset, She was still hurting inside and out, and she felt that nothing could make it go away.

Rainbow dash then lifted her head out of her pillow and looked at herself in the mirror as she saw that her eyes were already red. "it's been over six weeks and I still can't let it go" she said in a upset tone, she then started to hear the voices that she tried to put away inside her mind start to manifest:

"look just face the fact! He's not coming back!".

"look at what we lost! We lost a family member! And now we can never see him again!".

"will never see him again! Means that we have to face the cold truth that he's dead! And he is never ever gonna come back into this world!".

"he's...he's dead".

"Farewell...comrades".

"I really wish that Clayton was here to see this. He would be so happy for you".

"don't worry I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere".

"you promise?".

"I promise".

"I love you dashie".

"I love you too Clayton".

Rainbow dash held onto her pillow tightly "Clayton...why...just why...did you have to die. Even in death I always think about you over and over again", she then looks at her saddle bag and opens it up letting everything fall out. She then sees the gift that dillon had told her about as she pulled it close to her and starts to open it up, as she opens it up she sees what looks like an rubik's cube.

She then pulls it up to her face as she examines it "what is this thing?" she said as she look at her gift, she then saw a white button on one square as she then pressed it. The cube then started to emit a hologram over her head "whoa! This is so cool" she said as she touched the hologram and saw that she could move some of the images on the hologram.

"cool" she said as she whipped her face and started playing with her gift she then moved the screen with her hoof to see that there was a file on it. She then titled her head as she then pressed it as the holograms screen got bigger and started to show a bunch of photos of her and her friends.

She looked through them as she saw some of her friends acting silly in some of the pictures, she saw some of her human friends as well in some pics. As she was skimming through the files she then saw a file that said the word "FOR YOUR EYES ONLY" in bold letters. Rainbow dash then tap at it with her hoof as the file opened up, he eyes then widened as she saw a bunch of photos of Clayton and her.

Rainbow dash then started looking at all of the photos of Clayton and started to smile a bit as she remembered each and every memory that they had with each other, as she was looking at the photos she stopped at one that showed her and Clayton holding hoof and hand as they both laid there heads on each other smiling. She then placed her hoof on the photo as she had tears flowing down her face "Clayton" she said in a low tone.

She then leaned up to the photo and kissed the image of Clayton as she laid her head on the hologram and kept crying silently all night.

THE NEXT DAY

Everypony was in the mess hall looking at the partner sheet to see who they would be paired with and who would be leader pony and wing pony. Rainbow dash walked into the mess hall to go over to the partner sheet, she then saw her two other comrades in her group "so. Which on one of you lucky gals gets to be my wing pony? She asked them.

They both looked at each other and giggled at each other.

"what?".

" uhh you might wanna check the wall" one Pegasus pony said as her and her partner walked away from her, she then pondered at what they said as she walked over to the sheet. As she moved her way to the front she looked up her name and saw hers and lightning dust "a..wing pony" she said in a upset tone as she then held her head down and walked away until lightning dust caught up with her and placed her hoof over her neck "they made us a team. Isn't that awesome?" lightning dust said with a smile.

Rainbow dash smiled at her as she then held her head down.

Spitfire was in her office stamping wonderbolt flyers until rainbow dash opened the door "permission to enter mam" she said, spitfire didn't look up at her as she was still stamping flyers.

"what is it rainbow dash?" she asked her.

"I had the best time on the dizzatron. Only six seconds!".

"and?".

"and you made me a wing pony!".

Spitfire then stopped stamping flyers as she then took off her sunglasses and placed them on her desk, "Because I believe you and lightning dust will be an unstoppable team. Do you not think you'll be an unstoppable team?" she asked her.

"yes mam! I mean no mam. I mean...ugh w-will be an unstoppable team mam" rainbow dash finished. Spitfire then raised her eyebrow at her "then what's the problem?".

Rainbow dash then gathered up all of her thoughts together as she then looked at spitfire with a serious look "I think that I should be lead pony mam" she said.

"and I think that lightning dust likes to push herself a little harder than you do. That's why I made her lead pony. Got it!?" she finished as she leaned over her desk, rainbow dash had a look of sadness on her face as she then looked at her "yes mam".

"good" she then went back to stamping the flyers, rainbow dash then walks out of her office as she closes the door behind her with her head held low. As soon as she left spitfire then stopped stamping flyers and crossed her hoofs as she then ponders about the conversation she just had with rainbow dash.

She then looks to her right and eyes her photo of a portrait of Clayton on her wall as she sighs "you think I made the right choice on making lightning dust lead pony?" she said to the portrait. She then sighed as she she pondered and pondered about her decision.

Everypony was out on the runway as they waited for there instructor to show up rainbow dash walking next to lightning dust who was putting on her lead pony badge as she showed it off to her friend with a smile.

Spitfire then walked up to the group.

"today you will all be participating in a flag hunt" spitfire said "will divided you into two teams. Red and blue. Who ever finds the most flags of the opposing teams color. Wins".

Everypony then cheered "oh. This is gonna be so much fun" one pegasus pony said until spitfire then dashed up to her face "if you this gonna be fun you are sadly mistaken. This is for training purposes. This is not recess. Ponies and wing ponies must fly together. If any part splits apart they will be imminently disqualified. Do you understand?" she finished

"yes mam!".

"then let's go!" she then blew her whistle starting the event, everypony then flew into the air with there partner as they then looked for here other teams flags, lightning dust looked over at rainbow dash "ready to rock and roll?" she asked.

"you bet!".

The two the flew off a super speed as they looked for flags. Lightning dust started to speed up as she went high and low searching for any flags as rainbow dash tried to catch up to her, they then flew up into the air as she caught up with lightning.

"you spotted anything?" she asked.

Rainbow dash shook her head "not yet".

Rainbow dash then looked down to see a red flag in a hole that was covered by two large logs "oh there's one!".

"good eyes".

Lightning dust then speeded down to the flag as rainbow dash followed her, they were flying at the hole with enormous speed "we should slow down. It doesn't look like both of us can make it at this speed" she said in a worried tone. Lightning dust only huffed at her warning as she then speeded up after the flag as rainbow dash tried to see past her but couldn't until lightning dust then dived into the hole with her back hoofs as rainbow dash did the same but managed to hit her right wing on the log "ouch!" she yelled as lightning dust grabbed the flag as rainbow dash struggled to get her balance up with her other wing.

Lightning dust then landed back at the runway laying the flag next to spitfire "lightning dust and rainbow dash found the first flag" she said, rainbow dash landed as she then stretched her injured wing a bit to see if it was ok. Lightning dust then ran to her "come on! Let's find some more" she said.

"ugh...sure just...give me a second" she said as she looked at her wing.

"oh your fine. You think that Clayton would quit after getting a little hurt. No way. Now hurry up" she said as she flew off, rainbow dash saw her fly off as she then turned to spitfire who then gave her a raised eyebrow at her. rainbow dash then got to her feet "yea. Totally" she said as she flapped her left wing and tried to pick herself up into the air "Clayton. What am I to do?" rainbow dash thought.

PONYVILLE

pinky pie was sleeping next to her mailbox as she then woke up and opened it and saw that there was nothing in it as she had a look of defeat in her eyes as she held her head down, the group then looked at pinky pie with sad looks on there faces.

"she's still at it" rarity said in upset voice while Corey was holding her.

"I just wish we could help her" fluttershy said as she stood next to dillon.

"we wish we could help her fluttershy. We all do" jack said as he looked at his beloved with sadness, pinky pie was so concerned about getting a letter from rainbow dash that she didn't spend time with him but he always worried about her.

"I wonder what we could do to help her?" max said.

Pinky pie then zoomed over to her friends "help me. The only thing that could possibly help me is a letter from rainbow dash. It's been three days already. By now she probably doesn't know our names anymore. She probably can't remember our faces" she finished as she then zoomed into the street "pinky pie. I've never heard of a pinky pie. Who is pinky pie" she enacted as she walked over to her mailbox and opened it.

Twilight then and max walked over to her "well if your so worried. Then why don't you send her a letter first" she insisted, pinky pie then placed her hoof on her chin "of course. That's a great idea" she said as she bounced making twilight and max smile.

Everyone then sighed in relief "but wait! I have a better idea" she said as she then poked her head out of the mailbox "how about we send rainbow dash a care package? You know before she forgets all about us. Although come on let's face it. It's probably too late for that. But uh maybe it will jog her memory somehow" she finished as she felt max's hand on her back, "don't worry pinky. Everything is gonna be ok" he said "pinky pie. I'm sure rainbow dash still remembers out faces and who we are. But I think sending her a care package is a great idea" she said.

Pinky pie then smiled brightly "a care package it is. Will send it to the mail" she said a she hopped over to the door until she stopped "WAIT!" she shouted as she turned around "ugh that won't work at all" she said, "why not?" sam and applejack said in unison.

"because what if the package gets lost in the mail? And then some otherpony will get it and not rainbow dash? And then she'll read and think that she's rainbow dash. And then she'll remember us. And then she'll be the new rainbow dash and then the old rainbow dash will think that we forgot her!" she finished as she fell to the ground but not before jack quickly caught her, applejack then turned to her friends in confusion "does anypony understand any of this?".

Everyone shook there heads no until pinky shouted "I've got it! Will deliver the package to rainbow dash in person".

Everyone then smiled at her idea.

"I won't mind a little trip" rarity said.

"ll'l go" twilight said.

"count me in" applejack said.

"me too" fluttershy said.

"me five" pinky pie said in joy.

The boys all smiled at the idea as well "mind If we come along as well?" Corey asked, pinky pie then shook her head rapidly "of course you can sillies. The more friends the marlier". Everyone then went over to twilight's house to get read to visit there friend at the wonderbolt acadamy.

WONDERBOLT ACADAMY

Everypony gathered to the runway as they waited for spitfire to speak, one of her officers then blew a trumpet as spitfire stopped him.

"today we will be doing our famous air obstacle course. The object of this exercise is to work like your precision flying under extreme circumstances". Rainbow dash and lightning dust then looked at each other "and don't worry about winning. It's not a race" spitfire added, lightning dust then winked at rainbow dash.

"now everypony get on your marks".

Everypony then got in a line of two as they all got ready as the officer pony blew the whistles signaling them to start.

Everypony then flew with there wing pony into the air as they went through the cloud ring course first as they then entered the cloud course, some of the other ponies got hit with the clouds as others past it without a scratch. Rainbow dash then looked over at lightning dust as she smiled at her and formed a large grin on her face as she zoomed at the cloud ring course as rainbow dash followed, as they entered the cloud course they both then started dodging pink clouds left and right that were being made by the rainbow factory crew.

Lightning dust began to speed up until she made a hard stop as two other ponies were in the way flying slowly "ugh! Can't they go any faster?" she said as she flew back to rainbow dash "it's no good. I can't get around them" she whined, rainbow dash then poked her side with her elbow "doesn't matter. We can still fly completely in sync and still impress spitfire with our moves" she said with a smile.

"I guess" she said in a irritate tone as they both passed each cloud ring and did a loop in each one, they then went inside the dark clouds to start the rain course. As the two were flying the two ponies in front of her were having a hard time in the rain and wind of the stormy weather "what are they a couple of snails? It's just a little weather" lightning dust said.

They then all came out of the dark clouds and into the blue sky again, lightning dust then smiled "now's our chance to pass these slow pokes" she said as she and rainbow dash zoomed past the two causing them to fly back into the others as the other ponies then flew into the clouds, the two then dogged every single wind blower as they then landed back on the runway in front of spitfire.

"not bad. And in recoded time to" she said with a smile "defiantly made the right decision making you two a team", she then looked through a telescope and saw that the others were stuck in the clouds as they tried to get out or some of there partners tried to help them. "the others seem to have trouble with the precision part of the exercise. I better go sort them out. Why don't you two go to the mess hall a little early".

"yes mam" lightning dust said as she proudly walked on her way.

rainbow dash turned and gave a salute "thank you mam" she then turned to lightning dust "umm lightning dust", she turned to rainbow dash "next time maybe we don't cut the other ponies off like that".

"hey ya snooze ya lose" lightning dust said as she flew in the air a bit "besides wonderbolts are supposed to be able to recover from a spinout. You saw them on the dizzatron they could use the practice. I mean it's not our fault that were so much better that those other guys. Not every pony is destined to become a wonderbolt. Only the best of the best right. Besides Clayton would have done the same thing if he was in our hoofs right?", she then flew to the mess hall.

Rainbow dash then turned to see spitfire and the officers fly to help out the others as she had a look of worry and sadness "y-yea...I-I guess your right" she said. Lightning dust then bucked the doors open "of course I'm right. Now let's go fuel up. Kicking all of that tail has made me hungry" she said as she walked inside.

Rainbow dash landed as she had a worried look on her face as she walked into the mess hall.

After a few hours had pasted everypony was again out on the runway so they could do the final course cloud clearing. The officer then blew his whistle as they all flew into the sky and each team started taking out clouds one by one, after a few minutes lightning dust and rainbow dash caught up with each other.

"I have an idea of how we can literally blow away our competition" lightning dust said, rain ow dash then looks behind herself to see the others still taking there time with the clouds.

"but were already way ahead" rainbow dash said.

"are you in or not?" lightning snapped back.

Rainbow dash then thought about what spitfire had said to her:

"lightning dust likes to push herself a little harder than you do. That's why I made her lead pony".

She then turns to lightning dust "I'm in".

"then follow my lead".

The two then started to spin around in a circle at rapid speed making a huge tornado, as they were still spinning in the tornado lightning dust then starts to lose her flight control.

"I can't control it" she said as her and rainbow dash are thrown out of the giant whirlwind as it rages out of control all over the sky.

Not to far from the wonderbolt acadamy twilight and her friends are in her hot air ballon "oh this gonna be so exciting" pinky pie said.

"it sure is pinky pie. I can't wait to see rainbow dash" fluttershy said until she looked over at twilight "umm twilight. E-explain to m-me why the boys didn't get into the ballon with us?" she asked, twilight shrugged "I don't know. One minute they wanna go. The next minute max tells me that he has a surprise to show us and will be with us shortly".

The girls were all trying to figure out what the surprise was until rarity then felt a poke on her shoulder, she then turned to her side to see Corey.

"hi hunny" Corey said as he waved his hand at her.

"Corey! How in the world did you get all the way up here?" she asked him.

"oh why with these of course".

Corey then flew up over the ballon and in front of the girls line of sight showing them that he had angel wings on his back. The girls were in complete shock at this sight "how in the hay did ya get those wings there corey?" applejack asked him, "oh that would be by me buddy".

The girls then turned around to see max, dillon, sam, and jack with angel wings as well as they smiled at there marefriends.

"m-max. How did you do this?" twilight asked him as she was starstruck with joy "these are the most wonderful wings I've ever seen".

Max then smiled at her "oh I just looked up a spell on alicorn wings in the alicorn spell book" he said with pride, twilight giggled and smiled at max she was happy that he was getting good with his magic but she was even more impressed by how well he was pulling off advanced spells as well.

Suddenly applejack looked over sam's side and saw a huge tornado "it's a twister!" she yelled as it came into there path and sucked them all in.

"hold on!" twilight yelled as they were spinning inside the tornado as the twister then spat out the boys and started to snap the ropes of the hot air ballon. Rainbow dash got to her feet as she saw the hot air ballon and saw her friends flying and falling to there doom.

"nooooooo!" she cried as she then shot past her wonderbolt comrades who were watching in horror, max and dillon were able to get a hold of themselves as they shoock there heads "you ok max?" dilllon asked him.

"yea I'm good. Just a little dizzy".

Dillon smiled at him as he looked up at the sky to see the hit air ballon basket falling downward as the girls were falling with it as well.

"FLUTTERSHY!" dillon shouted as he then shot at them with lightning speed "oh no! The girls!" max said as he followed as well to save them, rainbow dash went faster as she kept her eye on her friends as she went even faster and gathered a couple of clouds and started going in a circle making a small cloud pillow for them to land in as they fell onto it, as the girls landed on the cloud pillow rainbow dash then shot it up like a spring as the girls flew up into the air until max, dillon, and four other members caught them and there package.

Dillon looked at fluttershy as she held onto him with a smile on her face as he nuzzled her sweetly, max held onto twilight closely as she looked up into his eyes "thanks max" she said as she kisses his cheek.

"no problem".

They all then landed on the landing strip as the other wonderbolts had Corey, sam, and jack on the strip as well, the girls all ran to there boyfriends and hugged them tightly as rainbow dash flew next to them "are you guys alright?" she said as they all nodded at her.

"hold on were not done yet" jack said as he pointed to the tornado that was still rampaging all over the place. The boys then looked at dillon with a grin on there face as he joined in as well "don't worry. I got this bitch" he said as he then pulled out his new fuma shuriken from his side and started to emit yellow energy from his body and his eyes started glowing pink.

"FINISHING MOVE!" he yelled as he transformed his fuma shuriken into his cousin's kamina black sunglasses "RAGING BOOMERANG!", he then threw his sunglass cutter sword at the tornado as the weapon then had pink and yellow fire covering it as it went right though the tornado and came back to dillon as he caught it as it transformed back into his fuma shuriken and he placed it back on his side as they all saw the tornado explode, "done" dillon said.

Rainbow dash then looked over at her friends "what are you all doing here?" she asked.

"we wanted to send ya a friendship package. We didn't know that you were doing some aerial trainin" applejack said. Lightning dust then flew over the crowd as she mad her way though "that. Was. Awesome!" she said as everypony looked at her.

"awesome? My friends could have been smashed to pieces" rainbow dash said.

"yea. But they weren't right" she then flew up in the air "can't say the same for the clouds. We totally wiped them out with that tornado", she then landed in front of rainbow dash "the other cadets will have to be up there for days for as many as we did". She then puts her hoof out at rainbow dash who just looks at her with an unamused look "a hoof bump. Seriously? You made me clip my wing. You sent half our class into serious tail spins on the  
obstacle course. You unleashed a tornado that nearly demolished my friends!".

Lightning dust then had a smug look on her face "yea and? Clayton would have done the same thing".

"and I get that you wanna be the best and become a hero. Your going about it the wrong way. Your also going about how Clayton would do everything in the wrong way as well. Clayton wouldn't leave his friends and family behind in the dust just to accomplish his goals for his own selfish deeds. He would willingly give up his own dreams and help anypony in need no matter what. He would give his life to save somepony and make sure that his friends and comrades were safe and sound and out of danger. You may think that you know clayton. But I know him better than any other pony" she finished.

Lightning dust then hovered a bit "the wonderbolts don't seem to think so. After all spitfire did make me the leader and you the wing pony" she snapped back.

Rainbow dash sighed as she looked at her "your right...she did".

Spitfire was sitting at her desk looking at her portrait of Clayton until rainbow dash came into her office "this better be important. Your suppose to be busting clouds with your partner" she said.

"were done with that mam".

"really?" she then looks at the clock "that's An academy recoded. Explain your method" she asked.

"that's why I'm here mam. Lightning dust decided to use a tornado".

"bit excessive for cloud busting. But judging from you time it was obviously an effective tactic".

Rainbow dash then walked up to the desk "yeah! Well that effective tactic. Nearly took out my friends! No disrespect mam. But there is a big difference from pushing yourself as hard as you can. And just being reckless. And if being reckless is what gets rewarded around here. If that what it means to be a wonderbolt. Then I don't want any part of it".

"what are you saying newbe?".

Rainbow dash then places her wing pony badge on her desk "I quit".

As soon as she turns around she sees the portrait of Clayton and holds her head down as she turns to her "if clayton were here. He would be very disappointed", she then walks out of her office as she closes the door and holds her head low.

"you did WHAT!" everyone said in unison.

"but being a wonderbolt was your dream" rarity said.

Rainbow dash looked at her as she strapped on her saddle bag "not any more", max then leaned down and placed his hand on her back "sorry about what happened rainbow dash" he said. They all then cuddle together into a hug until they all heard spitfire's voice as she walked toward them.

"rainbow dash! How dare you storm out of my office without giving a chance to respond", she stops in front of her "the wonderbolts are looking for the best flyers in equestira. And you were right. Being the best should never come at the expense of out fellow ponies. It's not just about pushing ourselves. It's about pushing ourselves in the right direction. You've shown that you're capable of doing just that".

Rainbow dash then starts to smile hearing her words as spitfire raises her hoof as the officers stand aside as lightning dust comes forward, she then gives her a glare before tearing off her lead pony badge and points to the nearest exist, lightning dust then shamefully walks with the officers as she leaves but turns and gives her former friend a peace sign with her wings.

Before lightning dust heads off rainbow dash walks up to her and taps her on the back. She turns around with a look of dishonor in her eyes and sadness as rainbow dash then does something that shocks her: she hugs her.

"come find me in ponyville. When ever you wanna hang. And remember to keep your dream strong to one day make it a reality" she whispered into her ear as she backed away from her, hearing this even after all she had done made lightning dust smile warmly "thank you" she said as she headed off out of the academy.

She then walked over to spitfire who was smiling at her as she placed the leader badge on her chest "your not a wing pony. Your a leader" she said making her smile brightly "oh my gosh oh my gosh oh gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh" rainbow dash said over and over again as her friends smiled at her, spitfire then took her sunglasses off "NOW GET OUT THERE AND GIVE ME TWENTY!" she yelled as she flew to her team who all gave her salutes as she gave one back to them as they all then took off.

Pinky pie then jumps on jack's said "wait! You didn't even get to open you care package" pinky pie shouted as she held it up. "don't worry hunny. She'll get it. Trust me" jack said with a wink.

"pinky looked down at him "okie dokie" she said as rainbow dash's friends all watched her fly with her team. As she was flying she had a huge smile on her face "I did Clayton. I achieved my dream" she thought as a small tear left her eye as she smiled brightly.


	34. Chapter 34

**It's here. Comment and please enjoy everypony.**

Chapter 34: the return

Equestira was busy as usual as everypony was working and taking care of things. Max was busy putting up records for vinyl as she was messing around with her bass system, "hey vinyl. Can I ask you a question?" max asked.

Vinyl then popped her head out and looked at him "yea buddy?".

"are you going to the grand galloping Galla this month?".

Vinyl smiled at him.

"oh yea. I'm going to the Galla so I can show off my sound wave dress" she said with a smile, max chuckled at her "hehe. Sounds like your prepared".

"yup. What about you max. Are you going as well?" she asked. Max nodded at her "yup. And I really can't wait to go".

"that's good buddy. Man twilight made a good choice of finding the right marefriend" she said making max smile as small blush came across his face.

She then looked at the clock to see that it was three in the afternoon "well looks like it's that time. Guess you better get home to your marefriend " she said, "oh yea" vinyl then walked over to her desk as she then went into her one of her drawers and pulled out a sack of bits and walked over to him and placed them in his hand.

"here's your pay. One thousand bits" she said.

"wow. Thanks vinyl" max said.

Vinyl giggled "no problem. Hey just to be sure were all still doing that party for rainbow dash for getting into the wonderbolt academy right?" she asked.

"oh yea. Were still gonna do it".

"sweet. Can't wait".

"yup. See ya until the party vinyl" max said as he walked to the door, vinyl waved her hoof at him "you too pal". Max walked out of vinyl's store and on his way over to twilight's house, as he opened up the door and closed it behind himself he saw spike walk into the front room "hey ya max" spike said as he ran over to his pal and hugged his leg.

Max then leaned down and picked him up and placed him on his shoulder "hey spike. How is everything going?" he asked his purple friend spike then smiled at him more "everything is going great. Twilight and I got everything set up for the party tonight for rainbow dash", max then walked upstairs into the bed room "that's good spike. Now all we need to do is make sure that she doesn't find out about it".

PONYVILLE CAFE

rainbow dash was happily enjoying her coffee as she looked up at the clouds as she sat outside. She was happy that she finally got to accomplish her dream of becoming a wonderbolt at last, she got a letter in the mail today saying that she would start her training again on June 19th back at the academy. "oh boy I'm so happy" she said to herself "I'm finally a wonderbolt. I finally got to live my dream at last" she then looked at her coffee and swirled her spoon in her cup slowly.

"but...why do I feel so empty inside?" she thought until she brushed it off "oh well it's probably nothing", she then drank up the last of her coffee as she then placed twenty bits on the table as she flew from the cafe and into the sky, as she was flying she then did a few arial tricks as she then did a spiral spin as she flew to sweet apple acres.

SWEET APPLE ACRES

applejack, sam, and applebloom were busy getting down apples from the apple trees. Sam was tackling some of the trees with his shoulder as they all came down and into the basket, over the past 6 weeks sam had been working with applejack and his gotten really muscular. As he was carrying a bunch of apples over to big Mac who was holding a cart so he could take them into ponyville, "ok here ya go big Mac. Only two more to go" he said.

"thanks sam" big Mac said.

"glad to be of service".

He then looked at the sun to see that it was getting hotter and hotter as he whipped his face getting some of the sweat off of him "man is it hot today".

Applebloom walked over to the cart and placed her apples in as well as she walked over to sam, "you alright sam?" she asked. Sam looked down at her and nodded "yea I'm ok. Just a little hot" sam said as he fanned his face. Applebloom then raised her hoof "then take yer shirt off then" she suggested, sam thought about it for a bit until he shrugged as he then pulled off his shirt and put it in his back pocket.

"there. Don't cha feel better?" applebloom asked him.

"yea I feel much better. Thanks applebloom" he said as she smiled at him.

Applejack put her basket into the cart "there we go. All set for ya big Mac" applejack said, big Mac then started to walk from the field and on his way to the town as applejack walked over to sam and applebloom who were sitting by a tree. "well that's the last of them. Now we can all rest for a bit before getting ready for tonight".

They both nodded "yea. I can't wait to see the look on rainbow dash's face when she sees the surprise party that were gonna give her" applebloom said, "I know right. Rainbow dash is gonna flip" sam said as he then looked over at applejack who was walking over to them.

"I here ya. Let's just hope that we can keep her distracted for a bit until then" applejack said as she sat by sam's side, as sam wrapped his arm around her he then looked up and saw rainbow dash flying over the farm "speak of the devil. Look who's come for a visit" he said as rainbow dash landed in front of them, "hey guys. What's up?" she said.

"Howdy rainbow dash" applejack said "what brings you by?".

"oh just passing by. Wanting to see if you guys wanna hang out".

Applejack then scratched the back of her head wiu her hoof "gee. I'd really like to hang out with ya. But I've got a lot to do around the farm. So I'ma be really busy today" she finished, "darn. How about you sam?" she asked.

Sam shook his head at her.

"sorry. I'm booked as well".

Rainbow dash then flew in the air as she hovered over her friends, "ok. Well I'm gonna go and see if dillon and fluttershy wanna hang out today" she said as she flew off. The three then sighed in relief as they all then got up and got ready for tonight.

FLUTTERSHY'S HOUSE

fluttershy was busy placing carrots into a small basket as dillon came downstairs with angel on his shoulder. Fluttershy turned to them and smiled "oh. Dillon. A-are you going somewhere?" she asked him, he nodded as he placed angel down "yup. I wanna get rainbow dash a surprise present for her for when we go to the party on her becoming a wonderbolt" he said.

Fluttershy smiled as she walked over to him "well. I'm sure that she'll be happy with what you get her".

"I know. Hey I'm gonna head over to twilight's house so I can get her present. Ok fluttershy".

"oh. Alright. Just be sure to be ready for tonight".

"I will. Don't worry" he said as he then walked over to the door and closed it, fluttershy smiled as she hummed as she was getting the carrots in her basket for rainbow dash's party.

SUGERCUBE CORNER

Pinky pie and jack were running left and right placing decorations all over the shop as mr. And were baking in the kitchen, "ok. We just need to put up a few more streamers and then will need some confide" jack said as he placed up some streamers with pumpkin cake on his shoulder and pound cake tucked gently in his hoodie, pinky pie was blowing up balloons as she was bouncing left and right.

"okie dokie. This is gonna be so exciting" pinky pie said with a huge smile on her face as she blew the last ballon.

"oh yea. I can't wait. This party is gonna rock".

They both finished up as the two stood next to each other, pinky pie Then smiled at jack "ohhhh. I know that she is going to love it". Jack then leaned down to her and held her close "me too pinky pie".

CAROUSEL BOUTIQUE

Rarity and Corey were In the design room thinking on what to make for there friend rainbow dash, Corey was drawing up sketch after sketch as rarity was looking over them.

"hmmm. Were gonna something with a little more. Oh how should I put it. Awesomeness" she said as she placed her hoof on her chin, corey was tapping his foot as he thought as well.

"hmmm. Let's see" he said as he looked over at the designs over and over.

Rarity was busy looking over Corey's drawings as Corey was walking back and forth thinking on what they should make for there friend on her getting into the wonderbolts, they both kept thinking and thinking until an idea popped into there heads "how about we make rainbow dash a wonderbolt scarf?" they both said in unison.

They then looked at each other for a bit until they both looked away blushing. "well...looks like we have a sync mind" Corey said as he scratched his head, "y-yes. It...would seem so" rarity said as she hid behind her hair making sure Corey wasn't seeing her blush.

They the both then turned to each other and smiled as they then started to get to work on rainbow dash's wonderbolt scarf.

GOLDEN OAKS LIBRARY

"you have to be kidding me" dillon said as he saw twilight search her book shelfs. "sadly I'm not. It looks like there won't be a new issue of daring do until three weeks" she then turned to dillon "I'm really sorry dillon. I know that you had your hopes set high to get her a new issue on her favorite book" twilight said in an upset tone.

Dillon then leaned down and stroked her mane "it's ok. I guess I will have to look for another book for her".

"well I know whatever you get her. I know that she'll love it" twilight then walked over to the door "I'm gonna go and get ready for the surprise party. Don't forget it's at seven o'clock ok?" she told him, dillon nodded at her "I won't" he said as twilight then left out of the front door.

Dillon was left all alone inside of the library as he kept looking and looking for a book that rainbow dash would like. He kept looking and looking through the shelfs but found nothing that would be of interest for her.

"dammit! I can't find a good book for her" he said as he placed his hand on the bookshelf as a book from up top fell down onto the ground in front of him, "huh?" he said as he looked at the book and picked it up and saw that it was covered with dust. "wow. Were has this been?" he thought as he removed the dust from the book and saw what the cover had said "the book of kain" he thought as then then opened the book and looked through the pages astounded by all of the ancient spells that kain had created in his time.

As turned he turned the next page his heart then started to speed up as he saw seven letters in black bold letters: the void, "t-this is the void spell that trixie tried to do" he thought as he read the spell:

"The void is one of my most powerful spells that I have made in my life. I have learned to understand it and control it for the time being. I have also learned that I can use it to bring back the people that have passed away back from the other side with this spell. I will write on more details if this is true".

Dillon started sweating as he kept reading on the void spell:

"success! The myth is true! The void can be used to bring back ponies from the other side into our world. This is the greatest thing in the world. I have tried it out the other day by bring back my wife, as I drew the alicorn symbols I then was able to enter the void. What a wonderful place it is. It is so peaceful, I was able to see my wife in over 4 years. It looked like she as aged just like me. After I was 45 when she died at 43. But when I asked her if she was still the same age, she told me that she wasn't and that the void has let her live out her life on the other side as if she was in our real world. She told me that she had missed me and was so happy to see me once again as I brought her back home with me. We had the best 17 years of our life together".

Dillon then looked at the last page that showed him how to enter the other side of the void as he then shut the book. And ran out the door.

OPEN FIELD

dillon ran as far away as he could from ponyville as he then looked all over the place so that nopony was around to see him. He then pulled out his fuma shuriken and held it in his right hand as he held the kain's book in his left and turned to the page on how to do the void spell, after a few hours he finished drawing the last symbol into the ground as he placed his fuma shuriken on his side. He then looked at the bottom page and looked at the words to activate it.

"kain. You better be telling the truth about this. Or I'm coming after you in the after life and kicking your ass for lying to me" dillon said as he then read the words:

By ones heart. By ones desire. Show me the path that is only of light and freedom. A world that is out own. A love that is stronger than any other. Show me a world everlasting in peace and love. Come forth and let me bring back my everlasting peace back into this world of the living".

As soon as he said the last sentence of the spell the ground began to shake and vibrate as he fell on his butt, and looked at the sky to see that it had turned a dark blue color around him. Soon there was a noise of thunder and lighting as a rip in front of him started to emerge as it grew bigger and bigger to the size of a huge double door. dillon then got up and walked over to it and touched it as it glowed, he then placed his hands on the doors as he took a huge breath and closed his eyes "well...here I go" he said to himself as he then pushed open the doors.

THE VOID

As dillon pushed open the doors and walked inside he then turned around and closed them so nothing could get out. As he closed the doors and turned around what he saw would last in his mind forever, he saw a grassy field covered with a few or a thousand trees.

He then started to walk around the large field as he looked around the place. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was as beautiful as kain had said it was he smiled as he then laid in the grassy field and smelled the fresh air, dillon saw a few birds and butterflies go by as he smiled "this place. It's so wonderful" dillon said.

"yeah...it sure is" a voice said behind him.

Dillon then got to his knees and turned around to see who had spoke to him, as he turned around his eyes then widened in disbelief as he could not believe who was standing right in front of him.

"it's been a long time. Dillon" the voice said with a smile.

Dillon then started to smile.

"yea. It's been far far to long...bro".

PONYVILLE

Rainbow dash was flying around as she then landed in the streets.

"man. Everypony has been so busy today" she said as she walked in the streets, "hmm. Well I haven't asked pinky pie if she wanted to hang out. Maybe she might want to do a sleep over?" she said as she then flew over to sugarcube corner.

SUGARCUBE CORNER

rainbow dash landed in front of the door and knocked on it "hey pinky pie. You home?" she said but didn't hear a response. She then looked over at the window and saw a dim candle light in the shop as she tapped on the door and saw that it was unlocked. She then entered the shop as she walked over to the dim light "helloooo. Anypony home?" rainbow dash said as she walked in the room over to the dim candle light. As soon as she got near it she saw it go out and heard the door close as she quickly turned around as the lights all then came on.

"SURPRISE!" everypony shouted.

Rainbow dash had a look of shock and happiness on her face. "wow. What's all of this for?" she asked, pinky pie bounced to her "it's a party for you silly. To congratulate you on becoming a wonderbolt" she said happily.

Her friends then walked to her "yup. We wanted to do this for you because you accomplished your dream" sam said, they all then did a group hug smiling at one another "awwwww. You guys are the best a pony could have" she said. Everyone smiled at her complement as they all then enjoyed the party. Rarity and Corey gave rainbow dash the wonderbolt scarf that they made for her, applejack, sam, and applebloom gave her some apple pie that they had made for her, max and twilight gave her a book on the history of the wonderbolts, and fluttershy and her pet bunny angel gave her a wonderbolt poster that they got the other day.

After a few partying for a bit pinky pie, mr. And brought out a cake in the shape of a wonderbolt pony and placed it on a table, spike then walked up to her and gave her a gem that he had made to look like a wonderbolt, she took the give that he had gave her and hugged him "thanks little guy" she said.

"no problem". He said as he let go of her.

As they broke the hug spike then heard a knock at the door "ll'l get it" he said as he ran over to the front door and opened it reviling it to be dillon and a another figure behind him. "dude were have you been? The party has started a few minutes ago" he asked him, dillon only rubbed the purple dragon s head "hehe. Sorry spike but I had to get a present for rainbow dash" he said, spike then looked at him "oh. What kind of book did you get her?".

"oh I got her something much better than a book buddy".

Spike smiled at him as he then stepped out of the way for him to enter. Dillon walked in and turned to him "oh yea. Can let my friend in as well? I want him to meet rainbow dash" dillon asked him.

Spike then nodded at him "sure man" spike said, dillon then gestured his "friend" to come inside the figure started walking in wearing an all black cloak covering it's whole body. The two then walked behind the ponies and stood in the back as they watched rain ow dash and her friends enjoy there fun "go up there" the figure said "there gonna worry were you have been".

"alright" dillon said with a smile as he walked up to his friends, as soon as he came into the line of sight max then smiled at him "dillon. Hey man were have you been?" he asked him. Dillon just waved his hand at him "oh just Looking for rainbow dash a gift" he said to him, max then wrapped his arm around his neck as they both laughed in joy.

Rainbow dash was then telling her story of her time of the wonderbolt academy to someponies as pinky pie then tapped her back.

"yea pinky pie?".

"hey. I don't mean to be rude. But can you do a speech. Pleassssse" pinky pie begged as rainbow dash smiled at her "heheheh. Ok ok. Ll'l do it" she said. Pinky pie jumped in the air "yay!" she shouted as she then grabbed rainbow dash a cup as she then pushed her gently into the center of the crowd, everypony then looked at her with smiles as they were all quiet and gave her there attention.

Rainbow dash rubbed her head a bit as she blushed a bit "well...hehehe. I guess I can really say is. Umm thanks everypony for this wonderful party that you all threw for me". Everypony cheered for her as she then started to speak again.

"I just want to thank all of you for believing in me and I would mostly like to thank my friends who helped push me into following my dream on becoming a wonderbolt" she finished, her friends then cheered for her as she smiled at them, rainbow dash then held her head down for a bit as she then looked up at everypony "I just wish that...if Clayton was here. He would be so happy. And I..wanna tell him that I love him. And...miss him very much" she finished.

"why don't you tell me that now?" the figure in corner said.

Everypony then looked at the figure as it then walked forward and stood in the center of the crowd, rainbow dash then looked at the figure with a raised eyebrow "what do you mean by that?" she asked the figure.

The figure then started to move his hands on his cloak and start to unzip the zipper down as he then took off the cloak and held it in his arm, everypony was in total complete and utter shock as they could not believe who was standing in front of them. Rainbow dash dropped her cup as she had her mouth open as she could not believe her eyes.

"c-cl-Clayton?" she said.

Clayton smiled at her "hey dashie".

She then didn't waste any time as she flew at him and held him within her hoofs with tears flowing down her face as he wrapped his arms around her, she nuzzled her head into his chest as she kept crying and crying as he held her sweetly and stroked her mane.

"best gift ever" she said as everypony then all gathered around them and had a huge group hug. After six weeks of suffering in pain and heartbreak rainbow dash had finally felt it all lift away as she finally got to hold the man that she had fallen in love with, and she could not be any more happier than she was that night.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: catching up

RAINBOW DASH'S HOUSE

Clayton was sleeping in the bed as he was relaxing. He had really missed this, having to lay his head on a nice warm bed while he was in the void for six weeks. As the sun then came in through the window and hit clayton's eye as he winced as he felt the light, as he opened his eye he then looked over to see a cyan pony holding him tightly and smiling as she snuggled her head into his chest.

Clayton missed this more than anything and that was to be with his sweet and loving rainbow dash. He then raised his right arm and held onto her and kissed her head as he then saw a hue of pink come onto rainbow dash's face, he smiled as then looked at the time to see that it was nine in the morning.

He sighed he really wanted to start the day but he didn't want to get out of bed and not stop holding rainbow dash. He then gently moved his hand from rainbow dash's body as he then got up and walked into the bathroom and closed the door, he then turned on the water and splashed some water onto his face and looked into the mirror to see his face.

He then placed his hand on his face gently and pinched himself hard, he winced a bit but smiled as he saw that he was still in the bathroom. He sighed "yup. I'm still here. Hehe...it's funny. It's as if I didn't even die" he said to himself as he then took off his shirt and looked at his chest and saw that the hole that Richard had put in him was nowhere to be seen.

"thank god" he thought as he then walked out of the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom to seem rainbow dash stare at him with a huge smile on her face and bedroom eyes.

Clayton only smiled at her as he walked over to the bed and sat down as he placed his hand on her head and stroked her hair slowly.

"morning dashie".

"morning Clayton".

He then leaned down to her and kissed her lips softly as he held her cheek, there kiss lasted for a few minutes until they broke apart and stared at each other smiling. Clayton then got up from the bed started to get ready for the day, he had on the same clothes that he died in but was missing two well really three things: his brooklyn express jacket, his Yamato katana, and his black kamina sunglasses which he remembered were destroyed when Richard killed him.

Clayton tapped his foot rapidly as he then shrugged it off as he looked back at rainbow dash who had half of her face covered with her hair, "Clayton what's wrong?" she asked him.

Clayton only raised his hand "oh it's nothing dashie really. I guess I just feel really out of place without my jacket and katana on me I guess".

Rainbow dash then smiled at him as she then stretched her body and flew over to him and held his cheeks with her hoofs "well. I think that you look cute just the way you are" she said as she then laid her head on his, Clayton could only blush as he then pressed his nose up to hers and Eskimo kissed her making rainbow dash blush madly as she turned her head away from him.

He then whispered into her ear "I'm so proud of you. My little wonderbolt".

Rainbow dash then turned to him and looked at him with a large smile on her face.

"thanks".

"your very welcome".

She then pressed her lips onto his cheek as she held onto him smiling as a small tear came down her cheek, Clayton then whipped the tear from her face "don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. And I mean it this time".

She looked at him and stared into his eyes "I know. I know that you will keep true to your words" she said as she then let go of him and turned her back.

"it's just...when you were gone...I...I f-felt so alone. So weak...I felt as if somepony had taken my heart and destroyed it. I tried to be strong I really did. But...whenever you came up inside my mind or if anypony brought you up. I cried...because all I could think about was you. I missed you so much during those six weeks...and the only thing that I wanted more in the world was to be near you again. I tried so hard to be like my old self but it never worked". She then turns around and faces Clayton "but now that your hear with me...I can finally be happy again".

Clayton was touched by her words never once had he thought that he mattered so much to a girl before, he then held her close to his chest and placed his lips onto hers deeply as the two held onto each other. As they broke there kiss Clayton then sat on the bed still holding rainbow dash in his arms "well then dashie. We still have some time to stay in the bed a little while longer" he said.

Rainbow dash nodded "yea we do. Besides it's only nine ten anyway".

He smiled as he then laid her on her back as he then took off his shirt and threw it on the floor, he then took off his pants and laid them on the floor as well as he then towered over rainbow dash who was bitting her lower lip and looking at his naked body with bedroom eyes. Clayton then leaned down to her face "well then. Let me give back six weeks of my love to you" he said in a seducing tone

Rainbow dash then licked her lips as the two then had a very romantic morning, one that rainbow dash would never forget.

PONYVILLE

It was twelve in the afternoon as Clayton was walking down the streets of ponyville. He smelled the fresh clean air and heard the other ponies around him enjoy themselves, he then had a small blush on his face as he remembered what he and rainbow dash did "man dashie is something else. To be able to keep going for four hours long" he thought as he then ran into dillon.

"bro!" he shouts as hugs him tightly.

"ahaha! Hey man what's up?".

Dillon let's go of him "oh nothing much man. Just been enjoying my time here in ponyville" he said, Clayton smiled at him "that's good bro. I see that you have been working out" he said as he pointed to his right arm.

Dillon's smile then faded "oh...well bro..I h-have something to show you" he said in a small upset tone, Clayton looked at him with a puzzled look as dillon then rolled up his right sleeve showing his cousin his fullmetal arm. Clayton was in shock and awe at his cousins arm "dude! What happened to your arm!?" he asked.

"my father".

"your fa-. Oh wait don't tell me. You and him saw each other?".

Dillon nodded "yea we did. He tried to patch up the broken bond that we had between us. We talked and it got bad. And then he goes and insults fluttershy and I kindly kicked his ass. But he proved a bit too strong for me. And nearly killed me. So after a few weeks in the hospital I got better and I got this sweet new arm". He finished.

Clayton hugged his cousin as hard as he could as he had tears come down his face, they both hugged each other for a while until they broke apart smiling at each other with tears coming down there faces.

"man. You extremely lucky man. If I was there I would never leave your side man until you got well again" Clayton said as he whipped away his tears smiling at him, dillon smiled back at him "yea bro. I guess I would have been joining you if I hadn't survived that week".

Clayton nodded as he and dillon then did a fist bump as they walked down the street. "oh yea bro that reminds me. I got something for you when I went to back to earth that day", Clayton raised an eyebrow at him "oh. And what would that be?" he asked him.

Dillon then ran past him over to a tree that was away from town, he then leaned down to a hole in the tree and pulled out his cousins jacket and Yamato katana. Clayton smiled as dillon brought over his older cousins stuff "dude! How did you get my stuff?".

Dillon smiled at him "I got your things when I was on earth. I teleported your things here".

"wow. Thanks dillon" Clayton said as he took his jacket and katana, "meh it's ok. I also upgraded your bike as well".

"you did?".

"yup. Can you say fenrir".

Clayton's jaw almost dropped "y-you. You customized my bike into fenrir?" he asked, dillon nodded at him "yup. I did for you man. I knew that it was something that you wanted when you were little", Clayton placed his hand on his shoulder "your the best dillon".

"thanks bro".

Clayton then put on his jacket on and his katana on his back, he finally felt like his old self again and it felt great. The boys then decided to walk over to rarity's house so Clayton could get a new pair of sunglasses.

CAROUSEL BOUTIQUE

Corey was reading a book on art and fashion in the corner as rarity was busy making orders that she had gotten from canderlot. Rarity was whipping away a inches of sweat from her forehead as she then felt a cloth on her head go past her head, she looked over to see that it was Corey.

Rarity smiled at him "thank you darling" she said.

"your very welcome love" Corey said making rarity blush at him, they both then heard a knock on the front door as Corey stood up from rarity as he walked downstairs. As he reached the front door and opened it he saw that it was Clayton and dillon standing in front of him, "hey guys. What's up?" he asked.

"oh nothing much. Were just here to get a new pair of sunglasses" dillon said as he pointed over to Clayton. Corey nodded as he let them in as the two followed him upstairs into rarity's work room and over to the work table.

"rarity Hun" Corey said.

"yes darling?".

"were do you keep your parts for making sunglasses?".

"there in the bottom dresser under the work table" she said.

Corey then pulled out the parts from under the table as he looked through the containers to find the right parts that he was looking for, rarity finished making her 14th dress as she whipped her head and turned around to see dillon and Clayton.

"boys how are you both doing?" she asked them.

"were ok" Clayton said.

Rarity smiled as she hugged him "I'm so happy to see your face again back in ponyville Clayton" rarity said, Clayton petted her mane as he looked at her "yea. It's good to be back". The three of them sat down on the floor as rarity took off her glasses and placed them on her work satiation, she then turned to the boys "so I take it that rainbow dash is doing well now that your here?" she asked.

Clayton smirked "oh yea. She's doing much better".

"oh? How so?".

"well let's just say that. We had a few minutes to spare today alone".

Rarity then got what he had said as a hue of red came across her face, as she giggled a bit "hehe. Oh my. It seems like you two had a very good time this morning I see".

Clayton could only pull his hood down over his head and hid his blush as he smiled under his hood. He then felt a tap on his shoulder as he then took his hood from over his head and saw that it was Corey, Corey smiled at him as he then moved his hands from behind him "surprise" he said as he gave Clayton a new pair of his black kamina sunglasses.

"wow thanks man" Clayton said.

"no problem. Besides you kinda out of place without them" he finished with a sinker, Clayton then put on the new pair of sunglasses as he then cracked a smiled across his face.

"oh yea. It feels so good to be back" he said.

"yup. Now the main eleven are now the main twelve again" dillon said with joy. Clayton then put his arm around his cousins neck "damn right. Just who the hay do you think we are".

Dillon, Corey, and rarity all smiled when they heard Clayton say his favorite quote, they had missed him so much and now that he was back they couldn't be happier.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey everypony sorry for keeping you all waiting. Man this weekend has gone by fast but I am still writing even as we speak. Here is the next chapter I hope that you all enjoy it and rember to comment. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 36: meeting prince blue blood

CAROUSEL BOUTIQUE

Rarity and Corey were walking back and forth as they were cleaning up the shop and many other places around the house. "hey rarity. I know that today is cleaning day. But why do we have to clean every nook and cranny of the place?" Corey asked her as he was sweeping up some dirt in a pan, rarity was walking left and right getting things in there proper place as she was humming to herself "oh. Well I like to get things cleaned up and make sure that I don't miss a single spot" she said.

Corey sighed as he chuckled "of course. You can't help your force of habit of making sure that every and I mean EVERY single place is spotless" he said.

Rarity nodded at him "you know me well Corey dear" she said as she fluttered her eyelashes at him, Corey then grinned as he then placed the broom and pan on the side of the wall as he then took off his shirt and started posing in front of rarity. This made rarity blush and smile madly as he flexed his muscles in front of her, she then walked up to him and touched his arms as she felt the veins on his skin.

"ooo. What big muscles you have Corey dear" she said.

"the better to hold, cuddle, and play with you my dear" he said as he then picked her up and gently laid her on the couch. Rarity had her hoofs up to her chest as Corey leaned down to her face and sucked on her lower lip making her moan as she felt his warm lips suck on her lower lip, she then traced her hoofs down his bare chest slowly as she then felt his hands gently grab her flank and squeeze it softly.

This Made rarity eep a bit as she then closed her eyes and then placed her hoofs on his face and pulled his head into hers as there lips connected. There loving embrace was soon interrupted as they both heard a knock at the door.

Corey then leaned his head up from rarity's as he looked at the door "just a minute" he said as he then looked back at rarity "sorry love. But it looks like were gonna have to put this on hold" he said, rarity nodded as they both got up from the couch as she then fixed up her mane as Corey put on his shirt.

Rarity then looked at herself in the mirror "come in" she said as she was making herself look presentable, she then heard the door open as she turned "welcome to the carousel boutique. How may I help yo-" she stopped talking as her mouth almost hit the floor as she saw who it was.

In front of her stood a light pony that was wearing  
A white outfit that had gold, blue, and purple designs on it. She also had a seashell cutie mark as well, rarity quickly got her composure "sapphire shores! The pony of pop!" she said in a stunned voice, sapphire shores walked inside the shop as she smiled at rarity.

"hello miss rarity" she said in a african-american vernacular voice as she looked around as rarity followed her.

"oh miss shores. D-do what do I owe the pleasure of helping you with?" she asked her. Sapphire turned around to rarity "well if it's not too much trouble. I would kind of like to ask for a dress to be made for me. So I can look my best for the grand galloping Galla whoo! She said in a excited tone, rarity smiled as she then got her pencil and notebook for her to sketch out the design that Sapphire wanted.

Sapphire cleared her throat as she then started to speak "well I would like he dress to be light and a tiny bit dark around the edges. And to have a few gems. One of each around the neck. Oh and a sapphire necklace as well" she finished.

Rarity finished up drawing what sapphire wanted, "and done" rarity said as she then turned the notebook around to show her the dress. Sapphire looked at her drawing of what rarity drew and nodded at her "oh yeah! Now that's a dress that will shine!" she shouted.

Rarity smiled as she then placed her notebook on the table "we will have your dress finished as soon as possible" she said, this caught sapphires attention "we?" she said.

"mhmhm" rarity said as she then turned to the other room "Corey darling".

Corey then walked into the other room as he was holding a drawing notebook in his hand and his pen in the other, he then turned to rarity "yes love?" he said making her blush.

"could you be a dear and fetch me my gems. One of each color out of the extra room next to the silk please" she said. Corey nodded as he then walked to get the gems, as soon as he left she then turned to sapphire who had a very satisfied look on her face.

"oh miss shores. Is something the matter?" rarity asked her a bit worried.

Sapphire shores gently shook her head "oh no. It's nothing wrong at all. I just never knew that one of those humans were living with you. To be honest he looks very handsome if I do say so myself" she finished, rarity could only turn her head as she tried to hide the large blush on her face. Sapphire then placed a hoof on rarity as she then looked at her "hehehe. There's no need to hide your feelings about him around me. Unlike most celebrity ponies I'm very down to equestira".

Rarity smiled hearing this from sapphire, as if almost they were like best friends or something. Sapphire continued "you know your one lucky mare to have found a stallion like him.

"thank you miss sapphire shores" rarity said with glee.

"oh don't worry about it. Well I would love To chat with you more. But I have to be going. But I can't wait to see the wonderful dress that you have finished for me. I know that it will be sensational!" she said as she walked out of the shop.

As soon as she left she heard Corey come into the room "so I'm handsome huh?" he said making rarity turn around "you heard that?".

He nodded "yup. I have keen hearing. And that was very kind of her to say that how very lucky you are to have me in your life", rarity smiled as Corey smiled as well but his smile soon faded as he then cleared his throat "but I did come in here to sadly inform you. That were kinda out of gems hunny". Rarity had her Hoof over her mouth.

"oh dear" she said "well. it looks like that were going to have to go to canderlot to get more" she said, Corey then scratched his head "wait. Canderlot sells gems now?" he asked her.

Rarity nodded "of course. They started selling them since last year since the crystal empire had a huge amount of them and didn't know what to do with them. So they gave them to us to use" she finished.

Corey was a bit surprised by this but was happy that he and rarity didn't have to mine any gems, rarity then got her basket and looked at Corey "shall we be off darling?" she said to him. Corey nodded as they both walked over to the door and headed on there way to canderlot.

CANDERLOT

The two were taking there time inside of canderlot as rarity admiring all of the ponies that were walking by as they greeted her. Corey smiled at her as he shook his head "man. You must know everypony here in canderlot huh rarity?" he asked her.

Rarity looked up at him "why of course darling. After all. I have been up here in canderlot before".

"hehe. Yea I figured that you have. So were do we find the gems?".

"oh don't worry. Were almost close to the shop".

The two then stopped at a small shop and looked at the sign that said "gem keepers" in gold on the window, rarity began to smile "ah. Here we are" she said". As they walked to the door Corey grabbed it and opened it for her as he lowered his head a bit "after you my dear" he said making rarity giggle as she walked inside as Corey followed.

As they walked inside they both saw a red and orange pony walk up to the front desk "hello. How can I be of service" she asked, rarity then walked up to her "I would like one of each of your finest gems" she said. The orange pony nodded as she went into the back room to get each gem for her, they waited for a few minutes until she came back out with a large case of gems one of each color.

"here we are mam" the orange pony said as she laid the case in front of her, rarity them looked at all of the gems as Corey stood behind her watching her, rarity smiled as she them picked the gems that she wanted as the store owner got each and every gem for her. After a few hours rarity had a basket full of gems and was extremely happy "oooo. This is wonderful. I'm sure Sapphire shores will love this" she said in excitement, as soon as she walked out Corey was about to follow her until he turned and walked over to the owner who was arranging some gems in a case.

"oh excuse me" Corey said as the owner looked up at him.

"yes?".

"umm. If it's not to much trouble. But could I ask you a question".

The owner raised an eyebrow at him "and that would be?".

"well...I was wondering. Can you make custom necklaces as well?".

The shop owner smiled at him and nodded her head "why of course. I'm not just a gem seller. As a matter a fact this would be a wonderful time to use my jewelry skills. And I think I know what to make for your friend" she said, she then walked into the back room and started getting to work on what she was doing. After a few minutes of waiting she then came back out as she had something covered in a red cloth as she held it with her magic and placed it on the glass counter.

"here you go" she then removed the cloth to revile a gold and platinum necklace that had rarity's cutie mark in the center as it shined brightly "the gems that I used for the center are white frost gems. Extremely rare in ponyville. But very common in canderlot" she said with pride, Corey was amazed by how wonderful it looked "wow this is great. Oh...I don't think I have enough money for it" he said in a sad tone, the owner raised her hoof at him "there is no need to pay for it. I'm giving it to you free of charge".

Corey was stunned by what she just said did she really say that he could have it for free.

"a-are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled "of course. After all you have a very lovely marefriend. And I think that she would like this gift very much".

Corey smiled at the owner as he hugged her as he then took the necklace and put it in his hoodie as he walked over to the door. "please come again" she said.

"I will. That I promise you" Corey said with a smile as he walked out of the store.

As Corey was walking he looked around canderlot to see if he could find rarity, as he was looking for her gently glanced at the other ponies who were giving him looks and whispering with one another. "jeez what's with them. Haven't they ever seen anyone of a different race before?" he thought to himself, as he was in his own train of thought he didn't see the pony that was in front of him as they both then bumped into each other and fell back.

Corey landed on his back as he quickly got up "oh man" he then looked at the pony in front of him "oh hey I'm sorry about that" he kindly said.

The pony that he had ran into had blond hair, a blue bow tie, and a white mane, a horn, and a compass rose cutie mark. "watch were your going you peasant" he said as he got to his hoofs, Corey got up as well "hey sorry. It was an accident", the unicorn than huffed at him "accident or not. I will not have a poor dirty peasant ruin my mane" he said in a snobbish tone.

Corey was starting to get a little annoyed with the guy "look whatever man. I'm not here to start anything with you. Now if you excuse me I need to get back to my girlfriend so I can give her the gift that I got her", as soon as Corey walks past him the unicorn places his hoof I'm front of him stopping Corey in his tracks.

Corey really didn't have time fro this has he wanted to get back to rarity as soon as possible "what now?" he asked him. The unicorn then lowered his hoof back to his side "I would like for you bow to me" he said.

Corey just blinked at him "uhhh...you want me to what now?".

"I want you to bow to me for bumping into me".

"bow to you for" he sighs "look pal. I get that your one those guys that can't really take a simple sorry. I don't bow to anyone" he said, this made the unicorn look directly at him with a glare "one of those guys! Surly you can't be comparing me to those worthless poor peasants of ponyville are you?" he asks him.

Corey scratches his head "i don't know. I guess I am".

The unicorn then has a shocked look on his face "how dare you! I demand that you take that back immediately! Do you not know who I am!".

"nope. And to be honest I really don't care. Now good day sir" Corey said as he then started to walk away from the unicorn only to be stopped in his tracks again but this time by a magical force. "hey! What the!" he said as he looks at his feet to see that he can't move as he hears someone walk in front of him only to see that it's the same unicorn.

"oh it's you. Hey can ya let me go please. I really have to be somewhere. And let me tell ya my girl doesn't like to wait" Corey said, the unicorn only looks at him unamused as he gently sakes his head "not until I receive an apology for what you have said to me" he said. Corey then rubs his face as he is trying really hard not to lose his cool "ok buddy. Look I already said sorry and I said it twice with you. Look if this is something else that you wanna tell me. Then I'm sorry to tell you that I don't go that kind of way" he said.

the unicorn gasps as he then points at him "are you calling me a homosexual?" he asks him in a stern tone.

Corey nods at him "well in a way ya. Plus ya kinda look like it too. No offense" he said "but hey if your into that kind of stuff I respect that. But I'm straight and I already have someone. So as much as I like your persistence I'm afraid I'm gonna have to pass" he finished.

The unicorn then shoots him another glare as he then leans up to his face "you sir should show some manners to royalty when you see it. Have you no shame into who you are talking to".

Corey just looks at him "right...royalty. Ummm who are you by any chance?" he asks him.

The unicorn then raises his hoof at the humans chest "I am prince blueblood. A member of the royal family of equestira" he said.

Corey then looks at him and blinks "wait prince blueblood. The prince blueblood that is the nephew of princess celestia and princess Luna?" he asks him, prince blueblood smiles and nods "yes the very same peasant".

Corey then starts to laugh as blueblood looks at him puzzled "what is so funny peasant?".

Corey then tries to stop laughing "hahahhahah! I'm sorry it's just that. Your name prince blueblood".

"what about my name peasant?".

"it sounds gay".

Blueblood gasps at him "it is in any way not!".

"uhh dude. Ya it is".

"this is outrages. To be insulted by a loathsome peasant in front of royal canderlot ponies".

Corey tries to calm him down "woah woah. Settle down there prince blue balls" Corey said, prince blueblood starts to twitch a bit "what. Did. You. Call. Me?" he asks him, Corey just looks at him "what? I just called you prince blue balls. I mean it's just a little harmless nickname".

"harmless! That is very harmful! To be called that by a peasant!".

"well like i said. It's just a nickname. I am by no means trying to hurt you by calling you that. Now would you please kindly let me go. I don't want to keep my young lady waiting".

Blueblood shakes his head again "not until I receive my apology".

"for what?".

"for bumping into me, for insulting me, and for not bowing in front of me. Which I will also want you to do as well".

"well then. Let me sum that up for you into two options for ya" he then raises up his fingers in front of blueblood " number one I'm a human. Number two fuck your bowing and your high satus", before blueblood was about to protest again the boys then heard a voice call out to one of them.

"Corey!".

Corey looks over to see it was rarity as she quickly walks up to him and nuzzles his face "oh Corey there you are. I thought I had lost you. When I turned around and saw that you weren't behind me. I started getting worried and looked all over for you" she said with a worried look on her face, Corey then kisses her cheek as he smiles at her "don't worry Hun. I'm here and I won't leave your side. I was going to get to asap. But I ran into this guy here". Rarity looks over at the other pony and quickly sees that it's blueblood.

"oh...you" she said as she raises her head up.

"miss rarity" blueblood said as let go of Corey as he then stood next to her.

"so. This is the young lady that you were referring to is it?" blueblood asked the human.

"yes. This is my lovely and beautiful young lady that I love so much" Corey said as he holds rarity and kisses her making her blush "hehehe. Stop it Corey. Your embarrassing me" she said as she nuzzled her face into his chest, Corey smiles at her as he then looks at blueblood who has a look of dissatisfaction on his face. "something wrong blue balls?" Corey asks him.

Prince blueblood huffs at him "ugh. To think that you and miss rarity are a pair. Is beyond disgusting".

Corey gives him a serious look "what does that mean?".

"it means that seeing pony such as miss rarity with an creature of another race with a pony. Is how would you put it...unattractive".

Corey then points his finger at him "hey! Watch it prince blue balls! Don't you even say anything bad about rarity. You say to me in my face! But never and I mean never insult my marefriend ever!", blueblood was taken back a bit until he quickly got his composure "well it is a fact. I mean a lady such as her having an infatuation with a...thing from were ever you came from is just disgraceful".

Rarity then moves her head out from Corey's chest and looks at blueblood "disgraceful! I will have you know that Corey is the best gentlepony anypony could ask for. He is sweet, kind, charming, selfless, and very romantic. He is everything that you are not blueblood" she finished. Prince blueblood was unamused at her comment as he then simply walked past them "well. At least I don't stain my family's good name. By falling in love with such a ill mannered dirty peasant. I'm sure your family is so proud of you" he said as he walked away from them, rarity had her mouth drop as she then had tears start to form around her eyes "how dare you!" she said as she tried to hold back her crying.

Corey then holds rarity close letting her cry into his hoodie as he then picks her up and turns around and yells "you son of a bitch! I swear if I ever see you again blue balls I'm kicking your ass! Nobody and I mean nobody gets away with insulting rarity! You hear me you prince blue balls! Nodbody!". He sees prince blueblood out of his line of sight as he then looks at rarity in his arms "darling. Are you alright?" he asks her as he lifts her head up and sees her mascara come down her face, "how dare prince blueblood say that. He is the most ruddiest, most heartless pony ever" she said.

Corey holds her close as he whips away her mascara from her face "that is how some people are. They just think that just because they have a high status they think that they are on top of the world" he said "but what he said is not true. You are the best pony. And I am so glad to be your kind loving gentleman" he finished as he placed his hand on rarity's face making her smile, she then nuzzles his shoulder as she then looks into his eyes "Corey" she said.

"yea?".

"promise me one thing".

"yes?".

"promise me that you'll be with me for all eternity. For better or for worse".

"are you proposing to me darling?" he said as he kissed her nose making her blush deeply "hehe maybe" she said, Corey then pulls out the gift that he got for her, " I got this for you to have" he said.

Rarity looks at the red cloth and used her magic to open it up to see the custom made necklace "oh darling it's beautiful" she said. He smiles "I knew that you would love it rarity" he said, rarity then pulls he his face with her hoofs and kisses him deeply. "I love you so much Corey" she said, Corey smiles and blushes "as do I with you rarity".

The two then head out back home as they get ready to make the dress for sapphire shores "I will always love you Corey. No matter what" rarity thought to herself.


	37. Chapter 37

Hey everypony well looks you all liked the other chapter, so here is the next one. Remember to comment or pm if you have any questions. Enjoy. Sorry if this one is kinda short.

* * *

Chapter 37: the grand master king of darkness

EARTH-GOVERMENT HQ

Night shadow was looking at the city as he was smiling as he watching the people of new port city build new buildings and place banners in his honor. He smiled as he enjoyed watching this "ah my children" he said to himself as he then turned around and walked to the elevator and walked in as it opened for him, he then press the basement button as the elevator then descended down to the basement floor.

He then started to grin as he thought about how well his takeover was going.

"this is truly wonderful. I have betrayed and Took my former master of half his power, I have crippled the mane six after killing one of there friends, and now I have this city under my control. Now there is nopony left to stop me once I fully control this entire planet". He then heard the elevator ding as it then opened as he then walked out.

He walked over to black haze who was reading a creepypasta.

He sat next to his best friend as he laid his hoofs on the table "so black haze" night shadow said "what do you think that we should do now that we have taken over this city?", black haze stopped reading as he looked over at him.

"hmm that's a good question" he said as he placed his hoof on his chin and thought about what they should do next. "hmmm. Well since we really have nothing to do. I guess we can just relax for now", night shadow sighed as he then glanced over at discord who was covered in busies and cuts. He could barley breathe considered that he was extremely weak and had not eaten since night shadow turned against him.

Night shadow got up and walked over to discord who was still chained to the wall and smiled at him "you don't look so well discord" he said in a mocking tone "hmmm. Perhaps I should take you down from there and place you in a nice warm cell", he then makes his horn glow as discord then flashes out of the basement room.

Black haze walks over to him and gives him a puzzled look "you decided to give him a break huh?" he asked him.

Night shadow closes his eyes "yes. For now. After he is fully rested I will take more of his power from him. And if he's lucky to even survive after that. I will do it again. And again. And again", black haze smiled at him "you truly are a heartless alicorn my friend".

"hehehe. Why thank you haze".

"the pleasure is all mine. Grand master dark lord king".

The two then laughed evilly together as there laughs echoed the basement room.

PRISON ROOM

Lucy was asleep in the corner as she held onto her legs in a fetal position as she tried to stay warm. It was no use, the ground was cold and there weren't any sheets or a bed for that matter in her cell for her to use. As she was sleeping she then felt a light hit her eyes a bit forcing her to open it.

As she opened her eye she saw the light form into a creature as it then landed on the ground hard. "ahh! That's...going to leave a mark" the creature said, lucy then opened her eyes to see that it was discord as she then crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around him "discord! Oh thank god!" she said.

Discord looked at her "l-Lucy. What...are you doing here?" he asked her.

She laid her head on him "my uncle brought me here when I was still upset about my brother" she said, discord wrapped his lion arm around her shoulder "Lucy" discord said.

"hm?. What is it?".

"I'm sorry".

"for what?".

"I found out about your brother. It turns out that it was my former minion night shadow that killed him" he said. Lucy then closed her eyes as she then tried to painfully accept that he was really gone, in all of her life she had never felt this way about her little brother until now.

"thanks for finding out for me discord" Lucy said.

"your welcome".

She then looked at his body and saw the cuts and bruises on him "Hun what happen to you?" she asked him as she looked at his body. Discord moved his body up to the wall "ugh...night shadow and my other former minions betrayed me and took some of my power" he said "I still have enough to heal myself. But as for the others they will...take some time", Lucy gently held onto him as she rubbed his chest sweetly making him smile.

"I also found out from night shadow. That the mane six were here as well".

Lucy raises her head up.

"the...mane six are here on earth?" she asked.

Discord shook his head.

"they were here. But not anymore...they all left to equestira after Clayton was killed" he said, Lucy then looked at the ground before she looked back up at him "and what about the others? What about my brothers friends?".

Discord placed his eagle hand on her head "I guess that they went with them as well. Although I'm not really sure". Lucy sighed as she laid her head back on discords chest "I hope that there alright" she said, discord laid his head next to hers "yea. I hope that they are alright as well". The two then quietly closed there eyes as they awaited for what was in store for them next.


	38. Chapter 38

Hey everypony how are you. Sorry about not posting in awhile, I was going to the other night but I had huge pain in my stomach _. But I was able to finish up and now I present to you the next chapter. Now you my notice that I kinda in a way made this short but don't worry the next chapter will back this one up *cough* the next one is a fight chapter *cough*. Remember to comment and please enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 38: royal party

EQUESTIRA-GOLDEN OAKS LIBRARY

Today was a very big day for the citizens of ponyville as the day had finally arrived: the day of the grand galloping Galla.

The main twelve were all getting ready for the royal party as the boys were getting dressed upstairs and the girls were getting dressed downstairs, rarity had brought over some new dresses that she and Corey had made last week for them to wear. "oh I simply can't wait to see the look on Corey's face once he sees me in this beautiful dress" rarity said.

"I here ya rarity. I hope that sam really likes me in this here dress" applejack said, rarity smiled at her "oh of course he will darling. Once sam sees you in that dress he won't stop looking at you". This made applejack smile more as rarity was helping her out with her hair. Pinky pie was bouncing up and down "ooooo. I can't wait to see Jackie in his suit. This is gonna be the best night ever!" she said.

Twilight smiled at her and nodded.

"yes. This will be the best night ever. One that I want to cherish with max forever" she finished having a small blush on her face, rainbow dash then placed her hoof over her "yea. This is gonna be way better then last year's Galla" she said. Fluttershy walked over to them, "y-yes it will. It w-will be one that the boys will n-never forget as well" she said.

As the girls were just about done, the boys on the other hand were just about getting dressed up as well upstairs.

"ok. Everybody ready to go?" max said.

The five boys all looked at him and nodded. Corey then walked up to his younger brother and placed his hand on his shoulder "you look great man" he said, max only smiled "hehe. Thanks big brother".

"no problem. Now just one more thing".

He then walked over to the dresser and picked up a small box and placed it in his hand "something to give to your girl", max opened it up and saw that it was a silver chain necklace with twilight's cutie mark at the end. Max then hugged his brother tightly "thank you. Thank you. Thank you" he Said with a large smile on his face.

Corey could only pat his back "yea man. No big deal...umm...can I breathe now?" he asked him.

"oh sorry" max said as he let go of him as he then put the small gift in his pocket, max then turned to sam, jack, dillon, and Clayton who were also dressed up. Max then took a large deep breath as he then began to speak "alright. Is everyone ready to have the best night of there lives?". The boys all looked at each other and smiled widely as they all then looked at max and nodded in unison, "ok. Let's go to the grand galloping Galla" he said as he then opened the door as they all started walking out of the room going downstairs everyone except dillon.

Dillon was checking his pockets making sure that he didn't lose anything, as he checked the last one on his breast pocket he felt a small box as he then sighed in relief. Dillon smiled to himself "whew. I thought I almost forgot it" he said as he then ran out of the room downstairs. As he walked down the steps he saw fluttershy standing at the end of them, he looked at her and he almost drooled at the sight of her in her dress "she looks so wonderful" thought as he stopped at the last step and stood next to her.

Fluttershy then nuzzled his side as she smiled sweetly "he looks so handsome" she thought as she and dillon then turned there attention to twilight and max. The two were busy Eskimo kissing not noticeing that everyone was looking at them smiling, Clayton decided to sadly break there little embrace as he knocked on the wall as the two looked up at him "you guys might want to save the hugs and kisses for once we get there" he said with a smile, the two then started to blush madly as they all them walked over to the front door and opened it.

As they walked out they all saw a carriage that was had two ponies at the front of the carriage, they all walked inside and were very surprised that they all could fit inside, spike then ran out the house last and hoped onto the carriage as he then leaned down into the carriage window "ok. Everypony ready to go?" he asked. They all nodded at him as he then gave them a thumbs up well in this case a dragon claw thumbs up "ok. On the the Galla" he said as they all then headed off to canderlot.

As they were going down the path the main twelve were talking to one another inside the carriage "wow. Our first time going to the Galla. Man I've always dreamed of this day. And the best part I get to go with the mare of my dreams" sam said as he held onto applejack making her pull her hat over her face and sam's as the group then went "awwwww" at the seance, rainbow dash held onto clayton's arm "oh man this is gonna be sweet. To be honest I almost didn't go" she said as Clayton looked at her "almost didn't go. Why wouldn't you want to go to the Galla?" he asked her.

Rainbow dash then got onto his lap and leaned up to his face as placed her hoofs on his cheeks and pulled his face close to hers "take a wild guess" she said in a seductive tone as Clayton then pressed his lips onto hers deeply. They kissed for about eight seconds before breaking away as rainbow dash laid in his arms with a smile, the other four smiled as jack petted pinky pie's head "so pinky pie. What are you gonna do at the Galla this year? He asked her.

Pinky pie then smiled widely as she looked at him "oh I'm just gonna party all night long. Last year wasn't great. But this year I hope that that I will have better luck this time" said jack then wrapped his arm around her as she held onto him, Corey then placed his hand on rarity's hoof "well. I hope that my gorgeous young lady and I get to have a wonderful time with each other" he said as he looked at rarity as he saw her blush deeply at him.

"hehe. Oh you" rarity said as she leaned up to him and kissed his cheek, twilight and max were busy eskimo kissing again so they didn't have anything to say. Dillon was looking out of the carriage window with his mind far off somewhere, he was thinking about something very important until fluttershy broke his focus as he looked at her "hm?" he said as fluttershy looked at him.

"oh I-I'm sorry to bother you dillon. I didn't know that you were busy doing s-something" she said as she hid under her hair a bit, dillon smiled at her as he moved her hair out of her face and kissed her head making her smile "your beautiful you know that" he said with a wink which made her blush. They then stared into each others eyes before they all heard spike "were here" he said as spike jumped from the carriage and opened the carriage door for them to walk out.

As they all came out they all looked at the sight before them.

The boys mouths dropped as they saw how beautiful canderlot was at night and how they had gotten it all dressed up for the Galla, the boys then stood by there marefirends as they all walked to the entrance. As they walked up the stairs twilight saw princess celestia standing at the door greeting everyone, the main twelve then walked up to her and smiled as she saw them.

"ah there they are" princess celestia said as she walked over to them as they all hugged them except Clayton who was standing a few feet away because he wanted to surprise her.

"hello princess celestia" max said to her.

"hello max" she said with a smile "it's good to see you again. All of you", the boys all smiled at her as the girls bowed to her as she then felt someone tap her. She looked up to see dillon stand in front of her "yes dillon? Is there something that you want to tell me?" she asked him. Dillon smiled "as a matter a fact yes. We have a surprise for you".

Celestia smiled as she heard him say that "oh I love surprises. I wonder what it could be?" she said as dillon then raised his finger "well you can't look just yet" he said, princess celestia nodded "oh that reminds me. Do you all have your tickets?" she asked them. The eleven of them then showed her there tickets as they then placed them back in there pockets.

She nodded as they then walked past her "oh just a moment" she said as they all then turned to her "you said that you had a surprise for me. Mind if have a peak of that said surprise?" she asked, dillon then smiled at her "why of course you can" he said as he whistled to Clayton. Celesita was a bit confused by what dillon had done but was soon broken out of her confusion as she felt something move on her coat.

She slowly turned to her left side and held her hoof to her mouth as she saw Clayton walk past her and stand in front of the group "hey princess celestia. It's been while" clayton said with a grin on his face, princess celestia looked like as if she was about to cry as she walked up to him and touched his face gently "clayton?" she said as she still touched his face as he held her hoof and closed his eyes.

"yea. It's me. I'm right here".

She smiled warmly as she then stood back a bit "I'm so happy to see you again" she said, Clayton scratched his head as he smiled at her "yea. I know. It's really good to see everypony again and my friends as well" he said as he turned to his friends and his girlfriend. Celestia nodded at him "well. I hope that you all have the night of your lives" she said.

They all nodded at her as Clayton raised his hand "umm I don't have a ticket" he said, celestia raised her hoof "that's alright. You don't need one to enter" she said warmly. Clayton smiled as he ran to her and hugged her for a bit until he backed away "thanks princess celestia".

"your very welcome. I hope that you all have the best night of your life" she said.

They all smiled at her as they walked inside as celestia went back to greeting the guests as she smiled brightly "it's so good to have you back Clayton" she thought.

While the main twelve walked down the long hall they looked at all of the decorations that were all over the place. The boys were in awe at how everything was put up, they continued down the hallway until they reached two large doors that were opened. They walked inside and saw other ponies all over the place "wow. It looks like everyone was invited to the Galla" Corey said.

"yea I see" sam said as he saw some ponies from ponyville.

Rainbow dash walked over to the side of the group and saw the wonderbolts in the corner talking "oh oh. The wonderbolts are here!" rainbow dash said as she then turned to Clayton "hey let's go see them" she said as she pulled on clayton's arm with her hoof, Clayton smiled at her "hehe. Ok let's go see your team dashie" Clayton said as they walked over to them. Pinky pie and jack looked at each other and smiled "shall i dance with you my dear" jack said as he held his hand out to her.

Pinky pie smiled widely as she took his hand as they walked to the dance floor, applejack and sam followed them as well leaving only the other three still standing at the door. Corey and rarity were pondering on what they should do as were max and twilight, fluttershy gently poked dillon's side with her hoof as he then looked at her.

"yes fluttershy?" he said.

Fluttershy looked at him with a small visible smile "umm. I-if it's not too much tr-trouble. B-but could w-we go to the pri-private garden. If th-that's alright with you?" she said. Dillon only leaned down and kissed her head and nodded at her "I'd love that fluttershy" he said, they both then walked away from there friends as they went to the royal private gardens to enjoy some time alone.

As max, twilight, Corey, and rarity were thinking the four then heard somepony call out to one of them "twilight!", twilight then broke out of her train of thought as she saw that it was her brother shining armor. "shining!" she shouted as she ran to her older brother as max followed her, the two then hugged each other as they both then looked at each other "how have ya been sis?" shining asked her.

"I've been ok. I'm just enjoying this night with max" she said as she turned to max who was standing next to her as he then rubbed the back of his head with a small blush on his face "hehe. Hey shining" max said. "hey max it's been awhile" shining armor said as he raised his hoof at him, max took his hoof and shook it gently "yea I know. How have you been these past few weeks?" he asked him.

"oh I've been alright. Just been really busy lately. The last time we saw each other was at clayton's funeral. I'm still really sorry about how he had to go" shining said, twilight placed her hoof on him as he looked at her "he's not dead anymore shining" twilight said.

"he's not?".

"nope. Dillon brought him back a few days ago from the void".

Shining armor then starts to smile as he hugs his little sister tightly "oh man this is so awesome" he said joyfully as he kept hugging his sister, max was smiling at the siblings as they then looked at max. Max smiled at them as the three then began to have another conversation.

Meanwhile as the wonderbolts were talking amongst each other about mostly nothing spitfire then aimed her sight on rainbow dash who was walking over to them. She smiled as she was happy to see her again "hey look who it is. How have ya been rainbow dash?" spitfire said as she walked away from her team over to her new member of the wonderbolt family, rainbow dash smiled brightly at her "I've been good. I had a party thrown for me when my friends found out that I finally got to become a member" she said.

Spitfire smiled "well just remember newbie. Next week were gonna be getting you up to speed with some basic training. Got it?" she said as rainbow dash then did a salute in front of her "yes mam" rainbow dash said, spitfire giggled a bit "hehe. Don't worry. You don't have to salute. Were not at the acadamy" she said as she raised her hoof down. Rainbow dash smiled as she heard somepony shout for her.

"hey dash!".

Rainbow dash and spitfire both looked over to see lightning dust walk over to them, rainbow dash smiled as the two then did a hoof bump "hey hey. I see you made it" lightning dust said.

"yup. I wouldn't miss it for the world".

"so" lightning dust said "did you bring a date to the party?" she finished in a teasing tone. Rainbow dash only smiled "as a matter a fact I did" she said, this got spitfire a bit curious to know who it was "really? Who is he?" she asked. Rainbow dash then walked over to the side as spitfire and lightning dust followed her, as they walked over to the edge of the wall the three stopped as rainbow dash walked over to a figure that was leaning back on the wall wearing a fedora over his face.

Rainbow dash pokes his leg as the figure opened his right eye "yea dashie?" he said.

"you have some fans that want to see you".

The figure then takes off his fedora showing his face to them, lightning dust and spitfire's mouths drop as they can't believe who they are staring at. "n-no way" lightning dust said.

"it..can't be" spitfire said as she then rubbed her eyes to made sure that she wasn't dreaming, as soon as she finished she still saw Clayton stand in front of her.

Clayton smiled at them "well it's very nice to meet the both of you" he said in a kind tone as he then leaned down to them and held out his hands to them. Lightning dust instantly grabbed his hand and shook it rapidly "oh man oh man oh man. My favorite hero is standing right here before me" she said as she then squealed. Spitfire was still staring at his hand as she was still unsure if Clayton was real or not, Clayton saw this and he looked at her with a worried look "hey. Are you alright?" he asked spitfire as he then placed his hand on her forehead.

Spitfire then started to blush a bit as she felt his hand on her forehead "he's...he's touching me" she thought as Clayton then moved his hand onto her cheek "hmm. You seem to be warm a bit.

Spitfire then broke out of her train of thought "oh. Uhh y-yea. That could be it" she said, Clayton smiled at her "well. I'm sure it's nothing serious". He then turned his attention at lightning dust "so. I'm you favorite hero huh?" he asked her.

Lightning nodded at him "buck yea! Your my inspiration for wanting to become a hero! Ever since you and the others saved princess Luna. I then became motivated to train myself and become a member of the wonderbolts. But I kinda too carried away and got kicked out of the acadamy" she finished.

Clayton then rubbed her head as he smiled at her "hehe. Well let's hope that they give you another chance. You might just become a hero in no time" he said, this made lightning dust smile brightly at her hero as she then hugged him. Clayton smiled as he hugged her back as rainbow dash tapped on his arm as he then looked at her "yea dashie?".

Rainbow dash then nuzzled her face close to his in a loving way making him blush.

"h-hey. What's all this for?".

She then leaned up to his ear "I'm just so happy that your here" she whispered as she then kissed his cheek. Clayton closed his eyes as he then kissed her back as he then laid his head on her shoulder as they both smiled at each other, as the others were enjoying there time at the party Corey and rarity were outside on the balcony looking at the night sky gazing at the stars.

"this is a very beautiful night" Corey said.

Rarity nodded "indeed it is".

Corey then wrapped his arm around her as she then looked at him, the two then both started to stare into each others eyes lovingly as rarity then leaned up to Corey's face as she placed her hoofs onto his shoulders and locked her lips with his. she then broke from the kiss and looked at him "this is the best night that I have had" she said, Corey smiled at her as he stroked her mane "this has been the best night for me as well rarity. And I want to treasure it for life" he said. Rarity then laid her head on his chest as she closed her eyes smiling.

ROYAL GARDENS

While the others were having a good time dillon and fluttershy were walking in the royal garden as they were enjoying the flora and fauna of the gardens. Dillon glanced at fluttershy as she was enjoying the place, she had told him about what happened last year and how that turned into a real disaster. But she was willing to try it again.

As the two were walking dillon picked up a very beautiful and extremely rare purple rose that only grew in canderlot, as he picked it up he smelled it and was surprised to see that it smelled sweet. He then showed the flower to fluttershy who loved it's color as she then smelled it and enjoyed the sweet smell as well as dillon placed the flower into her hair gently. He then blushed a bit as he saw the purple rose on her "it looks very good on you fluttershy" he said, fluttershy smiled "t-thank you dillon" fluttershy said.

Dillon then kissed her head as the two then stopped at a large Sakura tree, the two then sat down next to the tree as fluttershy sat in dillon's lap, she then laid her head on his chest as she looked up at the sakura tree as the trees petals fell down over them. Fluttershy grabbed one of the Sakura petals as she smiled as a few more fell on her.

Dillon laid her head on hers as she then started to blush madly, dillon then wrapped his arm around her as fluttershy looked up at him. The two stare at each other lovingly as they both smile at each other.

"hey fluttershy" dillon said.

"y-yes?".

"how are you enjoying the party so far?" he asked her.

Fluttershy then turned around to face him "oh...well. I'm ha-having a good time" she said, dillon then leaned down to her ear "well what if I told you that I can make your night even better" he whispered, she then looks at him puzzled a bit "what do you mean?" she said. Dillon then clears his throat "fluttershy. I love you so much. And I want to be with you until the end. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. And in the future have a family with you" he finished.

Fluttershy then blushed more "d-dillon. What are you saying?" she said as she kept blushing more, dillon then pulled out the small black box and opened it as he showed fluttershy the golden peace sign necklace that had the words: to my loving joy in black letters written around the ring of the necklace.

Fluttershy then has tears coming down her face as she then looks at the bottom of the box to see two silver rings next to each other, fluttershy then looked at dillon who had a smile on his face.

"fluttershy. Will you marry me?" he asked her.

Fluttershy then moved her head up to dillon's face and kissed him deeply as she wrapped her hoofs around him and held onto him lovingly. "yes. Yes I will marry you" she said as dillon then pulled out the necklace and placed it around her neck as he then pulled out one of the silver rings and placed it on her right upper wing, he then puts the other ring on his left finger as he looks at fluttershy who then pulls his face to hers as they then make out under the Sakura tree as they both knew that tonight was the best night of there lives.


	39. Chapter 39

Here there everypony. Well we have reached 39 chapters and we still have a lot to go until the end, this one is long but will only get better as we keep going. Comment and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 39: final fight

GOVERMENT HQ-VANISH'S ROOM

Vanish was walking left and right as he was bitting his hoof as he was thinking deeply about how easily he, black haze, and night shadow have won. He was starting to get really bored with how he was just sitting and enjoying his victory, vanish then hit his hoof at the wall "ugh! This is pointless! Why are we just sitting around and enjoying the moment! We should be going around this planet and taking the rest of it over! Instead we are just sitting here! And what is night shadow doing? He's just laying around and watching his "children" make stupid new buildings and banners in his honor! Well I've had it with waiting!" he finished.

He then makes his horn glow red and green as he then makes a purple portal appear in front of him, he smiles as he walks into it "well. If he can take a whole city on his own. Then I can take over the one place that he couldn't take", as he walks through the portal "and that is ponyville".

PONYVILLE-CANDERLOT

It was past midnight as the grand galloping Galla was soon coming to an end. Everypony that was there was leaving early as some were still staying. The main twelve were all relaxing in the ballroom at a table as they all waited for dillon and fluttershy, they all were talking amongst themselves.

"and then we slow danced and ate lots of food. It was sooooo much fun!" piny pie said as she was talking about what her and jack had did, "well i'm glad ya two had fun pinky. Sam and I had a real good time dancin as well. We also went and walked around the castle halls as we talked about just well stuff" applejack said.

As they all kept talking about what they did Corey glanced over to see dillon and fluttershy walk into the ballroom smiling and holding hand and hoof as they walked over to the large table, as they took a seat everyone smiled at them "well. Look who's in a happy mood" rainbow dash said "anything happen with you too?" she asked.

Fluttershy nodded at her as she then nuzzled dillon's chest "yes. This was the best night of my life" she said, she then leaned up and kissed dillon's cheek. "wow fluttershy. It looks like you and dillon must have had a very wonderful time in the royal gardens" twilight said, fluttershy laid her head on dillon as she turned to her friend "oh yes. And it gets even better" she said as she then lifted up her right wing "look".

As soon as everyone stares at her wing they all see a silver ring on her upper right feather, everyone gasps in awe at the sight "no way!" jack said "fluttershy. I-is that a...a wedding ring?" rarity asks her.

Fluttershy nodded at her "mhm. Dillon proposed to me" she said.

Everyone around the table then clapped for them as the two blushed madly, the group then got from there seats and did a huge group hug as they were so happy for the new couple. As soon as they finished group hugging they all looked at the clock and saw that it was getting late.

"oh man look at the time" sam said.

"wow it's one in the morning" Corey said.

The group all then decided to walk out of the ballroom and went on there way home.

As they all talked amongst each other twilight sparkle then saw princess celestia walking toward them, twilight then ran up to her "princess celestia!" twilight said as she stopped in her path.

Celestia smiled as she saw her star pupil "hello twilight. How is my favorite star student? Did you enjoy the party?" she asked her, twilight smiled and nodded at her "yup. We had a very wonderful time. And the best part. My two friends got engaged". Celestia smiled more as she heard the last of her sentence "that's very wonderful to here" she said with a large amount of joy in her voice, the group then gathered around her as they all greeted her and hugged her, dillon and fluttershy then told princess celestia about them getting engaged. As the main twelve were talking with princess celestia a royal guard pony ran up to her and tapped her.

"lady celestia" the guard pony said.

Princess celestia turned around and looked at the guard pony "yes. Is there something wrong?" she asked him, the royal guard then bowed as he then looked up at her "I Apologize for interrupting your conversation princess. But it is an utter emergency".

She looks at him with a uneasy look "what is it?" she said with a worried look.

The royal guard then gestured her to follow her as he ran to the entrance as she followed him, the main twelve looked at each other as they followed her. As they ran outside they saw him point at ponyville from the edge of the balcony.

They all stood next to celestia and saw what she was looking at and all had there mouths gasp at what they had saw. What they saw was ponyville covered in smoke and a few flames, the girls held there mouths up to see the sight before them.

The boys held onto there girls as they were still in shock as Clayton stepped forward with his fist clenched "any idea on who it is that's causing this?" Clayton asked the royal guard.

The guard nodded at him "yes. Some of my men have told me that it is a black alicorn wielding some type of blade in his mouth as he is using his magic to start the fires" he said.

Clayton gritted his teeth as he then turned to his friends, he then pulled out his fingerless gloves out of his suits jacket and put them on "I'm going down there to see what's going on" he said. Rainbow dash then flies up to his face "are you crazy!? You don't even know what could be doing all of this!" she said.

"I know. But I'm not gonna sit here and let this continue".

"then I'm going with you".

"no dashie it's too dangerous".

"no! I'm going with you. I lost you once and I'm not losing you again".

Clayton was about to protest until he sighed, "alright you can come with me. But stay close to me once we get into ponyville ok" he said to her. Rainbow dash nodded as Clayton then threw his fedora into the air as he then took off his dress jacket showing his black short sleeve shirt as he then pulled out his black kamina sunglasses from his pocket and put them on, "ok. Now let's get down there and raise a little hell" he said.

PONYVILLE

Vanish was burning down houses left and right with his magic as he was using his machete like a boomerang as it cut through the stands and some houses in the process. "hehehe. Now with the mane six out of my hair I can control all of ponyville for myself" he said as he kept destroying the town.

Meanwhile Clayton, rainbow dash, and a few royal guard ponies, Pegasus, and unicorns were heading down to ponyville to see what was causing all of the destruction. "so tell me. Is anypony still in ponyville?" Clayton asked one of the royal guards, the royal guard shook his head "no. We got them out just in time. But we can't be perfectly sure that everypony had gotten out safely" he finished. Hearing that made Clayton nervous and scared for the citizens of ponyville but it made him more determined to stop what was causing this.

As they all landed in the center of ponyville the commander of the royal guards turned to everypony.

"alright. We may have gotten the residents out of ponyville. But that doesn't mean that everypony is evacuated. So I want everypony to search high and low to find any other pony. Got it!".

"got it!" they all shouted in unison.

The commander nodded as they all then scattered around the burning town, Clayton and rainbow dash stuck together as they checked each and every home to see if anypony was still in danger.

"nothing so far" rainbow dash said.

"well that's good to hea-".

"HELP!".

The two then turned there heads to the sound of a pony calling for help, rainbow dash flew to were her and Clayton herd the sound and stopped at house that was on fire.

"HELP ME!" said the voice that was inside the burning house, rainbow dash then looked in one of the windows to see that it was scootaloo.

"scoots" rainbow dash said as she then flew down to Clayton. Clayton then looked at her "dashie what's wrong? Who's in there?" he asked her. Rainbow dash looks at him with scared eyes "it's scootaloo. She's trapped inside her closet by the flames" she said.

"shit!" Clayton said as he then looked at the burning house "dashie listen to me carefully. I'm going in there to get her ok".

Rainbow dash had a panicked look on her face.

"what! Clayton no! It's too dangerous!".

"dashie we don't have much of a choice. I'm going in there to get her".

"but Clayton".

"dashie I have to do this. The flames are too much for you to fly in there and get her. Don't worry I'm gonna come back alive. I promise you", rainbow dash started to cry. She didn't want the fear of losing Clayton a second time and she didn't want to let him get hurt, but she also didn't want scootaloo to be hurt either. Before she could say anything else Clayton kissed her as he then ran to the door of the burning house.

As he stopped at the front door he looked at it and saw that it was burning red and covered in flames. Clayton then backed up a bit as he then slammed into the door as he was then greeted with fire, Clayton coughed as he navigated his way upstairs and into scootaloo's room. "scootaloo!" Clayton yelled.

"who's there?" scootaloo said.

Clayton then ran over to the closet door and opened it as he then grabbed her and held her close "don't worry i've got you" he said to her. He then heard one of the supportment beams come down as it blocked there only exit, "oh fuck" Clayton said as heard scootaloo starting to cough. "dammit. This isn't good. She can't take much more of this" he thought.

Clayton then sees a window not to far from them, Clayton then looks at scootaloo in his arms as he then takes off his shirt and covers her in it. After he covers her gently in his shirt he then picks her up in his arms and holds her close to his bare chest as he then runs over to the window and jumps out of it.

Clayton lands on his back as lays scootaloo on the ground and picks himself up. He then leans down to the filly and takes the shirt from around her body as he puts it back on. Rainbow dash flies over to them and holds them both in her hoofs, "oh thank celestia you two are ok" she said.

Scootaloo then opens her eyes and looks up at rainbow dash "r-rainbow dash?" she says, rainbow dash then holds her in her hoofs "hey kid. I'm glad to see your alright" she said. Scootaloo then holds onto her "oh man I was so scared".

Rainbow dash then rubs some of the soot off of her face "I understand. It's a good thing that we were here to save you" she said, scootaloo looks at her confused "we?". Rainbow dash then points over to Clayton as scootaloo turns around to see him, she then gets out of rainbow dash's grip as she slowly walks over to him stunned "Clayton?" she said.

Clayton who was covered in a bit of soot leans down to her and held out his hand to her side "you ok scootaloo?" he asks her, scootaloo then runs up to him and hugs his leg as she cries a bit "Clayton!" she said as Clayton then picks her up and snuggled her sweetly as he whipped her tears away. "up. It's me scoots" he said as scootaloo lays her head on his shoulder, the three then walk away from the burning house as they see one of the royal guards looking around.

The guard sees them and runs over to them "oh you found somepony. Thank goodness" he said, Clayton then puts scootaloo down on the ground "yea. Rainbow dash and I looked all over and didn't find anypony else" he said. He nodded at them "well. We should head back to canderlot and take this one to the medical room to make sure that she isn't in any pain" he said. They all nodded as they then heard another pony's voice: HELP!".

The royal guard turned his head "that sounded like my commander" he said.

Clayton tapped him on the shoulder as the royal guard looked at him "will go get him for you" he said.

"thanks. Thai means a lot to me. I will take this filly to canderlot at once".

"alright. Will go save your commander".

The two then ran from scootaloo and the royal guard as he then took scootaloo and carried her as he went back to canderlot, rainbow dash and Clayton ran all over the burning town until they found the commander on the ground next to the burning clocktower. They ran over to him as Clayton lifted him up "are you alright?" rainbow dash asked him.

The commander nodded "yes. Just a bit in pain but it should be nothing" he said, rainbow dash nodded at him until suddenly the three of them then started to hear the clocktower start to come down above them. They all looked up as the clocktower started to come closer to there heads, "fuck!" Clayton said as he then pushed rainbow dash out of the way and gently threw the commander as the clocktower crashed over him.

Rainbow dash got up as she looked over at the commander then quickly shoot her head at the closcktower that was in front of her "CLAYTON!" rainbow dash cried as she flew over to the burning structure only to be knocked back by an explosion.

As she got up again she saw the clocktower only in flames as she fell to her hoofs and cried "Clayton" she whispered as she then glanced up and saw a black alicorn hovering over the huge burning fire, she instantly started to back away as the alicorn then landed on the ground and started to walk to her as he held his machete with his magic as he aimed it at her. "oh dear. Did I blow up that clocktower. Oh well that's just too bad hehehehahah" vanish said as rainbow dash was in tears as she kept backing up until she hit a large rock trapping her.

Vanish smiled darkly at her "well well. It looks like your trapped. Oh I love it when my enimies cower in fear. It's such a wonderful thing to look at" he said as he aimed his machete ever so close to rainbow dash's neck, "you know. I've always wondered what it would be like to have my way with a mare" he said as he then licked his lips "hehehe. I guess you'll will have to do". As vanish started to walk up to rainbow dash he was then hit by a burning piece of wood as he then turned around.

"who threw that at m-" vanish stopped talking as he looked at the fire to see a silhouette of a human figure walking out of the flames, vanish had a look of disbelief on his face as he got a better look of the figures face as he then dropped his weapon out of his magic grip and backed up in fear "no! No it can't be! I watched you die!" he said as kept backing up.

Clayton was walking out of the flames slowly as he had a look of ultimate rage in his eyes "you watched me die. Ll'l watch you DIE!" he said in a dark tone as he then ran at him and tackled vanish making the two teleport out of sight.

FOREST

Clayon and vanish teleported to an open Field that was covered in trees around them like an arena. The two backed away from each other as vanish made his machete appear next to him, Clayton then held out his right arm as he made his Yamato katana appear into his hand as he gripped it tightly.

Vanish looked at him still in disbelief "this can't be true! You can't be here! Your...your a ghost" he said, Clayton then gritted his teeth at him "oh really. Then can a ghost do this!" he said as he then made a blue aurora of energy from around his body as he then made his katana glow a rainbow color "sonic rainbow blade!" Clayton shouted as he then swung his katana making a rainbow shockwave come from the blade.

Vanish then teleported out of the way of his attack as it cut down a huge row of trees, Clayton looked all over the place for him as he was ready for him. Vanish then appeared from behind him in his human form as he got ready for the kill, as he brought down his machete Clayton then looked at his swords reflection and saw his sneak attack as he then rolled out of the way from vanish's blade.

Vanish then glanced at his rival as he held his machete at his side "ugh! To think that you would still be alive" vanish said, Clayton only smirked at him "well what can I say. I die hard". Vanish then started to grin a bit "well that may be true. But this time. I'm gonna make sure that you do stay dead!".

He then ran at him as Clayton cracked his neck as he charged at him "just who the hay do you think I am!" he said as the two then clashed there blades together. The both of them were gritting there teeth as they kept swinging at each other with each blow trying there best to kill the other, vanish then dropped kicked Clayton as he then raised his weapon at him.

Clayton then slashed at vanish's legs making him fall to his knee as Clayton then round house kicked him in the face making him hit a tree. Vanish got up dazed as he felt the blood from his head come down his face, Clayton only smiled at him "using dirty tricks won't help you here" he said.

Vanish only smiled at him "oh really now?" he said as he then snapped his fingers making a ring of fire appear around them, Clayton looked at the flames as he then turned to vanish. "now the two of us aren't going anywhere. Now we can have a real battle to the death" vanish said as he charged at Clayton "and this time. I will have your head at the hoof of my bed as my trophy!".

Clayton blocked vanish's attack only to be punched in the jaw by his free hand stunning him a bit as vanish took the oppertuiny to cut at his body, Clayton felt the stings of vanish's blade eat away at his skin as he then felt vanish back hand him across the face as he hit the dirt hard. As Clayton got up he then looked over to see his Yamato katana stuck in the ground a few feet away from him as he then looked over to see vanish run at him "looks like your unarmed!" he said in a mocking tone as he then started to swing at Clayton.

Clayton then started to backflip and doge all of vanish's attacks as he then landed on his feet. Clayon was breathing hard as vanish was getting ready to charge at him again, he then raises his arms as blue energy then forms around him making two swords come into his hands and five more in different colors circled around his body "secret technique: rainbow summon swords" he said as he then spun the black sword in his right hand backwards.

Vanish smiled as he then raised his right hand as a purple handle appeared in his hand as it then made a word like whip come out of the socket "hidden weapon: blade whip" he said as he then started to run at him as he then began to try and hit him with his blade whip, Clayton dogged his attacks as he used his rainbow summon swords as a shield to block each attack from the blade whip. The swords clashed as each one came into contact with one another.

This lasted for three minutes as vanish was starting to more and more enraged "I've had enough of this!" he shouted as he then made acid from over his blade whip as he then spun it over his head. Clayton then used his summoned swords to try and protect himself from the attack as the drops of acid hit his summoned swords causing them to degrade, vanish then stopped spinning his whip over him as he then swung it at clayton's degraded summoned swords breaking them all in one hit. "shit" Clayton thought as vanish then made his blade whip emit with electricity as he then process to hit Clayton with each swing.

Clayton falls to the ground writhing in pain after getting hit three times as he tries to get up vanish keeps hitting him "do you really think! That I'm going to let you survive! I will kill you and make you suffer for the rest of your life! And once i'm done killing you! I'm going to kill your friends as well! You will all make wonderful trophies when I'm don with you! Hahahhahah!" vanish said as he continued to swing at clayton, Clayton then raised his arm at vanish's blade whip as he wrapped his arm around it and held onto it as tight as he could.

Blood was coming out of his arm as the blade whip was around his skin cutting him. Clayton then looked over to see his katana as he then rolled over to it and pulled out of the ground and slashed at vanish's blade whip with full force breaking his whip in to pieces. Vanish looked at him with hate "you insignificant human!" he said, Clayton then staggered to his feet as he then looked at him with anger "shit! It looks like i'm all out of attacks to throw at him. What can I used against him?" he thought. He then glanced up at the night sky to see the full moon above them as he then thought of an idea "this...this is totally risky. But hell it's worthy it".

Vanish then started to run at him with his machete at the ready "time for you to die!" he shouted.

Clayton then closed his eyes as he then disappeared as vanish missed his mark on him, "what!?" he said as he then glanced all over the arena and didn't see him, Clayton then silently appeared behind him and then did a backflip kick on him launching vanish into the air.

"ahhh! What!? But how did he!?" vanish said as he was in the silhouette of the fullmoon. Clayton then holds his sword with both hands as he then emits a navy blue aurora around his body, his Yamato katanas blade then starts to glow a crimson red as he then teleports right above vanish as he then with lightning speed slashes at him twenty four times from several different angels and as then then teleports back above him and downward slashes him as Clayton then lands back onto the ground as he then places his sword back into it's sheath slowly as he then hears it "click" at the end.

He then looks up to see vanish falling from the sky as he hits the ground hard making a crater next to Clayton, the human walks up to vanish's massively damaged body as Clayton stares at him with cold serious eyes.

Vanish trying to cling onto a thin line of life looks back at him as blood drools out of his mouth "I-impossible...h-how...can...t-this be?" he said "just...what...are...you?", Clayton then leans down to his side "I'm a human. And I am your worst nightmare" he said.

"that...technique...w-what was that?" he asked him.

"something that I made up as a last resort. Ultimate technique: wutend blut voltmund. It means raging blood fullmoon".

Vanish only smiled at him "hehe...not bad...but even if I'm dead and gone...y-you...and your...friends...are all doomed". He said, Clayton looked at him puzzled "what are you saying?".

"night shadow...is now in control of your city...he is now...unstoppable...and he has y-your...sister".

"what!".

Vanish then looks at the night sky "your all...going to die...it's too bad...I won't be able to join in all of the fun...hehehe".

Clayton then grabs vanish by the neck "you son of a bitch! If your master did anything to my sister then I will kick his ass!" he threatened, vanish then placed his blood covered hand on his arm "you go ahead and try to stop him...your...only...just gonna...d-die" he said as he then closed his eyes with a smile on his face. His body then started to become covered in blue flames as he faded out of clayton's grip, Clayton then laid on his back as he then felt his body start to shut down.

He smiled as he then started to close his eyes "hehe. Well will see about that. Just who the hay...do you think we are" he said.

TWO DAYS LATTER

Clayton opened his eyes slowly as he awoke and looked at his surroundings. "ughhhh...w-were am I?" he said, he then heard a faint breathing sound as he looked to his left side to see rainbow dash asleep at the edge of his bed. Clayton then gently laid his hand on her head as he rubbed her ear a bit making her wake up.

As she yawned she then moved her hoof a bit "no. I don't wanna leave. I'm not going anywhere until Clayton is alright" rainbow dash said still half asleep, Clayton then moved his hand on her chin and leaned over to her as he kissed her lips softly "dashie" he said in a sweet and kind tone.

Rainbow dash then opened her eyes more as she saw clayton's loving smile "clayton?" she said. Clayton only nodded at her as she then launched herself at him "CLAYTON! YOUR ALIVE!" he yelled as she kissed all over his face. "yea. I'm alive dashie" he said as he held her in his arms, rainbow dash then had a serious face as she then poked at his chest "don't ever scare me like that again" she said.

Clayton nodded at her as he then rubbed her head. The two then heard the front door open as all of there friends walked inside the room, "bro! Your ok!" dillon said as he hugged him.

"oh thank goodness that your alright darling" rarity said, Clayton rubbed his head as he then leaned up and looked at his friends "hey guys. Ah man what happened last night?" he asked them.

"you were knocked out for two days" twilight said "princess celesita found you were we all saw you in the silhouette of the full moon". Spike then gave him a thumbs up "yea! We saw you when you did this really cool move!" he said.

Clayton then rubbed the dragons head as he then felt sam place his hand on his shoulder "so did you find out what happened at ponyville?" he asked him.

"yea I did".

"so what happened?" applejack said.

Clayton then rubbed his eyes "vanish was attacking the town", everyone gasped when they heard him say vanish's name "but why would he want to come here?" twilight asked. Clayton only shrugged "beats me. All I can say is that he won't be bothering anymore".

"what do you mean?" Corey asked him.

Clayton then laid back as he looked at the celling.

"I killed him".

Everyone was then dead silent as the words left clayton's mouth, the silence lasted for only four seconds until jack spoke up smirking a bit "he got what he deserved" he said. Everyone else nodded in agreement "yeah. That's what he gets" dillon said, Clayton closed his eyes as he smiled "well I'm glad that you all are happy that he's gone. But".

Dillon looked at him "but?".

"but were not finished. When he was saying his last words to me. He told me that night shadow had taken over new port city". "WHAT!" the boys all said in unison "yea" Clayton said "he also said that he has my sister as well", he then crossed his arms as he began to be in deep thought as he then sighed "and...as much as I can't stand lucifer. She's still my older sister. And I have to go get her out of night shadows grip". Dillon then sat on the edge of the bed "no Clayton you don't have to do that" he said.

"oh really? I guess your gonna tell me that you would like to volunteer instead?" he said to him.

"as a matter a fact that was what i was going to say".

Clayton looked at him with a shocked expression "what! Are you out of your mind Dillon? you don't even know were my sister is being held. She could be anywhere in the city", dillon then had an unamused look on his face "bro think about what you just said. If night shadow has taken over the city. Then what is the one building that he would use as his base?". Clayton thought about this for a minute as he got what he was talking about "the government H.q building" he said.

Dillon nodded at him "right. Now all we need to do is go there and find out what floor that she is on and save her", fluttershy then flew up to dillon "b-but dillon. What if n-night shadow has a trap set for us if we try to save clayton's sister?" she said. Dillon thought about this for a bit as he then looked at her "well. We can go as a four team group instead?", everyone thought that sounded like a better idea "ok it's settled then. Will pick who will go to earth and rescue Lucy" Clayton said.


	40. Chapter 40

Hey everypony sorry about the long wait so many tests(why are there so many tests!) *ahem* anyway here is chapter 40, I apologize on how this one is but I hope that you like it, comment and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 40: rescue and fixing a broken bond

GOVERNMENT-HQ

Night shadow was resting his head as he stared at the window watching as he saw the new large colossal buildings towering over the city. He saw large banners that hung on some of the buildings that had his cutie mark on them, he enjoyed the view of his great victory over the city as he smiled. He then heard the elevator ding as the doors opened up as black haze walked inside the office room.

Night shadow didn't turn around as he kept looking at the window.

"yes my friend?" night shadow said.

Black haze rubbed his chin with his hoof as he thought of what to say "I have some news to tell you".

"alright. Tell me what you have to report to me".

"vanish is dead".

Night shadow then turned around to face black haze as he then laid his hoofs on the desk, "really now?" he said "and how was he killed?".

Black haze shrugged "not sure. But all I know is that he tried to take over ponyville". The two alicorns stayed silent for a moment before they both bursted out laughing, night shadow was pounding the desk with his hoof as he calmed down "hahahah! That stupid idiot! Did he really think that he could take over ponyville with ease! Oh I wish that I could have seen him die. That would have been so worth it" he said.

Black haze nodded his head at him "agreed. Trying to take over ponyville with brute force alone is not a good strategy at all", night shadow then laid back in his chair as he closed his eyes "hehe. Your right. Well now that he's gone I don't have to hear his mouth anymore".

"don't remind me. He was a real annoyance. And all he cared about was getting even with Clayton. I swear that's all he ever talked about. He even told me that he would never forgive you for taking his kill from him".

Night shadow just rolled his eyes as he sighed "ugh! That stupid ailcorn just won't let it go. Well he can fight him all he wants on the other side", the two then grinned as they then heard the elevator ding as the two then transformed into there human forms and turned around to see Adam walk into the large office room.

Black haze walked over to him and shook his hand "ah Adam. What brings you here?" he asked him.

Adam rubbed the back of his neck "well I was wondering. Seeing that it's June 10th. Well I was kinda wondering if I could get my pay for this month?" he asked.

Black haze looked over at night shadow as he thought about for a second before nodding at Adam "of course you can" night shadow said as he then pulled out a check and wrote down his pay, as he finished he then handed it over to Adam "I hope this serves you well" he said.

Adam looked at the check in his hands and saw that night shadow had given him nine thousand and nine hundred and ninety nine dollars, he grinned as he looked at him "oh this will serve me well indeed" he said. Black haze then placed his hand on his shoulder "come Adam. I shall walk you out" he said as the two walked over to the elevator.

Black haze pressed the button on the side of the wall as they heard the elevator doors open as the two walked in as the doors closed, night shadow was all alone in the large office room as he laid his head on his hands and stared to laugh as his laugh echoed through the room.

Black haze and Adam were in the elevator with arms crossed as they look at the elevator going down each floor, black haze closed his eyes as he turned to Adam "so tell me" black haze said "what was the reason why you joined up with night shadow and I?".

Adam then rubbed his chin as he then cleared his throat.

"money".

Black haze raised an eyebrow at him "money?".

Adam nodded at him "yes. Money. Power. And coming back here to fix my mistake that I had made so long ago", black haze then turned his head at the numbers as the elevator kept going down "and I take it that what you said to him was a total lie right?" he asked him.

Adam only smiled to himself "hehehe. Do you really think that I loved that thing I used to call son. Please...the only thing that I liked about him was when I used to put him off with his cousin when I didn't feel like watching him. Hell I always lied to my older brother how I always had to work all the time and never had time to "spend" with him" he said "and you know what. When I said to him that I was going to help him get some help with that whole pony thing. That was also a lie. I was really going to put a bullet in the back of his head" he finished.

Black haze kept looking at the numbers still as he heard Adam speak, "I see" black haze said "and what about your wife. Did you really love her?".

Adam then closed his eyes.

"yes. I still do. When the boy told me what she was doing to him in my absence. I was really happy to hear that she was doing fine. I care about her a lot. I don't give a damn about the boy...only his mother".

"will you see her again?".

"no".

"may I ask why?".

"when I found out what dillon did to her...I wanted to kill him right then and there. When I saw here..she...she looked so upset in the state that she was in. The doctor told me that she had lost so much blood from her fore arm being cut that she didn't have enough to let her make it in about two weeks. And the worst part is that they were out of blood that was her type", Adam then hit the metal wall as he gritted his teeth.

"that son of a bitch! I swear if he was still here I would rip his heart out of his chest!" he said.

The two then heard the elevator ding as the doors then opened and the two walked out, black haze then walked past him as he walked to the glass front door "so you only joined up with us just so you could earn money, get power, but most of all fix your greatest mistake that you and your wife ever made?" black haze asked.

Adam then pulled out a cigar as he lit it and pulled it out of his mouth as he blew out a puff of smoke "that's right".

"I see".

Adam then walked down the sidewalk with his hands in his trench coat as black haze looked at him with a small grin on his face.

PONYVILLE-HOSPITAL

"yayyyyyyy! This is going to be so much fun!" pinkie pie said as she bounced around jack over and over.

"I know pinkie. But were not going. Max, twilight,dillon, and fluttershy are going" he said, jack then looked over at Clayton who was petting rainbow dash gently. "so Clayton. Are you sure that you want to do this?".

Clayton nodded "yea...I'm sure".

Jack then looked at max and twilight who were reading and looked over at dillon and fluttershy who were making out. Clayton then snapped his fingers getting everyones attention, everyone then looked up at Clayton.

"ok. Are you all ready to do this?" clayton asked.

Dillon,max,twilight,and fluttershy all nodded at him, Clayton then sighed as he then explained to them the plan "alright. Here is the plan. You guys are going to go into the building and see if you can find my sister".

The four nodded as dillon then snapped his fingers making a warp gate appear in the room. Before they all walked in twilight then used her magic making hers and fluttershy's bracelets appear in front of them "let's put these on for safe measure" twilight said to fluttershy, "o-oh...alright" fluttershy said as twilight then placed there bracelets on there hoofs as they then transformed into there human forms as the four of them then walked into the warp gate.

EARTH-GOVERNMENT HQ

the warp gate then opened up as dillon walked out of the portal as he looked around the room to see his surrounds. "well that was not so bad huh guys?" dillon said.

He didn't get any response from anyone.

"guys?".

Dillon then turned around to see that his friends and his fiancée were not with him.

"fluttershy! Max! Twilight!" dillon shouted as he looked around the room but couldn't find them at all, "shit! Were could they be!?" dillon said as he then sees the exit and runs out of the room to go find them.

Twilight woke up as she then sat on her knees and looked at were she was "oh. Were am I?" she said as then got up and walked around the room to see were she was, "ohhh. I hope that the others are ok" she said, meanwhile as dillon and twilight were working there way around the large building max was walking down a large hallway as he was looking around the place.

"man. Where in the world am I at?" max said as he kept walking down the hallway, he then heard someone Moaning. Max then ran to the noise to find out who was making it, as max then kicked open the door to see Lucy and discord behind bars.

Max then ran up to the bars and hit them over and over. Lucy looked up to see max "m-max" Lucy said as she then rubbed her eyes to make sure that she was not asleep, max smiled at her as he then backed up from the bars as he then rubbed his hands together "man I hope this works" he thought as he then closed his eyes and made his hands glow as he then touched the lock on the bars as then heard a "click" as the iron bars opened.

Max then walked into the cell and picked her up and carries her "wait a minute max" Lucy said in a tired tone, "what is it?" he said.

"we...have to help discord".

"what! How in the...why is he?...never mind. But why should I help him?".

"please...he's really weak. And he's not feeling well...please max".

Before max was about to protest again he then heard someone come into the room, he then looks up to see twilight come into the room "max!" twilight said as she ran over to him and Lucy. She then hugged him tightly for a bit as she then let go of him.

"hey twilight. Thank celestia your alright" he said.

"same here. Did you find Lucy?".

"yup" max said as he points over to her "and we have another problem", twilight then looks at him puzzled "what problem is that?" she asked him.

Max then pointed over to discord who was laying down in the cell.

"discord! What is he doing here!".

"will get to that latter twi. First let's just get these two out of here and fast". Twilight nodded as she then took off her bracelet and turned back into her pony form and opened a portal using her magic as twilight used her magic to carry discord as her and max then took Lucy and discord into portal.

ADAM'S ROOM

Fluttershy was on the floor as she then began opened her eyes and look at the room that she was in.

"my head" she said as she got up and looked around, "ohhhhh. W-were am I?" she said.

"your in my room sweetie" a voice said behind her.

Fluttershy then turned around to see Adam standing a few feet away from her "w-who are you?" she said.

Adam then licked his lips as he started to walk over to her "oh I'm just the best thing your gonna be with for a while" he said, fluttershy started to back up as he kept getting closer and closer to her "d-don't come near me" she said.

Adam only grinned "aww. Don't wanna have a good time baby" adam mocked as he saw fluttershy back up into a wall. Fluttershy was scared, she was afraid of what he was going to do to her and she was even more afraid that dillon wasn't there to save her, Adam then placed his hand on her cheek as he moved his hand down to her large chest. Fluttershy then pushed his hand away as she then bolted to the door but was then caught by Adam as he held his arm around her neck as he then placed his other hand on her hip "oh man your a wild one aren't ya" he said as he then leaned over to her ear "when I'm done with you. You won't know which way is up" he said as he then moved his left hand and fondled her breast.

She then bit his arm making him let her go out of his grip "ah! Bitch!" adam yelled as he then slapped her across the face making her fall to the red carpet floor, fluttershy placed her hand on her red cheek as he towered over her as she started crying prying in her head for her fiancé to come to her rescue.

As soon as Adam was about to pounce onto her and have his way with her he then felt a tap on his shoulder "excuse me sir" a voice said from behind him. As soon as Adam turned around he was then struck with two gold bars into the face knocking him out cold.

Fluttershy saw the man fall to the floor making her back away more so he wouldn't fall on her, she then looked up to see dillon walk out of the shadows as he dropped the two gold bars on his ex-father "fluttershy?" dillon said in a worried tone.

Fluttershy then started to smile as she then began to cry "dillon!" she yelled as she got up and ran to him as he held onto her closely, dillon whipped away her tears as he then saw the bruise on her cheek.

"he hit you" he said.

Fluttershy only laid her head on his chest as he felt her tears touch his skin, dillon only kissed her head as he gently hummed to her. "shhhh. It's alright my love. I'm right here. And I will make sure that nothing happens to you" he whispered to her, fluttershy then looked up into dillon's eyes as he stared into hers as they then kissed deeply for about two seconds until they broke apart.

As the two looked at each other lovingly they both then heard a crackling noise behind them as they then turned around. The two then saw a portal in front of them as they saw twilight walk through it "come get in. We got Lucy" she said, dillon then let fluttershy go into the portal first as he stood behind.

"dillon" fluttershy said.

"you go on ahead. I'll catch up I promise".

Fluttershy was about speak again until twilight then had to interrupt her "but dillon".

"no buts. I promise you that I'm coming home".

Twilight believed him as she then closed up the portal leaving dillon alone with his knocked out father, dillon then glanced down at the man with a cold look as he then turned him over and stared at him "so...you think you can hit my fluttershy and get away with it do you?" he said in a dark tone as he then pulled out his fuma shuriken and leaned down to his father's face "you nearly took my life. And you almost took me from my only love" dillon said "but now...I'm going to take something from you".

EQUESTIRA-HOSPITAL

Lucy was asleep in her bed as she was muttering in her sleep.

"I'm so sorry..i'm so sorry..i'm..." she then starts to wake up "uhhh. My head...oh man...what!? I-I'm in the hospital? But how?" she said to herself.

"take a wild guess" a voice said next to her.

Lucy then looked over to see max, sam, Corey, jack, and dillon all standing next to the side of her bed, Lucy then rubbed her eyes so she could get the sand out of them as she then blinked to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"t-this isn't a dream?" she asked.

"why would it be?" another figure said as it then walked from the other side reviling it to be lucy's younger baby brother Clayton, Lucy was in disbelief as she couldn't believe that she was looking her brother who was thought to be dead. "Clayton?" Lucy asked him.

"yea?".

Lucy then slowly got out of her bed as she gently walked over to him as she placed her hand on his face, she then shook her head "t-this just can't be real. This just can't be".

Clayton then had a cold look on his face.

"really? Then here let me help with that" he said as he then punched his older sister in the arm "ow! What was that for!?" she snapped.

Clayton then pointed his finger at her face "that was for what happened at home during that dinner you ass whole!" he snapped back.

Lucy was about to say something else until Clayton then held onto her and hugged her tightly "but...I'm just glad that your alright...big sis" he said as he had a few tears come from his face.

Lucy just looked at him as she then placed her hand on his head "Clayton" she said in a quiet tone, as she then wrapped her arms around her little baby brother sweetly. Everyone was happy that the two were reunited and even more happy that Lucy was unharmed.

meanwhile back at the government HQ building Adam had finally come to as he began to wake up.

"uhhh...what the fuck happened?" he said as he then began to open his eyes, as he looked at his room he then eyed something on his wall, something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. What he saw were his own limbs nailed into the wall as blood kept dripping out of them making huge red stain into the bright red carpet, he then saw a message written in blood in bold letters saying:

BEWEAR I LIVE...FATHER!...SIGNED...YOUR BASTERED SON

Adam then looked at his body to see that he was in a chair tied up to it as he looked at his missing arms and legs, he then started to breath heavily as he then snapped:

"YOU BASTARED!"


	41. Chapter 41

Hey everypony how is everyone. I deeply apologize for not updating anytime sooner, but I have been busy with class work. And my birthday was yesterday (yay I'm 22 ^_^). But now I give you the next chapter. Enjoy p.s this will kinda explain the whole "how the boys are able to use powers thing" so I apologize again if I didn't explain more about it. But please enjoy. Remember to comment

* * *

Chapter 41: welcome to ponyville

After a few days of staying in the hospital Lucy was able to leave today. As She was getting her clothes on she then goes into the other room to check up on discord.

She leans down to his face and kisses his cheek as discord then opens one of his eyes and looks up at her "well well. Look who we have here" he said with a smile. Lucy smiled back at him as she placed her hand on his face.

"hey darling. How are you feeling?".

"I'm doing alright. The doctors said that I just need to stay in bed for today and tomorrow I'm free" discord said with a grin, Lucy then laid her head on his chest and smiled "well. It's a good thing that they let you stay here discord" she said.

Discord nodded at her "I know. At first I thought that princess celesita was going to banish me. But I was just as surprised when she let me stay. I will have to thank her for that". Lucy then lifted her head as she leaned closer to discords lips and kissed him.

"well. I know that it will be something wonderful" she whispered.

"oh please. Will you two take it outside" a voice said at the door. The two then turned there heads to the front door of the room to see Clayton leaning back on the edge of the door with his arms crossed.

Lucy smiled as she then looked at discord "will finish this once you get better love" she said as lucy then kissed his nose before walking over to her brother as the two then walked out of discord's room, as discord then laid back down in his bed he then had a warm smile on his face "oh I can't wait to be out of here" he said as he smiled more.

Lucy and Clayton were walking down the hospital hall as Lucy then turned to her little baby brother "hey Clayton?" she said.

Clayton turned to her "yea?".

"umm...well...how should I put this...umm", Lucy was trying to think of what to say until she then felt clayton's hand on her shoulder "it's alright. I can understand what you are trying to say" he said.

Lucy looked at his hand that was on her shoulder and placed her hand over his "i'm just happy that your back Clayton".

"same here".

The two walked up to the front desk and saw nurse redheart sitting filing out paperwork, Clayton then knocked on the desk making her snap out of her work and turn her attention to him.

"oh Clayton. Sorry I was taking care of some work that needed to be done" she said "do you need anything?". Clayton smiled at her "just need to sign out my sister and that's about it" he said.

Nurse redheart nodded as she pulled out the sign out chart for him. Clayton then pulled out a pen out of his pocket and signed his older sister's name onto the chart as he then placed it back on the front desk, nurse redheart then looked over the chart and smiled "ok your all set. Enjoy your stay in ponyville miss Lucy" nurse redheart said to her.

Lucy nodded at her "thanks I will".

The two then walked out of the hospital as Clayton then pulled out his black kamina sunglasses and put them on. Lucy then did a faceplam "ugh. I can't believe that you brought those here with you" she said in a mocking tone, Clayton only shrugged her words off as he then walked in front of her.

"well sis I hope that you have had a fun time in the hospital. Because I'm gonna be showing you the wonderful town of ponyville" he finished as he then pointed at the town hall, Lucy smirked as she then shook her head "oh boy. I can't wait for this field trip to begin" she said mockingly.

Clayton then stuck his tongue out at her "just be glad that princess celesita let discord stay here in ponyville with us. Even though I don't trust him" Clayton said, Lucy then rubbed her brothers head as she then started to walk to the town "well get used to it. Because discord and I are gonna be a part of the family real soon" she said.

Clayton's eye then started to twitch "oh god I can't wait for that ungodly moment".

"hehe. Come on it won't be that bad".

"it's discord were talking about here. You know the god of chaos".

"I know. And that's why I love him".

"ew".

"suck it up little brother".

Clayton just rolled his eyes as the two walked into town. As soon as Lucy stopped walking she the spots a cyan blur in the sky as it dashes left and right. Lucy's eyes follow the cyan blur as it then flies past her and tackles her brother to the ground, Lucy then turns to her side to see that the cyan blur is rainbow dash as she sees the pony making out with Clayton.

"ahem" Lucy said as the two stopped there kissing and looked at her, rainbow dash then flew up to lucy's face and stared at her with a glare "hey I know you. Your clayton's sister" rainbow dash said.

Lucy only blinked at her as she was a bit stunned at how she knew her "y-yes...h-how did you know that?" she asked her.

Rainbow dash then flew over to Clayton's side as he then wrapped his arm around his marefriend "Because I remember you from that dinner that we all had" rainbow dash said still glaring at her "and quite frankly I don't trust you or discord", Lucy then looked at her brother with an evil glare "soooo little brother" Lucy said "so this pony here was at the dinner huh?".

Clayton then scratched his head as he then lifted up his sunglasses "well...yea hehe" he said sheepishly, Lucy then looked at rainbow dash then placed her hand on her chin as she then began to put the pieces together.

She then snapped her fingers as she then looked at him again "unbelievable" she said "you mean to tell me that the girl that you were with on that day. Was a pony!".

"yup".

But how? Who? What?".

Clayton then pats his sister on the back "it's better not to ask questions" he said as he then walked past her, "come along sis. We have a lot to see".

Lucy was still in shock but brushed it off as she followed Clayton and rainbow dash into town.

As the three of them walked into the streets Lucy was looking left and right at all of the houses and other ponies, "this place is so different then seeming it on tv" she thought. The three then walked over to sugarcube cornner, as they walked inside the group saw all of there friends there at a large round table.

"welcome to ponyville!" Pinkie pie shouted.

Lucy jumped a bit by pinkie's voice as the pink pony then hopped over to her and grabbed her hand and shook it rapidly "hi I'm pinkie pie! How are you! Are you having fun here ponyville! Can you tell me stories about you and Clayton! What-" jack gently picked her up into his arms and held onto her "pinkie calm down. I'm sure will get to her asking your questions. Also don't you remember? You meet Lucy at clayton's house when that argument took place" he said.

"ohhhh. Now I remember".

Jack nods at her as he then messes up her pink hair a bit, Lucy then rubs her eyes as she tries to figure out everything "ok...let me get this straight. You mean to tell me that every single one of you ponies were at my house that day?" she asked.

The other five ponies nodded at her.

"wow...I really don't know what to say".

"well let me be the first to say something" a voice said, Lucy was looking around to find the person speaking until a white light then shined in the center of the room reviling to be none other than princess celestia. "princess celesita" twilight said as she walked up to her and bowed "what are you doing here?".

Princess celesita smiled at her star student "oh I just wanted to greet clayton's older sister" she said, Lucy was taken back a bit by princess celestia.

The white Alicorn walked over to her with a smile "it's a pleasure to meet you Lucy" celesita said.

"h-how do you know who I am?".

"years of training with advanced magic. And a few tricks that I learned from my father" she kindly said, Lucy was a in disbelieve by what she had said, but she slowly brushed it off "not to be rude or anything" dillon said "but I kinda have to get going for work".

"awwww. But the party's just started" pinkie pie said. Dillon smiled at her "don't worry I'll be back" he said "promise", dillon then snapped his fingers making a warpgate appear as he walked into it as it closed behind him.

Lucy's mouth dropped at what she saw "how the hell did my cousin do that?".

"emotion and willpower".

Lucy turned to celestia "what?".

Your cousin was able to create a warpgate through willpower. In fact that is how the boys are able to pull off very impossible abilities. Some of there powers are also activated by there emotion as well".

Lucy blinked as she placed her finger on her lip.

"I understand that you are a little confused. Allow me to put it in an example. When your brother helped save my sister he was ambushed by another human. We thought that he was dead and that is what caused dillon's emotions to active his power within himself. But since he was both heartbroken and enraged his powers started to turn dark and he started going on a killing spree" she said.

Lucy then started to understand a little bit of what she was talking about, "did my example help you a bit?" celestia asked her. Lucy nodded at her "I believe so. So what your saying is that i can activate powers within myself through my emotions?" she said.

"correct".

"wow...umm then what happens once I active them?".

"you then are able to use them as much as you like freely through willpower".

Lucy started to smile more as she then looked over at the others, she then walked over to them slowly "so...the six of you know me huh?" she asked them. Twilight walked up to her "yes" she said, Lucy then looked away from them "well...I kinda wanted to apologize for how I acted when that whole incident happened at the house last month" she said "so. Water under the bridge?".

Twilight smiled at her as she held out her hoof to her "sure thing".

The two then shook hoof and hand as the rest of the mane six ran up to her and Dog piled her. "hey! What's all this?" she said.

"this is our welcome hug for ya" applejack said.

"yup!" pinkie pie shouted.

The mane six and Lucy all then started laughing in enjoyment as princess celestia watched them with a large smile on her face. "I hope that you enjoy your stay here in ponyville Lucy and discord" she thought.


	42. Chapter 42

Sorry about the wait, I've been not feeling so well allergies have been hitting and beating me down. But was able to make the next chapter, please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 42: meeting the parents

Two weeks had past since Lucy and discord were staying in ponyville and what a good two weeks it was. Lucy had gotten adopted to the environment of ponyville very quickly and was happy to find out that discord was out of the hospital. The other residents of ponyville were in a bit of worry seeing the god of chaos running about in ponyville, but Lucy ensured them that it was alright. The two were just alike: acting like trolls and pranksters. Lucy had completely lost her cold and heartless side and had gotten back her teenage personality while keeping her serious side in cheek.

The two lived in a place that discord had conjured up naming it chaos wonderland, the two were very close with the residents of ponyville excluding the mane six. The group hung out at the cafe around a large table as they all talked among each other.

"and you should have seen what he did when he did that sonic rainbow blade!" rainbow dash said "that had to be one of the most coolest things that I had ever seen!".

Lucy smirked at her "I bet. So anything else that you girls want to tell me?".

Twilight then rubbed her chin as she began to think, "well Nothing much has happened lately".

"if ya count the grand galloping gala, the town being attacked by vanish, and fluttershy and dillon gettin engaged" applejack said, twilight then turned to her "oh yea. I almost forgot about all of that".

Lucy then raised her eyebrow at her "wait a minute. Did you say that dillon and fluttershy are engaged?".

"yes. Why?".

"oh it's nothing...I'm just a bit surprised. I never thought he would get engaged so soon" Lucy said. "well I'm happy that they are getting engaged" rarity said "it truly warms my heart to see fluttershy happy with the coltfriend of her dreams", fluttershy hid her blush under her hair "g-gee. Th-thank you rarity".

"oh the pleasure is all mine darling" she said "after all you should be proud to be engaged with such a fine, strong, and good looking stallion. And dillon fits the catagory perfecty", pinkie pie nods her head up and down rapidly "yup rarity's right. And he has a cool metal arm too!" she finished as she then gulped down her cinnamon coffee.

"he has a..metal arm?".

"y-yes" fluttershy said in a quiet tone.

"how did he get it exactly?".

"he told us that he had a run in with his father" sam said as he walked from behind Lucy along with the other boys as they all joined the girls, "well well look whos all here" Lucy said as she looked at the guys who were all sitting with there marefriends. "hey ladies. Sorry that we bothered your private time" Corey said.

Rarity then wrapped her hoofs around him "oh that's alright Corey. You weren't interrupting us at all" she said, Corey smiled as he then looked at Lucy "so. You wanted know about what happened to dillon huh?" he said.

"that's what we were discussing".

Corey then turns to dillon "hey man. You mind showing it to her?" he asked him, dillon nodded at him "sure why not" he said. Dillon then raised up his right arm and pulled down his long sleeve showing Lucy the shiny silver automail arm prostic that he had got. Lucy was a lost for words "holy shit! My uncle did that!?".

"yea he did. And he nearly took my life in the process too" he added.

"wow...he's become a real bastered".

"tell me about it. But not to worry. I made him pay me back".

Lucy was a bit puzzled "how did you do that?" she asked him, dillon only grinned "oh nothing much. I just cut off his limbs that's all". Lucy was in shock at what she had just heard "you cut off his limbs!".

Dillon smiled "yup. And I must say. That was the best part. I could have done much worse to him when he was knocked out", Lucy then raised her hand at him signaling him to stop before she would have nightmares about what he didn't do to him.

"well...now that that little...conversation is over. Let us all move on" she said "so dillon".

"hmm?".

"I found out that your engaged".

He started to smile "yup that's right".

Lucy smiled at him "well I'm glad and very happy for you. So fluttershy", fluttershy looked at her a bit "oh umm yes Lucy?".

Lucy then laid her head on her hands "have you told your parents about the engagement yet?" she asked her. Fluttershy's face then went red a bit as she looked at dillon "oh dear. I almost completely forgot " she said. Dillon looked at her with a consered look "Hun. What's wrong?".

Fluttershy then turned to him "oh it's nothing much. Except that I almost forgot to tell you that my parents tulip pink and sunshine will be coming to ponyville this evening to hear about the wonderful news" she said with a smile on her face, dillon then started to smile as well "really! That's great fluttershy. Oh man I can't wait to meet them" he said.

"wow. That's really cool fluttershy" Clayton said "I wish we could meet them too", twilight then spoke "well as a matter a fact you will be seeing them" she said. This got max's attention "really? Why is that twilight?".

"Becuase all of our parents are coming to meet you all. I can't wait for you to meet my mother twilight velvet and my father crescent star".

Hearing this made max, corey, sam, jack, and Clayton start to freeze. Twilight looked at the five boys as she was a bit worried "are you guys ok?" she asked them, max was the first to snap out of his trance "huh? What? Oh...yea were ok twilight...well to be honest no...were not ok".

"what?! Why?".

"well. You see unlike dillon the five of us are a bit. Umm how should I put it. Afraid".

"oh max there's no need to worry. It's just our parents".

"yeah that may be true. But what if we mess up in front of them or something" jack said, pinkie pie then jumped into jack's lap and looked at him with her big blue eyes "don't worry Jacky. Everything will be alright you'll see. My parents pork pie and curry pie are gonna love you" she said, jack smiled a little bit hearing that from pinkie.

"ok" sam said "but what if they don't like us?" applejack then laid her hat on sam's head as she then laid her head on his arm "ah horse feathers! Ya got nothing to worry sam. My pa Bismarck and ma honeycrisp will like ya than sweet apple pie" she finished.

Corey gulped as he then looked at the table "but...what if we aren't what they expected. What if they want someone better?" he said, rarity then lifted up Corey's chin with her hoof as she then kissed his lips passionately "darling there is nothing to get all bent out of shape about. My father and mother magnum and dazzle will like you for you. And nothing will change that". Corey started to feel a little better as he kissed her back on the lips.

The other four boys were calmed down as they had gotten a little motivation from there marefriends, the only person that didn't say a single word was Clayton who has had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "yea. This is gonna be so awesome!" rainbow dash shouted "I finally get to show you to thunderbolt and stormshock. And I know that they will-" she stopped talking as she looked at Clayton "Clayton what's wrong?" she asked him.

"I don't think that I can meet them dashie" he said.

"Clayton".

"I mean...what if something happens to you and I'm not there to protect you. I don't want to be a failure in your parents eyes dashie", rainbow dash was surprised to hear this from Clayton she then places her hoofs on his face and pulls his face up to hers as she then makes out with him deeply. The two then look into each others eyes as rainbow dash then licks his lips slowly "Clayton your gonna be fine. Tell me when vanish was about to hurt me who saved me from him?" she asked him.

"I did".

"and when Luna was in danger who went and ran over to her risking his own life?".

"I did".

"and. Who saved scootaloo from that burning house and jumped out of that two story window?".

"I did".

"you see. You can protect anyone. Your not a failure hunny. Your somepony that is willing to give up there own life and save some other ponies life regardless of what happens to you. You died once saving Luna and you almost died saving scootaloo and stopping vanish a third time. Your not a failure your a hero. And your my special hero" she finished as she nuzzled into his chest, Clayton then wrapped his arms around her gently as he looked down at the cyan pony as she looked at him. The two then kissed each other deeply as the rest of the group awwwed at there embrace, the two then laid there heads on each other as they closed there eyes "thanks dashie" Clayton whispered.

"no problem. Just who the hey do you think I am" she whispered back.

The two then nuzzled each other as Lucy then tapped on the two's shoulders as they turned to her "umm I hate to break up the love hugs. But shouldn't we be getting out of here and be getting ready for the parents?" she said.

The Mane six then shot up from the round table as they then all went there sprate ways and all got ready for tonight.

PONYVILLE RESTAURANT

It was nighttime as the boys were walking down the streets of ponyville over to the restaurant that the girls told them to meet at.

"so everyone ready for tonight?" jack said.

"yea. I think so" dillon said as he looked at his suit to see if anything was on it, sam had his arms on the back of his head "I think we should be alright. After all the girls did give us some encouragement. So we should be just fine".

Max nodded at sam "he's right. Besides it's not like there gonna turn us down on the first day".

"true. You do have a good point" Clayton said.

As the boys were talking they then saw the restaurant up ahead in there sights, as the boys reached the restaurant doors they all then took a deep breath as they all walked inside.

As soon as the boys entered they were soon greeted by an excited pinkie pie who was jumping up and down, "yay! You guys made it!" she said. Jack smiled as he walked over to her "of course pinkie. We wouldn't miss it for the world" he said, Clayton and rainbow dash were blushing at each other as they kept staring "you look handsome Clayton" rainbow dash said.

"thanks dashie. You look beautiful" Clayton said making her blush even more. Dillon and fluttershy were holding each other as the two were making out, sam and applejack were doing the same, max and twilight starring at the clock "you think they'll be here soon twilight?" max asked her.

"I believe so. In fact they should be here any minute".

As soon as she said that the mane twelve then heard the front doors open as a group of ponies came walking inside. Pinkie pie then leaned over to the side of jack to see who it was as she then jumped in the air "there here!" she shouted, the girl's all then turned around and soon ran up to there families with loving smiles.

"mommy! Daddy!" fluttershy said as she hugged her parents, "hello hunny. Ohhh we have missed you so much" tulip pink said she had the same color as fluttershy's but pale, her father on the other hand had a light orange coat with red hair "yes we have" sunshine said "your mother and I have been worried sick about you everyday".

Fluttershy smiled at them "don't worry daddy I'm fine. I've been doing very well in ponyville".

Sunshine smiled at his daughter "that's good to here Hun. So your mother and I read one of your letters that you had sent us awhile back. You told us in your letter that you had found a coltfriend" he said, fluttershy nodded at him "yes daddy...b-but I have to tell you now that he from a d-different planet" she said shyly as she hide behind her hair.

Sunshine then lifted his daughters hair out of her face as he looked at her with a loving smile "does it matter were he came from or what type of species he is" he asked her.

"w-well...no...but".

"but?" tulip said.

Fluttershy then looked at the ground "b-but...it's just I'm a little worried that you may not like him because he's di-different" she said, her parents then held her into a hug as they both looked at there daughter with smiles "fluttershy we would never judge on who your dating or what he looks like or were he came from" tulip said. "your mothers right fluttershy" sunshine said "we would never do that to you. As long as he makes you happy and as long as he treats you well" he finished.

Hearing this made fluttershy smile more hearing that from her parents "thank you. I needed that" she said, "of course. That's what parents are here for. To help there child" tulip said. As fluttershy was enjoying her company with her parents rarity was chatting with hers.

"it's so good to see you both again mother and father" rarity said as she hugged them both.

"likewise" dazzle said "so how has our little girl been these past few months?" magnum said, rarity then turned to Corey as she then turned back to her parents "oh. Just a lot of very eventful things" she said "but I will tell you all about them once we get settled down" she said, her parents smiled as the three then talked about something else.

Pinkie pie was jumping up and down as her parents watched "well pinkamena. It's seems that your in a very exciting mood than before" curry pie said. "your mother is right pinkamena. We've never seen you this excited before" pork pie said, pinkie pie nodded rapidly "yup. I can't wait to introduce you to my coltfriend Jacky" she said. The two looked at each other then back at there daughter "you have a coltfriend?" they both asked.

She nodded "yup. He's the best. He's sweet, he's cute, he's super nice, and he's a good baker like me". The two smile at her as they were both very interested to learn more about jack, applejack stood in front her parents who were standing in front of her.

Her father Bismarck had a light yellow coat, red hair, and white freckles on his face. Her mother honeycrisp had a red coat, blond hair that she kept in a large braid.

"it's really nice to see ya again" applejack said.

"well you how takin care of a farm can be" honeycrisp said. Applejack nodded "ah hear ya. But I'm glad that ya could come", bismarck walked up to her "of course. Yer are child. And we care about ya. Heck yer mother and I were thinkin about ya today".

As the apple family were discussing there time with how everything was going Rainbow dash and her parents were smiling at each other.

"it's good to see ya guys" rainbow dash said.

"it's good to see you too rainbow dash" thunderbolt said.

"I see that your doing much better Hun" stormshock said, rainbow dash nodded at them. They knew that she had been going through a rough time because of what happened after Luna was saved from that fateful day, the day that Clayton was killed in the fight.

She had been sending them letters about how she had meet the colt of her dreams and that she was very happy with him. But on the day that he was killed she had also been sending letters of sadness and depression, this worried her parents a lot and they kept sending her letters back to make her feel better, "so anything been going on?" thunderbolt asked her.

"well..I think I will tell you once we get to our table. Right now I wanna show my special somepony" rainbow dash said, thunderbolt and stormshock were a bit stunned to hear that there child had found a coltfriend again. "well well. Our little dashie has found herself another somepony" stormshock said "what's his name If I may ask" thunderbolt said.

Rainbow dash smiled brightly "it's the same one that I have been dating".

Her parents were a bit confused by this "uhhh...the same one? As in the one that you told us in your letters before" her mother asked her.

She nodded.

Her parents were very confused by this as rainbow dash pats them "don't worry. Ll'l tell ya all about it", she then hugged them again as her parents hugged her back.

Twilight walked over to her parents as she hugged them "mom. Dad" she said in a joyous voice.

"hello hunny" crescent star said.

"how are you?" twilight velvet said

Twilight then looked over to max then back at her parents "I'm alright. I would like to introduce you to some...well someponies" she said as she walked over to max as her parents followed.

Soon the mane six all walked over to there coltfriends and stood next to them.

"everypony I would like to introduce you all to our coltfriends" twilight said "this here is sam, Corey, jack, Clayton, dillon, and max" she finished. The boys all bowed to there parents, the parents all smiled at them.

"so these are the young lovers that ya'll were all talkin about" Bismarck said as he raised his hoof at sam "well it's a pleasure to meet ya. Names bismarck" said as he shook sam's hand.

"it's nice to meet you both" sam said.

"well. He certainly is a kind colt" dazzle said.

"indeed" pork pie said.

Clayton gulped a bit as he then felt rainbow dash's hoof wrap around his hand as he looked at the cyan pony to see a smile on her face, "you'll be fine. I promise".

"she's right" thunderbolt said "you have nothing to worry about".

Clayton took a deep breath as he looked at rainbow dash's parents "it's very nice to meet you" he said, the two parents smiled at him "it's very nice to meet you too" stormshock said "but I think that we should find somewhere to sit first", everyone agreed as they all went to a large table as the boys seated there parents first and then there marefriends.

As they were all seated they then were able to start there conversation which lasted for about three hours.

"well now" twilight velvet said "these boys are alright with me. You couldn't ask for a better coltfriend".

Twilight blushed a bit as her and max looked at each other then at her "that's right mom" twilight said "max is the best".

"I see. Well as long as your happy then your father and I are happy as well" twilight velvet said, crescent star nodded at them "your mothers right. I think that you two are a very good couple".

The two smiled as the whole group then discussed what had been going on. Rainbow dash told her parents a out her going to the wonderbolts and finally becoming a member of the team much to there delight, pinkie pie told hers about jack and how the two had an unbreakable bond and how they loved to bake together. Pinkie's parents really liked jack a lot and they hopped that he would come to there home some day to spend time with them and pinkie pie's two sisters. Rarity talked to her parents about how corey's artwork has given her some wonderful dress ideas as magnum and dazzle told her and Corey about there trip, twilight told twilight velvet and cresant star about how max had read all of her book collection much to there surprise as they all then laughed, applejack talked about how the farm as doing and how sam was a big help around the house as Bismarck patted him on the back, and fluttershy spoke to her parents about dillon and wonderful he is to her.

Thunderbolt then cleared his throat then turned to Clayton "ahem. Well then. So Clayton" he said "rainbow dash has been telling us in her letters all about you. Is it really true that you, her, and the rest of her friends all went and saved luna?" he asked. Clayton nodded "yes that is true. It was a fierce battle, but we managed to save her".

"well that's good...but there is also the matter of discussing the part that our daughter wrote in her letter to us".

"hmm?".

Thunderbolt then sighed as he then looked at the table then back up at Clayton, "our little dashie...told us in her letter that you were killed in that battle".

"oh...that part".

"so tell us" stormshock said "how is that your alive?".

Clayton looked at everyone and saw that all the parents were all staring hoping for him to answer, he then looked at dashie then back at everyone "well it's true I was killed In that battle and I had been dead for over six months. But...my cousin dillon found a way to bring me back" he said "a advanced spell called the void was what brought me back" he said.

Everyone was a bit surprised but happy never less, "well I'm glad that he was able to bring you back" stormshock said, Clayton nodded "as am I". After they all listened to clayton's story tulip pink and sunshine then turned there attention to dillon and fluttershy.

"so dillon" tulip pink said "our daughter has told us that the two of you are engaged", dillon nodded at her "that's right mam". Tulip and sunshine smiled brightly "well we were hoping that our little girl would find somepony. But we never knew that she would be engaged. I must say that this is the best thing for you fluttershy" sunshine said.

"t-thank you daddy" fluttershy said with a small smile on her face.

"your very welcome dear. Now if I may ask. When are the two of you going to have the wedding and what day?".

Fluttershy and dillon then looked at each other, they didn't really didn't know were they were going to have the wedding but they did know what day they were going to have it on. Fluttershy and dillon then look at tulip pink and sunshine "well..we were going to have the wedding tomorrow. I mean if that's alright with the both of you" dillon said.

Tulip pink and sunshine then looked at each other for a bit then back at them "well that's not a bad idea. In fact tomorrow that's when the Sakura trees will start to bloom. Oh I think that will be a romantic setting for a wedding" tulip pink said with outmost joy.

"well we have one thing out of the way "sunshine said "now we just need to pick the area of were it shall take place".

Everyone thought about were the wedding should be set as they all started thinking of ideas, this went on for a while until jack then snapped his fingers "hey i've got it" he said "what if we have the wedding at the ponyville rose garden". Everyone thought that the idea of having the wedding at the ponyville rose garden was a very good idea.

"so it's settled then. Dillon and fluttershy are going to have there wedding tomorrow" pork pie said.

Everyone smiled as they then thought of ideas on what to do, "I will be sure to send a letter to my brother, princess cadance, princess celestia, and princess Luna tonight once I get home" twilight said.

"I'm sure that the princess and your brother would like that very much twilight" crescent star said.

"me too".

"oh I can't wait for tomorrow" tulip pink said "I'm sure your parents are very proud of you dillon".

The mane twelve then froze as they all looked at dillon when tulip pink said that, dillon then closed his eyes as tulip pink then looked at him with concern "oh dear. I hope that didn't saying anything wrong?", dillon looked at her and waved his left hand "oh no no. It's alright...it's just...I don't have a family anymore. I kinda got disowned from my parents"

"what" magnum said.

"why is that?" curry pie asked.

Dillon then tapped his fingers on the table "my father would not accept Fluttershy as my lover so he and I fought. Nearly lost my life against him, thank god I only lost my arm. As for my mother...well. She's dead to me. She's been dead to me ever since I was three and she started physically abusing me".

The parents were all upset about hearing what happened to dillon and why he didn't care much for his parents, tulip pink then got out of her seat and walked over to him and hugged him as tight as she could. Dillon hugged her back as the two then let go as sunshine walked up to his wife "well as long as your hear and with fluttershy. Your a part of our family" he said.

"yes. We will be your new father and mother in law" tulip pink said with a smile across her face, dillon rubbed the back of his head as he was touched by what they had said "wow. That really means a lot to me. Thank you".

Sunshine placed his hoof on his shoulder "of course. We wouldn't have it any other way".

Everyone was very happy that dillon was now a part of fluttershy's family, and to make it even better she was going to be a part of his life as his wife. Fluttershy then tapped dillon on the shoulder to get his attention "umm d-dillon?" fluttershy said.

Dillon then turned to her "yes fluttershy?".

Fluttershy then placed her hoofs on the side of his face as she then leaned up to his lips and kissed them with hers. Dillon then placed his hands on her hips as they kept kissing, soon everyone then clapped of the two as tulip pink had a small tear come down her face as she smiled at her daughter and her fiancé.

"we did a wonderful job as parents sweetheart" sunshine said.

Tulip pink turned to her husband and nodded at him as she kissed his cheek "yes. We sure did".

They all then looked at the clock hanging from the wall to see that it was 12:36 a.m, pork pie then chuckled a bit "hehe. Well well, looks like we have been here for a while now" he said.

Curry pie and honeycrisp nodded "I agree with ya on that. I think that we should be getting a move on".

The mane twelve then had sad faces.

"awww. But we've only been here for a few hours" pinkie pie said.

"yes pinkamena that is true" pork pie said "but don't worry. You'll all see us at the big wedding tomorrow", the parents all then hugged there children and there coltfriends as everyone all then walked out of the restaurant and all headed home. As the parents all saw there children head off they all then walked together as they all spoke with one another.

"well. That was very enjoyable" curry pie said.

"I agree" pork pie said "but I must say sunshine that your daughter has a very well mannered coltfriend".

Sunshine smiled "thanks pork. Yes our little fluttershy isn't so little anymore. She's now going to be someponys wife".

Tulip pink laid her head on her husbands shoulder "yes she will. And in time she'll be a wonderful mother for our future grandchild, human or pony".

The two then kissed as magnum and dazzle nodded at them "oh boy I can't wait for that" magnum said "our girl rarity being a mother".

"she'll have so many dresses" dazzle said.

"how much you want to bet it will be a girl".

"oh now that is so obvious".

The two then chuckled as they thought about how rarity would be making so many outfits for there grandchild.

"well I'm just glad that rainbow dash is back to her old self" stormshock said "it really broke my heart when thunder and I started receiving letters about what had happened after that painful fight".

Thunderbolt wrapped his hoof over stormshock "well now our little dashie is all better. I'm really glad that they were able to bring back her lover".

"as am I".

They then nuzzled each other.

Bismark and honeycrisp were walking in the back of the group "man that boy sam sure is the best coltfriend that applejack found. He totally gets mah seal of approval" Bismarck said.

"I hear ya" honeycrisp said "he is gonna be a great member if the apple family".

Twilight velvet and cresant star were holding hoof and hoof as they walked "well twilight sure as a very close bond with max" twilight velvet said.

"I know. That was really funny when she told us how max had read all of her books that she had owned. Looks like she's gonna have a rival in studying" crescent star said, velvet nodded "but I'm glad that she is happy".

"I know. Those two will be just grand".

"and so will our grandchild".

The two then kissed as they then nuzzled each other as the parents then thought about how there children will be in the future, and they couldn't have been prouder of how they had turned out.


	43. Chapter 43

hey everypony. Well here it is, the big day for dillon and fluttershy ^_^. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 43: the wedding

Today was a very very big day in equestria, in fact it was the day that everypony had been waiting for even more than the grand galloping Galla. It was day that dillon and fluttershy were to be married.

Everypony was running left and right getting decorations together and getting food made for the wedding, as everypony was preparing the mane twelve were also getting ready as well.

CAROUSEL BOUTIQUE

The mane six were all dressed up as they all watched rarity pace back and fourth in the room "oh were is she?" she said "I hope that fluttershy comes soon, Corey and I have a wonderful dress made just for her".

"well I'm sure that there is a good reason she ain't here rarity "applejack said, rarity then stopped pacing as she then turned around looked at her "but it's her wedding day. She can't be late for her-" rarity stopped talking as they all heard the door open as fluttershy walked in "oh s-sorry that I took so long to get here" fluttershy said "dillon and I were making out at home and I guess that we forgot about the time".

Rarity hoofpalmed herself "are you serious" she said, fluttershy blushed as she smiled sheepishly "sorry. But dillon is such a good kisser. The way his tongue moves inside my mouth is so graceful. And how he sucks on my lips at times is truly amazing. And let's not forget how his hands hold me on my hips. Oh just thinking about it makes me melt" she finished as she had her tongue sticking out as a hue of pink was across her face.

"uhhh fluttershy" rainbow dash said breaking her out of her thought, fluttershy looked at her friends for a bit before realizing what she had just said as she then covered her mouth "oh dear! D-did I just tell you all-".

"yup" pinkie pie said.

Fluttershy then hid her face with her hair "i'm sorry. I'm really really sorry".

Applejack then walked over to her and placed her hoof on her head "it's alright sugarcube. Now let's stop waitin around and let's get ya in yer wedding dress so you can marry dillon" she said, fluttershy nodded as she then realized something "oh I almost forgot" she said as she then pulled out her silver bracelet. All of her friends looked at it then at her "why did you bring that?" twilight asked her.

"oh it's a little surprise that I have planed. I sent a letter to my parents about the idea and they thought it was very cute plan".

Twilight then shrugged it off as they all then lead fluttershy into the other room so she could try on her wedding dress.

As the girls were helping out fluttershy twilight walked out of the room for a bit "oh this is so exciting" she thought "my friend is getting married. Oh I'm so happy for her, I hope that I get married one day to max". She then smiled more as the thought of her and max getting married started to play in her head, she was soon out of her train of thought as a knock on the door was heard.

Twilight then turned to the door and ran over to it as she opened it "hello?" she said and saw that it was none other than princess celestia and her sister Luna.

"princess!" twilight said as she bowed to her and Luna, princess celestia smiled at her star student "hello twilight. How are you" she asked her.

Twilight then looked up at her and smiled "I'm fine princess thank you for asking me. Fluttershy is in the other room trying on her dress for the wedding".

"well I'm glad that I was able to make it. I wouldn't want to miss this for the world".

"me neither. I'm glad that you got my letter last night".

"as am I. I never would have thought that they would get married today. But it is a beautiful day today, and this is the day that the Sakura trees are in bloom".

Twilight nodded "yes they are. This is going to be the best wedding ever", princess celestia agreed with her on that until twilight thought of something else to ask her "oh that reminds me. Are you going to be the one to give the speech?" she asked.

Celestia Gently shook her head "afraid not twilight" she said "I am letting another pony do the speech this time", she then placed her hoof on Luna's back as her sister stepped forward. Twilight was a little surprised but she was still happy even if it was not princess celestia doing the speech "so your going to do the speech for this year princess Luna" she said.

Luna nodded at her "of course. Although this will be my first time, I do look forward to doing it. I have been practicing since last night".

"well I know that you'll do fine".

Luna smiled as the three all then turned around as they all heard somepony tap there hoof on the floor, it was rarity as she was sitting on her flank with a very large smile on her face as she then cleared her throat "ahem. Ladies and gentlecolts" she said "I present to you the bride to be, fluttershy" she then held out her right hoof giving fluttershy the signal to walk out of the room, twilight, celestia, and Luna were all stunned when they saw fluttershy walk out into the living room wearing a white wedding dress, a flower crown, the golden peace sign necklace, her wedding ring on her right wing on her upper feather, and her hair was in braids.

"f-fluttershy" twilight said "you look...you look".

"stunning doesn't she" rarity said with pride.

Twilight nodded as she walked over to her friend "well this is it. The big day".

Fluttershy nodded "y-yes it is" she said as she then had tears come down her face "I'm so happy".

He friends and even princess celestia and Luna all then gathered around her and hugged her, this was truly a day that they all would not forget. As they broke the hug celestia then smiled at her until she thought of something "oh that reminds me. Didn't you say that you had a little surprise going on?" she asked her, fluttershy then remembered about her silver bracelet as she went over to the coffee table and grabbed it and placed it on her left hoof as it then transformed her into her human form.

As everypony saw her transform they all had there mouths drop. They all saw fluttershy in human form still in her wedding dress but she even more beautiful than before, almost surpassing even rarity. "so this is the surprise that you were talkin about" applejack said.

Fluttershy nodded "yes. I want to surprise dillon while in this form. I told my parents about this and they thought it would be a fun little surprise for him", they all smiled at the idea until the clock started to ding as they all looked at the time to see that it was now eleven.

"well let's not keep the groom waiting" rainbow dash said as they all walked out of rarity's house and headed on there way to the rose garden.

PONYVILLE ROSE GARDEN

Every single pony from ponyville and canderlot was there in there seats as they all waited for the mane six to come. In the front row were the girls parents, and on the left were the boys and five empty seats so the girls could sit with them. Dillon was wearing a white suit that had a short right sleevee showing his automail arm glimmering in the sunlight, Sakura petals fell from the trees as they rained a bit over the huge crowd. The fillies were all dressed as sitting next to each other except for diamond tiara and sweetie belle who were the flower girls. Max, Corey, sam, jack, Clayton, and dillon were sitting next to each other in the front as they waited.

"you ready for this dillon?" Clayton asked him.

"yea. This has been my dream for a long time".

Corey leaned over to him and patted him on the back "well I'm glad that your finally gonna marry fluttershy man" he said.

Dillon blushed a bit "same here".

Jack then stared to smile "so...got any ideas on the honeymoon buddy?" he asked him, dillon rubbed his head as he thought about it "yup. Were gonna be gone for a week. Were going to hoofpan".

"aww. Lucky" max said.

"well I hope that the two of you have fun" sam said.

"don't worry we will".

The boys were then approached by Lucy and discord who were both wearing suits, Lucy was more of a tomboy and suits were never her style. Discord then snapped his fingers making two seats appear next to dillon "oh how fun" discord said "seeing a wedding with the mane six and there lovers. Oh how the thought brings a smile to my face".

Lucy smiled "indeed. I'm so proud of you dillon".

Dillon smiled more hearing that from his cousin "thanks Lucy. That really means a lot to me".

"your welcome" she said as the two then sat down next to them.

A few minutes pasted until everypony then heard the sound of wedding music being played, they all then turned around to see the mane six in there view. Dillon then got up and stood at the front as sunshine got out of his seat and walked to the end so that he could send his daughter off.

As mane six got close to the garden the five of them then walked ahead of fluttershy as they walked over to there coltfriends and sat with them, they all smiled when they were by there sides as princess celestia and princess Luna walked up to the front and waited for fluttershy.

As soon fluttershy walked up next to her father everypony stood up and were amazed at her human form. "wow. She looks just like dillon" scootaloo said.

"I know right. She really beautiful" applebloom said as they both kept staring at her. Sweetie belle and diamond tiara then walked down the ail as they tossed out Sakura petals, fluttershy was holding her bucay in her hands as she then walked wither father slowly up to alter. Fluttershy glanced at everypony and saw that they all have smiling faces, some were crying tears of joy, others were giving her a "you did it" look, she then looked at her father sunshine who had small tears coming down his face "daddy what's wrong?" she said in a whisper.

Sunshine looked up at his daughter and smiled "you look so beautiful fluttershy" he said "your mother and I couldn't have been more proud of you". Fluttershy smiled hearing her fathers words as she then walked up to dillon's side as her father sat back with her mother.

Fluttershy glanced over at dillon who had a smile on his face as she then slowly reached for his hand as he held out his right automail hand for her to grab as she placed her soft, smooth hand on his metal hand. She was happy; she was happy that she had found someone in her life, she was happy that found dillon, and he was happy that he found her. The two were unbreakable and they couldn't ask for anything more than to be with one another.

Luna then walked up to the stand and looked at dillon and fluttershy as she smiled.

"ahem. We are all gathered hear today to celebrate a truly wonderful day" Luna said "we are are here to see two of our friends become one. Both from different worlds, but both sharing the same heart. We are here to see the element of kindness fluttershy and the human dillon become man and wife". Dillon and fluttershy blushed deeply as Luna continued "we now watch as the happy couple say there vows to one another".

Dillon and fluttershy then turned to each other as he then lifted up the cloth from her face looking into her green eyes as she looked into his brown eyes. The two then gently held each others hand as fluttershy began to speak:

"dillon. You have made me the most happiest pony in the whole world. When I first meet you. I thought that you would you wouldn't like me. I thought that I would just be another face to you. But as time moved on, I felt ever closer to you. I needed you. I wanted you. Loved you. And you returned my love back to me, you are forever mine".

Dillon then placed his hands onto her face as he smiled at her words "fluttershy" he said "you have been the love of my life. When I first saw you on t.v, I felt connected with you. No human female could ever outmatch you. I wanted you so badly. And now here I am, holding the mare of my dreams that I have waited to be with for over sixteen years of my life. Love you. And I always will love you".

The two blushed as they laid there heads on one another as Luna then spoke.

"do you, fluttershy. Take dillon to be your husband?".

"I do".

"and do you, dillon. Take fluttershy to be your wife?".

"I do".

"well then. If there is anypony that thinks that these two should not marry. Say now or forever hold your peace", discord then shouts "who would want to not marry these two!? There perfect for each other". Some of the audience chuckled at discord's words as others nodded at him. Fluttershy and dillon blushed even more after hearing that as they both bit there lower lips and stared into each others eyes.

Luna then smiled "well then. After that little interesting little speech from discord, I hear by announce you both as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride". As soon as Luna said that fluttershy and dillon then locked lips deeply as they both held onto each other as everypony clapped for them. The two then broke there kiss as fluttershy then laid her head on dillon's chest "I love you so much dillon" she whispered.

"and love you so much too fluttershy" dillon whispered back, he then picked her up bridal style as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked with her down the ail. Fluttershy nuzzled her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes and smiled as dillon smiled as he nuzzled her, after over sixteen years of his whole life. Dillon had finally obtained the one thing that he wanted the most more than anything: being married to the best pony in the world.


End file.
